Les Étapes de l'Espoir
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU. Le professeur Sirius Black, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, est confus. Qui sont ces deux étrangers trouvés à Poudlard, et pourquoi l'un d'entre eux déclare être le fils de Lily Lupin et de ce crétin de James Potter? Voyage trans-dimensionnel. Humour Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Ne me haïssez pas, j'ai pas pu résister! Mais je vous rassure, cette histoire est intégralement traduite et sera donc postée chaque dimanche! À présent, place au message rédigé au début de cette traduction. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Et voilà! Comme promis à certaines, une nouvelle traduction HP pour vous! Cette histoire est complètement différente des autres mais tout aussi excellente! Pas de pairing, mais elle en a pas besoin pour être géniale! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi!**

**Un petit point de repérage: Cette histoire suit le canon jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur au début du livre Sept. Les Horcruxes et les Reliques de la Mort font partie de l'histoire. L'histoire commence un an et demi après le mariage.**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

Au plus profond des entrailles de Gringotts, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger combattaient un dragon.

Ça ne se passait pas vraiment bien pour eux, mais ils étaient tellement habitués à ce que tout se passe mal pour eux ces temps-ci qu'ils étaient à peine inquiets. Ils étaient trop occupés pour s'inquiéter en fait.

Alors que Hermione luttait de toutes ses forces pour maintenir un bouclier résistant au feu du dragon, Harry Potter, leader de la pitoyable opposition à Voldemort, était défait par un cadenas.

Un cadenas médiéval, pour être exact, mais il avait été fait par des gobelins et était donc atrocement résistant.

"Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps," cria Hermione, son bouclier vacillant sous l'assaut des flammes.

"Rien ne marche," lui cria-t-il en réponse. "Tu veux essayer?"

Elle hocha la tête et lorsque le stupide - et énorme - dragon prit une inspiration, ils échangèrent leurs positions avec une facilité née de l'expérience.

Pas que ça aida.

Elle lança chaque sort que Flitwick, Bill Weasley et la bibliothèque de Poudlard lui avaient appris. Le métal brûla sous les sorts, mais le coffre-fort des Lestrange resta fermé. Foutus gobelins!

Le bouclier de Harry tenait encore, mais même lui ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement, et elle pouvait entendre les bruits de la bataille approcher. Luna et Neville formaient une sacrée équipe, et dans les tunnels étroits, deux personnes pouvaient maintenir un large groupe en respect, mais seulement pour un temps.

"Il faut que tu utilises du feudeymon!" lui cria Hermione.

Elle pouvait à peine entendre sa propre voix sous les rugissements du dragon, mais Harry comprit.

"On ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans le coffre-fort!" lui cria-t-il. "On pourrait lancer une réaction en chaîne magique..."

"On pourrait aussi être tués par un dragon! Très bientôt, en fait!"

Harry hésita. Hermione savait qu'il réfléchissait à leurs alternatives mais n'en trouvait aucune. Elle vit son expression se durcir et sut qu'il venait d'acquiescer.

"Échange de position...maintenant!" cria-t-elle, dressant une fois de plus son bouclier alors que Harry laissait son sort s'éteindre.

Ce fut plus dur, cette fois, et elle sentit la force de l'attaque du dragon dans chacun de ses os. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Au moins, Neville et Luna étaient toujours en vie, et approchaient à toute vitesse à en juger par ce qu'elle entendait...

Puis elle sentit l'atmosphère changer, sa propre magie crier dans l'air, et elle sut que Harry maniait un feudeymon.

Le dragon stoppa son attaque - même lui était peut-être choqué par leur audace -, Harry poussa un cri de triomphe, la porte s'effondra, quelque chose explosa...

...et Hermione se noya dans la magie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un monde très semblable et pourtant fondamentalement différent, deux amis discutaient dans l'enceinte fortifiée de Poudlard, réchauffés par un feu ronflant et la teneur de leur conversation. C'était une vieille habitude pour eux de passer du temps ainsi, la familiarité de leur situation unissant les étudiants qu'ils avaient autrefois été aux hommes qu'ils étaient maintenant.

L'horloge les tira de leur conversation, et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient la moindre envie d'affronter l'hiver Écossais au beau milieu de la nuit, le travail c'était le travail, et même un Serpentard ne pouvait parfois ne pas y couper.

"C'est de ta faute," tempêta Severus Snape **(1)**, accusant l'un de ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'il enfilait une épaisse cape noire et une écharpe verte. "Je voulais être de garde en automne, mais non, tu étais trop occupé à courir après cette femme et donc maintenant on est obligé de traverser ce fichu blizzard au lieu de pouvoir boire tout notre saoul."

Son compagnon lui fit un large sourire, ses dents blanches apparaissant sur son visage qualifié de 'délicieux' par la grande majorité de la population féminine de Poudlard.

"Jaloux, Snappy?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," lui dit Severus, mais ses mots étaient sans conviction. Cet échange était aussi vieux que leur amitié, et même Severus, si têtu, avait renoncé à perdre son sobriquet d'enfance.

"Oh, mais tu adores ce nom, je le sais..."

"La ferme, _Fluffy_, ou je te balance à Lily," soupira Severus, en éteignant les bougies et en lançant un maléfice cuisant de faible intensité à son ami pour le faire bouger.

Qui l'esquiva, parce qu'il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de la part de son Severus après toutes ses années.

"Tu deviens lent," le taquina-t-il. "Je pense qu'une vie calme de recherches et d'avancées scientifiques ne te convient pas."

Severus se contenta de rire. "Tu veux dire comparé à une vie avec des centaines d'étudiants dans un vieux château humide? Non merci. S'il y a bien une chose qui me transformerait en vieux bâtard aigri, c'est l'enseignement."

"C'est formidable d'enseigner," le contredit son ami, alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs silencieux pour pénétrer dans le froid glacial d'une Écosse de décembre. "Il suffit de les garder intéressés, c'est tout."

"Et comment tu fais ça?" lui demanda Severus d'une voix traînante. "En souriant aux filles et en montrant ton badge d'Auror aux garçons? Je suis sûr que c'est un travail éprouvant."

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui reçut un maléfice cuisant, mais il le bloqua avec la même facilité avant de reporter leur attention sur leur tâche. Pas la moindre menace n'avait pesé sur le château dernièrement, et leurs protections étaient plus fortes que jamais, mais même Poudlard avait des faiblesses, et l'une d'entre elle était l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Alors le fait qu'ils soient dans la plus vieille institution magique d'Europe, avec l'un des plus puissant sorcier au monde à sa tête, n'avait pas la moindre importance, ils devaient patrouiller. Même dans le blizzard.

Severus soupira. Puis il exécuta consciencieusement les sorts de location et de détection qu'ils devaient faire tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de fourrer de la neige dans le cou de son ami. Ah, les joies simples de l'école.

Mais les résultats des sorts firent disparaître toutes ces pensées de son esprit.

"Deux intrus," murmura-t-il, ses yeux parcourant déjà les ténèbres. "Ils sont quelque part sur notre gauche. Tu pourrais..."

"Je m'en charge. Donne-moi une minute."

Severus le suivit lentement, un bouclier attendant son activation à la pointe de sa baguette. Il n'était pas un mauvais duelliste, mais il n'avait pas l'expérience de son ami, et plutôt mourir que d'être pris par surprise. Mais rien ne se passa.

"Oi, Severus, par ici!"

Pas de surnom, pas de blague. Severus se hâta jusqu'à se tenir à nouveau côte à côte avec lui.

Il avait les yeux posés sur les corps inconscients d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune fille, âgés de moins de vingt ans, tous les deux. Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras et leurs jambes posés sur l'autre, leurs visages noir de saleté et rouge de sang, et pourtant, ils avaient l'air étrangement paisibles. Pas le moindre signe de la façon dont ils étaient arrivés ici, pas la moindre trace d'autres intrus, comme les sorts rapides de Severus le lui confirmèrent. Il s'accroupit, leur enleva leurs baguettes des mains et les glissa bien en sécurité dans sa poche avant de s'autoriser à les étudier de plus près.

Ils portaient des vêtements absolument pas appropriés pour la saison, remarqua-t-il immédiatement. Bien qu'ils portaient tous les deux ce qui ressemblait à un assortiment de t-shirts et de pulls déchirés empilés, le bras droit de la fille était complètement nu à l'exception d'un holster à baguette, et le pantalon du garçon était fait d'un tissu fin bien plus approprié en été. De plus leurs cheveux étaient roussis. Salement.

Et le garçon portait l'épée de Gryffondor, l'arme mythique protégée par le phœnix de Dumbledore, à la hanche.

"Huh," dit Severus, soulagé que seul son ami soit là pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Et Sirius Black, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Professeur vétéran de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et meilleur ami de Severus Snape, croisa le regard de son ami avec tout autant de choc, leur éloquence oubliée face à ce mystère.

* * *

**Comme d'hab, je garde les versions anglaises des noms et surnom:**

**(1) Snape: Rogue**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. Je meurs vraiment d'envie de le savoir!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Et exceptionnellement, un deuxième chapitre, parce que je réalise que c'est très très dur de se faire un avis sur un prologue aussi court et que cette histoire mérite vraiment la peine d'être lue (et reviewée :D) et que ce deuxième chapitre donne déjà le ton de ce qui nous attends par la suite donc j'espère que ça incitera plus de monde à suivre cette histoire par la suite. Je le répète pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, un chapitre chaque dimanche soir puisqu'elle est entièrement traduite! Enjoy!**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 2 -**

La fille fut la première à se réveiller.

Albus, une fois informé, avait décidé de placer les deux étrangers à l'infirmerie et de ne pas impliquer le Ministère pour le moment. Bien que Sirius avait clamé que ce n'était pas prudent - son ami était un chouïa paranoïaque -, Severus pensait lui aussi que deux adolescents inconscients, sans leurs baguettes, ne représentaient pas une menace pour Poudlard. Alors Sirius était parti rassembler les membres de l'Ordre actuellement dans le château, pendant qu'Albus et Severus avaient pris positions pour surveiller l'infirmerie.

Ils s'étaient préparés à une longue attente mais ils avaient clairement sous-estimé la résilience de leurs visiteurs. Et maintenant la fille était réveillée.

Un instant ses yeux étaient fermés et les sorts médicaux indiquaient qu'elle était inconsciente, l'instant d'après, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle cligna des yeux, se concentra, et sauta au bas du lit, trébucha, manqua de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse à la tête de lit de sa main gauche alors que son bras droit se plaçait en parfaite position d'attaque/défense.

Elle cligna à nouveau des yeux, avant de fixer sa main et son holster vide avec une confusion sincère, comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvé sans baguette. Elle refit le même geste, comme si sa baguette apparaîtrait soudainement de nulle part, ce qui, bien sûr, ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'elle était bien en sécurité dans la poche de Severus.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle releva la tête et les remarqua pour la première fois. Un autre clignement d'yeux. Elle était soit incroyablement lente d'esprit ou très vive.

"Okay," dit-elle finalement d'une voix rauque mais pas déplaisante - un mezzo-soprano. "Soit c'est la pire tentative d'imitation au monde, ou alors les choses viennent de devenir vraiment compliquées."

Oui. Définitivement pas les premiers mots auxquels Severus s'était attendu. Mais Albus resta aussi calme que d'habitude.

"Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par votre nom, ma chère?" suggéra-t-il. "J'ai découvert que les présentations étaient bien souvent la meilleure des choses à faire dans ce genre de situation."

Durant toutes ses années d'étudiant, de camarade et enfin d'ami du grand Albus Dumbledore, Severus n'avait entendu ce ton de voix échouer que deux fois. La première fois avec une très vieille dame, très irritable, qui avait refusé de croire que Minerva McGonagall n'était pas son chat perdu, et la seconde fois avec Alastor Moody** (1)**, qui était une force de la nature.

Maintenant, il avait l'honneur d'assister à une troisième fois.

"J'ai bien peur de devoir refuser de coopérer jusqu'à ce que j'ai récupéré ma baguette," dit calmement la femme. "Certainement pas. Mais je serais ravie d'entendre vos vrais noms."

Si Albus fut perturbé par cette réponse, il n'en montra rien.

"Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie, et voici mon bon ami, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et chercheur reconnu."

Un autre clignement de paupières. Puis elle commença à fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit un petit rectangle de bois miteux.

"Seriez-vous prêts à répéter ça sur un rail de vérité?"

Alors elle était lente. Et pas qu'un peu folle, songea Severus, en soupirant intérieurement. Mais un coup d'œil à Albus lui dit que le Directeur semblait sincèrement surpris par la tournure que prenait ces événements, fixant le bout de bois avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Certes, il avait toujours été un peu fou lui aussi, mais...

"Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça?" lui demanda Albus. "Il n'existe que trois de ces artefacts, et ils sont inestimables! Leur usage est restreint uniquement aux rituels, et pour de bonnes raisons, ajouterai-je."

"Oui, oui, je sais." La jeune fille fit un geste de la main pour repousser ses protestations. "Sans oublier que le Veritaserum est décidément plus efficace et ajoute un important élément psychologique au processus. Mais vous savez certainement à quel point c'est difficile de préparer du Veritaserum sans un laboratoire stable? Ce truc doit bouillir pendant vingt-trois virgule sept jours, pour l'amour du ciel. On ne pouvait pas vraiment se trimbaler avec. Et puisque nous cambriolions le Ministère de toutes façons..."

"Vous avez cambriolé le Ministère?" l'interrompit Severus.

Un autre clignement d'yeux.

"Vous ne le saviez pas, hein?" demanda-t-elle alors. "Je suppose que ce n'est donc pas une résurrection mystérieuse, alors. Bon, le rail de vérité?"

Albus tendit la main et la fille lui donna le bout de bois sans la moindre hésitation. Albus l'examina,, le tapota de sa baguette, et la regarda à nouveau avec l'indignation d'un Indania Jones barbu.

"Vos noms?" répéta-t-elle gentiment, et après un hochement de tête hésitant d'Albus, ils placèrent tous deux un doigt sur le rail et répétèrent leurs noms et leurs professions.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, quelque chose changea sur le visage de la fille. Il devint moins dur, moins méfiant, et une pointe de désespoir y apparut. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, hocha la tête, et se tourna vers son compagnon encore inconscient.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Severus réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé, pas une seule fois, qu'elle ne leur avait pas tourné le dos, pas même une seconde, jusqu'à ce que leurs identités aient étés confirmées.

Mais maintenant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez lui?" demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce qu'il ira bien?"

"Parfaitement bien, ma chère." Albus n'avait pas encore regagné la sérénité totale qu'il affichait habituellement, mais c'était en bon chemin. "Il souffre tout simplement d'épuisement magique, tout comme vous."

"Et les autres? Où sont-ils?"

Le sourire de Dumbledore diminua.

"J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons trouvé personne d'autres avec vous, Mademoiselle..."

Elle ferma les yeux, et le désespoir sur son visage enfla.

"Bordel!" murmura-t-elle. Rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, cependant, son parfait contrôle était de retour. Severus commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur cette fille.

"En quelle année sommes-nous?" demanda-t-elle, et alors que Severus se demandait s'il devrait intervenir, l'interrompre, et exiger de connaître son nom et les raisons de sa présence à Poudlard, inconsciente dans la neige, elle s'approcha. Beaucoup.

Tout d'abord, elle inspecta Albus, qui l'inspecta tout autant, sans la moindre perturbation. Mais c'était la nature d'Albus.

"Décembre 1999, ma chère," lui répondit-il plaisamment, comme si elle n'était assez proche pour compter chacun de ses poils de nez.

Elle hocha la tête. "Pas de voyage dans le temps, alors," marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, avant de se tourner vers Severus pour l'examiner encore plus attentivement.

Ce fut une expérience désagréable, et c'est pas peu dire. La fille était bien plus petite que lui, et ses cheveux ébouriffés sentaient la sueur, l'humidité et quelque chose de sauvage et de dangereux.

Elle l'observa les yeux plissés et en silence, avant de froncer les sourcils et de tourner lentement autour de lui.

"Votre robe est...rouge," dit-elle finalement, une pointe étrange d'accusation dans la voix.

"Bordeaux!" protesta Severus. Le rouge était ringard. Le bordeaux, cependant, avait de la classe.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos _cheveux?_" lui demanda-t-elle avec une fascination horrifiée.

Snape leva une main vers sa tête.

"Rien du tout! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, mademoiselle! Je les ai juste lavé et séché comme tous les matins..."

"Ah, je vois," dit-elle en hochant la tête avant de reculer. "Un monde parallèle. Ça doit être ça."

Les lèvres d'Albus tressaillirent. "Vous êtes venue à cette conclusion en voyant les cheveux de Severus?"

"Croyez-moi, vous en auriez fait autant," répondit-elle, avant un qu'un sourire excité n'étire ses lèvres.

"Mais c'est fascinant!" s'exclama-t-elle et elle sembla soudainement rajeunir de plusieurs années. "Ça a été théorisé, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais lu la moindre hypothèse convaincante de...peut-être quand on a...et ensuite le dragon...oh, oui, oui, ça doit être ça, mais comment... Il faut que je relise Bedsdoel!"

"Vous avez lu Bedsdoel?" lui demanda Albus au même moment où Severus demanda "Quel dragon?", et il y eut donc un moment de confusion.

"Ben, je ne l'ai feuilleté qu'une fois lorsque je cherchais..." Son enthousiasme disparut abruptement. "Mais pas besoin de parler de ça pour le moment. Je suppose que vous voudrez organiser une réunion de l'Ordre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et je préférerai ne pas avoir à m'expliquer deux fois."

"Bon écoutez-moi bien..." commença Severus, bien déterminé à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Ça n'allait pas continuer comme ça. Mais Albus, qui étudiait la jeune fille très attentivement, posa une main sur son épaule.

"J'ai été très indulgent jusqu'à présent," dit-il sérieusement, et sa voix était lacée d'autorité et de pouvoir. "Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir insister maintenant, ma chère. Je vais avoir besoin de votre nom ainsi que de celui de votre compagnon, les raisons de votre présence à Poudlard et les raisons pour lesquelles vous savez des choses qu'aucun étranger ne devrait savoir."

La fille croisa le regard d'Albus et adopta la même expression sérieuse que lui.

"Ces réponses prendront du temps, Professeur," lui dit-elle calmement. "Je ne vous les donnerais pas tant que mon compagnon ne sera pas réveillé, et certainement pas tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré nos baguettes. Mais ça, ça devrait suffire à vous convaincre de me faire confiance."

Elle s'approcha du Directeur, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le visage d'Albus pâlit suffisamment pour être assorti à sa barbe. Il fixa les cheveux roussis qui n'atteignait que son menton, et continua à la fixer alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière et lui tendait la main.

"Nos baguettes, s'il vous plaît," demanda-t-elle doucement. Et comme dans un rêve, avec des gestes lents et saccadés, le Directeur tendit la main et lança un accio silencieux sur les baguettes rangées dans la poche de Severus, avant de les tendre à la fille.

"Merci," dit-elle en en glissant une dans son holster et en gardant l'autre dans son poing serré. "Je vais réveiller mon ami maintenant."

"Albus?" appela doucement Severus dès qu'elle leur eut tourné le dos.

Albus cligna des yeux et secoua la tête avec ahurissement avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Severus.

"C'est probablement un signe de vieillesse d'être aussi surpris d'être surpris," dit-il. "Je ne sais pas si nous devrions avoir hâte d'entendre ses explications, ou les redouter, Severus."

Severus connaissait bien assez son vieux mentor pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister pour le moment. Bien qu'Albus adorait discuter longuement de choses inconséquentes, il pouvait être fermé comme une huître lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses importantes. Alors il se concentra sur la question vraiment importante du moment.

"Alors nous pouvons leur faire confiance?" demanda-t-il.

Albus soupira.

"Je l'espère sincèrement, mon ami," répondit-il doucement. "Parce que si cette fille souhaite nous faire du mal, j'ai bien peur que notre avenir soit en danger."

* * *

**(1) Moody: Maugrey**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 3 -**

Monde parallèle ou non, réveiller quelqu'un semblait se faire de la même façon dans les deux univers (bien que pas de la façon_ Serpentard_, nota Severus, ce qui incluait généralement une carafe d'eau et beaucoup de ricanements).

La fille tourna lentement autour du lit de son compagnon, avant de lancer une série de sorts aussi performant que Madame Pomfrey aurait pu utiliser (et qu'Albus _avait _utilisé, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt). Les résultats la satisfaisant, elle s'approcha encore plus, pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et lança un _Ennervate_ expert. Devraient-ils s'inquiéter qu'elle semble si habituée à réanimer des hommes inconscients?

Une fois de plus, le réveil se fit plus vite que Severus ne l'aurait cru, et une fois de plus, il fut pratiquement invisible, juste un léger changement de rythme respiratoire du garçon et une nouvelle tension dans ses muscles. Severus était sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne l'avait pas cherché spécifiquement.

Démontrant une fois de plus son immunité aux réactions normales d'humains, la fille ne se précipita pas vers le garçon et n'essaya pas non plus de le toucher. À la place, elle resta très, très immobile, comme si un prédateur venait soudainement d'entrer dans la pièce et qu'elle essayait de ne pas le provoquer.

Seule sa main droite se porta à son front pour former un symbole que Severus ne reconnut pas. Comme en réponse, une lueur dorée se répandit de ses doigts, comblant la distance entre eux, formant une bulle coalescente autour d'elle, puis ensuite autour du garçon.

"Harry," chuchota-t-elle, et quelque chose dans sa voix leur dit qu'elle avait fait plus que prononcer son nom. La lueur dorée sembla pulser un instant, avant de se fondre dans la peau du garçon, qui n'eut pas la moindre réaction à l'exception d'une légère relaxation de ses muscles.

Snape dut bien admettre qu'il était impressionné.

"Hermione," dit-il d'une voix étonnamment profonde et forte, et pendant un instant, la peau de la fille sembla devenir dorée.

À côté de Severus, Albus fit le petit bruit appréciateur qu'il n'utilisait que pour ses sucreries et les actes de magie les plus remarquables.

"Une vérification d'identité, activée par la voix et les gestes. Merveilleux, vraiment merveilleux!"

Soit la femme ne l'entendit pas, soit elle décida d'ignorer son commentaire.

"Harry, on a un trois-zéro-sept rouge," lui dit-elle rapidement, et Severus fut ébahi par les différentes émotions qui apparurent sur le visage de l'homme en réponse à cette mystérieuse déclaration.

"Alors j'en conclus que le dragon ne nous a pas tué," commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment, sa voix plus riche et plus contrôlée. Puis, lui aussi ouvrit les yeux.

Très vite, la fille - Hermione - se positionna entre son compagnon et Albus et Severus.

"Reste calme, Harry!" le prévint-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiète, et pourquoi donc d'ailleurs?

Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où le jeune homme les regarda pour la première fois que Severus commença à apprécier la réaction calme de la fille. _Harry _ne cligna pas des yeux, et il n'analysa pas non plus la situation calmement.

Au lieu de ça, il sursauta, une réaction si cliché que Severus ne l'avait vu que chez des Gryffondors et dans des films de série B.

Puis il se frotta les yeux.

Sa mâchoire tomba.

Il secoua violemment la tête comme si le déni pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

Sa mâchoire retomba.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner, hein?" lui demanda-t-il comme si c'était une option tout à fait plausible. "Ils sont bien réels?"

Hermione soupira.

"Pas d'hallucination cette fois, j'en ai bien peur," lui répondit-elle calmement. "On dirait que ton avertissement au sujet des réactions en chaîne magique était bien valide, Harry."

La mâchoire de l'homme pendait toujours.

"Une sacrée réaction," murmura-t-il. "Sont-ils...je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils savent..."

Hermione secoua la tête. "J'ai donné quelques informations au Professeur Dumbledore pour l'inciter à nous faire confiance, mais à part ça, ils ne connaissent que nos noms et notre situation. Mais bien sûr, nous devrons tout leur dire. Si tu te rappelles de mon briefing, une transparence totale promets le résultat le plus avantageux dans une telle situation."

L'homme referma enfin la bouche. Les trois quarts du cerveau de Severus étaient occupées à analyser cette conversation complètement dingue - l'homme hallucinait régulièrement? La fille les avait _préparé _à ce genre de situation? - mais le dernier quart nota la fluidité des mouvements de Harry lorsqu'il se leva pour se tenir à côté de Hermione, et la façon dont ils se positionnèrent dos-à-dos dans une parfaite position de combat apprise à tous les Aurors sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une fois de plus, les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur lui, puis sur Albus, avec une expression tellement triste et nostalgique et incertaine que Severus ne pouvait même pas commencer à l'interpréter.

Puis, tout aussi abruptement que la fille avait accepté les faits et était passé à autre chose, son humeur changea, et le sourire qu'il fit à Hermione fut immense et inquiétant.

"Hermione," dit-il, "Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit que t'étais complètement folle d'insister sur des codes pour les voyages dans le temps et les mondes parallèles?"

"Oui," lui répondit-elle. "Très clairement et avec beaucoup d'indignation, ajouterai-je."

"Ben, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. T'es géniale, Hermione."

Elle renifla.

"Je pense que tu devrais me connaître bien assez maintenant pour croire que la théorie derrière mes décisions est toujours valide, même sans preuve, Harry."

"Bien sûr," lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire empli de tendresse. Puis il reporta son attention sur les hommes fascinés qui leur faisait face, ou plutôt, sur la robe de Snape.

"Pourquoi c'est tout rouge?" demanda-t-il, clairement surpris.

Mais c'était_ quoi_ le problème de ces gens?

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre conversation au sujet des dimensions, des théories magico-physiques et des réactions en chaîne explosive basées sur les vêtements et l'hygiène corporelle de Severus, évitant toute explication de _comment_ ces deux fous avaient fini à Poudlard.

Severus commençait à se sentir plus qu'irrité. La fille, Hermione, avait commencé à lui poser des questions très précises sur son enfance, auquel il _refusait_ de répondre, et le regard de Harry voyageait entre Albus et Severus avec une sorte de sourire vacant qui hurlait 'tueur à la hache' (il blâmait toute les nuits où Sirius et lui étaient sortis de Poudlard pour aller voir de mauvais films moldus pour cette association).

Alors ce fut avec soulagement que Severus accueillit sa salvation, approchant sous la forme de Sirius Black. Et s'il avait secrètement hâte de voir comment son ami réagirait à cette femme et son compagnon hystérique, pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir?

Cela étant dit, il ne s'était _pas_ attendu à la réaction que provoquerait l'apparition de Sirius. Hermione devint pâle comme un linge, et cligna des yeux - rien de bien nouveau là-dedans -, mais Harry se précipita à travers la pièce, interrompant les présentations d'Albus, _se jeta_ sur Sirius et manqua de l'étouffer dans une étreinte qui n'était appropriée dans aucune dimension.

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Padfoot **(1)**," babilla-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, j'ai juste...j'ai juste..."

Sirius, après un instant d'hésitation commença à tapoter vaguement le dos de Harry. Par dessus sa tête, il chercha les yeux de Severus, complètement confus.

"Devrais-je connaître cette personne?" demanda-t-il silencieusement en exagérant les mouvements de ses lèvres.

Severus ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il ricana. Il ricana encore plus lorsqu'Albus sortit un appareil photo d'une de ses nombreuses poches et prit rapidement une photo. Severus était prêt à parier son diplôme de Maître des Potions que cette photo finirait dans le prochain compte-rendu annuel des professeurs.

Sirius leur lançait un regard noir à tous les deux, mais l'effet était un peu gâché par le jeune homme toujours agrippé à lui comme un koala désorienté. Severus ricana encore un peu.

"Harry," lui dit Hermione, d'une voix à présent sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Ce n'est pas ton Sirius. Relâche-le immédiatement, tu lui fais peur, le pauvre homme!"

"_Ton_ Sirius?" répéta silencieusement le-dit Sirius par-dessus la tête de Harry. Il ne put dissimuler son soulagement lorsque le jeune homme obéit immédiatement à l'ordre d'Hermione et recula avec une excuse marmonnée digne d'un gamin de treize ans.

"Écoute," dit Sirius, à défaut d'un commentaire plus productif, "Tu sens vraiment le brûlé."

"C'est probablement le dragon," commenta Severus, et alors que son ami répétait '_dragon?'_ d'une voix choquée, il commença à lui donner les détails nécessaires. "Apparemment, ce sont des visiteurs d'une monde parallèle très différent au nôtre, un fait que la fille, Hermione, a compris en se basant sur la couleur rouge de ma robe, ce qui les a tous deux horrifié."

"Elle est bordeaux. C'est ringard le rouge," répondit immédiatement Sirius, et Severus sentit le plaisir chaleureux de deux amis se comprenant. "Et elle te va très bien. La jeune assistante de Pince adore te voir en bordeaux, Snappy!"

"Severus," le corrigea-t-il distraitement. "Et apparemment, cette autre dimension ne partage pas notre goût raffiné, mon cher ami."

Un bruit étranglé interrompit leur conversation et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Harry, qui était visiblement retenu par Hermione. Apparemment, il s'était remis de sa crise et avait à nouveau la mâchoire pendante. Severus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il considérerait ça comme une amélioration.

"Ami..." répéta Hermione à son tour, d'une voix essoufflée. Severus avait envie de grogner - maintenant qu'ils en avait fini avec ses cheveux et sa robe, allaient-ils passer à ses _relations_? Mais Sirius était d'une nature plus joyeuse. De plus, il n'avait pas eu à subir les vingt dernières minutes.

"Sûr," répondit-il immédiatement. "Depuis qu'on a tous les deux été envoyés à Serpentard ensemble. On a eu un peu de mal au début, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Et Snappy ici présent m'a même présenté quelques Gryffondors, et laissez-moi vous dire que les filles là-bas..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression sévère d'Albus, se rappelant apparemment enfin qu'il était professeur et un représentant de l'autorité et qu'il n'était pas censé partager ce genre de détail.

Mais il avait parlé suffisamment longtemps pour que Harry se reprenne. Sa mâchoire se referma avec un claquement sec et quelque chose semblable à de l'intelligence réapparut sur son visage. Il semblait choqué, et pour une raison ou une autre, légèrement dégoûté.

"Attendez..." dit-il d'une voix où suintait l'incrédulité. "Vous...vous vous _appréciez_?"

* * *

**(1) Padfoot: Patmol**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 4 -**

"Mais tu le hais, Sirius!"

Sirius semblait déchiré entre l'envie de fuir l'infirmerie - ou lancer un maléfice du saucisson à un Harry très insistant. À la place, il essaya de se montrer patient. Le professeur qui sommeillait en lui, devina Severus.

"Ridicule. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis au monde. Depuis toujours. Maintenant pourrait-on..."

"Mais _pourquoi?_" pleurnicha Harry.

Quelque chose céda en Severus. Deux heures à peine plus tôt, il avait été confortablement assis devant un bon feu, et maintenant il était dans l'infirmerie, au beau milieu de la nuit, en train de discuter avec un fou qui semblait incapable de comprendre que quiconque puisse l'aimer. Même _son_ sens de l'humour avait ses limites.

"Très bien," siffla-t-il. "Ça suffit! Je vous interdit de questionner encore mon apparence physique, mon passé ou mes choix d'amis. À la place, vous allez vous asseoir et nous expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ici et ce que vous croyez savoir sur nous. Si vous êtes encore réticent, je vous rappelle que je suis un expert en potions! Je peux vous tuer de nombreuses façons différentes, et toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, et croyez-moi, cette option devient de plus en plus attrayante! Alors asseyez-vous! Et commencez à parler!"

Il croisa le regard empli de gratitude de Sirius ainsi que le regard empli de reproche d'Albus, mais ce qui le perturba vraiment, ce fut l'expression de profond soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il refermait la bouche, s'asseyait bien sagement à côté de Hermione, et allait même jusqu'à sourire.

"Enfin," lui chuchota-t-il. "Quelque chose de familier."

Elle, cependant, se contenta de renifler. Severus pouvait la comprendre.

"La maturité, Harry," lui dit-elle. "Nous avons parlé de ce concept, tu te rappelles?"

Il se contenta de lui faire un large sourire. "Et je maintiens que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, Hermione. Fais-moi un peu plaisir, tu veux?"

Quelque chose s'adoucit dans les yeux de Hermione - Severus n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi même si sa vie en dépendait - et elle faillit répondre à son sourire.

"En temps normal, oui," lui dit-elle doucement. "Mais Neville et Luna n'ont pas été trouvés ici, et bien que ce soit un changement agréable de ne pas avoir à prendre nos jambes à notre cou, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre encore plus de temps. Il sait probablement pour Gringotts maintenant, et s'il en tire les bonnes conclusions..."

Quelque chose changea alors dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, quelque chose de si subtil et pourtant de si fondamental qu'il fallut un peu de temps à Severus pour en trouver l'origine. Harry.

Son sourire avait disparu, ses épaules étaient droites, et son visage, si plein d'émotions contraires un instant plus tôt, ne montrait plus que résolution. La maturité, semblait-il, était arrivé sans le moindre avertissement.

"Tu as raison," dit Harry, ressemblant étrangement à Hermione juste après son réveil. "Commençons, alors."

Et Hermione, qui un instant plus tôt ressemblait à une mère épuisée, sembla soudainement beaucoup plus jeune. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, se ratatina légèrement sur elle-même et croisa le regard de Harry avec la même détermination calme.

"Le bureau du directeur?" demanda-t-elle.

"Sûr," approuva Harry. "Même procédure. Tu parles. Je planifie."

Hermione hocha la tête, se remit sur ses pieds, et se tourna vers le Directeur.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas continuer cette conversation dans un endroit plus confortable?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaisante. "Je suppose aussi que les membres de l'Ordre que vous avez envoyé Sirius chercher se sont rassemblés à présent, et à moins que vous ayez agrandi le château dans cette dimension, ils attendent probablement dans votre bureau? Sans mentionner le fait que je tuerais pour une tasse de thé à cet instant."

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui que Severus réalisa à quel point Albus était resté silencieux jusqu'à cet instant. Normalement, c'était un leader-né dans toutes les situations, mais il avait été plus qu'heureux de donner les reines de la conversation aux deux étrangers, et Severus ne pouvait que supposer que c'était pour mieux analyser leurs comportements.

Malheureusement, quelles que soient les conclusions qu'il avait tiré, ça le fit sourire presque aussi largement que ce fou de Harry. Il fit même une ébauche de révérence à Hermione, avant de lui tendre son bras en hochant joyeusement la tête.

"Ce serait un honneur pour moi, ma chère," lui dit-il sereinement. "Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner?"

Elle lui fit un sourire en réponse, certes un peu moins nonchalant, et accepta son bras avec une grâce inattendue.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Harry sur les talons comme un militaire, Severus entendit les mots d'Albus résonner derrière eux.

"Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les trois!"

* * *

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas aussi facile. Leur avancée fut tout d'abord interrompue par Remus et la soudaine - mais très courte - disparition de la nouvellement trouvée maturité de Harry. Apparemment, s'accrocher à quelqu'un en déclarant qu'il était désolé était habituel pour Harry. Mais Hermione n'eut qu'à s'éclaircir la gorge cette fois, et ils reprirent rapidement leur chemin.

Ils furent tout de même forcés de s'arrêter ce qui sembla être à chaque pas à cause des exclamations émues de Harry ("Regarde, les toilettes, Hermione! Je me demande si Mimi vit toujours là! Et est-ce que quelqu'un s'est occupé de ce pauvre Basilic?") et des étranges questions de Hermione ("Alors, Professeur Dumbledore. Y'a-t-il plus d'étranges disparitions que d'habitude ces dernières années?) auxquelles Albus répondit sans la moindre perturbation.

Tout en écoutant, en observant et en se rappelant des mots terrifiants d'Albus déclarant que Hermione pourrait les mener à leur perte, Severus espéra sincèrement que tout ça avait du sens pour quelqu'un - parce que ça n'en avait certainement pas pour lui.

Il était un ami d'Albus et un membre de l'Ordre depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et se considérait donc comme immunisé aux surprises et aux circonstances étranges, mais les événements de cette nuit et leurs possibles conséquences lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Mais Albus semblait suivre tout ce qui se disait et Sirius semblait très amusé, bien qu'un peu abasourdi, et donc Severus décida de suivre le mouvement et de rester en retrait, du moment qu'ils ne mentionnaient plus la couleur de sa robe.

Et il s'en tint à cette décision jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bureau du Directeur où ils trouvèrent Minerva et Lily, en train de se chamailler comme toujours.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Severus se positionna entre Lily et Harry. Ça avait été marrant de voir Sirius et Remus prit dans une étreinte d'ours, mais il ne permettrait pas à un homme-enfant instable de peloter ses amies féminines.

Pour une fois, cependant, la réaction de Harry ne fut absolument pas mélodramatique. Il devint juste très, très pâle, et il attrapa la main de Hermione dans une poigne qui lui laisserait probablement des bleus. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, posés sur Lily vides de toute expressions, puis il murmura quelque chose.

"Maman."

Hermione fit en petit pas en avant et vers la droite, pour se tenir légèrement devant son compagnon, dans une position semblable à celle de Severus.

"Pas ta Lily, Harry," le prévint-elle doucement, mais Severus pouvait voir que sa poigne était tout aussi forte que celle de Harry. "Calme-toi, tout de suite."

Heureusement, le garçon lui obéit. Severus, submergé par les implications de ce simple mot, se sentir faiblir et il abandonna son poste de garde.

Et Lily, qui n'avait rien vu de tous les drames précédents, posa simplement ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa un sourcil.

"Quiconque ayant préparé cette blague," dit-elle avec condescendance, "Ce n'est pas drôle. Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais un fils."

Harry tressaillit et Hermione lui agrippa la main encore plus fort.

"Je suis désolée, tout cela est très compliqué, mais il est, effectivement, votre fils," expliqua-t-elle poliment. "Son nom complet est Harry Potter. Son père s'appelle James."

Cette fois, Lily renifla.

"Et qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Potter a à voir avec moi?" demanda-t-elle. Harry tressaillit encore plus. "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Albus? Severus? Mon cher mari? Je te jure, Remus, que si tu fais partie de cette blague, je vais te..."

Harry gémit doucement, et Hermione relâcha sa main pour lui agripper l'épaule à la place. On aurait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour rester debout.

"Oh là là," chuchota-t-elle, avant d'échanger un regard indéchiffrable avec Dumbledore et de laisser sa baguette glisser dans sa main.

"Je penses que nous devrions nous organiser un peu," murmura-t-elle en invoquant une chaise d'un coup de baguette, et Harry se laissa silencieusement tomber dessus. Puis elle agita à nouveau sa baguette, faisant apparaître suffisamment de chaises pour tout le monde, en demi-cercle devant le bureau d'Albus.

D'un geste de la main, elle les invita tous à s'asseoir. Personne ne bougea, sauf Albus, qui semblait toujours aussi complaisant. Et qui fit apparaître du thé pour tout le monde.

"Bon, juste pour être sûrs," dit Hermione, d'une voix à nouveau essoufflée. "Vous êtes mariée à Remus, c'est ça? Pas à S...Snape?"

Harry gémit à nouveau. Ça aurait dû être complètement ridicule, mais étrangement, ça fit réaliser à Severus pour la première fois ce que tout ça signifiait pour les deux adolescents. Ils avaient été arrachés à leur propre monde, confrontés à des gens qu'ils avaient clairement connus dans leur dimensions mais qui étaient des étrangers pour eux ici, et maintenant, la propre mère du garçon ne le reconnaissait pas.

Bien que Lily avec James foutu Potter...cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

Bien qu'elle ne connaissait rien de leurs circonstances, Lily fut bien assez sensible à l'atmosphère pour changer d'attitude. Elle regarda la fille avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion, et ses traits s'adoucirent un peu.

"Oui," répondit-elle simplement au lieu d'exiger une explication. "Ça fait douze ans que je suis mariée à Remus maintenant, bien que je sois sortis avec Sev avant ça. Qui êtes-vous, si je peux me permettre? Et pourquoi ce garçon pense-t-il que je suis sa mère?"

Cette fois, Harry ne fit pas le moindre bruit, mais Severus vit les larmes sur son visage et détourna rapidement les yeux. Ce n'était pas ridicule du tout.

La lèvre inférieure de la fille sembla trembloter un instant mais elle réussit à faire un sourire sincère à Lily.

"Je m'appelle Hermione," dit-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry et d'agripper ses deux mains dans les siennes.

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir un peu?" chuchota-t-elle. "Je peux le faire seule, Harry. Tu n'as pas à les regarder si tu ne peux pas le supporter."

Un frisson fit trembler Harry de tout son corps mais il secoua la tête.

"Non," répondit-il. "Fais ton truc, Hermione. T'en fais pas."

Hermione hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et les invita ensuite à nouveau à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Personne ne bougea.

"Okay," dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et nerveuse. "Okay. Avant de commencer - est-ce qu'il y avait une élève qui s'appelait Hermione Granger à Poudlard? Elle aurait dû entrer à l'école en 1991, et elle a peut-être été répartie à Gryffondor?"

Alors que Severus l'observait fixement - parlait-elle d'elle-même? -Minerva répondit à sa question après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Albus.

"Il y avait effectivement une Hermione Granger, mais elle a été répartie à Serdaigle, ma chère," répondit-elle. "Cependant, je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'il y a eu un accident au cours de sa première année, impliquant un troll, et bien que nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, Hermione n'a pas survécu."

Une fois de plus, la fille cligna des yeux. Une fois de plus, Severus fut impressionné. Si c'était comme ça qu'elle digérait sa propre mort, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui fallait pour être perturbée.

"Bon," dit-elle. "Je suppose que ça règle notre problème d'alter-ego. C'est une bonne chose. Je suppose."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis refit un geste de la main vers les chaises, avec ce qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

Elle semblait plus jeune qu'avant, mais peut-être que c'était parce que Severus savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas plus de dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas roussis, était salement emmêlés et même ses vêtements larges ne pouvaient dissimuler à quel point elle était maigre. Il y avait une tâche rouge brunâtre sur sa joue, et Severus avait l'horrible impression que c'était du sang.

Elle semblait complètement épuisée.

Silencieusement, Severus s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, et tira ensuite sur les bras de Lily et de Sirius pour les inciter à suivre son exemple. Remus avait toujours été le plus calme d'entre eux et s'assit simplement sans la moindre incitation.

Severus réarrangea sa robe autour de lui, hésita, puis se pencha en avant pour servir une tasse de thé à la fille. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. Après une autre hésitation, il ajouta quelques biscuits au gingembre et lui tendit le tout sans dire un mot.

Elle lui sourit.

"Bon," répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois, sa voix n'était plus aussi aiguë. "Je suppose que les présentations sont de rigueur. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Harry Potter. Nous sommes des voyageurs trans-dimensionnels - bien que ce ne soit pas de notre fait. Dans notre monde, nous sommes pratiquement tout ce qu'il reste de la résistance contre Voldemort, et Harry ici présent est l'Élu prophétisé. Oh, et c'est aussi un Horcrux - est-ce que vous avez aussi un problème d'Horcruxes dans cette réalité?"

Il y eut un bruit de bris alors que, probablement pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, Albus Dumbledore laissait tomber une tasse de thé et s'étranglait sur un bonbon au citron.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 5 -**

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, c'est un Horcrux?"

La voix d'Albus n'était plus sereine maintenant. Elle était dangereuse. Et plus inquiétant encore, effrayée.

"Qu'il l'est accidentellement devenu lorsque Voldemort a essayé de le tuer," lui répondit simplement Hermione avant de froncer les sourcils. "Comme vous devriez déjà le suspecter... Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas au courant pour les sept Horcruxes? Et vous n'avez pas de Survivant dans votre monde?"

"...sept Horcruxes..." chuchota Albus, blanc comme un linge.

Le froncement de sourcils de Hermione s'accentua.

"Voilà qui est inattendu," dit-elle. "Pourquoi...okay, faisons comme ça. Est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte au cours des treize dernières années? Et est-ce que quelqu'un a découvert qui en était responsable?"

Une fois de plus, ce fut Minerva qui répondit, bien que son accent était plus prononcé, signe de son irritation.

"Il y a eu quelques incidents en 1992," répondit-elle. "Un chat pétrifié, des messages sur le mur...ça n'a jamais été plus loin, bien qu'une fille ait fait une chute fatale du haut de la volière à cette époque."

À la gauche de Hermione, Harry se redressa.

"Est-ce que c'était Ginny Weasley?" demanda-t-il d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions, et Minerva hocha la tête.

"Oui," confirma-t-elle. "Ses pauvres parents - ils ne s'en sont jamais remis. Elle était leur seule fille."

Harry ferma les yeux, se ratatinant sur son siège. Hermione cligna à nouveau des yeux. Severus supposa que ça voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient connu.

"Ça a du sens, alors," murmura Hermione après un instant de silence. "C'est le journal qui vous a mis sur la voie dans notre monde, mais si vous ne l'avez pas eu... Comment s'est ressuscité Voldemort? Il s'_est_ ressuscité, n'est-ce pas?"

L'atmosphère changea à nouveau alors que les souvenirs et la tristesse se réveillaient sombrement parmi eux. Minerva ne broncha pas et le visage d'Albus passa de choqué à sévère.

"Mademoiselle Granger," commença-t-il. "Je vous ai fait confiance jusque là, et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi si je vous dis que j'ai été plus que conciliant. Mais il est temps pour nous d'avoir des réponses, j'en ai bien peur."

C'était la voix qu'il utilisait quand il était sur le point de perdre patience, celle qu'il utilisait juste avant ce que Lily appelait l'Apocalypse, et Severus pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il l'avait entendu au cours des trente dernières années. C'était une voix qui faisait céder les Ministres de la Magie et qui renvoyait leurs ennemis chez eux la queue entre les jambes. C'était la voix qui avait fait hésiter Voldemort plus d'une fois.

Hermione fit un geste impatient de la main.

"C'est plutôt drôle venant de vous," dit-elle avec condescendance, avant de s'adoucir un peu. "Et j'essaye de vous donner des réponses, Professeur, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous savez, donc par où commencer? Alors, la résurrection?"

Albus semblait en colère, et Lily semblait être sur le point de lancer un sort à la fille. Elle avait toujours été très protectrice du Directeur, et elle avait été prête à se battre en son nom même à l'époque de l'école.

"Vous nous questionnez sur de sombres secrets de notre époque," lui dit Albus, d'une voix encore plus sévère. "J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus avant de pouvoir vous faire assez confiance pour vous les révéler."

Il sembla plus grand alors qu'il se redressait sur son fauteuil, ses cheveux et sa barbe d'un blanc brillant, la lueur dorée de ses centaines d'instruments l'encerclant comme une aura de pouvoir. Severus sentit son propre souffle se couper dans sa gorge. La fille allait certainement céder, n'est-ce pas?

Mais non, elle n'en fit rien. À la place, elle se renfonça sur son siège, ignorant la façon dont son compagnon se redressa, semblant soudainement bien plus menaçant qu'un adolescent ne devrait pouvoir l'être, et ignorant la tension à couper au couteau et les baguettes qui commençaient à apparaître dans toutes les mains.

"J'ai bien peur que vous _deviez_ me faire confiance," dit-elle, parfaitement calme. "Nous ne pouvons tolérer vos habituels écrans de fumée, Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'infirmerie: je sais pour Ariana, et votre amour perdu, et l'origine de votre baguette. Mais maintenant, je peux vous dire que je sais où sont cachés les deux autres, et que leur véritable héritier est assis à côté de moi. Et je vous le demande à nouveau: Allez-vous me défier à ce sujet, ou allez-vous me donner ce que je vous demande et recevoir les réponses que je suis prête à vous donner? Réfléchissez-y bien, Professeur."

Albus sembla abasourdi, et pendant un instant, Severus eut l'impression folle qu'il allait défier ce petit brin de fille en duel. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Le grand Albus Dumbledore, perdant son calme à cause d'une adolescente? Severus n'était pas certain de la signification des choses qu'elle venait de dire, mais ça ne pouvait certainement pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui.

Pendant un instant, un million de pensées apparurent sur le visage de leur vénérable leader, plus clairement qu'ils ne les avaient jamais vu. Puis le visage d'Albus se détendit et il sourit.

Il fit un petit bruit avant d'attraper un autre bonbon au citron.

"Toute dispute est stérile, ma chère," dit-il, et ça sonnait étonnamment comme une excuse. "Je suis sûr que nous pouvons vous faire confiance concernant la meilleure direction à prendre."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la mâchoire de Severus qui manqua de tomber. Albus Dumbledore venait-il vraiment de céder? Mais qui _étaient_ ces gens?

"Bonne décision," murmura Hermione, et ensuite: "La résurrection, Professeur?"

"Juin 1995," répondit brusquement Albus. "Nous avons plus tard découvert que Voldemort avait manipulé les événements d'un tournoi qui s'est déroulé à Poudlard cette année-là pour attirer Neville Longbottom **(1)**, notre Survivant. Cependant, Neville n'a pas remporté le tournoi et il a été enlevé au cours du festin qui s'en est suivi. Heureusement, Sirius a remarqué sa disparition, m'a alerté et a mené une unité d'Aurors au cimetière où Voldemort s'est reconstitué un corps en usant..."

"...de la chair du servant, des os du père et du sang de l'ennemi," l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix las. "Ouais, on connaît ça."

"Intimement," confirma Harry, d'une voix toute aussi las. "Est-ce que Neville a survécu?"

Albus secoua tristement la tête. "Il a essayé d'affronter Voldemort et a été tué dans l'affrontement lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons failli à ce pauvre garçon."

Harry secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à "...eu de la chance..." aux oreilles de Severus.

Hermione le gifla doucement à l'arrière du crâne.

"Pas de ça," le disputa-t-elle distraitement avant de hocher la tête. La pièce sombra dans un silence inconfortable.

"Bon," annonça-t-elle au bout d'une minute. "Pigé. Alors notre Voldemort - et le vôtre aussi, je suppose - a passé ses premières années de sorciers à se créer six Horcruxes. Il est devenu plus maléfique et plus puissant, et pendant vos années d'école..." Elle fit un signe de tête vers Lily, Severus, Remus et Sirius, "il était au sommet de sa puissance. Cependant, c'est là que nos réalités divergent, je pense. Dans notre monde, Lily et James Potter se sont mariés et ont eu un bébé, Harry, qui répondait aux conditions de la prophétie tout comme Neville Longbottom. Dans votre monde, aux circonstances si différentes..." elle fit un geste vers Severus, qui s'attendit à ce qu'elle mentionne à nouveau la couleur de sa robe, "...ça n'est jamais arrivé, et Voldemort a attaqué Neville au lieu de Harry."

Elle s'interrompit un instant et sirota une gorgée de thé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et Severus nota qu'elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur Harry pendant tout ce temps.

"Dans les deux mondes, Voldemort a été vaincu par une ancienne magie sacrificielle et a perdu son corps, et déchiré son âme sans le vouloir et sans le savoir. Dans les deux mondes, il a vécu une demi-vie pendant de longues années, essayant encore et encore de reprendre le pouvoir. L'une de ces tentatives a été l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, un événement en réalité causé par un Horcrux ayant prit le contrôle de l'une des étudiantes de l'école. Je pense que votre Ginny s'est suicidée parce qu'elle a compris ce qui lui arrivait. Notre Ginny a été sauvée par Harry, qui a détruit le Horcrux et en a amené la preuve à notre Albus Dumbledore, ce qui lui a permis de comprendre le plan de Voldemort. En fait, c'est très intéressant de voir à quel point votre toile si finement tissée a dépendu de coïncidences, Professeur. Si nous prenons en compte plusieurs théories philosophiques sur la chance, il semble évident que..."

Le débit de parole de la fille n'avait fait qu'accélérer considérablement au cours des dernières phrase, jusqu'à ce que Harry tende silencieusement la main pour attraper la sienne et la serrer. Elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme si elle revenait à elle-même, puis lui sourit, légèrement embarrassée.

"Oui. Désolée. On s'y remet. Enfin bref, votre Survivant est mort en 1995, le nôtre a survécu pour commencer la chasse aux Horcruxes avec vous, Professeur. Malheureusement, notre société a longtemps refusé de croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tant et si bien que Voldemort a eu le temps de fonder une base de ses supporters au Ministère. Lorsqu'il a attaqué, le Ministère est rapidement tombé, tout comme une grande partie de la Résistance de notre monde. L'Ordre a tenu plus longtemps, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont morts en 1997 et 1998. Ces derniers mois, il n'y a eu plus que nous, et bien que nous ayons détruits quatre Horcruxes, nos chances de mettre la main sur les cinquièmes et sixièmes sont très maigres. Puisque vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, je suppose qu'ils sont toujours dans leurs cachettes originelles. Puisque vous avez aussi réussi à tenir Poudlard contre les Mangemorts, votre situation n'est pas aussi grave que la nôtre. Nous sommes prêts à vous donner la location des Horcruxes, et ça devrait être facile pour vous de les détruire, laissant votre Voldemort, en l'essence, mortel, mais toujours aussi dangereux."

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il régnait un silence de plomb dans la pièce. Toute la pièce, ahurie et choquée, regardait la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui venait de leur donner la solution à leurs problèmes sur un plateau d'argent. Se pourrait-il que ce soit aussi facile que ça? Se pourrait-il que leurs réponses soient vraiment arrivées dans leur dimension par un stupide accident magique? Se pourrait-il qu'ils _soient_ aussi chanceux que ça?

Ce fut Harry qui ruina le moment en rigolant.

"Il semblerait que des félicitations s'imposent," dit-il sèchement. "Vous venez juste de prendre l'avantage. Mazel tov."

Hermione le gifla à nouveau.

"L'humour approprié, Harry, un autre concept dont nous avons déjà parlé," siffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lever les bras en geste de défense.

"Je pense que j'ai bien le droit de plaisanter un peu après leur avoir autant facilité la tâche, non?" demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire, quelle chance ils ont, d'obtenir toutes les solutions juste parce que je me suis essayé au feudeymon..."

"Feudeymon?" tonna Sirius. Il était devenu très rouge, et il avait sa baguette à la main.

Hermione lança un regard outré à son compagnon, qui se contenta de lever les bras encore plus haut.

"Oups?" offrit-il.

Hermione soupira, se pinça l'arrête du nez et essaya ensuite de sourire.

"Nous pouvons vous expliquer," dit-elle calmement. "Le feudeymon est la seule chose qui peut détruire les Horcruxes à l'exception de l'épée de Harry, et nous avons donc _dû_ apprendre à nous en servir, vous voyez? Maintenant si tu veux bien ranger ta baguette, Sirius? Les choses sont bien assez tendues sans..."

Puis les choses devinrent encore plus tendues, parce que Harry Potter, le supposé Élu, hurla de douleur, plaqua une main sur son front et tomba de sa chaise. Il saignait. Il convulsait.

Tout cela était vraiment mélodramatique.

* * *

**(1) Longbottom: Londubat**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 6-**

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la pièce. Harry était encore en train de crier, des chaises étaient repoussées en grinçant, et la voix de Hermione s'élevait au-dessus de tous ces bruits, leur criant 'calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît!"

Là où les autres avaient bondis, elle s'était tout simplement laissé tomber par-terre, et avait attrapé la tête de Harry pour la placer sur ses jambes. Ses doigts rapides et efficaces lui enlevèrent son épée, ouvrirent quelques boutons de sa chemise et conjurèrent ensuite une couverture et un tissu mouillé pour soigner son compagnon avec efficacité.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas," dit-elle une fois que le bruit se fut un peu calmé. "Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ça sera bientôt fini et il sera embarrassé de s'être autant donné en spectacle."

Elle semblait totalement blasée face aux cris continus. Et au sang. D'où est-ce qu'il venait ce sang d'ailleurs?

Puis Harry arrêta abruptement de se convulser, ouvrit les yeux, secoua la tête et s'assit.

"Alors j'ai eu une autre vision," remarqua-t-il en essuyant le sang sur son front d'un geste du bras, utilisant sa manche qui était loin d'être propre.

Hermione fit claquer sa langue, sortit une fiole de potion de l'une de ses poches et couvrit largement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avec ce qui semblait être un antiseptique.

"J'ai remarqué," dit-elle ensuite. "Ça faisait longtemps."

Distraitement, Harry regarda la tâche rouge se répandre sur sa manche.

"Ouais," murmura-t-il avant de relever soudainement la tête, son large sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Je n'y suis plus habitué," expliqua-t-il joyeusement. "C'est pour ça que je suis tombé. Désolé."

"N'y pense plus, mon cher garçon!" lui répondit tout aussi joyeusement Albus, et Harry rigola.

"C'est ce que vous disiez toujours quand je...euh, ouais, laissez tomber," répondit-il avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Mais devinez quoi?" continua-t-il ensuite. "Bonne nouvelle! Neville et Luna sont en vie, semblerait-il, et Voldemort est _vraiment _confus par ça. Il a même l'air d'avoir un peu peur pour être honnête. Il a toujours été nerveux quand une immortalité inexpliquée est concernée. Il ne la veut que pour lui, ce bâtard égoïste."

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un silence de plomb.

"Tu as eu une vision," dit ensuite Lily, plus que sceptique. Elle était vraiment douée pour ça. Quand Lily ne croyait pas quelque chose, le scepticisme suintait de chacun de ses mots, vous donnant l'impression d'être minuscule et insignifiant et plutôt stupide. C'était un super pouvoir effrayant dont elle était très fière.

Mais ça ne marcha pas avec Harry.

"Ouais," confirma-t-il joyeusement, en se balançant dangereusement sur sa chaise. Apparemment, il n'était pas assez tombé aujourd'hui. "Est-ce que vous savez que Barty Crouch **(1)** Junior travaille aussi pour lui dans cette réalité? Mais peut-être que c'est inévitable. Il est très serviteur par nature...serviteur...c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit, hein Hermione?"

Hermione secoua silencieusement la tête.

"Une visions de Voldemort," continua Lily, de la même voix sceptique, refusant de céder son meilleur atout pour combattre la stupidité.

"Bien sûr!" continua Harry, irrité à présent. "Je n'ai jamais de visions de jolies filles, ou de glaces, ou d'adorables petits chiots. Mais c'est la tragédie de ma vie et je me demande..."

"Harry," le prévint Hermione. Sa voix n'était pas très différente, mais Harry se calma immédiatement.

"Désolé," dit-il. "Ces visions me tapent toujours un peu sur le cerveau. Effet secondaire, je suppose. Mais voyons voir..."

Il redevint silencieux, mais cette fois, ce fut le silence concentré d'un homme essayant de se rappeler quelque chose de spécifique.

"Voldemort semble être à peu près le même dans cette réalité," continua-t-il, et sa voix était soudainement beaucoup plus sombre. "Peut-être un peu moins fou - je pense qu'il n'a pas fait tous ces rituels nécromantiques dégoûtants - et un peu moins puissant. Aussi, il ne hait pas autant Neville que moi, ce qui est une bonne chose pour nous."

Hermione sourit.

"Peut-être que c'est parce que Neville est bien moins irritant que toi," suggéra-t-elle, et Harry rigola.

"D'après la disposition des cellules," dit-il ensuite, à nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs. "Je dirais qu'ils sont dans ce vieux château dans le Wales qu'on a infiltré il y a six mois de ça - bonne sécurité, mais pas parfaite -, et la composition de ses Mangemorts semble être différente de celle de chez nous... je suppose que vous n'avez jamais été un espion, ici?"

Cette dernière question était posée à Severus, qui était muet de surprise. Sirius éclata de rire à côté de lui.

"Snappy?" demanda-t-il. "Un espion? Personne n'y croirait! Je veux dire, regarde le. Est-ce que t'essayes de nous dire qu'il a espionné _Voldemort_ dans votre réalité?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'il le paye de sa vie," dit Hermione, d'une voix étranglée.

"_Severus_ s'est fait _tué_ pour avoir été un _espion_," répéta Lily, son scepticisme laissant place au sarcasme. Elle sortait l'artillerie lourde.

Hermione cligna à nouveau des yeux. Elle semblait vidée, mais ses yeux étaient suspicieusement brillants. Severus se sentit bizarrement touché qu'elle semble si affectée par sa mort. De plus, il était aussi horrifié à l'idée d'espionner qui que ce soit et de le payer de sa vie.

"Oui," chuchota Hermione. "Il a essayé de nous apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait, à la fin, mais on a pas eu assez de temps et il...je l'ai trouvé... Il a juste eu le temps de me montrer..."

Elle se détourna, et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui glissa son bras autour d'elle.

"Juste pour être clair," dit-il calmement, d'une voix ferme et les yeux clairs. Apparemment, sa maturité faisait une autre apparition. "On est pas en train de mentir. On est pas en train de dramatiser les choses. On a pas le temps pour des stupidités. Dans notre monde, toutes les personnes assises dans cette pièce sont mortes, et avec eux beaucoup d'autres. Alors je suis peut-être fou, mais je ne suis pas stupide, et Hermione est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Alors peut-être qu'il serait plus sage pour vous de l'écouter, parce que ses conseils vous sauveront peut-être la vie un jour. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?"

Sirius et Lily semblaient abasourdis par cette tirade, Remus ne s'était apparemment pas encore remis du sang et des cris, et Albus touillait son thé avec une petite cuillère en argent, les yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

"Parfaitement, mon cher garçon," répondit-il. "J'ai juste quelques questions si vous voulez bien y répondre?"

Hermione fit mine de se dégager du bras de Harry, mais il secoua la tête et plaça une main sur sa tête, la dirigeant à nouveau vers son épaule.

"T'as fait ton truc, maintenant je fais le mien," lui murmura-t-il, d'une voix totalement normale, avant de reporter son attention sur Albus, son sourire fou à de nouveau accroché aux lèvres. Pour la toute première fois, Severus se demanda à quel point la folie de Harry Potter était calculée. Ce fut une pensée très déplaisante.

"Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Professeur," annonça Harry. "Ne me demandez juste pas de me sacrifier pour le plus grand bien, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu cette discussion, n'est-ce pas?"

Albus sembla légèrement perturbé par ça, mais se reprit rapidement.

"Tu as mentionné les noms Neville et Luna - parlerais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, de Neville Longbottom?"

"Oui," dit Harry en hochant la tête avec animation. "Votre Survivant fait partie de ma petite bande de joyeux compagnons dans notre réalité. Il semble être inarrêtable - sauf quand c'est Voldemort qui arrête, il est incroyablement fort pour ça."

Lily et Sirius tressaillirent tous les deux à ça, et comme s'il savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus quelqu'un et venait de réaliser à quel point ses mots avaient été cruels, Harry tressaillit à son tour et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"Désolé," dit-il beaucoup plus doucement. "C'était inapproprié."

Ça incita Hermione a relever la tête de son épaule pour lui faire un sourire encourageant.

"Tu vois?" dit-elle comme si elle continuait une vieille conversation. "Tu n'as _pas _à être constamment aussi insensible. C'est _facile _d'être amical."

"Ouais, sûr, Hermione," lui dit distraitement Harry, mais Severus remarqua que son bras était toujours autour des épaules de Hermione.

"Enfin bref," continua-t-il ensuite. "On était en mission tous les quatre lorsqu'on a été catapulté...ici, et il semblerait que ce truc de dimension les a prit aussi mais emmené ailleurs..."

Hermione soupira, mais ne prit pas la peine pas de reformuler sa phrase pour la rendre plus compréhensible. Ils avaient tous compris ce qu'il voulait dire de toutes façons.

"...et donc nos prochaines étapes sont claires. Premièrement, on va devoir rassembler autant d'infos que possible sur ce qui nous a amené ici et sur comment rentrer, et deuxièmement, on va devoir aller chercher Luna et Neville dans la prison de Voldemort."

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Hermione et lui fit un large sourire, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

"Voilà, t'as vu?" dit-il. "Fini. C'est facile de faire des plans."

Severus le regarda avec incrédulité. Hermione, cependant, se contenta de hocher la tête.

"On pourra fixer les détails de l'évasion une fois qu'on en saura plus sur ce monde," approuva-t-elle. "Je fonce à la librairie demain matin pour la première partie du plan."

Toute la pièce leur répondit par le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que Lily le rompe d'une voix qui était passée outre le sarcasme pour être ouvertement horrifiée.

"Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir entendu ça?" demanda-t-elle. "Vous êtes vraiment en train de nous dire que vous avez l'intention de vous infiltrer dans le QG de _Voldemort_?"

Harry secoua la tête avec conviction.

"Je pensais plutôt à une attaque frontale," la contredit-il calmement. "Pour une raison ou une autre, ça fait vraiment flipper les Mangemorts quand vous les attaquez en agitant une épée en criant. Ils s'attendent à ce que vous soyez discrets. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire quand vous êtes bruyant et sûr de vous."

"Jusqu'à qu'ils utilisent des portoloins avant de faire exploser tout le château," ajouta Hermione, d'une voix peut-être un peu sèche.

"Bon, d'accord," admit Harry, penaud. "Mais tu dois bien admettre que ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Il ne peut pas avoir piégé tous ses repaires, si?"

"Je pense que tu découvriras qu'il le peut en effet," renifla Hermione, avant de soudainement sourire aussi follement que Harry. "Cependant, puisque j'ai créé un sort de détection après la dernière fois, ça ne devrait plus poser le moindre problème."

Son sourire à lui s'élargit en réponse.

"Tu es brillante," murmura-t-il. "Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui?"

"Attendez...une attaque?" les interrompit Sirius. "Contre Voldemort? Vous et quelle armée? Vous êtes dingues?"

"Non, pas tous," lui répondit joyeusement Harry. "Je suis le seul à être fou dans le groupe, enfin, à part Luna peut-être, mais elle compense mieux. Et pour l'autre question: je suis l'armée et Hermione est le général."

Il lui caressa affectueusement le bras et l'attira plus près de lui.

"En d'autre mots, elle pointe la cible et je charge. Un système génial. Ça a bien marché ces dernières années. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux."

Il relâcha soudainement sa compagne, sauta sur ses pieds et se frotta vigoureusement le ventre.

"Mais maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de manger un morceau. On meurt de faim, non, vraiment. On a rien mangé depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures, et avant ça, ben, n'en parlons pas, ça me couperait l'appétit. Tu viens, Hermione?"

Il eut le cran de siffloter en quittant la pièce.

* * *

**(1) Crouch: Croupton**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 7 -**

Après que Harry ait quitté la pièce et que Hermione l'ait suivi avec un sourire d'excuse, les informant tous qu'ils seraient dans la Grande Salle, en train de manger, parce qu'ils mouraient _vraiment_ de faim, Albus et les quatre amis restèrent longuement silencieux.

Ce fut, comme d'habitude, Lily qui résuma leur soirée en une phrase.

"Est-ce que tout ça vient vraiment d'arriver?" demanda-t-elle à ses trois amis. "Je veux dire, je m'en rappelle clairement, mais ça semble bizarre, même pour nous."

"_C'est facile de faire des plans,_" murmura Sirius, avant de rire. Ça commença par un ricanement, mais ça se transforma en suite en un fou-rire aboyant que même sept ans passés à Serpentard n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître, et Sirius finit par hurler de rire, ne restant sur sa chaise que grâce à son dossier. "_Un système génial! Tu peux te joindre à nous!_"

À la fin, Lily fit tout simplement la seule chose efficace lorsque Sirius était dans cet état - elle le frappa sur l'épaule.

"Oi! On a eu assez de violence aujourd'hui!" se plaignit Sirius, mais il était bien plus calme à présent.

"Et on a eu assez de folie aussi," remarqua sèchement Remus, avant de se redresser et de prendre le contrôle de la situation, comme ils savaient tous qu'il le ferait. Sirius était peut-être le plus charmant et Lily la plus têtue, mais ça avait toujours été le rôle de Remus d'organiser leurs pensées et de planifier leurs actions.

"La théorie magique derrière son explication était valide," dit-il, et Severus, leur expert dans les magies les plus rares, confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Les premières réactions de la fille, étranges comme elles l'étaient, ont donné du poids à leur histoire," ajouta-t-il. "Le garçon, cependant, semble tout droit sortit d'un asile."

Pour la première depuis que les voyageurs dimensionnels avaient quitté la pièce, Albus Dumbledore bougea.

"Bien au contraire, mon cher garçon," le contredit-il. "Harry Potter est aussi sain d'esprit que moi."

Cette déclaration laissa la place à un silence embarrassé parmi les quatre amis. Personne ne lui le dirait jamais clairement, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas une référence quand on parlait de santé mentale.

"Il est complètement déséquilibré, Albus," dit finalement Severus, optant pour ce qu'il pensait être la réponse la plus diplomatique. "N'avez-vous pas remarqué ses sautes d'humeur? Et cette idée complètement folle qu'il est le fils de Lily..."

"Son esprit est blessé, très certainement, et d'après leur histoire, nous pouvons supposer que leur passé est traumatisant," dit Albus. "Mais il a l'œil pour les détails, d'excellentes compétences stratégiques et les réflexes d'un guerrier. Je ne peux pas encore estimer sa puissance magique, bien sûr, mais la facilité de la fille a utiliser des sorts hautement compliqués et sa connaissance des théories sont extrêmement inhabituelles pour son âge, et si elle le considère comme son leader, je pense que nous pouvons nous attendre à ce qu'il fasse de grandes choses."

Il s'interrompit, se servit une autre tasse de thé et la sirota délicatement.

"Quant à son identité génétique...ils disaient la vérité. J'ai discrètement lancé un sort de généalogie sous la table - qu'ils ont tous les deux remarqués, ajouterai-je - et il est, effectivement, le fils biologique de Lily et James Potter."

À la gauche de Severus, Lily prit une brusque inspiration. Severus ne la regarda pas mais il lui attrapa la main et la serra, et il sut que Remus avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Le sujet des enfants était douloureux pour elle, pour eux tous, et elle aurait besoin de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle. Impossible de presser Lily, on ne pouvait que la soutenir silencieusement. Et changer de sujet.

"Alors...est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut les croire au sujet des Horcruxes?" demanda-t-il, en partie pour leur faire penser à autre chose, mais surtout parce que cette question brûlait en lui depuis que la fille avait abordé le sujet.

Une fois de plus, Albus hésita. Il ne semblait pas s'être complètement remis de cette information non plus, et la façon dont il agrippait sa tasse de thé démentait son expression sereine.

"Je dois bien avouer que je trouve l'idée de déchirer son âme en sept difficile à croire, même si on parle de Tom Riddle **(1)**," finit-il par dire doucement. "C'est une pensée terrifiante. Cependant, ça expliquerait de nombreuses choses qui m'étaient jusque là restée mystérieuse, et ça nous renseignerait sur la relation complexe unissant Voldemort aux Survivants. L'obsession malsaine de Tom pour Neville devient bien plus compréhensible, tout comme les événements de cette nuit d'Halloween il y a 19 ans de ça."

Severus hésita. Il pouvait voir à quel point Albus était secoué - un fait qui _le _secouait -, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas être conflictuel - c'était le rôle de Lily dans leur bande après tout -, c'était bien trop important pour être ignoré.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question," dit-il donc. "Pouvons-nous leur faire confiance? Ça pourrait être le tournant décisif de la guerre, ou ça pourrait nous entraîner dans une direction dangereusement fausse."

Et Albus Dumbledore, probablement le sorcier le plus sage au monde, se contenta de hausser les épaules, un geste qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

"Je n'en sais rien," répondit-il.

Remus hocha la tête.

"Notre connaissance de leurs personnalités et de leur passé n'est pas suffisante pour juger de leur valeur," dit-il de la voix légèrement hautaine qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. "Bien trop de choses sont impossibles à prouver."

"Mais comment pourrions-nous espérer pouvoir évaluer leurs déclarations sans avoir accès à leur dimension?" demanda ensuite Lily, toute aussi calme et scientifiquement objective que Remus, même si son visage était encore pâle comme un linge.

Sirius, le seul à ne pas avoir fait d'études poussées, se renfonça sur son siège, croisa les jambes et sourit.

"Ben c'est facile ça," annonça-t-il. "La fille a clairement un faible pour Snappy et sa robe. Alors pourquoi il ne descendrait pas papoter un peu avec elle?"

Le reste du groupe le regarda, interloqués.

"Nous parlons d'une évaluation complexe de personnalité," dit ensuite Severus. "Je doute que ce soit aussi facile que ça, _Fluffy_."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Sirius en souriant encore plus largement. "C'est une jolie fille, t'es un beau gosse, et tu comprends même de quoi elle parle la plupart du temps. Les ingrédients d'une romance. Va tenter le coup, Sev."

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, mais il fut interrompu par le rire d'Albus.

"Quelle excellente idée, mes amis," dit-il.

Bien que c'était un soulagement de voir le Directeur à nouveau amusé et détendu, la raison de ce comportement était tout sauf acceptable. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui _faire_ ça, si?

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Lily, qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis avec Remus, qui leva les mains en signe silencieux de défaite. Pas la moindre aide de leur part, alors.

"Tu réalises que ce n'est pas un roman d'espionnage, n'est-ce pas?" demanda faiblement Severus à son meilleur ami.

"Ridicule," répondit joyeusement Sirius. "Apprends à la connaître. Une de tes œillades enflammées et elle sera folle de toi. Vas-y!"

Avant que Sirius ne puisse faire des suggestions encore plus outrageantes, Severus déguerpit. Le rire de Sirius le suivit dans les couloirs.

* * *

"Lentement, Harry. Tu n'as pas mangé grand chose cette semaine."

Severus entendit le conseil avant de prendre le dernier virage menant à la grande salle, et ralentit, momentanément incertain de la meilleure marche à suivre. Écouter aux portes n'était pas très poli, mais ils avaient été très mystérieux jusque là, et peut-être qu'ils laisseraient échapper quelque chose s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était là?

Alors il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant des portes sur la pointe des pieds, s'arrêtant derrière. Il était assez proche pour entendre Harry soupirer, maintenant, et laisser tomber ses couverts sur son assiette avec irritation.

"Je comprends ce que tu traverses et réalises que tu as besoin de rasseoir ton contrôle, Hermione," lui dit calmement Harry, semblant plus intelligent et compréhensif qu'il ne l'avait été toute la soirée. "Mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu comptes mes calories. Je_ sais _comment manger."

"Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois encore une fois malade, Harry," dit-elle avec humeur, et il soupira à nouveau.

"C'est arrivé une seule fois, Mione. _Une fois_. Et je maintiens toujours que la viande n'était plus fraîche. J'ai été affamée plus d'une fois depuis ma naissance, pour l'amour de Merlin, donc j'apprécierai vraiment que tu fasses confiance à mon jugement."

Il y eut un long silence de plomb.

"Désolée," dit-elle ensuite, d'une voix minuscule et mécontente. "Désolée, je sais, je suis juste..."

"Ouais," dit Harry.

Ils tombèrent à nouveau dans un silence confortable.

"Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius?" lui demanda ensuite Harry, d'une voix pleine d'émerveillement. "Si heureux et en pleine forme, et sans cette expression dans les yeux..."

"Et Remus," ajouta Hermione. "Chacun de ses vêtements semble neuf. Et il n'a plus de cicatrices."

"Et Snape..." chuchota Harry, avant de s'interrompre, comme s'il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu. Pour l'amour du ciel, songea Severus avec irritation, juste parce qu'il portait du bordeaux dans cette réalité!

"C'est comme regarder un miroir de notre monde," murmura Hermione. "Sauf que ce côté est brillant et poli, et plein de soleil."

"Ouais. Apparemment, ça n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose que ça que je ne sois pas né," commenta Harry.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis un claquement et un gémissement de douleur étouffé venant de Harry.

"Tu veux bien arrêter de faire constamment ça?" lui demanda-t-il, et il fut récompensé par un autre bruit de gifle.

"Seulement si t'arrête d'être un tel idiot," renifla-t-elle. "Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je suis morte dans ce monde, tout comme Ginny, et c'est parce que tu ne nous as pas sauvé. Alors ferme-la, tu veux?"

Harry soupira à nouveau avant de rire avec fatigue. Il y eut un bruit de tissu frottant contre le banc, puis la voix de Harry à nouveau, étouffée, et lorsque Severus se pencha prudemment en avant, il les vit tous les deux assis très près l'un de l'autre, la tête de Hermione reposant sur l'épaule de Harry et le visage de celui-ci à moitié enfouit dans ses cheveux.

"Que ferais-je jamais sans toi, ma presque-sœur à l'intelligence terrifiante?" murmura Harry.

Un autre instant de silence, pendant lequel Severus recula lentement, puis le bruit distinct et choquant d'un sanglot féminin.

Hermione pleurait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse avoir une réaction aussi normale.

"Oh Harry," chuchota-t-elle. "Et s'il fait partie de l'Ordre? Ses parents doivent en faire partie! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir, de lui parler sans..."

"Chut," murmura Harry. "Tout va bien, Hermione. On va s'en tirer. On a connu bien pire. Tu seras super-Anglaise et je serai complètement fou et on rentrera rapidement chez nous. Fais-moi confiance."

"Bien sûr," sanglota-t-elle. "Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Harry, mais tout ça c'est un peu trop, même pour moi, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie que Luna me dise que c'est la faute aux Joncheruines!"

Harry rigola.

"Hey, il doit bien y avoir des avantages à une dimensions parallèle," dit-il à voix haute. "Je sais pas...peut-être qu'Umbitch **(2) **est encore en vie ici! On pourrait se lancer à sa recherche, la kidnapper et ensuite tu pourrais à nouveau la sacrifier aux centaures. Ça serait pas marrant ça? Peut-être même qu'ils la mangeront cette fois, qui sait à quel point ce monde est différent après tout!"

Hermione sanglota mais ça ressembla presque à un ricanement cette fois.

"Est-ce que tu sais que les dernières recherches anthropologiques remettent en cause la croyance populaire de l'existence d'une anthropophagie répandue dans les toutes premières tribus préhistoriques?" demanda-t-elle ensuite, très rapidement, et de cette voix aiguë et nerveuse. "Des chercheurs soutiennent que les traces de coupures trouvées sur les os fossilisés viendraient de rituels funéraires spécifiques, et non pas de rituels cannibales. Si c'est vrai, une grande partie de l'ethnologie préhistorique devra être réécrite!"

Et Harry rigola à nouveau, ses couverts cliquetant contre son assiette alors qu'il reprenait son repas.

"C'est ça, Hermione," chuchota-t-il. "On va s'en tirer sans soucis. T'en fais pas."

* * *

**(1) Riddle: Jedusor**

**(2) Umbitch: Contraction de Umbridge = Ombrage et Bitch = J'ai pas besoin de traduire ça hein?**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 8 -**

Lorsque Severus revint à la Grande Salle dix minutes plus tard, après avoir passé tout ce temps à faire les cent pas dans les couloirs et à se sentir mal d'avoir espionné une fille en larmes, il trouva Hermione calmement en train de siroter son thé.

Harry, d'un autre côté, était profondément endormi, étiré sur l'une des tables, comme le sacrifice d'un culte satanique.

Hermione salua son arrivée d'un hochement de tête, et remarqua ensuite son attention sur son camarade.

"Il dort," lui expliqua-t-elle inutilement. "Je suppose que vous ne voudriez pas un peu de thé."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Severus avait vraiment envie de thé après la conversation qu'il avait entendu, et il n'y aurait probablement jamais de meilleure opportunité de discuter avec elle sans les interférences de Harry.

"En fait, si, je veux bien," dit-il donc. "Merci, Hermione."

Il se glissa sur le banc face à elle, se conjura une tasse et la remplit prudemment de ce qui semblait être un Assam assez fort, avant d'y ajouter du lait et une bonne dose de sucre.

Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il releva la tête et remarqua l'expression surprise sur son visage.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Je n'étais pas censé accepter l'invitation?"

Elle cligna des yeux, et il commença à redouter un autre commentaire sur ses cheveux ou sa robe.

"Non, désolée, bien sûr que si," répondit-elle ensuite en se reprenant. "J'ai juste...je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi poli."

Severus fut vraiment surpris par ça.

"Oh," dit-il, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. "On dirait que j'étais un vrai bâtard dans votre monde."

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux le choqua légèrement. Elle semblait sur le point de s'en prendre à lui, et seule la réalisation que ce serait ridicule de le disputer pour s'être insulté lui-même sembla l'arrêter.

"Vous avez eu une vie dure," répondit-elle sèchement à la place. "Plus dure que n'importe laquelle des nôtres. Ça a laissé ses traces."

Elle hésita.

"Mais, oui," continua-t-elle ensuite. "Vous n'étiez pas exactement facile à vivre, surtout pas dans une minuscule tente."

Severus la regarda avec consternation. Pourquoi vivrait-il dans une tente? Il _haïssait_ le camping.

"Nous étions en fuite," ajouta Hermione, lui offrant une de ses explications qui n'expliquait rien du tout. "Indésirables numéro un, deux et trois."

"Ah," murmura Severus, en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de poser ses questions, ou au moins, de changer le sujet pour avoir une conversation sensée.

"Alors pourquoi dort-il sur une table?" essaya-t-il.

"Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a assez de force pour métamorphoser un lit pour le moment," répondit-elle. "Et parce qu'il était très fatigué."

Severus voulut répliquer que Hermione aussi avait l'air fatiguée, mais elle avait clairement suffisamment de contrôle pour ne pas s'endormir sur les meubles. Elle semblait épuisée, son visage était complètement livide, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et cernés.

Comme dans le bureau d'Albus, Severus réalisa soudainement l'étendue de la journée qu'avait passé cette fille - même en mettant de côté la guerre dans laquelle ils étaient clairement impliqués, il y avait le dragon, un voyage inattendu dans un monde parallèle, le stress de se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu et pourtant familier et la nécessité de rencontrer des alliés morts, sans mentionner devoir expliquer leur situation aux-dits étrangers aux visages d'amis.

C'était bien trop à digérer, même pour Severus, et pourtant Hermione était calmement assise, en train de boire son thé et de veiller sur le sommeil de son ami déséquilibré, comme si tout ce que l'univers lui avait fait subir serait supportable avec la bonne attitude.

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amusement, comme si elle pouvait voir le déroulement de ses pensées sur son visage (et à en juger par tout ce qui s'était déjà passé aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle le pouvait).

"Pourquoi ne me demanderiez-vous pas ce que vous voulez vraiment savoir," lui demanda-t-elle. "Ou plutôt, ce que les autres veulent que vous découvriez?"

"Les autres?" répéta-t-il faiblement, et elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

"En fait, vous êtes un mauvais menteur dans cette réalité, n'est-ce pas?" chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix si ébahie qu'elle en était insultante. "Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous ri à l'idée que vous soyez un espion. Ils n'auraient pas dû vous envoyer vous, dans ce cas."

Sirius payerait pour cette humiliation, décida Severus à cet instant. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il ferait pour se venger, mais ça serait probablement une humiliation publique. Peut-être même une nudité partielle ou des sourcils rasés.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler," essaya-t-il, refusant d'accepter l'échec de sa mission avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.

Elle se contenta de renifler.

"Franchement, ça crève les yeux," murmura-t-elle en sirotant une autre gorgée de thé. "Vous n'en savez pas encore assez pour nous faire confiance, mais l'information que nous vous avons donné est si importante que vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Les autres ont bien naturellement remarqué que je suis moins méfiante envers vous qu'envers eux, et Sirius étant Sirius, il en a probablement conclu que j'en pince pour vous. Je suppose que dans le monde dans lequel il vit, je vais m'oublier et vous raconter tous mes secrets à l'instant même où vous me sourirez. Ce qui, juste pour être claire, n'arrivera pas, même si vous avez un sourire étonnamment agréable. Vous ne l'utilisiez pas souvent dans mon monde."

"Ah, "dit Severus. Il chercha quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire, mais sans succès.

Ça devait être l'espionnage le plus court et le plus désastreux de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Le visage de Hermione s'adoucit.

"Écoutez," dit-elle. "Je comprends. J'essayerais la même chose si vous apparaissiez soudainement dans ma dimension. Mais je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que vous voyez mes souvenirs ou ceux de Harry - et croyez-moi, c'est pour votre propre bien, et le Veritaserum n'est pas une option parce que vous nous avez entraîné à y résister. Vous pourriez essayer la Legilimencie, mais, là encore, vous nous avez enseigné l'Occlumancie, donc vous ne pourriez jamais vraiment croire à cent pour cent à ce que vous voyez dans nos tête. Alors le mieux à faire, c'est que vous me posiez vos questions et on verra de là? Je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous prouver mes réponses, mais au moins vous aurez matière à penser."

"D'accord," dit Severus. Ça s'avérait en fait très censé, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à essayer de gagner sa faveur. Il choisit de ne pas penser à son alter-ego qui avait clairement pensé que gaver des adolescents de Veritaserum serait une bonne idée. "Mes questions alors."

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le déplia lentement.

"J'ai préparé une liste," commença-t-il. Elle éclata de rire.

L'homme endormi sur la table ne se réveilla pas; il se tourna sur le côté, murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible, et commença à baver.

"Quoi?" lui demanda Severus avec une légère irritation.

"Je suis désolée," haleta-t-elle, tout en continuant à glousser. "Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que vous me ressembliez autant."

"Devrais-je prendre ça comme un compliment?"

"Vous ne l'auriez pas pris comme ça dans mon monde."

Severus, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça, décida de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur sa liste à la place.

Puisque, comme Hermione l'avait dit, ils seraient incapables de vérifier les faits que les voyageurs dimensionnels leur donneraient, il pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux se concentrer sur leurs histoires et personnalités individuelles. Lorsque Sirius avait fait son entraînement d'Auror, il avait dit à Severus que de nombreuses techniques d'interrogations essayait de surprendre les suspects avec des questions détournées. N'importe qui pouvait apprendre une histoire par-cœur pour parler de certains faits spécifiques, mais les relations, le développement biographique, les motivations - c'était les leviers à abaisser pour mettre à jour des mensonges.

Donc il regarda Hermione et se demanda s'il pourrait la surprendre suffisamment pour lui tirer une réaction émotionnelle sincère malgré le contrôle surnaturel qu'elle avait sur elle-même. Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et fit un signe de tête vers Harry.

"Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça?"

Elle renifla.

"C'est ça votre première question?" demanda-t-elle. "Sérieusement?"

Severus haussa les épaules. "C'est une inquiétude justifiée. C'est l'Élu et, comme vous nous l'avez dit, un Horcrux. Votre histoire commence et se termine avec ça. Alors que lui est-il arrivé?"

Hermione hésita, les yeux fixés sur son ami endormi.

"La vie lui est arrivé," répondit-elle. "Comme à nous tous. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez besoin d'être un peu plus précis pour obtenir une réponse."

Severus soupira. Malgré sa soit-disant volonté à collaborer, elle ne lui faciliterait clairement pas la tâche.

"Les visions, alors," décida-t-il, en se concentrant sur un minuscule aspect de l'étrangeté de Harry qu'il pouvait qualifier. "Depuis combien de temps les a-t-il, et comment elles marchent?"

"Depuis ses quinze ans," lui répondit-elle sans hésitation. "Elles ont commencé après la résurrection de Voldemort. Ce serait probablement arrivé à votre Neville aussi, s'il avait survécu. Elles ont duré environ un an, avant de se calmer un peu, mais elles ne se sont pas vraiment arrêté jusqu'à ce que nous ayons volé un talisman de protection au Département des Mystères. Lorsqu'on l'a perdu, vous...votre alter-ego lui avait déjà enseigné l'Occlumancie pour qu'il puisse défendre son esprit."

_Volé un talisman au Département des Mystères._ Oui. Bien sûr.

"Pourquoi avez-vous cambriolé le Ministère de la Magie?" lui demanda ensuite Severus.

"Quelle fois?" lui demanda Hermione en guise de réponse.

Severus soupira à nouveau.

"Combien de fois avez-vous cambriolé le Ministère et pourquoi?" corrigea-t-il patiemment.

Hermione sourit.

"Deux fois," lui répondit-elle. "La première fois à la fin de notre cinquième année, en 1996. Nous avons chevauché des sombrals de Poudlard à Londres, et nous nous sommes glissés dans le Département des Mystères, où nous avons détruit une partie de la salle des prophétie."

Severus la regarda fixement.

"Ne me dîtes pas que c'était votre idée d'une blague."

"Non," répondit Hermione, son sourire diminuant un peu. "C'était un piège de Voldemort. Il voulait mettre la main sur une prophétie et tuer Harry au passage."

"Et comment, pour l'amour du ciel, avez-vous bien pu tomber dans ce piège? Je veux dire, des étudiants ne décident pas comme ça d'entrer par effraction dans le Département des Mystères, même dans votre réalité, j'espère."

"Je..." Pour une fois, Hermione semblait chercher ses mots.

"C'était dû aux visions, vous voyez," expliqua-t-elle ensuite, de cette voix aiguë qui indiquait sa nervosité. "Harry n'avait pas encore appris à les bloquer, et Voldemort lui a envoyé une image de Sirius, torturé dans la salle des prophéties, et Harry était sûr que Voldemort allait le tuer donc nous avons essayé de le sauver...Nous étions jeunes et stupides, vous voyez?"

En général, Severus désapprouvait les actions justifiées par la jeunesse et la stupidité. Mais quand ce genre de chose étaient arrivées dans _sa_ vie, Sirius avait généralement été impliqué (comprenez: la cause de tout), donc il garda ses critiques pour lui.

"Et avez-vous réussi?" demanda-t-il à la place. "À le sauver, je veux dire?"

Hermione détourna les yeux, regarda le plafond enchanté pendant un moment, avant de cligner des yeux. Deux fois.

"Il n'était pas là," confessa-t-elle à voix basse. "Voldemort a piégé Harry avec cette vision. En y allant seuls, nous avons forcé l'Ordre à venir nous secourir. C'est durant cette mission, alors qu'il défendait Harry, que Sirius est mort. Harry ne se l'est jamais vraiment pardonné."

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait l'imitation de koala, alors. L'irritation constante de Severus envers l'homme bavant sur la table diminua un peu. Pendant un instant, il essaya d'imaginer un monde où Sirius serait mort, et pire, où lui, Severus, en serait responsable.

Il frissonna.

"Et la seconde fois?" Il retourna à ses questions après un moment de silence. "Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?"

"C'était environ deux ans plus tard," dit distraitement Hermione, son esprit clairement encore tourné vers son ami. "Nous avions déjà commencé à chercher les Horcruxes, Harry, R...quelqu'un d'autre, et moi, et l'un d'entre eux étaient dans les mains d'un membre du Ministère. On a pris du polynectar pour y pénétrer, Harry est parti chercher le Horcruxe, et j'en ai profité pour emprunter quelques petites choses utiles. Le Ministère était contrôlé par Voldemort à cette époque, donc je ne me suis pas vraiment sentie coupable."

Severus ignora le fait qu'elle essayait de justifier moralement son comportement; son esprit était complètement focalisé sur une autre partie de l'histoire.

"Quel âge aviez-vous alors?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Harry avait dix-sept ans. J'avais...euh, mon âge est un peu compliqué, en fait. Disons dix-huit ans pour nous simplifier la vie."

Severus décida qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir.

"Alors vous n'étiez encore que des enfants," résuma-t-il. "Et vous vous êtes lancés à la chasses aux Horcruxes? Dans le Ministère? Tous seuls?"

Hermione renifla à nouveau.

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Nous aurions dû être trop occupés à considérer nos choix de carrière ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. Le pire c'est qu'à ce point, je ne remarquai même plus à quel point c'était dingue tout ça. Nous avions régulièrement dû défendre nos vies depuis près de sept ans, et même ça, ça devient normal au bout d'un moment. Sans mentionner que presque tous les adultes susceptibles de nous aider étaient déjà morts."

"Hermione," dit Severus, cédant à une impulsion soudaine et se penchant en avant pour croiser son regard. "Je ne veux pas me montrer malpoli, mais pourquoi _donc_ vous êtes vous impliqué dans tout ça? Vous semblez être une jeune fille exceptionnellement intelligente et apparemment saine d'esprit, alors comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas fait marche arrière lorsque vous le pouviez encore?"

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ses yeux parcouraient la Grande Salle avec l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de tant d'anciens élèves de Poudlard au cours des années. Il y avait de la nostalgie, des souvenirs du passé, du désir pour une vie plus simple. Mais il n'avait jamais vu cette expression mêlée à autant de tristesse jusque là.

"C'est mon ami," dit-elle à voix basse. "Nous étions trois Gryffondors, les meilleurs amis au monde, mes tout premiers amis, en fait. Et il est rapidement devenu évident que Voldemort en aurait toujours après lui, et encore plus évident qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre sans moi."

"Trois Gryffondors? Est-ce que Neville était le troisième?"

Hermione déglutit. Sa main droite se tendit vers son thé, puis s'immobilisa et commença à jouer avec l'anneau en argent qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche; le seul bijou qu'elle portait.

"Non," murmura-t-elle. "Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne sais pas s'il existe ici, donc je ne vous dirais pas son nom. Il est mort. Il y a plus d'un an de ça."

Elle relâcha son anneau, attrapa sa tasse d'une main un peu tremblante à la place. Elle sirota une autre gorgée.

"Enfin bref," dit-elle. "Lorsque j'ai été assez vieille pour réaliser ce qui se passait, j'ai envisagé de quitter Poudlard...mais c'est mon ami. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'abandonner. Je mourrais pour lui."

Severus pensa à ça pendant un moment; il se rappela comment, lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Severus pendant deux semaines après leur troisième année, Sirius avait volé la moto volante de son père pour venir le chercher; comment Sirius s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur devant Tobias Snape et lui avait dit, dans sa meilleure imitation de Lucius Malfoy que, s'il levait jamais à nouveau la main sur son fils, Sirius s'assurerait que personne ne retrouve jamais son corps. Il se rappela comment Sirius avait été jeté hors de chez lui par ses propres parents pour ça, mais qu'il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de lui dire que c'était un soulagement, et comment ils avaient passé le reste de l'été à camper dans le jardin des Evans, au plus grand dégoût de la sœur de Lily.

"Oui," dit-il doucement en souriant. "De tels amis valent la peine qu'on meure pour eux."

Et Hermione le regarda avec quelque chose de semblable à de l'émerveillement, cligna des yeux, sirota une gorgée de thé et sourit.

"Je suis contente que vous puissiez comprendre ça dans cette dimension, Severus."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 9 -**

Sirius Black se considérait comme un homme facilement amusable.

C'était un talent dont il était assez fier, pour être honnête, et il ne perdait aucune chance d'en faire la preuve devant ses compagnons plus sophistiqués, puisqu'il était, hélas, amis avec les trois personnes probablement les plus intelligentes et sérieuses à jamais avoir parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard. Au moins, il avait réussi à ruiner un peu Severus, même si l'idée que son ami se faisait des blagues était toujours désespérément mature.

Mais bon. Facilement amusable. Et très fier de ça.

Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ces voyageurs inter-dimensionnels lui donnaient bien moins mal à la tête qu'à ses amis, et lui offraient bien plus de divertissement. Après une longue de discussion avec une Lily paranoïaque, un Remus méfiant et un Severus étonnamment optimiste, il avait hâte de voir le chaos qu'ils causeraient aujourd'hui.

Il se pourrait qu'ils décident de redécorer la Grande Salle, ou de combattre un autre dragon, ou de s'en prendre à la garde-robe de Severus. Les possibilités d'amusement étaient sans fin.

Mais bien qu'il les trouva tous les deux réveillés et bel et bien actifs lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle à l'aube, il lui sembla que rien de drôle n'arriverait dans le futur proche.

Harry était en train de manger son petit-déjeuner avec la détermination d'une nuée de sauterelles, alors que la tête de Hermione disparaissait presque complètement entre les pages d'un énorme livre. Ils portaient tous les deux les mêmes vêtements dépareillés qu'ils avaient lors de leur arrivée, bien qu'ils semblaient beaucoup plus propre ce matin. Quelqu'un avait recousu les trous fait par le feu.

"Bonjour, tout le monde," chantonna joyeusement Sirius, tirant des sourires à Lily, Remus et au reste des professeurs, un vague geste de la main d'un Severus n'ayant pas encore bu son café, et un 'b'jour' étranglé de la part de Harry.

Apparemment, une bonne nuit de sommeil semblait avoir restauré sa santé mentale.

Bien décidé à prouver cette théorie, Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide à la droite de Harry, ignorant le fait que Harry se pencha encore plus sur son assiette.

"Alors comment sont vos quartiers?" lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment. "Et les elfes n'ont pas réussi à vous trouver d'autres vêtements? Ce que vous portez ne sont que des guenilles."

"Peut-être," lui répondit Harry sans le regarder. "Mais ce sont des guenilles très bien protégées. Hermione enchante ces vêtements depuis des années maintenant, et ses sorts de déviation et ses sortilèges d'armure sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu."

Ça semblait être une excellente raison de porter des vêtements moldus aussi miteux, songea Sirius avec déception. Est-ce que la folie hilarante de la veille n'avait été qu'une anomalie temporaire?

"Alors quand est-ce que vous allez attaquer Voldemort?" persista Sirius, en espérant une réponse insensée.

Harry ne le regardait toujours pas.

"Demain," répondit-il avant de tendre la main pour secouer un peu Hermione. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les yeux vitreux sous sa tignasse ébouriffée, il pointa son assiette encore pleine d'œufs et de toasts du doigt. Elle hocha la tête et attrapa une tranche de pain, son attention déjà de retour sur la page qu'elle était en train de lire.

"Aujourd'hui, Hermione va rechercher les différences entre notre dimension et la vôtre pendant que je vais rechercher tout ce que je peux sur l'endroit où ils retiennent Neville et Luna prisonniers. Dumbledore a déjà accepté de rassembler des membres de l'Ordre en mesure de nous dire ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Si tout se passe bien, nous attaquerons à l'aube."

Il secoua à nouveau Hermione, et elle commença à mâcher le morceau de toast qu'elle avait mordu une minute plus tôt. Euh. Est-ce que la folie était passée de l'un à l'autre? Est-ce que c'était contagieux?

"Ignore-la," commenta Harry. "Elle lit. Et révise tout ce qu'elle sait sur le feudeymon. Et réfléchit aux recherches d'aujourd'hui. Et planifie ce qu'on va faire. Et s'inquiète comme une malade pour nos amis. En résumé, quatre-vingt dix pour cent de son cerveau est occupé avec d'autres choses pour le moment. Mais c'est ma dernière chance de lui faire manger quelque chose avant d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Ayant grandi avec les amis sophistiqués mentionnés plus haut, Sirius comprit cette explication. Mais leur plan d'attaquer à l'aube le laissait encore sceptique.

Malheureusement, Hermione réagit avant que Sirius ne puisse continuer à questionner Harry. Elle referma son livre avec un claquement sec, s'étira et attrapa son dernier morceau de toast.

"Est-ce que t'as parlé de la bibliothèque?" demanda-t-elle. "Ça veut dire qu'on peut y aller maintenant?"

"Pas tant que t'auras pas fini tes œufs," lui répondit Harry.

Hermione grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, rouvrit son livre, et attrapa sa fourchette. Sirius haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Severus. Severus haussa les épaules.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'assiette de Hermione était vide et elle vibrait presque de tension.

"On pourrait faire un travail important au lieu de perdre du temps, tu sais," cracha-t-elle en regardant la tasse à moitié pleine de café de Harry avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la haine.

"Hermione," pleurnicha Harry. "Une fois que tu seras là-dedans, j'arriverais plus à t'en faire sortir. On pourrait pas juste...chais pas, savourer le fait qu'on est en vie et que Poudlard n'est plus en ruine pendant une minute?"

"On peut faire ça à la bibliothèque aussi," contra Hermione. "Elle a brûlé, je te rappelle, avant que je ne puisse sauver ne serait-ce qu'un quart de tous les textes importants pour nos recherches. C'est une opportunité parfaite d'approfondir nos connaissances..."

"Bon, d'accord," l'interrompit Harry en vidant sa tasse. "T'as gagné. Direction la bibliothèque. Serons-nous seuls?"

"Remus et Severus ont accepté d'être mes assistants de recherche," reporta joyeusement Hermione, déjà debout. "Et à en juger par le regard choqué qu'il te lance, je suppose que Sirius va nous suivre pour te questionner sur Poudlard en ruines. Bien joué, Harry, très discret."

Harry ravala un juron, ignora consciencieusement Sirius et se releva avec une grâce étonnante.

"Tu ne vas pas oublier ce que je viens de dire, hein?" essaya-t-il. "Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore de me rendre l'épée de Gryffondor ce soir? Pas que je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens préfèrent garder les choses pointues loin de moi, mais puisqu'on va se battre pour nos vie et tout..."

Il haussa les épaules, toujours sans regarder Sirius, et suivit son amie hors de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione Granger prit possession de la bibliothèque avec une autorité et une facilité qui donnèrent la chair de poule à Sirius.

Elle avait navigué dans les escaliers, les couloirs et les passages secrets avec la facilité de quelqu'un qui avait fait ça un million de fois, et ses pas étaient si rapides et impatients que Sirius, Harry, Remus et Snappy avaient eu du mal à la suivre.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de la Bibliothèque, elle s'immobilisa un moment, debout là, avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, ses yeux se posant sur une étagère après l'autre.

"Bonjour, mes vieux amis," chuchota-t-elle avec nostalgie, puis elle se remit en mouvement, réquisitionnant la plus grande table au milieu de la pièce, leur faisant distraitement signe de ne pas se mettre sur son chemin et agitant ensuite sa baguette dans une figure compliquée que Sirius avait mis des siècles à apprendre.

Un grand nombre de livres, aussi différents d'âge que de taille, commença à flotter vers la table, se rangeant en pile bien droite de chaque côté de son poste de travail.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelques pas rapides la menèrent à la section interdite, et elle fendit agressivement l'air d'un coup de baguette, une fois, deux fois. Elle répéta le sortilège de lévitation, et cette fois, une énorme quantité de livres s'envolèrent des étagères.

Sirius réprima l'envie de se frotter les mains avec jubilation. Hermione venait-elle vraiment de détruire les protections de la section interdite comme si elles avaient été lancées par un première année? Il fit un sourire moqueur à Remus et savoura l'expression choquée et outrée de son ami - Remus était très particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de la bibliothèque.

Sirius voulait demander à la fille où elle avait appris à détruire des protections comme une experte - la réponse serait probablement formidable, mais Hermione marmonnait dans sa barbe en faisant les cent pas le long de la table. Une de ses mains étaient prises dans ses épais cheveux, l'autre touchait les livres, des effleurements sur les couvertures, des caresses sur les arrêtes. Malgré son énergie nerveuse, elle semblait plus heureuse et plus détendue qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Et elle est lancée," commenta Harry avant de s'éloigner lentement en direction des étagères les plus reculées.

Ce fut, réalisa Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, son action la plus sensée jusqu'à présent, parce qu'une fois que Hermione fut sortie de sa rêverie et qu'elle se rappela qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, la situation se transforma en séance d'étude infernale.

Sirius n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Et il _avait_ passé ses examens en compagnie de Lily, Remus et Severus.

Hermione commença à assigner des livres à chacun et à leur donner des détails sur leurs sujets de recherche. Alors que des livres commençaient à approcher de Snappy et de Remus, elle se tourna vers Sirius, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

Il leva ses deux mains devant lui.

"Non," lui dit-il rapidement. "Non, vraiment, je suis un idiot avec les livres. Une fois j'ai réussi à en détruire trois en une seule après-midi, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y a toujours un liquide que je finis par renverser à proximité, et une fois..."

Elle colla un livre dans ses mains. Il le laissa immédiatement tomber par-terre.

Ça lui attira des regards outrés de la part de ses deux amis et de Hermione, et un ricanement appréciateur d'un Harry invisible.

Hermione sembla déçue, mais l'appel des livres fut trop fort pour elle, et bientôt, Sirius fut complètement oublié.

* * *

L'heure suivante fut étonnamment divertissante, considérant le fait que Sirius n'avait rien fait d'autre que regarder d'autres personnes lire, et ses espoirs pour un peu d'amusement venu tout droit d'une autre dimension remontèrent en flèche.

Pour être honnête, cependant - ce que Hermione fit ne pouvait être qualifié de lecture qu'au sens le plus large. Elle semblait engloutir les livres, ingurgitant de grands morceaux d'informations avant de passer au livre suivant, lisant comme un homme à la mer s'accrocherait à une bouée.

Alors que ses yeux parcouraient une page, sa main droite cherchait des références dans un autre livre et sa main gauche invoquait d'autres livres des étagères ou les renvoyait se ranger à leur place. Et pendant ce temps, deux plumes à dictée s'agitait pas très loin d'elle, recopiant ses marmonnements et murmures constants.

De temps à autres, elle posait une question à ses assistants et incorporait leurs réponses dans ses marmonnements. Des questions qui allait de la plus bête ("Est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart écrit encore des livres?") à la plus sensée ("Bill Weasley est encore un briseur de sort pour Gringotts, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce qu'il a déjà prit un apprenti?") en passant par la plus perturbante ("Je suppose que vous avez fait toutes ces avancées dans la potion Tue-Loup parce que Remus est un loup-garou, Severus? Est-ce que tous les autres loups-garous sont aux ordres de Voldemort, ou avez-vous réussi à en convaincre quelques-uns?").

Lorsque son mode de fonctionnement perdit de son attrait et que même les expressions de plus en plus hagardes de Remus et Severus ne furent plus aussi intéressantes, Sirius se lança à la recherche de Harry, mais fut à nouveau déçu, parce que l'autre voyageur travaillait aussi.

Harry s'était installé une des tables près des fenêtres sud de la bibliothèque et il était penché sur une tonne de parchemins écrits à la main qui semblait classés par couleur.

"Comment as-tu survécu à l'école?" lui demanda nonchalamment Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers la force de la nature qu'était Hermione.

Harry renifla.

"En l'écoutant," répondit-il sans relever la tête. "Et je suis doué pour les esquives. En plus, le consensus semble être que seul Voldemort a le droit de me tuer. Mais surtout, je l'ai écouté et j'ai fait tout ce qu'elle disait. Lorsque je l'ignorais, les gens avaient tendance à mourir..."

Ses yeux effleurèrent le visage de Sirius avant de se détourner à nouveau. Ses épaules se tendirent.

"Est-ce qu'elle a toujours été aussi...efficace?" lui demanda Sirius, remplaçant 'impitoyable' par un mot plus positif à la dernière seconde.

Harry releva la tête de ses notes, son regard se focalisant sur son amie, et ses traits s'adoucirent. Il semblait plus jeune comme ça et étrangement vulnérable.

"Luna dit que nous avons tous un superpouvoir," souffla-t-il doucement. "Neville a la tête sur les épaules, Luna peut exaspérer n'importe qui jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et Hermione est la reine du savoir. Tu devrais la voir quand elle ne travaille pas dans un délai imparti. C'est magnifique, mais terrifiant."

"Et ton superpouvoir à toi?" lui demanda Sirius. Il était étrangement intéressé par ce jeune homme complètement fou. Soudainement, il réalisa qu'un enfant de Lily dans cette dimension les aurait eu lui et Severus comme parrains, et il se demanda qui avait veillé sur Harry dans son monde. Était-ce toujours l'un d'entre eux?

"Moi? Je survis," lui répondit Harry, semblant surpris que quelqu'un ait eu besoin de lui demander. Il rigola, et ses yeux semblèrent se river à quelque chose de très lointain. "Pour le moment, en tout cas. Pour aussi longtemps que je serais utile."

Et si c'était pas une vision déprimante de la vie, ça, songea Sirius.

* * *

Sirius Black se considérait comme un homme facilement amusable.

Mais même pour lui, il y avait des limites à l'amusement, et la réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir-là les dépassait tellement que c'en était même plus drôle.

Ça commença lorsque Hermione fit irruption dans le bureau d'Albus, les bras plein de livres, les cheveux en bataille attachés sur le sommet du crâne, des notes, une énergie nerveuse et Harry sur les talons. Elle commença immédiatement à parler. Ça partit en vrille à partir de là.

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres personnes présentes, à l'exception d'Albus, de Sirius et de ses amis, bien que moins que ce à quoi Sirius se serait attendu. Severus avait vraiment insisté pour ne pas inviter les Weasley, James Potter et Augusta Longbottom, déclarant que leur présence ne ferait que compromettre la stabilité émotionnelle de Harry et Hermione.

À en juger par leurs comportements de la nuit précédente, Sirius était d'accord avec lui, mais il était tout de même surpris qu'Albus ait accepté si facilement. Normalement, les réunions n'étaient jamais assez grandes ou tumultueuses pour Dumbledore - il semblait s'épanouir dans le chaos.

Mais peut-être que les deux voyageurs amenaient bien assez de chaos à eux seuls pour satisfaire même Albus.

La plupart des gens présents ne semblèrent certainement pas surprendre Hermione. Elle salua la plupart d'entre eux par leurs noms - Kingsley, Tonks (elle ne fit même pas l'erreur d'appeler la cousine de Sirius 'Nymphadora', donc Tonks n'était probablement pas très différente dans leur monde) et Amelia Bones, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle atteignit Arcadius Wilkes, un de leurs anciens camarades qui faisait maintenant la liaison pour eux avec les affaires étrangères.

Elle attendit à peine que les présentations nécessaires soient finies, cependant, avant de retourner immédiatement à ses questions sur la magie protectrice et le développement de matrices de boucliers avancés, parlant de théories magiques hautement complexes comme si ce n'était qu'un passe-temps et qu'il n'y avait pas des gens qui faisaient de longues études pour se spécialiser là-dedans. Les nouveaux-venus semblaient abasourdis. Les autres, résignés.

Harry, cependant, avait un large sourire aux lèvres comme s'il appréciait énormément toute la scène. Il semblait plus que ravi d'écouter Hermione et de se contenter de hocher la tête de temps à autres alors qu'elle parlait.

Ça semblait annoncer le programme de la soirée jusqu'à ce que les flammes craquant dans la cheminée devinrent vertes et que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy apparurent dans la pièce.

La bouche de Hermione se referma brusquement.

Les livres et les parchemins s'éparpillèrent au sol alors que ses bras tombaient soudainement le long de son corps.

Puis sa baguette apparut dans sa main, et son visage se tordit dans une grimace de haine pure, et elle siffla un seul mot.

"_Endoloris_!"

Une lumière rouge fit irruption du bout de sa baguette. Lucius attrapa sa baguette avec l'agilité d'un duelliste confirmé, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse lancer un contre-sort à temps. Le sortilège de Doloris vola vers lui, grésillant à travers la pièce, arriva pratiquement sur lui...

...pour être arrêté à la dernière seconde par un solide bouclier métallique, invoqué pile devant Lucius.

Harry Potter abaissa sa baguette, le visage sombre et torturé.

"Nous parlerons de ça dans une minute," dit-il à Albus, et ça ressemblait plus à une menace qu'autre chose.

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il rejoignit Hermione, lui attrapa le poignet, la força à relâcher sa baguette et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas _notre_ Lucius, tu te rappelles?" l'entendit murmurer Sirius juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 10 -**

Dans le silence qui suivit le départ des voyageurs, Lucius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, avant de tirer une chaise pour sa femme. Narcissa inclina la tête avec reconnaissance et s'assit, arrangeant parfaitement sa robe autour d'elle.

"Quel accueil," commenta-t-elle froidement. "Est-ce que ça fait partie du nouvel entraînement de l'Ordre? Une des idées de Mr. Moody?"

Sirius échangea un coup d'œil avec Albus, puis croisa le regard de Severus et fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Ils quittèrent tous deux le bureau et descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon, leurs baguettes à la main.

"T'as la moindre idée?" demanda Sirius.

Severus secoua la tête d'un geste brusque. Il appréciait beaucoup Hermione, mais ça faisait plus de vingt ans que Lucius était son ami, et Severus n'appréciait vraiment pas que quelqu'un menace ses amis.

Sirius non plus, d'ailleurs, et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Harry et Hermione, dans une étreinte très serrée à moins de vingt pas de l'entrée du bureau d'Albus, il exprima très clairement son mécontentement.

"À quoi tu pensais, bordel?!" rugit-il.

Parce que Sirius était peut-être très facilement amusable, mais il était aussi un Auror. Et un Auror très en colère à ça.

"Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait là haut? C'était un Impardonnable!"

Harry releva la tête de l'épaule de Hermione. Ses yeux étaient très verts, et très froids.

"Laisse-la tranquille," ordonna-t-il. "Laissez-nous juste une minute."

La colère de Sirius monta encore d'un cran. Personne ne lui parlerait comme ça dans sa propre maison, et il en avait plus qu'assez de supporter les bizarreries de Harry et de Hermione.

"Certainement pas!" cria-t-il. "Je pourrais t'envoyer directement à Azkaban, Hermione, et personne ne questionnerait ma décision!"

La Hermione que Sirius connaissait aurait répondu d'un geste de la main, ou d'une théorie sur le pouvoir des Détraqueurs n'ayant pas le même effet sur elle en entrant en contact avec ses souvenirs d'une autre dimension.

Cette nouvelle Hermione, bien plus volatile, ne releva pas la tête de l'épaule de Harry; elle n'essaya pas non plus de se tourner vers eux. Elle pleurait, de gros sanglots douloureux qui faisaient trembler tout son corps et semblaient vibrer dans les couloirs silencieux.

"Je t'interdis de la menacer," siffla Harry. "Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ici; tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a traversé! Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué et encore plus de chance que je ne l'ai pas laissé faire!"

"Vous êtes tous les deux complètement fous!" cria Sirius. "Et elle est dangereuse! Elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de posséder une baguette si elle se comporte comme ça! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu?"

Hermiona frissonna contre le torse de Harry, ses mains effleurant ses épaules et ses bras, à la recherche de quelque chose auquel s'accrocher, et les bruits qu'elle faisait n'était pas vraiment humains. Les bras de Harry se resserrèrent autour d'elle et il commença à la bercer lentement, mais son attention était fixée sur Sirius, et sur Sirius seul.

"Je te jure, Sirius," commença-t-il lentement. "Je t'aime profondément, mais si tu ne lui fous pas la paix, tu vas le _regretter_."

"Ne t'avise pas de me menacer! Cette fille a attaqué l'un de mes plus vieux amis sans aucune raison! Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement!"

"Ton _ami_!" Harry criait aussi maintenant. "Comment peux-tu être ami avec un monstre? Comment peux-tu défendre un homme comme Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy est un homme honorable, et il a fait plus pour l'Ordre du Phoenix que n'importe qui d'autre à l'exception d'Albus!" cria Sirius. "Il est un ami loyal! Il ne peut pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de suffisamment terrible pour mériter un sortilège du _Doloris_..."

"Il a torturé son fiancé à mort sous ses yeux!" rugit Harry, et le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Il baissa sa baguette, fit un pas en arrière, mais Harry avait perdu le contrôle maintenant: ses bras se contractaient autour de Hermione, son visage était livide, ses lèvres étaient pincée de colère et la main qui tenait sa baguette vibrait de tension.

"Il l'a torturé _elle_! Pendant trois semaines, et quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, elle était aussi proche de la mort qu'elle pouvait l'être! J'avais son sang partout sur les mains, et _ton_ ami l'avait enchaîné à un mur, en face du cadavre de Ron, et il refusait de le détacher tant qu'elle ne lui révélerait pas ma cachette! Voilà ce que _ton ami_ a fait, Sirius!"

On aurait dit que tout l'oxygène avait été aspiré du couloir. Sirius croisa le regard de Harry, empli de rage sauvage, et réalisa que l'autre homme ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

"Non," murmura Sirius, en repensant au fait que Lucius avait été fasciné par l'idéologie de Voldemort lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, au fait qu'il se complaisait dans son statut de sang-pur (encore aujourd'hui), au fait qu'il avait haït les nés-moldus jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Lily et qu'elle le fasse changer d'avis à la force de sa personnalité. "Non. Il ne ferait jamais ça."

Harry montra les dents. Son corps se replia comme une cape autour de Hermione. Il tendit les bras et la sortit de la ligne de mire. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer une volée de sorts. Dans une seconde, Sirius était sûr qu'il allait l'attaquer.

Puis Severus se plaça devant Sirius, sa baguette nulle part en vue. Ses mains étaient levées en un geste d'apaisement, et sa voix était riche et contrôlée, malgré le léger tremblement dans ses épaules.

"Tu ne veux pas faire ça, Harry. Réfléchis. Ce n'est pas ton monde, et ce n'est pas ton Sirius. Il ne comprends pas. Tu devrais t'occuper de Hermione au lieu de commencer une bagarre."

Sirius avait toujours admiré la bravoure de son ami, mais jamais plus qu'à cet instant. Harry tremblait de rage, sa baguette maintenant pointée sur Severus, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, et ses yeux ne se détournèrent pas des deux voyageurs.

Et après une longue minute de silence au potentiel infini, Harry baissa sa baguette.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, repoussa ses cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses mains commencèrent à dessiner des petits cercles dans le dos de Hermione, à lui caresser les cheveux. La fille n'avait toujours pas bronché, et ses épaules tremblaient encore de sanglots contenus.

Lorsque Harry releva la tête vers Sirius et Severus, il semblait être redevenu pratiquement sain d'esprit, ou en tout cas, sous contrôle.

"Il va nous falloir quelques minutes avant de revenir," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Dîtes-leurs que nous...sommes désolés. C'était un malentendu. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Severus se tourna, croisa le regard de Sirius, puis hocha la tête à l'attention de Harry et lui sourit.

"Prenez votre temps," dit-il. "Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit..."

Harry secoua sèchement la tête, et sans un autre mot, Severus agrippa le bras de Sirius et l'entraîna à sa suite, en direction de la gargouille.

Lorsqu'ils ré-entrèrent dans le bureau, ils se trouvèrent au beau milieu d'un de ces jeux Gryffondor-contre-Serpentard que devenaient de nombreuses réunions.

"Je m'excuse pour mon absence de politesse actuelle," disait Lucius, d'une voix un peu sèche. "Mais êtes-vous vraiment en train de me dire que la soit-disante 'solution à nos problèmes' est, en fait, une bande de dangereux enfants qui semblent ne pas avoir fréquenté la civilisation depuis longtemps? Est-ce pour ça que j'ai abandonné tout ce que j'étais en train de faire pour venir à une réunion secrète?"

"Oui," répondit Albus, les yeux pétillants. "Bien qu'il y ait aussi une attaque prévue au QG de Voldemort demain matin."

Lucius soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il releva la tête lorsque Severus approcha de la table.

"Je suppose qu'une explication de tout cela est imminente?" lui demanda-t-il.

Sirius laissa Severus et Albus leur donner toutes les explications nécessaires. Il se jeta une chaise un peu à l'écart, ignorant les regards inquiets de Remus et Lily. Pendant que les nouveaux-venus recevaient un cours intensif de voyages transdimensionnels et un guide des interactions avec ces ados déséquilibrés, Sirius observa Lucius et essaya d'imaginer son ami en train de faire ce que Harry lui avait dit.

Il y avait une tendance à la cruauté chez Lucius, il devait bien l'admettre. Son ami venait d'une vieille famille qui s'était alignée plus d'une fois avec des Mages Noirs, et malgré la gentillesse dont Lucius et Narcissa faisait preuve envers leur fils et leurs amis, ils pouvaient être froids avec les inconnus, leur arrogance devenant une aura presque tangible autour d'eux.

Oui, dans un monde différent, aux autres règles, Lucius aurait pu faire ces choses.

Tout comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, en fait.

La famille de Sirius était aussi noire que celle de Lucius, la connaissance que Severus avait de la Magie Noire était extensive et il avait en lui un côté impitoyable né d'un désespoir qui avait effrayé plusieurs fois Sirius durant leur jeunesse. Remus était un loup-garou. Et Lily défendait férocement ses amis et elle avait de grande connaissances de magie rare et de potions dangereuses.

Alors qui pouvait dire ce qu'ils auraient fait ou seraient devenus si les choses avaient été différentes. Cette idée refroidit Sirius. Soudainement, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à en vouloir à Hermione d'avoir utilisé un Impardonnable.

* * *

Vingt minutes passèrent et Lucius et les autres se retrouvèrent parfaitement conscient de la situation inhabituelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et du plan de Harry et Hermione d'attaquer le QG de Voldemort.

Ils n'en furent pas amusés.

"Ce n'est pas prudent, Albus," lui dit Kingsley avec son calme habituel, bien que Sirius pensait pouvoir détecter une pointe d'ahurissement. Bien qu'ils s'étaient tous habitués au comportement parfois erratique d'Albus, il était en général bien plus prudent. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'accepter la parole de deux étrangers aussi facilement.

"Si vous faîtes confiance à ces gens, des informations aussi importantes que la position actuelle de Voldemort ne devrait pas être gâchée sur une attaque destinée à échouer. Nous devrions rassembler nos forces, faire la liaison avec le Ministère. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait être un virage dans notre lutte..."

"Non," dit Harry d'une voix absolue, depuis le pas de la porte. "Tu pourrais envahir un millier de QG et ça ne changerait rien. La seule façon de gagner cette guerre, c'est de détruire ses Horcruxes. Et les seules personnes pouvant vous aider à faire ça, c'est Hermione et moi. Alors tu feras ce que nous te dirons, Kingsley."

Kingsley se hérissa à ça; se faire parler comme ça par quelqu'un qui était à peine un adulte.

Mais Sirius était occupé à étudier les deux voyageurs, et comme toujours, ses observations lui apportèrent plus de questions que de réponses. Harry se comportait différemment - ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Ça rappela à Sirius cet étrange instant de la veille quand il les avait tous menacés de ne pas les prendre à la légère. Pendant un instant, il avait été assis devant eux comme un homme parfaitement à l'aise dans sa peau, comme un homme habitué à attirer toute l'attention où qu'il aille.

C'était la même chose ce soir, et la façon dont ses yeux bougeaient, la façon dans sa main était repliée dans l'amorce d'un coup de poignet sec qui ferait glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts, indiquèrent à Sirius qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la position de chaque personne dans la pièce et des menaces potentielles qu'ils constituaient.

C'était une expression qui n'aurait pas dû lui convenir autant, qui aurait dû se retrouver chez un homme beaucoup plus vieux que chez cet adolescent de dix-neuf ans, et pourtant ça semblait être bien trop naturel pour être un écran de fumée. Ça rendit Sirius confus.

Mais c'est Hermione qui lui fit douter de ses souvenirs de la dernière heure. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait lancé un Impardonnable une demi-heure à peine plus tôt, et avait passé le reste du temps à sangloter hystériquement sur l'épaule de son ami, elle semblait égale à elle-même.

Elle prit bien garde à ne pas regarder Lucius, et peut-être que ses yeux étaient un peu rouge, son corps un peu plus tendu, mais ses gestes furent rapides et sûrs lorsqu'elle déplia une carte détaillée du QG de Voldemort et de la zone environnante sur la table et commença à leur expliquer le plan que Harry et elle avaient établis.

Le plan le plus basique au monde.

"Une stratégie plus détaillée serait complètement inutile," dit Harry, ignorant les remarques de tout le monde à ce sujet. "Mes plans ne survivent jamais une fois dans le feu de l'action. Je réfléchis mieux dans l'urgence de toutes façons."

"Mais _nous _préférerions ne pas finir aux urgences après une ridicule tentative à laquelle personne n'a prit la peine de réfléchir," répliqua Lily.

"Ben, personne te force à te joindre à nous, si?" lui demanda Harry. "Maintenant on a des questions."

Elles furent étonnamment nombreuses et profondes. Apparemment, Hermione avait fait bon usage de sa journée passée à la bibliothèque, et créé un compte-rendu ahurissant des différences entre cette dimension et la leur. Mais Harry n'avait pas été inactif non plus, et donc leur conversation alla des sorts de boucliers à la position du Ministère face à Voldemort, des Mangemorts connus à la redistribution de leurs possessions après leurs procès, de leur connaissance de l'histoire de Tom Riddle aux employés de Poudlard au cours des dernières années.

Alors que les questions de Harry et Hermione étaient courtes et directes, et que leurs réponses aux questions qui leur été posées étaient encore plus courtes, les membres de l'Ordre firent de leur mieux pour rassembler autant d'information qu'ils voulaient bien leur en donner, mais en fin de compte, les voyageurs eurent beaucoup plus de réponses. Sans surprise.

"Bien," dit finalement Hermione en commençant à rassembler tous les parchemins qui recouvraient la table et les sols. "Je pense que c'est tout, à l'exception d'un petit mot avec le Directeur. Nous partons pour Wales à quatre heures du matin. Quiconque voulant nous accompagner, rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée.

"Il vaut mieux qu'_il_ ne vienne pas, cependant," dit Harry en pointant Lucius, dont les sourcils disparurent presque sous cheveux au vue de leur impudence, du doigt. "Je risquerai d'oublier qu'il est de notre côté dans le feu de l'action et de le tuer accidentellement."

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. Passionnément.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 11 -**

Quatre heure du matin vit Sirius, Severus, Remus et Lily rassemblés dans le Hall d'Entrée. Après une autre longue conversation polémique au cours de la nuit (et il semblait que ça deviendrait une habitude tant que Harry et Hermione seraient là), les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient accepté de laisser les voyageurs sous la surveillance des quatre amis, ou en tout cas, tant que les vacances de Noël laisseraient aux professeurs parmi eux le temps nécessaire.

Enfin, 'accepté' était un bien grand mot pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Après que Harry et Hermione soit partis avec Albus pour leur 'petit mot', il y avait eu un long silence songeur.

"Pourquoi Albus leur fait-il confiance?" demanda ensuite Tonks. Sirius sourit à sa capacité à aller droit au but. Sa jeune cousine était une excellente Auror et un membre influent de l'Ordre, même si Narcissa se désespérait régulièrement sur son manque de grâce et de décorum.

Ce fut Remus qui répondit.

"Nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûrs," leur dit-il. "Il semble en savoir plus sur eux que nous, et Hermione, en retour, semble savoir quelques choses qu'Albus n'a apparemment jamais pris la peine de partager avec nous. Elle n'arrête pas de faire des insinuations et Albus n'arrête pas de réagir étrangement, et personne ne nous dit rien."

Sirius renifla, et Remus sembla réaliser à quel point ce qu'il avait dit semblait enfantin et leur fit un sourire piteux.

"Je suis désolé. Ça a été une longue journée."

"J'imagine bien," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Si l'idée que son alter-ego avait torturé des adolescents le dérangeait, il n'en montrait rien, mais c'était Lucius.

"Alors ils apparaissent de nulle part, font quelques insinuations, en savent plus sur la magie noire que quiconque le devrait, et Dumbledore les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent?"

Quand elle le voulait, les sarcasmes de Tonks étaient presque aussi bons que ceux de Lily.

À la gauche de Sirius, Severus poussa un soupir fatigué.

"Malheureusement, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça," dit-il. "Bien que de nombreuses choses restent mystérieuses à leur sujet, ils sont effectivement qui ils déclarent être; la séquence d'événements les ayant mené là est plausible, et ils agissent comme des gens ayant livré une guérilla."

Il soupira à nouveau.

"J'admets que leur comportement est abrasif et semble plus que déséquilibré, mais bien que ce soit impossible de rassembler des preuves imparables de ce qu'ils clament, leurs intentions semblent être honorables. Albus leur fait confiance. Et, pour mémoire, moi aussi."

"Tu as passé trop de temps parmi des Gryffondors," commenta froidement Lucius, mais le pincement de ses lèvres s'adoucit un peu. Il avait toujours confiance en l'avis de Severus. "Rediscutons de la dernière journée, alors. Peut-être qu'ensemble nous réussirons à lever ce voile de mystère."

Quand, près d'une heure plus tard, Albus était revenu dans le bureau, fatigué et étrangement désespéré, ils avaient réussi à faire ce que Remus appelait 'une collation scientifique de tous les faits', ce qui voulait dire (pour autant que Sirius en savait) qu'ils avaient rassemblés tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Hermione et Harry et leur monde.

Ils en tirèrent un calendrier rempli de trous et encore plus de faits déprimants.

Sirius préférait définitivement sa propre dimension.

Albus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leur liste, et quelque chose sur son visage dit à Sirius qu'il aurait pu remplir facilement la plupart des blancs, mais qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions non plus.

"Ils ont beaucoup souffert," fut tout ce qu'il dit. "Et ils gardent le silence sur leurs passés autant pour leur propre bien que pour le vôtre. Mais je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour leur faire suffisamment confiance pour mettre ma vie entre leurs mains - et les vôtres aussi."

Avec n'importe quel autre homme, Sirius aurait objecté très bruyamment. Mais c'était Albus, qui avait été là pour Sirius alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un garçon, terrifié et tiraillé; Albus, qui avait dirigé l'Ordre pendant trente ans sans jamais faiblir; Albus, qui ne les avaient jamais mené en erreur.

Et cela mit donc fin à cette discussion bien particulière et les ramena à la question de qui devrait supporter la présence constante des deux voyageurs.

Sirius n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être coincé avec deux presque-adultes instables; mais les arguments de Kingsley et Lucius avaient été valides. Ils avaient tous les quatre _été _là depuis le début, et les deux voyageurs semblaient partager un lien bien particulier avec Severus et Sirius. Pour Lily, c'était personnel, puisqu'elle se retrouvait avec un fils qui refusait de croiser son regard et qui semblait complètement fou, et Remus ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis que tout ça avait commencé de toutes façons. Alors ils n'avaient qu'à rendre ça officiel.

Mais tout de même, même en tant qu'Auror, Sirius ne s'était jamais attendu lancer une attaque ouverte sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet.

Il était, cependant, pratiquement sûr que Remus et Severus étaient terrifiés, et que Lily ne faisait que semblant de ne pas être inquiète.

Mais peu importait leurs sentiments, ils étaient tous prêts à la bataille, vêtus de pantalons, chemises et vestes en peau de dragons, leurs baguettes prêtes dans leurs holster de duel. Même Remus, le moins expérimentés d'eux quatre en combat, avait prit part à bien assez de missions et d'affrontement pour savoir exactement quoi faire pour survivre.

Sirius laissa voyager ses yeux sur ses amis avec beaucoup de fierté. Il les avait formés aux procédures d'Auror peu après les avoir apprises lui-même, et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais développé un intérêt professionnel dans les batailles ou la loi, ils étaient tous assez bons pour battre un Auror meilleur-que-la moyenne.

Ils ressemblaient vraiment aux guerriers aguerris qu'ils étaient.

Harry et Hermione, d'un autre côté, ressemblaient à tout sauf ça.

En fait, ils ressemblaient exactement à ce à quoi ils ressemblaient la veille; ils portaient les mêmes loques, leurs holster et les petites ceintures à poches qui étaient aussi moldues que leurs vêtements. Ils ressemblaient à des ados normaux, et non pas à des combattants se préparant à affronter Voldemort.

Bon. À l'exception de l'épée de Gryffondor accrochée dans le dos de Harry. Et de la ceinture de munitions qui étaient enroulées plusieurs fois autour de la taille et les épaules de Hermione et qui étaient remplies de minuscules fioles de potion.

Et il y avait l'expression sur leurs visages bien sûr, et la façon dont ils se tenaient là, pour les attendre, aussi sereins que s'ils étaient simplement sur le point d'aller se promener. Comme s'ils faisaient régulièrement ce genre de chose.

"Vous êtes plus nombreux qu'on ne s'y attendait," commenta calmement Harry en les voyant arriver. "Prêts?"

"Toujours plus que vous, je dirais," répondit Lily en étudiant leurs vêtements. "Vous ne partez pas en guerre comme ça, tout de même?"

"Oh, non," lui répondit joyeusement Harry. "Il nous manque encore un ingrédient vital."

En leur faisant un large sourire, il attrapa une bouteille à sa ceinture (une bouteille un peu trop grande pour les poches de la ceinture, mais ils avaient tous vu bien assez de sortilèges d'agrandissement pour réagir) et commença à l'ouvrir.

Hermione, qui portait une bouteille similaire à ses lèvres, s'immobilisa et lui lança un coup d'œil critique.

"Vraiment, Harry, tu en es sûr?" lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

"Est-ce que tu veux risquer les vies de Neville et Luna?" lui répondit Harry.

Hermione gigota.

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu sais que ça empire à chaque dose, et les effets à long-termes..."

"Ben j'aurais pas à m'en faire pour ça, non?" cracha Harry, et les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis détourna la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

Harry ouvrit la bouteille et en prit une bonne gorgée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la refermer, Severus approcha et lui tendit la main.

Harry hésita. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui donner sa bouteille, mais malgré les conversations au sujet de la couleur de ses robes, Harry et Hermione semblaient accepter son autorité plutôt facilement que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, et Harry lui tendit donc lentement la bouteille.

Severus renifla la potion, puis pencha la bouteille et en versa une seule goutte dans la paume de sa main.

"Du _Felix Felicis_?" demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix bien plus aiguë que d'habitude. "Vous vous baladez avec une pinte de _chance liquide_?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Comment vous pensez qu'on a survécu aussi longtemps?" demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Severus porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha la goutte. Il laissa ensuite retomber sa main et les fixa.

"C'est moi qui l'ait fait," chuchota-t-il. "Mais c'est une substance dangereuse et hautement contrôlée! Pourquoi aurais-je..."

Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit.

"Parce que vous saviez que vous pouviez mourir à tout instant, et qu'il était essentiel que nous survivions suffisamment longtemps pour trouver tous les Horcruxes."

Elle sourit, un sourire tremblotant et douloureux.

"Vous vous êtes aussi dit que l'abus de potion n'était pas vraiment notre pire problème, comparé au fait que la moitié du monde sorcier essayait de nous tuer et qu'il y avait une prime de millions de gallions sur nos têtes. L'autre vous était très pragmatique, Severus."

Comme pour signifier que cette conversation était finie, elle porta sa propre bouteille à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée - bien plus petite que celle que Harry avait prise.

"J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas vous en offrir," dit Harry. "Ces bouteilles sont tout ce qui nous reste, et une fois que nous n'en aurons plus, nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous en procurer plus. Notre Maître des Potions est très mort, hélas."

Le trajet menant au portail de Poudlard se fit dans le silence.

Quelque part sur le chemin, la _chance liquide_ commença à faire effet sur Hermione et Harry. Hermione se détendit visiblement, sa démarche acquit la grâce de quelqu'un qui avait complètement confiance en elle, et sa tête commença à dodeliner à un rythme inaudible pour quiconque d'autre.

Avec Harry, les différences ne se virent absolument pas, et n'était-ce pas terrifiant en soi?

"Très bien," annonça-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portail. "Juste un rappel: Hermione et moi allons transplaner avec vous tous à un point à trois kilomètres de notre cible. Nous irons jusque là à pieds, et vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'on vous le dise. Des questions?"

Ça déplut fortement à Sirius de recevoir des ordres d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais Hermione et Harry leur avaient clairement fait comprendre que cette attaque se ferait en suivant leurs règles, et leurs règles uniquement.

Il y aurait suffisamment de temps pour reprendre le contrôle une fois que les choses se passeraient mal. Donc il se contenta de hocher la tête, tout comme le firent ses amis, et se retrouva soudainement écrasé par l'horrible sensation de transplanage.

Lorsqu'ils se rematérialisèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans des buissons. Le paysage était probablement très beau, mais quatre heure du matin n'était certainement pas l'heure idéale pour l'admirer, surtout pas juste avant une bataille.

Une bataille qu'ils risquaient bien de perdre. Ils avaient tous les quatre des portoloins, bien sûr - ils en avaient parlé à Hermione et Harry, mais ceux-ci n'en avaient rien eu à faire. Mais même avec ces échappatoires portables et les sortilèges additionnels de protection et de traque qu'Albus avaient placé sur eux, ils courraient de grands risques.

Parfois, Sirius lui-même avait du mal à croire à quel point il faisait confiance à Dumbledore.

Sirius attendit qu'ils aient parcouru une petite trotte et que Harry et Hermione se soient un peu éloignés du groupe pour partir en repérage.

"Qu'est-ce que Hermione a voulu dire lorsqu'elle a mentionné les effets à long-terme?" demanda-t-il ensuite doucement à Severus.

Sirius connaissait les propriétés du _Felix Felicis_ \- comme tous les Aurors, parce que bien que la potion en elle-même était incroyablement rare et difficile à créer, de temps à autres quelqu'un arrivait à mettre la main dessus, et l'utilisait pratiquement toujours à fins néfastes.

Puisqu'il était ami avec un Maître des Potions - ou devrait-il dire grâce à ça - Sirius avait eu le privilège d'expérimenter ces effets lui-même - et n'avait-ce pas été un jour formidable? Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quiconque en ayant prit plus d'une ou deux fois, et certainement pas suffisamment pour causer des dégâts.

"Tout a du sens, maintenant," murmura Severus. "Les sautes d'humeur, la bravade, l'inconscience - Harry souffre d'une overdose de _chance liquide_. Je n'ai entendu parler que d'un seul autre cas - un Maître des Potions qui a dépensé toute sa fortune en ingrédients. Une consommation fréquente de cette potion change les comportements et cause un comportement instable et une témérité - tout ce que nous avons remarqué chez lui."

"Génial," grommela Sirius. "Alors il est pas fou, il est drogué? C'est pas vraiment mieux, hein?"

"Je suis fou _et_ drogué," le corrigea joyeusement Harry à sa gauche. "Un sorcier ne devrait jamais se limiter à une seule chose!"

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry sourit encore plus.

* * *

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur eux deux, songea Sirius quelques temps plus tard, même sa voix mentale était légèrement essoufflée, mais ils savaient certainement tenir la distance.

La _chance liquide_ les aidait probablement avec ça, puisque Harry et Hermione n'avait même pas à regarder leurs pieds pour éviter les trous ou les branches qui auraient pu les faire tomber dans le noir. Leurs pas étaient parfaitement guidés par le pouvoir de la potion, mais au-delà de ça, il y avait une facilité dans leur mouvements, une économie pratique qui faisait croire à Sirius qu'ils avaient passé un temps considérable dans les bois au cours de leur vie.

De plus en plus curieux.

Ils semblaient à peine remarquer les trois hommes et Lily qui les accompagnaient (ou plutôt chancelaient derrière eux) et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le QG de Voldemort fut en vue, laissant le temps à Sirius et aux autres de les rattraper.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les voyageurs, Harry se tourna vers eux, pour les étudier d'un regard critique, avant de hocher la tête à l'attention de Hermione. Elle en fit autant, sortit un énorme sac gris d'une des poches de sa ceinture (et ça, ça n'_était pas_ un sortilège qu'on voyait tous les jours), et disparut dans les bois sur leur droite. Harry leur fit signe de rester là et disparut sur leur gauche.

Ce qui laissa aux quatre amis le temps d'examiner le QG de Voldemort et aussi de s'examiner entre eux.

"Je devrais vraiment reprendre la course à pied," commenta Remus en jetant un coup d'œil envieux à sa femme, à qui il arrivait d'aller faire du jogging et qui était à peine essoufflée.

"Je devrais vraiment arrêter de fréquenter des gens indécents," dit Severus, pince sans rire. "Et pourtant je suis là. Et pour une fois, Sirius n'est pas le pire."

"Oi," protesta Sirius avec amusement, mais son attention était fixée sur le bâtiment devant eux.

Il pouvait sentir les sorts de repousse-moldus même à cette distance. Pour les personnes non-magiques, ça ressemblait probablement à une vieille ruine inintéressante, mais _ils_ voyaient une forteresse médiévale, interdite et sombre, adossé à une colline comme un énorme crapaud.

Maintenant que Sirius la voyait de ses propres yeux, les ombres sombres gardant les lieux, les feux-follets bleus-blancs flottant au-dessus de chaque entrée, il était plutôt d'accord avec Harry. Aussi important que planifier soit, leur entrée discrète dépendrait entièrement de la chance.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient deux combattants sous _Felix Felicis_ avec eux, alors.

"La diversion devrait être prête dans une minute," les informa soudainement Harry depuis les ténèbres à leur gauche, et Sirius sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre homme revenir, même si tous ses sens étaient fixés sur son environnement. Voilà qui était effrayant.

"_C'est _prêt," confirma Hermione sur leur droite, et ce fut au tour de Remus de sursauter. "La Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée?"

"Je l'ai là," répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers Sirius. "J'espère vraiment que Fred et George Weasley font des inventions pour l'Ordre. Ils sont absolument géniaux."

Sirius se rappelait vaguement que Fred et George avaient ramené des prototypes de vêtements boucliers à une des réunions de l'Ordre cet été.

"Leur emploi à Zonko ne leur laisse pas beaucoup de temps," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Nous n'y avons jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à récemment."

Hermione mit un petit coup de coude à Harry.

"Tu vois?" chuchota-t-elle. "Une autre bonne chose que tu as fait - leur donner cet argent."

Harry haussa les épaules. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la forteresse, et un sourire complètement fou était fixé à ses lèvres.

"Est-ce qu'on peut tout faire péter maintenant?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. "Je m'ennuie."

Hermione hocha la tête et leva sa baguette. Au loin, les champignons dorés des explosions illuminèrent le nord et l'ouest, et soudainement, des parties de la forteresse brûlèrent. Des bruits de transplanage résonnèrent dans ces zones, et Sirius sentit des signatures magique de sorciers envahir la zone - pas suffisamment pour être un vrai danger pour les Mangemorts et les faire évacuer, mais suffisamment pour attirer leur attention et les garder occupés un bon moment. Ces leurres que Hermione et Harry avaient installé étaient, effectivement, brillants.

Et ensuite ils s'élancèrent, Hermione lançant un sort de dissimulation qui s'abattit sur eux comme une nappe de brouillard, dissimulant leur apparence et leurs signatures magique, et Harry jeta une poudre noire en l'air qui fit s'abattre une vague de ténèbres sur eux, les dissimulant si efficacement que Sirius manqua presque Hermione qui brisa les protections sur une petite porte de bois.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réellement en prendre conscience, ils étaient dans la forteresse.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 12 -**

Harry avait eu raison - _Felix Felicis_ était effectivement l'ingrédient vital de cette bataille. Sirius n'avait jamais combattu aux côtés de quelqu'un ayant prit cette potion auparavant, donc les différences étaient vraiment flagrantes pour lui.

Harry et Hermione les guidèrent facilement à travers les couloirs du QG de Voldemort, prenant chaque virage et volée d'escaliers sans la moindre hésitation. Sirius n'était pas sûr que ce soit dû à la potion ou au fait qu'ils connaissaient déjà l'endroit, mais il repoussa cette question et mémorisa leur trajet à la place, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être perdu dans ce labyrinthe sans savoir comment en ressortir.

Cette facilité s'appliqua à d'autres aspects de la situation aussi, notamment le fait qu'ils ne croisèrent pratiquement aucun des nombreux Mangemorts qui devaient pulluler dans ce QG. Ils ne croisèrent qu'une seule personne, et Harry tua l'homme avec un parfait _Reducto_ avant même que Sirius ne le remarque.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'homme mort lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, et dans n'importe quelle autre situation, Sirius l'aurait arrêté là et lui aurait fait la leçon sur la valeur d'une vie humaine.

Au vu de la situation, cependant, il était plutôt content de ne pas avoir à gérer des sensibilités impromptues. Il avait Remus pour ça, après tout, Remus, dont le regard empli de reproches promettait une longue conversation avec Harry plus tard.

Et ensuite, avant que Sirius ne puisse vraiment réaliser qu'ils avaient réussi à _entrer_ dans le bâtiment sans faire sonner l'alarme, ils avaient atteints les donjons, une successions de couloirs humides et de cellules glaciales, creusés dans la pierre noire.

Harry tua deux Mangemorts alors que Sirius et Severus en paralysaient deux, puis il poussa un petit cri de triomphe.

"Au plus profond du nid de serpent, et je n'ai pas encore été presque tué. Ça doit être un nouveau record, Hermione!"

"Nous sommes en mission, Harry, pas en train de nous amuser," lui rappela sèchement son amie. "Pourrais-tu te concentrer encore un peu?"

"Oui, bien sûr," accepta Harry en récupérant calmement les baguettes des deux hommes morts.

Il agita _sa_ baguette en direction d'une porte qui menait probablement à d'autres cellules, et le verrou s'ouvrit avec un petit clic satisfaisant. Il s'en approcha avant de s'arrêter et de s'incliner galamment devant Hermione, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de lancer une volée de sorts de détections.

"Tu vois?" chantonna Harry. "Je suis pruuuudent. Et responsable, Hermione. Comme un grand!"

"Est-ce que c'est un effet du _Felix_?" demanda doucement Sirius, et Severus haussa les épaules.

"Ça se pourrait," répondit-il. "Ou c'est juste sa personnalité irritante."

Sirius ricana.

"Alors c'est là que Voldemort garde ses prisonniers?" demanda Lily, d'une voix pleine d'avertissement. Elle ne s'opposait jamais à une bonne tranche de rigolade, mais elle ne considérait clairement pas que c'était le meilleur moment pour ça.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'adressait directement à lui, quelque chose faiblit en Harry et il évita son regard.

"Normalement, oui," lui répondit-il plus calmement avant de passer la porte. "À moins que Neville soit suffisamment important pour être constamment gardé dans la salle du trône. Dans ce cas-là, on sera dans la mouise."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, dans la mouise?" demanda Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules. Sa baguette était tendue droit devant lui.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de confronter Voldemort aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Il faudrait qu'on improvise, et ça créé généralement des problèmes. De plus, je préférerai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sache pas tout de suite qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Me retrouver face à lui lui donnerait bien trop d'informations."

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner encore, mais ils avaient atteint les cellules maintenant, et Harry porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour leur faire signe de se taire.

"J'espère vraiment que vous êtes là, Neville, Luna," dit-il. "Autrement, j'aurais traversé des bois très déplaisants pour rien, et ça ruinerait vraiment ma journée."

Pendant un instant, Sirius eut peur qu'ils se soient trompés.

Les cellules semblaient vide, à l'exception de la moisissure qui semblait caractériser ce genre d'endroit, et de nombreuses ombres. Mais ensuite, une silhouette se détacha de ces ombres et approcha lentement, une silhouette plus petite sur les talons.

Le souffle de Sirius se coupa dans sa gorge.

Neville Longbottom semblait très différent du garçon qui était mort dans ses bras quatre ans et demi plus tôt, mais son identité était indiscutable.

Cet homme était plus grand que le jeune Neville, mais là où leur Survivant avait été maladroit et dégingandé, ce Neville avait bien grandi. Son corps était musclé et il se tenait droit, et bien qu'il était couvert de sang et qu'un côté de son visage était complètement gonflé, ses yeux ne montraient pas la moindre trace de peur ou d'insécurité, juste une confiance calme et stable.

Il ressemblait bien plus à un héros que Harry Potter.

"Harry?" appela Neville, en s'approchant légèrement, et bien qu'il y avait une bonne dose de soulagement sur son visage, il n'y avait aucune surprise, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Harry fasse irruption dans le QG de Voldemort à tout instant.

Harry lui fit un large sourire.

"Neville," répondit-il en touchant son front comme Hermione l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt à l'infirmerie. "Luna."

L'aura dorée enveloppa leur groupe alors que Luna et Neville répétaient les noms de leur ami.

"Dieu merci," dit Neville. "Je ne voulais pas essayer parce que je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois _notre_ Harry et je ne voulais pas dévoiler tous nos trucs...cette histoire de monde parallèle me rend vraiment confus, vieux."

"T'as compris ce truc de dimension tout seul?" lui demanda Harry, légèrement déçu.

Neville haussa les épaules et pointa silencieusement la fille à ses côtés du doigt. Sirius reconnut vaguement Luna Lovegood, bien qu'elle était bien plus maigre et plus vieille que la fille à qui il avait enseigné.

"Les Nargoles sont complètement différents ici," dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et rêveuse. Apparemment, les explications qui n'expliquaient rien du tout n'étaient pas la spécialité de Hermione. "Et Hermione a fait un code pour ça, donc j'étais sûre que ça finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Hermione a toujours raison."

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible bien au-dessus de leur tête, et elle souriait distraitement, comme s'ils étaient venus pour une visite de courtoisie et non pas pour la sauver des donjons de Voldemort.

"Là, tu vois?" demanda Hermione derrière eux, avant de les contourner et d'agiter sa baguette sur la porte de la cellule. Le verrou s'ouvrit. "Certaines personnes écoutent ce que je dis."

Luna, soudainement très concentrée, se précipita hors de la pièce et se jeta sur Hermione, ses bras se refermant autour d'elle comme si elle était la personne la plus importante au monde. Les épaules de Hermione se détendirent et elle serra Luna contre elle tout aussi fort, et pendant un instant, elle ferma les yeux avec soulagement.

Puis son self-contrôle était de retour, et elle détacha Luna d'elle tendrement mais efficacement.

"Est-ce que ça va bien, vous deux?" demanda-t-elle rapidement en étudiant Neville et la fille du regard. "Est-ce que vous avez besoin de potions? D'antidotes? De contre-sorts?"

Neville sourit, s'approcha de Harry et le serra dans une étreinte d'ours. Hermione les rejoignit une minute plus tard, puis Luna fut là et ils formèrent à eux quatre une étrange image dans les donjons de Voldemort.

"On va très bien," dit ensuite Neville, soudainement très sérieux. "Ils ne nous ont pas encore fait grand chose, un peu de Doloris et quelques coups de poing. Mais surtout, ils avaient l'air très inquiet que je sois encore en vie. Ils n'ont pas posé la moindre question sur toi, Harry."

"Ah, oui," dit Harry avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. "Il semblerait que ce soit toi qui ait tiré la courte paille dans cette dimension, Neville. Félicitation d'être le Survivant!"

"Arrête ça, Harry," l'interrompit Hermione, alors que Neville devenait très pâle. "Nous pourrons parler de tout ça une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici. Est-ce que vous savez où sont vos baguettes?"

"Le Grand Serpent est une bête avide. Il a dissimulé nos trésors dans son nid et les protégera de sa vie," dit rêveusement Luna, et Hermione hocha la tête comme si c'était parfaitement censé.

"J'ai bien peur que nous ne les récupérions pas, alors," leur dit-elle.

"Ils ont pris nos ceintures, aussi," ajouta Neville.

"Quoi que ce soit d'irremplaçable?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Tu as toutes nos recherches, et Harry a les vieux Horcruxes. À part nos potions et notre équipement, il n'y avait rien de bien important, définitivement rien d'irremplaçable. Ils n'ont pas encore essayé de les ouvrir - on aurait entendu les explosions jusqu'ici, j'en suis sûr."

"Très bien. Des baguettes alors."

Une fois de plus, Harry chercha dans une des poches de sa ceinture, y enfonçant le bras jusqu'au coude cette fois, et en sortit au moins une vingtaine de baguettes, de toutes tailles et formes différentes, attachées ensemble par un ruban rouge.

"Commencez à les tester, "dit-il à Neville et Luna. "L'une d'entre elles _devrait_ fonctionner pour vous."

Obéissant, Neville commença à tester les baguettes, ne s'interrompant que lorsque Hermione pressa des potions revigorantes et de soins généraux dans ses mains et qu'elle refusa de repartir tant qu'il ne les aurait pas toutes bues.

La fille, Luna, cependant, ignora les préparations de ses amis, ses yeux étant fixés sur les quatre adultes dans la pièce à la place. Sirius avait regardé cette réunion inhabituelle aussi silencieusement et intensément que les autres, étrangement touché par l'intimité qui existait entre eux quatre; leur joie de se revoir contrastant leur environnement.

Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que la fille s'approche de lui, suffisamment près pour que leurs nez se touchent presque. Elle était grande et svelte et d'une beauté éthérée.

Elle était aussi en train de le regarder comme si elle voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment connecté à cette réalité.

"Je suis contente que vous ayez pu grandir convenablement cette fois," dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et sereine, ses yeux bleus légèrement globuleux fixés au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

Génial. Une autre folle.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Severus, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux, mais au moins elle ne fit pas une scène comme Harry et Hermione l'avaient fait. À la place, elle se contenta de sourire.

"C'est bien que vous ayez trouvé des amis, Professeur," dit-elle.

Remus reçut un baiser sur la joue; elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y arriver.

"Merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger," chuchota-t-elle. "Ça compte beaucoup pour moi."

Mais c'est sur Lily qu'elle passa le plus de temps; ses yeux voyageant entre elle et Harry. Elle eut soudainement l'air très triste.

"Oh non," chuchota-t-elle.

Lily ne savait clairement pas comment réagir à ça, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quoi faire, Hermione apparut, attrapa les mains de Luna et les remplit de fioles de potions. Luna but docilement, sans même essayer d'identifier ce qu'elle avalait.

À la place, elle étudiait Harry du regard. Harry, qui était en train de tendre une baguette après l'autre à Neville, un large sourire déséquilibré aux lèvres.

"Son état empire," annonça-t-elle calmement, et le visage de Hermione se défit un instant.

"Oui, en effet," répondit Harry, tout aussi calmement. "Mais tant que je ne deviens pas le problème numéro un sur notre liste, nous pouvons passer à la seconde partie de notre plan. Choisis une baguette, Luna."

"Mais c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, Harry," chantonna Luna en s'approchant de lui, et Harry aboya un rire brusque.

"Nous n'aurions jamais dû te laisser approcher d'Ollivander," commenta-t-il en lui tendant une baguette après l'autre jusqu'à ce que des étincelles jaillissent d'une d'entre elles.

Silencieusement, Hermione et Harry attrapèrent leurs bouteilles de _Felix Felicis,_ et les tendirent à leurs amis. Tout aussi silencieusement, Luna et Neville en burent une gorgée.

"Est-ce qu'on peut attendre ici jusqu'à ce que ça commence à faire effet?" demanda Neville, ses yeux voyageant dans toute la pièce, effleurant Sirius et les autres sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Sirius le prit un peu mal - des quatre voyageurs, Neville était celui à qui il voulait vraiment parler.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée," répondit doucement Hermione. "Nous n'avons pas encore été découverts, mais ça peut changer d'un instant à l'autre."

Neville regarda Luna, qui pencha la tête sur le côté, et attrapa sa main pour la serrer un instant, avant de faire un signe de tête à l'attention de Harry et Hermione.

"Il faudra que ça suffise, alors," dit-il calmement, ressemblant vraiment à un Survivant.

Et Harry tapa dans ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre avec jubilation et de leur faire un large sourire.

"Excellent. Maintenant que diriez-vous d'une bonne course effrénée?"

Mais ça ne fut pas aussi facile que ça. Bien sûr que non.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 13 -**

En fin de compte, Sirius ne fut pas surpris lorsque les choses tournèrent mal. Il fut seulement surpris que ça prenne autant de temps.

Ils étaient hors des donjons et à mi-chemin de la porte qu'ils avaient utilisé pour entrer lorsque les bruits dans la forteresse changèrent. Ça avait été bruyant dès le début - être réveillé par ce qui semblaient être plusieurs groupes de sorciers pouvaient avoir cet effet sur un endroit -, mais maintenant, le bruit avait une nouvelle qualité, bien plus concentrée. Et il approchait.

"Ils nous ont découverts," siffla Hermione de sa position à l'avant, et elle prit un brusque virage sur la gauche qui, si les souvenirs de Sirius étaient bons, les éloignés de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. "Toutes les issues seront gardées, maintenant. On passe au plan B."

"Il y a un plan B?" demanda Remus derrière eux. Lily renifla.

"Il y avait à peine un plan A," commenta-t-elle, mais sa baguette était dressée et elle regardait partout autour d'elle.

Harry, qui avait été en train de se chamailler avec Neville au sujet de quelque chose complètement sans importance, se redressa soudainement et accéléra jusqu'à se tenir aux côtés de Hermione. Sa voix couvrit les bruits avec facilité.

"Neville, Luna, prenez l'arrière, on passe en mode cardinal. Vous quatre, assurez les côtés des couloirs qu'on traverse. Fuyez, pauvres fous!"

Un dernier sourire sauvage et il s'élança, de longues enjambées gracieuses qui lui permirent de tenir la distance avec Hermione, courant littéralement là où elle lui disait d'aller. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à agiter son épée au-dessus de sa tête, songea ironiquement Sirius.

Mais au lieu de faire ça, ou toute les autres choses auxquelles Sirius se serait attendu venant d'un ado déséquilibré shooté à la potion, Harry commença à tuer. Efficacement. Si efficacement que ça en devint effrayant.

Hermione et lui tuaient les Mangemorts avec la facilité de guerriers aguerris, complètement habitués à la violence. Ils travaillaient en tandem, comme c'était souvent le cas avec deux combattants habitués à travailler ensemble, comme Sirius et Severus, ou Remus et Lily.

Mais là où dans les autres équipes l'un se concentrait sur la défense (Severus pouvait dresser et baisser des boucliers en parfaite synchronisation avec les sort de Sirius) et un sur l'offense (personne dans toute l'équipe d'Aurors ne pouvait stupéfixer quelqu'un avec autant de précision que Sirius), aucun d'eux ne semblait prendre la peine de se protéger, comme si ce n'était pas digne d'eux.

Ils ne bloquaient pas les sorts, se contentaient de se tortiller, ne lançaient pas de boucliers, se contentaient d'esquiver, de se baisser de se tourner, chaque geste complètement instinctif et pourtant parfaitement chorégraphié.

Pratiquement toute la concentration de Sirius était fixée sur les couloirs devant lesquels ils passaient, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués sur les flancs, mais le reste de son cerveau s'émerveillait de la grâce horrible qu'avaient Harry et Hermione, écrasant leurs ennemies avec la force inévitable d'un raz-de-marée.

Les sorts de Hermione étaient complexes, retors et souvent limite de la magie noire et mortels de façons complètement inattendues. Harry n'avait pas son style, mais il avait une puissance incroyable.

Ses sorts décimaient les rangs des Mangemorts, détruisant leurs boucliers et éclaboussant les sols inégaux de sang. La plupart du temps, Hermione distrayait leurs adversaires avec quelque chose d'agressif et de très voyant, _les_ forçant à concentrer toute leur attention sur la défense, et ensuite Harry serait là, sauvage et déterminé, détruisant toutes leurs protections et ne laissant que la mort dans son sillage.

Un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui montra à Sirius que Luna et Neville se défendaient bien aussi, prenant une position plus défensive que leurs amis, certes, mais laissant toujours de nombreux adversaires au sol.

Sirius remarqua que leurs sorts étaient bien moins agressifs que leurs camarades, immobilisant plutôt que tuant. Pas qu'ils n'y allaient pas de toutes leurs forces, loin de là, mais ils n'avaient pas l'attitude sauvage, tout-ou-rien qui semblait être une seconde nature pour Hermione et Harry. Ils étaient peut-être moins habitués à se jeter la tête la première dans la bataille.

Sirius fut étrangement content de voir ça.

Le couloir devant eux s'illumina, et Sirius tourna la tête pour voir un mur de lumière aveuglante faire irruption de la baguette de Hermione et engloutir deux Mangemorts avant qu'un troisième ne le contre, juste avant de se faire immédiatement décapiter par un sort de Harry.

"Dépêchez-vous," cria Hermione. "Nous devons arriver aux fortifications avant d'être complètement encerclés.

Sirius accéléra et échangea un coup d'œil inquiet avec Severus. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore été blessé, probablement par ce que _Felix _était de leur côté, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Et en quoi les fortifications vont nous aider?" cria Lily, avant de mettre un Mangemort qui s'était précipité vers eux à terre, un instant à peine avant que Remus ne remette son bouclier en place. Ils formaient une _excellente_ équipe. "Voldemort n'est pas stupide - il aura protéger ses fortifications contre les explosions!"

"Seulement contre les explosions magiques, si je connais mes Seigneurs des Ténèbres," lui cria Hermione, sans même les regarder. "Dépêchez-vous maintenant!"

Impossiblement, ils accélérèrent, Sirius et les autres les suivant malgré eux, même si les muscles de ses cuisses brûlaient et que son souffle était complètement coupé.

Comme toujours pour lui dans les situations hautement stressante, sa concentration ne se réduit plus qu'à l'essentiel: garder. Garder leurs ennemis loin d'eux. Garder ses amis en sécurité.

De nombreux sort illuminaient les couloirs alors qu'ils passaient des zones habitées du QG aux tunnels abandonnés, vides de tout.

Les cris et la magie emplissaient l'air, les boucliers de Severus se dressaient et se baissaient autour d'eux en parfaite synchronisation avec les sorts et les maléfices de Sirius, et ils avaient un bon rythme là, pourraient tenir, pourraient s'en sortir, il en était sûr, et Sirius réalisa qu'il souriait, tout aussi sauvagement que Harry, qu'il pouvait même ressentir un écho de l'optimisme inconscient de l'autre...

...jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent un virage et se retrouvent nez-à-nez avec au moins quinze Mangemorts.

Leur groupe freina soudainement. Hermione chancela et manqua de tomber, mais Harry retrouva tout de suite son équilibre et la rattrapa facilement.

"Oh, regarde," dit-il, appréciateur. "C'est un piège. Bien joué!"

"Harry," siffla Hermione, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait lancé un _Doloris_ à Lucius, elle semblait inquiète.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux et sa baguette étaient fixés sur les Mangemorts.

"Seulement quinze?" demanda-t-il avec un léger intérêt.

"Plus les quinze qui approchent par derrière," ajouta calmement Neville. "C'était effectivement un bon plan."

"Félicitations! Ça faisait presque trois jours que je n'avais pas autant été surpris par des Mangemorts!" dit Harry aux hommes masqués qui leur faisait face. Son sourire montrait bien trop de dents. "Vous devez être si fiers de vous."

Si les Mangemorts furent confus par cette réaction atypiques, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

"Vous allez nous donner vos baguettes et nous accompagner," leur ordonna sèchement l'un d'entre eux.

Les sourcils de Harry disparurent presque sous ses cheveux.

"Écoute ça, Hermione," dit-il. "Comme ils sont polis. On pourrait presque les prendre pour des personnes civilisées."

"Harry!" siffla à nouveau Hermione.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est sage de nous provoquer, mon garçon? Vous êtes nos prisonniers," dit le Mangemort, d'une voix presque amusée.

Discrètement, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, croisant le regard de ses amis alors qu'il commençait doucement à déloger l'anneau qui faisait office de portoloin de son doigt.

Bien qu'il répugnait à l'idée d'abandonner les quatre voyageurs ici, ce serait encore pire d'être coincé avec eux, sans personne pour faire un rapport à l'Ordre et organiser leur sauvetage. Il n'y avait pas moyen que qui que ce soit puisse retourner la vapeur maintenant, même avec la _chance liquide_.

"J'ai été traité de beaucoup de choses, "disait Harry, les lèvres retroussées et les yeux sombres. "Mais sage n'a jamais été l'une d'entre elles."

Il fit un pas vers les Mangemorts, sa main tenant la baguette calme et stable, et le groupe se tendit.

"Baissez vos baguettes," demanda leur porte-parole. "Maintenant!"

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Et si je refuse?" demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé.

_Il va se faire tuer,_ songea Sirius, avec une fascination horrifiée.

Son portoloin à la main, attendant d'être activé, Sirius savait que les autres n'attendaient qu'un signe de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Malgré tout ce qui s'était dit et fait, Harry et Hermione étaient à peine majeurs - c'était son devoir de les protéger.

"Harry," siffla à nouveau Hermione, mais cette fois, il y avait un tout autre message dans la façon dont elle prononça son nom.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les Mangemorts.

"On a rien sans rien, mon cœur," dit-il doucement. "Est-ce que tu surveilles mes arrières?"

Hermione resserra sa main sur sa baguette, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle y avait une poussière, mais sa voix fut calme lorsqu'elle répondit.

"Toujours, Harry."

"Très bien, alors," dit Harry avec force. Il hésita un instant puis baissa brusquement sa baguette. "Nous nous rendons. Tout le monde: baissez vos baguettes, et agenouillez-vous."

_Quoi?_

De toutes les choses auxquelles Sirius s'attendait, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il stupidement, au même moment où Neville criait "Harry?" d'une voix choquée.

"Faîtes ce qu'il dit," leur ordonna sèchement Hermione, les yeux fixés sur Harry. "Rappelle-toi de Sainte Mangouste, Neville. Parfois, c'est la seule façon."

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sainte Mangouste avait avoir là-dedans, mais plutôt mourir que de laisser ses amis être faits prisonniers par Voldemort. Il agrippa son portoloin plus fort et prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à faire signe aux autres.

Mais ensuite Neville parla, et sa voix fut si pleine d'autorité incontestable, que Sirius se surprit à obéir sans même réfléchir.

"C'est ça," dit Neville. "À genoux, tout le monde. MAINTENANT!"

Sirius se laissa tomber au sol et sentit les autres en faire autant à ses côtés.

Il vit la baguette de Hermione voler dans les airs, attirée par le sortilège de désarmement d'un Mangemort; ouvrit la bouche pour activer son portoloin, lorsque le chaos explosa.

Parce que Harry, le seul à être resté debout, n'avait pas suivi son propre ordre. Il n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette. À la place, il l'avait levé au-dessus de sa tête et, dans un geste que Sirius n'avait vu qu'une seule fois durant son entraînement d'Auror, la rabaissa dans un grand arc qui occupa tout l'espace, laissant son torse complètement à découvert.

Et l'air au-dessus de leur tête explosa.

La vague de choc d'une détonation sonique se propagea depuis Harry, atteignant tous les Mangemorts qui les encerclaient à la gorge.

Le souffle fut silencieux et invisible, mais ces effets repeignirent le couloir de couleurs atroces, et nombres des hommes et femmes qui tombèrent sous l'attaque ne se relèveraient plus jamais.

Les autres étaient paralysés ou en tout cas, désorientés pour le moment. Le piège avait piégé les chasseurs.

Mais trop tard.

Harry avait été incroyablement rapide, mais pas assez rapide pour se protéger, pas assez rapide pour éviter qu'un des Mangemorts ne lui lance un maléfice vicieux au flanc.

Couche après couche de vêtements furent déchirées par le maléfice, révélant une longue ligne de peau pâle, soudainement ouverte des côtes aux genoux, déversant des flots de sang, l'éventrant comme un animal à l'abattoir.

Et c'était pour ça que ce sort n'avait été montré qu'une fois, se rappela Sirius, abasourdi - c'était un moyen parfait de désarmer un grand nombre d'adversaires, mais seulement si le lanceur n'accordait pas de valeur à sa propre vie, seulement s'il était prêt à se laisser complètement à découvert pour protéger ses partenaires, et quel homme sensé ferait ça?

Harry cria et tomba à genoux, un des ses bras s'enroulant instinctivement autour de ses côtes, l'autre essayant de garder sa baguette droite pour faire face aux Mangemorts encore conscients.

Sa main tremblait frénétiquement. Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen qu'il puisse continuer à se battre.

Mais Hermione s'était relevée, sans baguette, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents en une grimace terrifiante. Sa main gauche se tendit avec une facilité née de l'habitude, agrippa l'épée accrochée au dos de Harry, la sortit de son fourreau, et dans le même geste fluide, trancha la gorge du Mangemort le plus proche.

Elle ne frémit même pas lorsque son sang lui éclaboussa le visage.

La bataille éclata à nouveau avec brutalité, sauf que maintenant, l'avantage avait changé. Très peu de Mangemorts étaient encore capable de se battre efficacement, encore moins semblaient avoir compris ce qui s'était passé, et ce fut étonnamment facile de les désarmer et de les stupéfixer.

Mais alors que Sirius invoquait des cordes et lançait des sorts de pétrification, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détourner de la scène devant lui, de Harry, du sang coulant de ses doigts pressés sur ses côtes, chancelant sur ses genoux, et de Hermione, se frayant un chemin à coups d'épée à travers les rangs de Mangemorts désorientés jusqu'à atteindre l'homme qui l'avait désarmé.

Elle le transperça sans la moindre hésitation, agrippa sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber, et fouilla dans ses poches pour récupérer sa baguette.

Elle se détourna alors qu'il s'effondrait. Il était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de protéger ses arrières alors qu'elle se précipitait vers Harry, confiante dans l'idée que son ami s'occuperait des deux Mangemorts encore debout - ce qu'il fit - sans même avoir à regarder. Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Harry arrivait encore à lancer des sorts, mais malgré tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il semblait aussi cohérent qu'il l'avait été toute la nuit.

"Neville?" cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, alors que Neville et Luna mettaient deux Mangemorts de plus hors d'état de nuire et que Lily finissait le dernier avec un sort de ligotage.

"Fait et fait!" cria Neville.

Le silence s'abattit dans le couloir.

Avec une hystérie grandissante, Sirius laissa ses yeux voyager sur les piles de Mangemorts - inconscients, ligotés, et un nombre inquiétant de morts - qui les entouraient. Ils n'auraient pas dû survivre à ça. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment ils avaient fait.

Mais la force de la nature qu'était Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Dès qu'elle rejoignit Harry, elle se mit au travail, arrêtant le saignement de quelques sorts bien placés, et recousant sa peau déchirée comme si elle le faisait tous les jours.

"Ton _Felix_ n'aurait pas encore dû arrêter de faire effet," informa-t-elle distraitement Harry tout en fouillant dans sa ceinture pour en sortir une autre fiole de potion qu'elle tendit à Harry, comme si elle ne venait pas de faire un massacre avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

Ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang et de sueur. Son visage semblait être couvert de peinture de guerre.

"Qui sait," sourit Harry avant d'avaler la potion. "Ça aurait pu être ma tête autrement."

Elle renifla.

"Ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte alors," cracha-t-elle. "Franchement, Harry, tu dois être plus prudent que ça. Les mettre hors d'état de nuire plus rapidement ne valait pas la peine de..."

"Pas maintenant, Hermione. Sors-nous de là, tu veux bien?"

Elle hocha la tête.

Son bras était déjà enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans une des poches de sa ceinture, fouillant rapidement dans ses affaires pour en ressortir un sac noir qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

"Ces murs sont plutôt épais, donc il vaudrait mieux que je m'assure..." marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, avant de courir jusqu'aux fortifications qu'ils avaient essayé d'atteindre et y faire exploser plusieurs briques. Dans le trou qui s'en suivit, elle enfonça un petit paquet qu'elle avait sorti de son sac et l'y fixa avec plusieurs sorts.

"Neville, Luna, devant. J'ai besoin de boucliers superposés, deux hauts et deux bas. Les autres, surveillez le couloir!"

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour demander ce qu'ils planifiaient, et Sirius avait maintenant l'impression que Hermione était probablement celle qui avait le plus de chance de les sortir de là en vie, donc ils hochèrent la tête et prirent position un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Un coup d'œil en arrière lui montra Hermione à côté d'un Harry encore agenouillé, flanqués par Neville et Luna. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes sorties, et leurs visages étaient sombres mais calmes.

Puis Hermione fit un geste du poignet, et soudainement il y eut du bruit et de la lumière et de la chaleur. L'explosion fit trembler tout le couloir, des pierres, des briques et des cailloux s'abattirent sur eux, rebondissant sur les boucliers parfaitement superposés, et bien que Luna poussa un cri de douleur, leurs quatre baguettes restèrent droites, maintenant les boucliers.

Lorsque l'air s'éclaircit, le cul-de-sac s'était transformé en sortie.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 14 -**

"Vous voyez, Voldemort est brillant de bien des façons," leur disait Hermione vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans l'infirmerie - en boitant, terriblement et douloureusement, dans le cas de Harry, mais il avait refusé d'utiliser un portoloin ou d'être lévité.

Madame Pomfrey était partie en vacances, mais heureusement, elle n'avait pas pris ses potions avec elle.

"Mais il est complètement aveugle aux progrès de la société moldue. Dans notre dimension, il a protégé ses QG contre toute forme de magie, mais ajoutez un peu de Semtex à l'équation et soudainement on y voit plus clair."

Elle s'interrompit pour guider Harry vers l'un des lit, sortir sa baguette et lancer des sorts de diagnostique et de guérison à toute vitesse.

"Bien sûr, il a rapidement compris notre petit truc - il _est _brillant, mais j'ai supposé que ce n'était pas le cas de votre Voldmort. Ça a bien marché, je dirais."

Sirius posa ses yeux sur la grande entaille sur le flanc de Harry, à peine refermée, et grimaça.

"On a pas la même définition de bien marché," commenta-t-il sèchement.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de faire voler plusieurs potions jusqu'à elle qu'elle colla dans la main de Harry, qui les but sans la moindre hésitation.

"Tout comme échouer, et ça implique généralement bien plus de blessures," répondit-elle. "Est-ce que vous allez bien?"

"Parfaitement bien," lui dit joyeusement Luna en rejoignant Hermione au chevet de Harry.

Sa manche gauche était déchirée et ensanglantée, et d'étranges morceaux de terre pendaient dans ses cheveux, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés et bleus et innocents, et elle aurait pu tout autant rentrer d'une journée au parc.

"Rien qu'une douche, un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne guérira pas," ajouta calmement Neville.

Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Hermione.

"Et toi?"

Elle cligna des yeux, et quelque chose en elle se détendit.

"Contente que vous soyez de retour," dit-elle, et elle posa brièvement sa tête sur son torse.

Il sourit, un large sourire empli d'affection.

"Content que vous soyez venus pour nous," murmura-t-il.

"Toujours," répondit Hermione sur le même ton. "Tu le sais bien."

"Et je suis content que vous ayez été encore en vie et relativement entiers lorsqu'on est venu vous chercher - c'est un changement agréable," intervint Harry depuis son lit.

Il était hagard - pâle et couvert de sang, de grandes cernes sous ses yeux et son corps tremblait incontrôlablement, et la phrase étrangement joyeuse le fit sembler encore plus bizarre.

S'il avait été Neville, Sirius ne se serait jamais approché de lui.

Mais il semblait que Neville soit meilleur que Sirius, ou peut-être que ses standards de bizarrerie étaient différents, entouré qu'il était par des fous - et des folles.

Son sourire s'élargit, il embrassa Hermione sur le sommet du crâne et s'assit au chevet de Harry, se retrouvant immédiatement pris dans une étreinte. Il semblerait que lorsque Harry planait, il était du genre collant, ce qui expliquait l'incident de la nuit de leur arrivée, que Severus avait surnommé la "photo koala".

"Tout le monde est en vie et heureux ici," babilla Harry dans l'épaule de Neville alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui. "Sauf Hermione et Ginny et toi, et je ne suis même pas né parce que mes parents se détestent ici, et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont encore en vie - t'arrive à y croire, Neville? Et je suis désolé que tes parents soient morts cette fois et qu'ils n'ont pas pu te faire de cadeaux, mais ils t'aimaient et ta Gran t'a probablement donné une vraie chambre, non? Est-ce que t'as vu la robe de Snape? Il est très gentil dans cette réalité, on croirait pas, et ses cheveux sont brillants!"

Sirius entendit un murmure irrité derrière lui et sourit, mais il garda son attention fixée sur le lit d'infirmerie et les quatre amis rassemblés autour, parce qu'au lieu de réagir à cette volée d'informations inutiles avec frustration, les bras de Neville se resserrèrent autour de Harry, et le coup d'œil qu'il lança à Hermione fut rempli d'angoisse et d'impuissance, et non pas d'irritation.

"Il redescend," lui dit-elle nerveusement, mais ses mains étaient stables alors qu'elle guérissait l'entaille sur le flanc de son ami. "Il ira beaucoup mieux au petit-déjeuner."

"Je suis accro et un monstre et c'est probablement génétique," la contredit Harry, en parlant beaucoup trop vite. "Mais ça en valait la peine, t'en fais pas, Neville, et ça en vaudra la peine à la fin, et vous vivrez tous heureux et c'est la seule chose qui compte, attends un peu de voir."

Harry tremblait terriblement maintenant, retenu uniquement par l'étreinte de Neville, et Sirius, qui comme d'habitude n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, sentit un horrible pressentiment remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme s'il loupait quelque chose de vital.

Cette sensation ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Neville ferma les yeux avec douleur et désespoir.

"Rien ne vaudra jamais ça, Harry," dit-il doucement, et sa voix était sur le point de se briser.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils donc?

"Si ça en vaudra la peine," Harry semblait agité. "Et nous avons promis, Neville. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, et tu as promis que tu l'accepterais et que tu ne me regarderais pas comme ça, et je..."

"Harry," l'interrompit calmement Luna en s'installant de l'autre.

Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux et Harry se pressa contre sa main presque instinctivement.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé du Kynocephalos que j'ai vu avec mon père en Grèce? Ils sont immenses, presque aussi larges que Hagrid, et leurs têtes ressemblent à des chiens. Papa a dit..."

Elle continua à lui raconter une histoire qui était, pour autant que Sirius le sache, complètement ridicule, mais sa voix aiguë et chantante sembla calmer Harry et les autres presque au point de les hypnotiser. Harry ferma les yeux et s'effondra contre son épaule, une partie du désespoir de Neville disparut, et même Hermione ralentit légèrement, bien qu'elle lançait encore des sorts plus rapidement et plus efficacement que n'importe qui d'autre.

"Bien," dit-elle cinq minutes plus tard. "Tu es complètement guéri maintenant. Il est temps de dormir, Harry."

Harry lui lança un regard noir et bien que ses cheveux étaient toujours caressés par Luna, il réussit à avoir l'air menaçant.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant, tu sais," se plaignit. "Je refuse d'être envoyé au lit pendant que les grands discutent. Je peux être fou _et _un membre de l'équipe!"

"Tu peux aussi être fou _et _un idiot," répondit sèchement Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. "Et ne pas récupérer convenablement quand ton énergie est si basse serait complètement idiot, tu ne crois pas?"

Et pourtant, Harry avait tout de même l'air révolté, comme si l'idée que des gens parlent de lui en son absence lui était complètement insupportable. L'expression de Hermione s'adoucit.

"Je vais juste faire le point avec Neville et Luna, Harry," ajouta-t-elle. "Tout ce qui est important attendra demain, promis."

Et juste comme ça, Harry perdit toute volonté de se battre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et soudainement, il eut l'air aussi fatigué qu'il devait se sentir.

"Très bien," dit-il. "Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Je sais que tu ne parlerais pas dans mon dos. Mais je suis..."

"Ce sont juste les mouchards-furieux, Harry," lui dit Luna d'une voix apaisante. "Et le placard dans ta tête. Mais nous sommes tes amis, pas tes chasseurs."

Harry hocha la tête, mais son visage se tordit comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sirius décida qu'il était resté silencieux suffisamment longtemps.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda-t-il. "Neville et Luna viennent juste de s'échapper de la prison de Voldemort, et pourtant, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est _Harry_?"

"Je m'intéresse aussi à Hermione," l'interrompit joyeusement Luna, et ça ne fit qu'augmenter la frustration de Sirius.

"C'est malsain," commença-t-il, se préparant à se lancer dans ce qui aurait certainement fini en longue leçon sur la co-dépendance, mais Neville, après avoir longuement observé Hermione, se releva soudainement et leva les mains.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour cette conversation. Harry a besoin de se reposer. Luna et moi devons nous nettoyer. Et manger. Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis des siècles."

"Bien sûr!" Harry sauta au bas du lit, et bien qu'il changea de couleur et chancela au point de devoir être retenu par Luna et Hermione, son enthousiasme était de retour. "Et vous devriez voir la Grande Salle dans toute sa splendeur! Je vais vous montrer nos quartiers, venez."

* * *

Tout raconter à Albus prit du temps, surtout parce que Remus n'arrêtait pas de mentionner le niveau de violence des voyageurs, que Lily n'arrêtait pas de parler de son inquiétude quant aux fait que des adolescents se retrouvaient dans une telle situation, et que Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de décrire la force calme que Neville projetait si facilement.

Albus resta silencieux et curieux, comme si rien de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire le surprenait. Cependant, il insista pour qu'ils lui décrivent chaque étape de l'opération et demanda ensuite à Lily de rester pour lui montrer ses souvenirs dans une pensine, donc lorsque Sirius, Remus et Severus descendirent dans la Grande Salle, les trois voyageurs étaient à la moitié de leur repas et avaient presque fini _leur_ débriefing.

Dommage, vraiment. Le côté masochiste de Sirius se demandait comment la fille avait expliqué leur dimension aux deux nouveaux.

"Alors le seul Horcrux détruit dans cette dimension, c'est moi," disait Neville lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. "Est-ce que vous avez déjà la location des autres?"

"Nous étions un peu occupés à vous récupérer," lui répondit sèchement Hermione. "Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûr d'à quel point nous voulons nous impliquer dans tout ça."

Neville hocha songeusement la tête, puis remarqua les trois hommes qui venaient de se joindre à eux et leur fit un sourire amical avant de retourner à sa part de tarte.

Bon sang. Sirius avait espéré en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes.

Une fois que Neville eut avalé une quantité obscène de nourriture, il se redressa et croisa le regard de Hermione pendant un long moment.

"Il ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps," commenta-t-il. En se basant sur les expériences passées, pas de besoin de demander qui était ce 'il' dont ils parlaient.

Hermione soupira et se frotta les yeux.

"Il n'en aura pas besoin," chuchota-t-elle. "À la maison, il ne nous manque plus que la coupe et Nagini, et ensuite sa mission sera fini."

"Ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux, Hermione," dit sombrement Nevielle, et elle lui fit un sourire fatigué qui n'était absolument pas amusé.

"Je sais," répondit-elle. "Mais c'est la seule réponse que j'ai pour toi, Neville. Tu sais ce qu'il en est autant que moi."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons l'accepter!" répliqua Neville, et il fut récompensé par une soudaine explosion de colère de la part de Hermione.

"Et tu penses que je l'accepte?" cria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de lui. "Tu penses que j'ai pas passé les derniers mois à me rendre complètement malade d'inquiétude? J'ai cherché et cherché jusqu'à ce que ma tête manque d'exploser, mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher, et ce n'est pas juste de lui donner de l'espoir quand il n'y en a pas!"

"Il y toujours de l'espoir!" cria Neville. "Il le faut!"

"Ben je suis contente que tu ais encore le luxe de te faire des illusions," siffla Hermione. "Mais je ne peux pas vraiment me le permettre, Neville!"

"Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais..."

Il fut interrompu par Luna, qui lui attrapa la main et la serra.

"C'est Hermione," chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux bleus vitreux mais étrangement focalisés aussi. Elle regardait Hermione très attentivement. "Elle crie peut-être à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, elle est toujours en train de pleurer, Neville."

Comme si Luna avait trahi son plus grand secret, les épaules de Hermione s'affaissèrent et elle se détourna. Neville, d'un autre côté, se massa les tempes et ravala un juron. Puis il se leva, contourna la table et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

"Désolé," murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé, Hermione. Les trois derniers jours ont été très longs."

Elle soupira et posa une fois de plus sa tête sur son torse pendant un instant, avant de se reprendre et de se remettre en action.

"Très bien," dit-elle. "On parlera de ça plus tard, d'accord?"

Elle attendit le hochement de tête de Neville, caressa tendrement la joue de Luna, et s'éloigna de la table.

"Attends, où tu vas?" lui demanda Remus.

"Je retourne à la bibliothèque," répondit-elle, surprise que quelqu'un ait besoin de demander. "Maintenant que nous avons libéré Neville et Luna, quelqu'un doit trouver le moyen de nous faire rentrer chez nous aussi rapidement que possible, après tout."

"Tu vas faire des recherches?" lui demanda Sirius, interloqué. "Après tout ça?"

Hermione semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Neville sourit largement.

"Ce n'est rien du tout ça, "dit-il sans même prendre la peine de cacher à quel point il était fier de son amie. "Une fois, elle a cherché l'antidote d'un poison pendant qu'on devenait tous fous à cause de lui. Il n'y a personne de plus brillant que notre Hermione."

Hermione le gifla à l'arrière du crâne, mais son sourire était plus large et plus détendu que jamais.

Severus échangea un coup d'œil avec Sirius.

"Je viens avec toi," annonça-t-il ensuite. Ils avaient décidé qu'aucun des voyageurs ne devrait être laissé seul, et si Sirius connaissait son ami, Severus mourait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur les effets du _Felix Felicis_ de toutes façons.

Hermione accepta facilement, quittant la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, Severus sur les talons;

Avec plus que les deux nouveaux, Sirius reporta tout son attention sur Neville. Qui avait recommencé à manger, le visage impassible, comme si rien de toute cette situation le perturbait.

Il y avait tellement de questions que Sirius voulait lui poser - comment Neville avait-il grandi dans son monde; avait-il été aussi proche de Sirius qu'il l'avait été ici; comment était-il passé d'un garçon nerveux et bégayant au leader sûr de lui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Mais il était douloureusement conscient qu'il ne connaissait pas ce Neville, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser ces questions, bien qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir.

Alors il se concentra sur un sujet plus sûr à la place.

"Albus m'a demandé de te dire qu'il y aura une réunion complète de l'Ordre du Phoenix demain soir. L'Ordre a besoin de savoir pour vous et les Horcruxes."

Les yeux de Neville étaient sérieux lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Sirius.

"Et tu me dis ça à _moi_ parce que..." dit-il lentement.

Sirius savait ce qu'il demandait vraiment - pourquoi avait-il attendu que Hermione ait quitté la pièce pour transmettre cette information? Mais il ne pouvait pas donner à Neville la réponse qu'il méritait - qu'il était leur Survivant, après tout, celui en qui ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs, et non pas l'étrange duo que Hermione et Harry formaient, aussi capables qu'ils soient.

Donc il opta pour la lâcheté.

"Parce que l'Ordre voudrait une preuve de la théorie des Horcruxes," répondit-il sans vraiment répondre. "Donc si tu pouvais préparer quelque chose..."

Le regard de Neville était sérieux et un peu suspicieux, et ça blessa Sirius d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Mais ensuite Neville hocha la tête, acceptant sa réponse, et se tourna vers Luna.

"Je suppose que la tiare serait le plus facile," dit-il. "Tu voudrais bien aller à la Salle sur Demande avec Hermione ce soir?"

"Aller et venir et trouver un bijou maléfique," accepta-t-elle joyeusement. "Mais nous devrions aussi tuer le serpent, ou Harry risque de brûler le monde par accident."

Sans surprise, Neville traita cette déclaration comme si c'était parfaitement censé.

"Tu as raison," dit-il. "Le poison serait le plus sûr. Nous devrions nous assurer que notre épée fonctionne aussi bien que celle d'ici. Si non, il va falloir que nous ouvrions la Chambre demain pour en couvrir cette épée de Gryffondor aussi. Si on arrive à faire sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque cependant," commenta-t-il en souriant.

"Et nous ne devrions pas laisser un monstre se balader dans l'école de toutes façons," ajouta Luna. "Les enfants sont déjà bien assez terribles sans ça."

Elle frissonna et une fois de plus, Neville enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Très bien," dit-il ensuite. "Nous serons prêts pour demain. Et nous vous apporterons des preuves, Sirius."

Sa voix était ferme et ne laissait aucune place aux doutes. Sirius se sentit étrangement rassuré.

"Tu es très bon à ça," dit-il donc, en repensant aux dernières heures et à la façon dont Neville avait été un roc dans ce torrent d'événements. "Organiser les choses, je veux dire. Inspirer de la confiance."

Neville haussa les épaules.

"J'ai mené la résistance contre Voldemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard pendant quelques temps," répondit-il, avant d'attraper la théière pour se resservir après avoir servi Luna. "Pendant que les autres chassaient les Horcruxes. C'est étonnamment facile, une fois que t'as pris le pli."

Ça semblait certainement facile avec Neville, songea Sirius. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry et Hermione s'étaient tournés vers lui pour être émotionnellement rassurés plus d'une fois depuis leur réunion. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été complets sans Neville pour les calmer, et une fois de plus, Sirius se demanda pourquoi Neville suivait Harry sans la moindre questions, alors que d'après toutes les preuves, ça devrait être le contraire.

"Il n'est pas ton Roi Arthur, tu sais," dit soudainement Luna, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu sur le groupe. "Il est Lancelot."

Elle hésita puis ajouta d'une voix sérieuse: "Sans toutes ces histoires d'adultère."

Même Neville sembla confus un instant, mais ensuite son visage redevint impassible et il pointa Luna du pouce.

"Comme elle dit," confirma-t-il.

Sirius soupira.

"Et qu'a-t-elle dit?" demanda-t-il, sans s'attendre à une réponse cohérente.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Remus qui répondit, et Remus était _toujours_ cohérent.

"Que Neville n'est pas la véritable héros de cette affaire, bien qu'il semble l'être," expliqua Remus. "Ce rôle revient à Harry, je suppose?"

Luna hocha solennellement la tête, puis rayonna à Remus, comme s'il avait mérité une récompense pour l'avoir compris.

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Sirius, malgré lui. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de critiquer ouvertement ou d'exiger des réponses - il était bien trop Serpentard pour ça, malgré toutes les moqueries de Severus -, mais ces gens avaient clairement besoin qu'on leur explique tout.

"Je veux dire, sans être méchant, Harry est clairement instable et il a plus besoin de vous trois que vous n'avez besoin de lui. Il n'a survécu que parce que vous trois compensez sa folie. Pourquoi donc l'acceptes-_tu_ comme ton leader, alors que tu es clairement plus sûr de toi et contrôlé?"

Neville attrapa la main de Luna et la serra comme pour lui dire de se taire, puis il croisa le regard de Sirius. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste.

"Est-ce que c'est l'image qu'on renvoie?" demanda-t-il doucement, mais avant que Sirius puisse réagir, il haussa les épaules.

"Pour répondre à ta question," continua-t-il. "C'est notre leader parce qu'il est prêt à mourir pour nous quand c'est nécessaire."

Son sourire avait disparu.

Sirius le regarda avec surprise - ça avait été une déclaration plutôt pessimiste, même en considérant l'humour noir du groupe.

Mais ensuite, il réalisa que Neville parlait de la bataille dans le QG de Voldemort, et de la façon dont Harry avait utilisé un sort mettant sa vie en danger, risquant même de le tuer, pour sauver les autres. Il l'avait fait sans la moindre hésitation.

Il devait bien admettre que sa volonté à se sacrifier comme ça était la marque d'un leader, mais...

"J'admire ta loyauté, mais quelle part de ses actions d'aujourd'hui étaient contrôlée par son addiction et son inconscience? Un leader ne devrait pas..."

Un feu s'embrasa dans les yeux de Neville et il se leva. Sa chaise grinça sur le sol polis.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles," déclara-t-il. "S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Harry marchera vers sa mort les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'y a pas de plus grand sacrifice que ça!"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Luna qui attrapa la main de Neville.

"C'est juste le marchand de sable qui te rend pas content," chuchota-t-elle, et après un long moment passé à les fixer avec colère, Neville hocha la tête.

"Tu as raison," approuva-t-il. "Nous devons nous reposer. Nous reparlerons de ça demain."

Ça ressemblait à une menace, mais alors que Sirius les regardait quitter la Grande Salle, son esprit analysait une autre déclaration de Neville.

_Harry __**marchera **__vers sa mort,_ avait-il dit, avec une conviction absolue. Pas _marcherait._

Et Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 15 -**

Remus Lupin se réveilla dans la lumière grise d'un petit matin, le corps chaud de sa femme à ses côtés. Son premier instinct fut de sauter sur ses pieds et de se mettre à courir, comme il l'avait fait au cours des deux derniers jours, depuis l'arrivée de Hermione et Harry à Poudlard. Mais ensuite, il se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre urgence, pas d'assaut à l'aube, et que Severus faisait du Hermione-sitting, ce matin. Il avait le temps.

Avec un soupir, Remus se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine sept heures, mais des années d'enseignement l'avait passé d'un gros dormeur à un lève-tôt, un fait qu'il regrettait chaque matin au petit-déjeuner.

Pas aujourd'hui, cependant. Aujourd'hui, il était content de s'être réveillé avant tous les autres, content que sa femme et une partie de château soient toujours endormis et qu'il ait le temps, enfin, de réfléchir.

Ou même de respirer.

Remus était bien conscient que ses amis et sa famille le considéraient comme exigeant et compliqué parfois, trop obsédé par le contrôle, avec une tendance à trop réfléchir, même s'ils le respectaient bien trop pour s'en plaindre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu expliquer son besoin d'être prudent à ses amis - à Sirius, qui était prêt à faire n'importe quoi tant que c'était amusant; à Severus, dont l'esprit brillant pouvait analyser chaque situation facilement et s'adapter immédiatement aux besoins; ou à sa femme, qui pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur n'importe qui avec autant de facilité que respirer.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient un animal à l'arrière de la tête, prêt à prendre le contrôle pour détruire sa vie.

Avec un soupir, Remus se renfonça sous ses couvertures. Cette situation le perturbait à plusieurs niveaux. Entre les visiteurs et tout ce qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. Il y avait une forte chance qu'ils leur donnent le moyen de mettre fin à leur bataille contre Voldemort, et de gagner.

Mais Harry et les autres avaient aussi apporté autre chose que la solution des Horcruxes. Ils avaient aussi apporté la réalisation que tout ça - leur amitié, leur vie, leur monde -, était une chose fragile et contingente, esclave de coïncidences, et que tout aurait pu être différent. Cette idée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Presque distraitement, Remus regonfla son oreiller. Tout aurait pu être différent, et les choses qu'il considérait comme normales, comme son mariage, leur longue amitié, n'étaient rien de plus qu'une seule option dans une multitude de réalités.

Mais ça avait été réel! Leur rencontre dans le train, Severus et Lily aussi terrifiés que lui, et Sirius écrasé par les attentes de sa famille - il s'en rappelait comme si c'était arrivé hier. Il se rappelait comment ils avaient attendu la répartition cette nuit-là, nerveux mais membre d'un groupe d'enfants, et comment Lily s'était disputé avec le Choixpeau et avait exigé d'être envoyée à Serpentard, avec Severus, parce qu'elle refusait d'être séparée de son seul ami.

En souriant, Remus se rappela comment il avait essayé de réconforter Lily, comment il avait fréquenté Severus et Sirius seulement pour la faire se sentir moins seule au début. Comment ils avaient grandi ensemble et comment, durant l'hiver de leur première année, ils avaient lentement découvert Voldemort et sa croisade, et les factions dans leurs propres maisons.

Ils avaient à peine été amis, à l'époque, plus des connaissances, seulement réunis par la forte amitié de Severus et Lily, et même cette vague idée de ce qu'ils pourraient devenir leur avaient fait réaliser qu'en temps que membres de maisons adversaires, ils allaient devoir choisir leurs loyautés.

* * *

"Ils ne détruiront pas notre amitié," avait dit Lily un soir, surtout à Severus, après avoir passé une autre journée à se faire taquiner par ses camarades de maison. "Je ne le permettrai pas. Nous resterons toujours amis, et ils n'auront qu'à vivre avec."

Même à l'époque, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une boule d'enthousiasme rouquine avec une tendance à trop parler, Remus l'avait cru, et il avait commencé à l'aimer pour ça.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher en espérant qu'ils l'acceptent," l'avait contredit Severus, trop maigre, les cheveux gras et ratatiné sur lui-même. Il était paranoïaque à l'époque, toujours à attendre une attaque, toujours à attendre que ses possessions lui soient enlevées et se préparant à souffrir leur perte.

"Si nous voulons faire ça," Ses yeux avaient voyagé de sa première et meilleure amie, Lily, au Sirius toujours souriant, en passant par le silencieux Remus. "Nous avons besoin d'un plan."

Sirius avait regardé son nouveau camarade de chambrée avec incrédulité.

"Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Snappy," avait-il protesté. "Si nous voulons être amis, nous serons amis. Ils devront bien nous accepter ou nous leur ferons des blagues jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent."

Remus avait voulu secouer la tête au vu de toute cette confiance. Pour lui, même sa présence à Poudlard était un miracle, inattendu et il n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait, et l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des amis, qui resteraient ensemble à travers toutes les difficultés, comme les enfants dans les livres qu'il avait lu, semblait trop belle pour être vraie. Mais s'ils pensaient vraiment que c'était possible...

"Nous avons deux choix," avait-il doucement dit, terrifié qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas mais l'espérant à la fois. Le poids de trois paires d'yeux sur lui le fit gigoter, mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valut leur dire tout de suite ce qu'il était, avant qu'ils ne s'impliquent trop. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de repartir tout de suite et être éduqué à la maison.

"Oui?" demanda Lily, comme s'ils voulaient vraiment connaître son opinion, et Remus rassembla tout son courage pour continuer.

"Nous pouvons soit être ouvertement amis et nous mettre nos maisons à dos," - ils avaient vu ce que ça donnait, lorsque Lily s'était fait renversé du jus de citrouille sur la robe le matin même. "Ou nous pouvons être amis en secret, et faire semblant de nous haïr pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille."

Ce ne serait pas très difficile pour lui, s'était-il dit, puisque prétendre faisait partie de lui maintenant, mais pour une raison ou une autre, sa poitrine s'était serrée à cette idée.

Remus avait relevé la tête pour trouver les yeux noirs de Severus fixés sur lui, attentifs et soudainement très intéressés. Trop tard, Remus avait réalisé que cette idée était bien trop Serpentard et qu'un bon Gryffondor - comme Lily - n'y aurait même jamais penser.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait protesté. Bruyamment.

"Ou," l'avait interrompu Severus au bout d'un moment, et elle s'était calmée comme elle ne le faisait qu'avec lui. "Ou nous pourrions changer les modes de pensées de nos Maisons, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons acceptés."

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers lui.

"Nous devrons être très discrets," avait-il continué en lançant un coup d'œil à Sirius que tout le monde avait compris. "Et nous devrons prendre notre temps. Nous ne les ferons pas changer d'avis en deux semaines. Mais si nous pouvons les convaincre que l'autre Maison a ses mérites, que les Gryffondors peuvent être intelligents et les Serpentards courageux, alors nous pourrions..."

"Leur faire la meilleure blague au monde!" l'interrompit Sirius, plein d'enthousiasme jubilant. "Nous pourrions changer Poudlard pour toujours, et ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte!"

* * *

Remus soupira à nouveau en repensant à leur jeunesse et leur naïveté - l'auraient-ils toujours fait s'ils avaient su à quel point ce serait difficile? Auraient-ils même essayé s'ils avaient été conscients de la rivalité ancestrale existant entre leurs Maisons, et s'ils n'avaient pas été une bande d'enfants solitaires et malheureux qui avaient refusé de renoncer au plaisir de se sentir intégré pour la toute première fois?

Et auraient-ils pu finir comme leurs voyageurs, pris dans une guerre trop grande pour eux, forcés de voir et de faire des choses qu'aucun jeune de leur âge n'aurait dû subir? Une fois de plus, il se remémora le caractère impitoyable que Hermione et Harry avait montré la veille, la façon dont Neville et Luna étaient passés outre le traumatisme de leur emprisonnement et torture. Est-ce que leur amitié aurait pu se réduire à ça - rien de plus qu'une béquille, un raison de vivre, unissant des gens brisés et cyniques qui ne s'attendaient qu'à souffrir?

Cette pensée fit revenir des souvenirs plus sombres, et soudainement, il ne supporta plus de rester allongé. Il roula sur le côté, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily, qui murmura sans se réveiller.

Tout le temps où il se doucha et se prépara, l'esprit de Remus s'attarda sur les derniers jours, les passant au peigne fin pour de nouvelles informations, cherchant des connexions logiques inexistantes. Il était douloureusement conscient qu'il n'en savait pas assez sur les voyageurs pour former une explication cohérente sur leur comportement complètement fou - il lui manquait des informations sur leur passé, sur leur monde, sur leurs relations.

Mais il était aussi bien conscient que, si les choses continuaient comme ça, il n'aurait rien de tout ça. De plus, dès qu'il les reverrait, ils l'entraîneraient dans une autre volée d'actions et de réactions qui le laisseraient complètement essoufflé et entièrement passif. Alors le seul moyen de découvrir ce dont il avait besoin pour évaluer la situation - une conversation calme et sensée avec eux - était hautement improbable.

Severus avait essayé et il avait perdu face à Hermione, qui avait réussi à le convertir à sa cause sans révéler quoi que ce soit d'important. Le Directeur avait probablement découvert beaucoup de choses, mais il semblait avoir décidé de ne rien partager. Et bien que Neville semblait être le seul espoir de sanité que Remus avait, il était aussi silencieux que ses amis maniaques.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir tout simplement s'asseoir avec l'un d'entre eux pour les _forcer_ à répondre à ses questions!

"On a rien sans rien," murmura-t-il distraitement en se penchant pour faire ses lacets. Pour protéger ses amis et sa femme, pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il devrait faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas - plonger dans la situation la tête la première et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait au fur et à mesure.

Cela étant dit et accepté, il ne s'attendait tout de même à ce que ça arrive aussi rapidement que ça, à savoir, à l'instant même où il ouvrit le portrait de ses quartiers et trouva Luna Lovegood en train de l'attendre patiemment devant la porte.

"Te voilà," s'exclama-t-elle, comme s'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous là, à 7h30 du matin, ou comme si elle avait su qu'il sortirait à cet instant.

"Oui, me voilà," répondit-il stupidement. "Et pourquoi es-_tu_ là?"

"Pour te tenir compagnie, bien sûr!" lui répondit-elle joyeusement. "Et pour te distraire de tes inquiétudes. Je suis une excellente distraction!"

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Remus aurait pu répondre à ça, certaines pas vraiment gentilles. Il se contenta de la regarder avec ahurissement à la place. Il se sentait déjà complètement perdu, et techniquement, il n'avait même pas encore quitté ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas un bon début.

"N'y a-t-il quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour aider les autres?" lui demanda-t-il prudemment, avant de poser enfin un orteil hors de sa zone de sécurité. Elle se mit immédiatement sur ses talons, comme s'ils allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble depuis des années. "Hermione est probablement déjà à la bibliothèque, non? Tu n'as pas des recherches à faire?"

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, bien qu'il soit trop poli pour ça, c'était: Pourquoi tu m'embêtes, étrange petite fille?

Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule, le regarda de ses yeux légèrement globuleux, et sourit, comme si elle avait clairement entendu ce qu'il venait de penser.

"J'ai la tâche la plus importante de toutes," lui confia-t-elle, et leva, _leva_ un doigt pour se tapoter le nez. "Mais c'est un secret."

_Il n'y a qu'un membre de la bande plus fou que Harry, et bien sûr, elle jette son dévolu sur moi_, songea Remus avec désespoir. Mais il était un excellent professeur, et un homme très patient. Trop patient parfois, songea-t-il.

"Bien sûr," dit-il donc. "Dis-moi si je peux t'aider avec ça, alors."

"Oh, mais tu es déjà en train de m'aider," répondit mystérieusement Luna, avant de sembler décider qu'il l'ennuyait, et de tourner son attention vers le château les abritant. En lui parlant.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu froid," dit-elle à un des murs extérieurs. "J'aimerais te trouver une jolie tapisserie!"

"Je te jure que tu es plus haut que dans ma dimension," informa-t-elle le plafond, avant de se tourner vers les nombreux tableaux couvrant les murs.

"Tu es spectaculaire, tu sais?" chuchota-t-elle à l'un d'entre eux. Un paysage, sans aucun humain pour lui répondre. "J'aimerai que tu sois assez petit pour que je puisse te cacher dans ma poche et te prendre avec moi! Oh, et toi! Tu es une charmeuse, n'est-ce pas?"

Cette question était adressée à une des nombreuses armures alignée dans ce couloir. Remus aurait pu jurer avoir vu la silhouette métallique essayer de s'éloigner de la fille. Très très lentement.

Quant à lui, il avait essayé d'endurer son monologue en silence, se disant qu'il valait mieux que d'avoir toute cette folie dirigée vers lui, vraiment, mais au bout de cinq minutes, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle furent en vue et que son enthousiasme était toujours aussi fort, il ne put pas se retenir.

"Ils ne répondront pas, tu sais," commenta-t-il, en essayant de dissimuler son exaspération derrière un peu de bon sens. "Peu importe à quel point tu essayes."

Luna se contenta de lui faire un sourire victorieux.

"On ne sait jamais, Professeur," lui dit-elle sérieusement. "Si on parle à tout, n'importe quoi pourrait nous répondre. N'importe quoi."

Ils trouvèrent Neville dans la Grande Salle, assis au même endroit où il avait été installé la veille, et on aurait presque dit qu'il était encore en train de manger, et non pas de manger à nouveau.

Entre deux bouchées de toasts et de porridge, il les informa que Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis près d'une heure et que Harry l'y avait rejoint pour préparer leur présentation à la réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir. L'estomac de Remus lui tomba dans les talons. Il avait réussi à se convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre que ce serait Neville qui parlerait au nom des voyageurs, laissant à Remus une chance de comprendre ce qu'il dirait. Mais bien sûr, Neville, loyal jusqu'au bout, s'effacerait devant son leader et ami - aussi fou soit-il.

"Et tu voudrais bien apporter à manger à Hermione, Luna?" demanda Neville avant de vider le reste de son thé et de se lever. Remus était désespéré. Une fois de plus, il avait manqué l'opportunité de parler à la personne saine d'esprit. "Je doute qu'elle ait mangé quoi que ce soit depuis hier. Je le ferais bien, mais je vais aller fouiller le château pour trouver des balais acceptables. Je veux emmener Harry voler cette après-midi, avant que nous allions dans la Chambre."

Luna hocha la tête.

"Il aura besoin de plonger vers sa mort plus d'une fois avant de pouvoir survivre au serpent maléfique," approuva-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise pour attraper le plat d'œufs. "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Neville. Remus me tiendra compagnie."

Neville sourit narquoisement, comme s'il savait que quelque chose que Remus ignorait (probablement à quel point la journée de Remus serait épuisante, et quand, exactement, avait-il accepté de jouer au babysitter?), se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Luna dans un tendre baiser qui surprit complètement Remus.

"Tu seras brillante comme toujours, mon amour," lui dit-il et elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Mais bien sûr, Neville," confirma-t-elle. "Bye bye maintenant!"

"Alors tu as une relation avec Neville?" lui demanda prudemment Remus alors que Luna et lui marchaient vers la bibliothèque. Enfin, _il_ marchait. Luna sautillait partout, agitant le panier qui contenait le petit-déjeuner de Hermione comme une caricature de petite fille innocente.

"Tout le monde a des relations," répondit distraitement Luna. "Elles sont partout. Elles grandissent secrètement dans les cavités thoraciques, avant de retourner à la nature."

"Ah," dit Remus.

"Oui. C'est une chose très importante à comprendre, Professeur," continua Luna. Ses yeux voyageaient à nouveau, parcourant paresseusement les couloirs, se fixant de temps à autre sur les murs, les sols, l'air, examinant des choses que Remus ne pouvait pas voir. Il se préparait à une autre session de conversation-avec-le-château, quand, soudainement, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, et soudainement ses yeux bleus n'étaient fixés plus que sur lui, le scannant, le transperçant. C'était une sensation étonnamment désagréable.

"Il était une fois, "dit-elle lentement, avec un vrai poids derrière ses mots, et Remus eut envie de grogner de frustration. Il n'avait pas le _temps_ d'écouter un conte de fée! Il avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur leurs visiteurs. Mais quand les voyageurs avaient-ils jamais pris en compte leurs besoins?

"Il était une fois quatre enfants. Un garçon dont le seul ami était un crapaud. Un garçon qui avait grandi dans un océan de cheveux roux et qui n'avait jamais vraiment appris à nager. Un garçon qui avait été caché dans un placard. Et une fille qui passait tout son temps dans un château enchanté fait de livres. Lorsque leurs cavités thoraciques étaient prêtes à relâcher leurs cœurs dans la nature, ils se sont rencontrés durant un voyage. C'était, bien sûr, un voyage magique."

Elle s'arrêta, et lui lança un coup d'œil invitant. Il la regarda. Mais de quoi elle parlait?

"Leur voyage magique les emmena dans un château magique, où ils trouvèrent leur véritable famille, et bien sûr ils étaient excités. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que le voyage les emmenait aussi vers un monstre qui les attendait depuis longtemps, dissimulé dans les bois, à l'affût de jeunes cœurs innocents qu'il pouvait dévorer. Et pendant que leur voyage les approchait de plus en plus de l'endroit magique, le monstre avait senti leur odeur et s'approchait.

"Durant leur voyage, les quatre enfants rencontrèrent deux autres filles, une qui était la septième fille d'un septième fils, et une autre qui pouvait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. On s'était souvent moqué d'elles et elles se sentaient très seules, mais leurs cavités thoraciques, à elles aussi, voulaient libérer les cœurs qu'elles avaient protégé, et donc lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les trois garçons et la fille, aucun d'eux n'eut peur. Ils ne savaient pas que tous les cœurs doivent se briser, vois-tu?"

Luna lui sourit une fois de plus, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui blessa la propre cavité thoracique de Remus, et soudainement, ça ne le dérangea plus d'être au beau milieu d'un couloir, en train d'écouter un conte sans queue ni tête.

"Mais ensuite, le monstre apparut, et il rugit et rugit, et il souffla et souffla jusqu'à ce que le château magique ne soit plus que ruines, et que tous les garçons et les filles se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle dans l'herbe, comme des marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Et le monstre approcha des trois filles et des trois garçon, et d'une voix terrible, il cria: 'Je suis le Terrible Monstre Maléfique, et vous six ne vous dresserez pas contre moi! J'ai dévoré vos pères et vos mères, j'ai dévoré vos frères et vos sœurs, j'ai dévoré vos amis, et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'arrêter! Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas assez grands!"

Le sourire de Luna disparut.

Remus se demanda qui lui avait raconté cette histoire et ce que ça signifiait pour elle. Il se demanda s'il devrait y mettre fin. Mais ensuite elle releva la tête, et il put voir ses yeux, féroces et fiers, et il sut que c'était important de l'écouter.

"Mais le garçon dont le seul ami était un crapaud se redressa, et il dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur de force. 'Je me dresserai contre toi, même si je ne suis qu'un petit garçon,' dit-il.

"Et le garçon qui avait grandi dans un océan de cheveux roux se redressa, et il dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur de loyauté. 'Je n'abandonnerai jamais mes amis,' dit-il.

"Et la fille qui était la septième fille d'un septième fils se redressa, et elle dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur de courage. 'Je te combattrai jusqu'à la fin des temps,' dit-elle."

Luna déglutit difficilement.

"Et la fille qui pouvait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir se redressa, et elle dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur de vision. 'Je te vois,' dit-elle, 'Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu nous as fait.'

"Et la fille qui avait vécu dans un château enchanté fait de livres se redressa, et elle dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur de sagesse. 'Je te piégerai,' dit-elle. "Et tout ton pouvoir ne vaudra rien face à l'intelligence.'

"Mais le monstre se moqua d'eux, et il attrapa leurs cœurs et en détruisit deux, et il était sur le point de détruire les autres, lorsque le dernier garçon approcha.

"'Non,' dit-il, et il se redressa. Et il dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur fait du plus grand amour que le monde avait jamais vu. 'Cet amour est ta perte, monstre,' dit-il. 'Et nous mourrons ensemble'. Et il étreignit le monstre, malgré ses terribles dents et ses griffes acérées, et son amour brûla plus fort que le soleil, et ensemble, ils moururent."

Aussi brusquement que l'histoire avait commencé, elle se termina. Luna était silencieuse, le panier se balançant distraitement d'avant en arrière dans ses mains, comme un jouet oublié. Elle ne semblait pas triste, ni même affectée, et Remus se demanda comment son histoire avait fait pour le toucher autant alors que ça l'avait laissé complètement sereine.

"Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Luna?" demanda lentement Remus, en espérant obtenir une réponse claire et compréhensible pour une fois.

Cet espoir fut, bien sûr, vain.

"Que c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas le Petit Chaperon Rouge," répondit-elle calmement avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre son examen du couloir. "Autrement nous aurions de gros problèmes, Grand Méchant Loup!"

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :** Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de Saw Trombone... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 16 -**

Bien qu'il ait passé la matinée à assister Hermione et faire des recherches sur les maléfices impliquant les âmes, l'esprit de Remus n'arrêtait pas de retourner l'étrange histoire de Luna dans tous les sens.

Il était bien conscient qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas si c'était important ou non, considérant son étrange ordre de priorité. Il pouvait même imaginer que le conte de fée ait un lien avec leur réalité - se pourrait-il que le monstre dont elle avait parlé soit Voldemort, et que l'endroit magique en ruine Poudlard? La fille très intelligente aurait pu être Hermione - ça au moins ça tombait sous le sens -, et peut-être que Luna s'était décrite elle-même comme la fille aux visions. Mais pourquoi y avait-il six enfants dans l'histoire, et non pas quatre, et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire que l'amour était la perte du monstre?

"Luna m'a raconté une histoire très étrange avant," dit-il finalement.

Hermione releva brièvement les yeux du gros livre qu'elle était en train de dévorer, mais il savait à son expression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là.

"J'espère que tu l'as écouté," répondit-elle distraitement. "En général, il vaut mieux toujours écouter ce que Luna a à dire."

"C'était un conte de fée, Hermione," protesta Remus. "Une histoire."

"Il y a une toujours une part de vérité dans les histoires. Surtout dans celles de Luna." Hermione pouvait être aussi incompréhensible que les autres lorsque ça ne concernait pas ses recherches.

"Écoute," ajouta-t-elle ensuite, en se frottant le visage avec fatigue avant de refermer son gros livre. "Luna fait ce qu'elle considère important. Pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur mon travail pour le moment?"

"Bien sûr," accepta rapidement Remus. "Les Horcruxes?"

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

"Tout ne tournes pas autour de vos problèmes, tu sais?" explosa-t-elle. "J'essaye de trouver un moyen de nous renvoyer dans notre monde, et aucun de vous ne m'aide. Tes horcruxes peuvent bien attendre jusqu'à ce soir, non?"

Remus étudia son expression irritée, les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux emmêlés et la façon dont ses mains tremblaient très légèrement, et soudainement, il se sentit coupable. Les quatre visiteurs étaient irritants et difficiles, et ils n'essayent même pas de se faire comprendre, mais bon, la situation était encore plus dure pour eux qu'elle ne l'était pour les habitants de cette dimension.

Remus essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si, sortit tout droit d'une guerre et confronté à des gens qu'il avait vu mourir, il devait faire des recherches sur un voyage transdimensionnel impossible, ainsi que la fin d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus et lui avaient peut-être aidé Hermione à faire des recherches au cours des derniers jours, mais ils avaient été plus intéressés par leurs propres problèmes d'Horcruxes. Et ils n'avaient certainement pas soutenu les jeunes, en tout cas pas émotionnellement.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il soudainement. "Tu dois être incroyablement fatiguée, Hermione, et ça fait des heures que tu n'as rien mangé. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une pause, une sieste?"

L'expression de Hermione devint encore plus irritée.

"Je veux que tu écoutes mes théories, pas que tu me couves," lui dit-elle froidement. "Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, Remus, et le harcèlement de Harry et Neville est déjà bien assez irritant sans que tu t'y mettes! Je veux dire, vraiment, on est peut-être à l'aube d'une avancée majeure en théorie magique ici, et sans mentionner le fait que mon univers est en jeu, et je ne peux certainement pas perdre mon temps à manger et à dormir alors que..."

Signalant sa défaite, Remus leva les mains en signe de paix. Il avait essayé. Si elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme un être humain, qui était-il pour la forcer?

"Que veux-tu me montrer, alors?" l'interrompit-il rapidement.

Elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa tirade et attrapa un cahier relié en cuir près de son coude gauche, et le fit glisser vers lui.

"Regarde ça, veux-tu?"

Il y jeta un coup. Puis un autre, plus attentivement. Puis il secoua la tête, rassembla les notes et les lut une par une. Deux fois. Il put sentir ses sourcils se hausser de plus en plus haut sur son front, et il sut qu'il avait l'expression que Lily surnommait 'putain de paradigme'.

"Je ne ..." commença-t-il, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les notes, comme si leur signification apparaissait lentement sous ses yeux. "Comment as-tu... C'est..."

C'était tout un tas de diagrammes et de formules d'une complexité que Remus n'avait pratiquement jamais vu, et jamais hors de manuels avancés sur la théorie magique. Ici et là, des petites notes étaient griffonnées dans la marge, le nom d'éminents chercheurs ou d'importants principes runiques, mais elles étaient si courtes et mystérieuses qu'elles n'aidaient absolument Remus. Aussi doué qu'il soit en runes ancienne et en théorie magique, il n'avait jamais été un expert, et certainement pas en théorie transdimensionnelle.

Ce qui rendait tout ça encore pire, c'était que ces pensées hautement complexes étaient rédigées dans le système de rune simpliste enseigné à Poudlard, et non pas dans le langage plus élaboré utilisé par les experts qui passaient leurs vie à travailler sur ce genre de choses. On aurait dit les notes de quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais reçue d'éducation plus poussée qu'après la sixième ou la septième année, mais qui utilisait un pur génie pour les faire quand même marcher pour eux.

Ça semblait, en un mot, impossible. Et pratiquement indéchiffrable aussi.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était déjà plongée dans un autre livre mais qui tapotait tout de même un doigt sur la table avec impatience. Il décida que ça ne servirait à rien de la faire attendre.

"Explique-moi tout ça. Lentement, comme si j'étais ton étudiant," dit-il donc, et, comme avec Luna dans le couloir un peu plus tôt, toute l'attention d'un voyageur se porta sur lui. Si possible, ce fut encore plus encore plus désagréable avec Hermione.

Les yeux de Hermione voyagèrent de ses mains à ses yeux, sa bouche, avant de retourner vers ses notes puis de nouveau vers ses yeux, et quelque chose s'adoucit dans ses traits.

"Tu as probablement été le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu," chuchota-t-elle distraitement, mais continua avant même qu'il ne puisse s'accrocher à cette information.

"Okay," dit-elle. "Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai crée une liste de toutes les situations renseignée et hypothétiques de failles dimensionnelles et je les ai trié par cause. Il n'y a aucun cas ou étude concernant le feudeymon - sans surprise, puisque c'est non seulement illégal mais aussi très rarement utilisé -, mais en extrapolant des catégories plus abstraites d'activité transdimensionnelle, je pense que nous pouvons théoriser que les effets annulant la réalité du feudeymon ont interagi avec un artefact possédant des pouvoirs de métamorphose substantiel. La réaction en chaîne d'explosion de pouvoir résultante, comparable peut-être, à une explosion matière-anti-matière, a déchiré la toile séparant les réalités et a formé le tunnel qui nous a amené ici. Compris?"

Remus hocha la tête. Les nombres avaient plus de sens maintenant et étaient correctes, pour autant qu'une première lecture pouvait en dire. Il était, en fait, surpris par l'organisation qui apparaissait soudainement dans ses recherches. Malgré ses méthodes de recherches frénétiques, elle avait un des cerveau les plus structuré qu'il avait jamais vu, mais ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment, considérant le contrôle rigide qu'elle avait exercé plus d'une fois sur ses émotions.

"Alors l'étape suivante," continua-t-elle, "fut de définir une typologie des artefacts susceptibles de détenir les attributs magiques nécessaires. C'est là qu je me suis retrouvée coincée."

Remus hocha une fois de plus la tête.

"Parce que tu ne possèdes pas une liste exhaustive des artefacts existant dans le coffre."

"Exactement."

Remus hésita un instant, listant mentalement tous les contacts de l'Ordre.

"Je pense pouvoir t'aider avec ça," lui offrit-il ensuite. "Avec un peu de préparation, nous devrions pouvoir entrer dans le coffre-fort, ou en tout cas, mettre la main sur une telle liste. En assumant, bien sûr, que le contenu du coffre est similaire dans les deux dimensions."

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"Les Lestrange sont toujours alliés avec Voldemort?"

"Oui. Même si nous n'avons jamais été en mesure de prouver qu'ils sont des Mangemorts."

"Alors c'est quelque chose avec lequel nous pouvons travailler. C'est déjà plus que ce que j'ai d'habitude."

Elle lui fit un large sourire.

"Et vous devrez bien finir par vous introduire dans le coffre-fort de toutes façons. À moins que les choses soient différentes dans votre dimension, un des Horcruxes de Voldemort y est dissimulé."

L'envie de demander plus d'informations fut presque irrésistible, mais Hermione l'avait mal prit avant, donc Remus se résigna à attendre jusqu'au soir.

"Il y a un autre problème," dit-il à la place, et le hochement de tête de Hermione confirma qu'elle y avait déjà pensé.

"Comment identifier les deux dimensions qui ont été connectées et s'assurer qu'une nouvelle faille dimensionnelle nous ramènera bien chez nous? Oui, j'en suis bien consciente. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution cependant. Pas encore."

Remus hocha la tête. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès considérant le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu et le fait qu'elle avait été interrompue par l'invasion du QG de Voldemort.

"On a le temps," lui dit-il. "On peut y travailler ensemble."

Il avait espéré la réconforter, mais au lieu d'avoir l'air soulagée, les yeux de Hermione se tournèrent vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir ou entendre Neville et Harry voler, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dur de deviner vers où ses pensées s'étaient tournées.

"Non," chuchota-t-elle, tout enthousiasme scientifique complètement disparu de sa voix. "De toutes les choses que nous n'avons pas, le temps est notre plus grand ennemi, Remus."

* * *

"Ils sont en retard," remarqua Severus en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Sirius. "Nous n'aurions pas dû les laisser y aller seuls."

"Ils ont insisté," lui dit honteusement Sirius, clairement conscient que ce n'était pas un très bon argument venant d'un auror expérimenté qui plus est professeur. "Harry m'a dit que nous ne serions qu'un poids et qu'on serait transformé en pierre et qu'ensuite ils devraient tout vous expliquer. Il en était certain."

"...transformé en pierre," répéta Lily. "Tu penses pas qu'ils étaient sérieux au sujet du monstre?" Elle semblait inquiète, encore plus inquiète que d'habitude.

"Je pense que 'monstre' est leur nom de code pour tout ce qui est difficile," lui répondit calmement Remus. "Luna m'a raconté une étrange histoire ce matin, au sujet d'un monstre soufflant et soufflant sur un groupe d'enfants. Nous le saurions s'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dissimulé à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"

"Certainement pas," intervint Luna du canapé où elle était assise depuis dix minutes et de là où elle les avait regardé s'agiter. Elle était arrivée à dix-neuf heures pile, vêtue d'une robe en coton bleu, et, sans la moindre raison discernable, elle portait une grosse fleur rose dans les cheveux.

"Ça n'aide pas, Luna," lui dit Remus.

"Non," confirma-t-elle joyeusement. "Mais c'est la vérité."

"Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux pour les aider?" lui demanda Sirius, un peu sèchement. Aussi amusé qu'il soit par les autres voyageurs, quelque chose chez Luna semblait le rendre nerveux. "N'ont-ils pas besoin de toi?"

Luna, pas le moins du monde blessée, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"J'essaye toujours de parler aux monstres, et parfois les monstres essayent de me manger pour ça. Alors je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher des monstres. Les autres ne veulent pas que je sois blessée."

"Voilà qui semble être une précaution prudente," commenta Severus. Il observait à nouveau l'horloge posée sur la cheminée. Albus était parti près d'une heure plus tôt, afin de débuter la réunion de l'Ordre et informer leurs amis des derniers développements afin qu'ils soient prêts à assister à la branche de magie très spéciale de Harry, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour les rejoindre à dix-neufs heures, et s'ils voulaient que l'Ordre admette que la chasse aux Horcruxes était une possibilité prometteuse, arriver en retard n'était pas un bon début.

"Un sorcier n'est jamais en retard," intervint à nouveau Luna. "Ni en avance. Il arrive précisément quand il l'a décidé."

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, la porte du bureau du Directeur s'ouvrit et les trois autres adolescents chancelèrent dans la pièce. Ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements moldus déchirés, l'œil de Neville était fermé et gonflé, et les cheveux de Hermione n'étaient qu'un paquet de nœuds.

L'estomac de Remus lui tomba à nouveau dans les talons. Comment arriveraient-ils jamais à convaincre l'Ordre de prendre ces gens au sérieux?"

"Okay," haleta Harry. "Nous sommes prêts...désolés pour le retard...ce truc était encore plus gros que dans mes souvenirs."

"Quel truc?" lui demanda Remus. Il ne voulait pas savoir, pas vraiment, mais cette histoire de monstre le dérangeait depuis l'après-midi.

"Le Basilic, dans la Chambre des Secrets," lui répondit distraitement Harry, alors même que Hermione levait la main vers sa tête.

"T'as loupé un morceau, là," dit-elle avec dégoût avant d'enlever délicatement ce qui semblait être un morceau de peau de serpent des cheveux de Harry avant d'agiter sa baguette. "Franchement, Harry, tes sorts de nettoyage sont très mauvais."

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai," lui répondit Harry avec un large sourire, et elle pencha la tête.

"Vraiment?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Je croyais que tu m'avais pour aveugler des serpents géants pendant que tu les combattais?"

"Ah, mais ne m'as-tu pas toujours dit que les femmes peuvent faire plusieurs choses à la fois?" sourit Harry, avant de réaliser que tout le monde les regardait. "Oh oui. La réunion de l'Ordre. Sommes-nous prêts?"

Pas vraiment, voulait répondre Remus. Il était encore en train de digérer ce dialogue complètement fou, et d'après les visages de Sirius et des autres, ils n'étaient guère mieux. Il se rappelait vaguement que Harry et Hermione avaient mentionné la Chambre des Secrets une fois, mais ça c'était perdu dans le tourbillon de révélations que les quatre amis avaient amené avec eux.

Il échangea un coup d'œil impuissant avec Lily, qui semblait très pâle, et un autre avec Sirius, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Vaut mieux laisser courir, semblaient dire ses yeux, ou ne nous en sortirons jamais.

Mais considérant la façon dont Hermione avait recommence à griffonner dans son cahier, la façon dont Neville avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, et la façon dont Harry ricanait tout seul, ses mains s'agitant pour dessiner une histoire que personne ne pouvait espérer comprendre, les chances d'arriver à la réunion de l'Ordre, sans mentionner obtenir une réponse positive, étaient presque inexistantes.

Plus tard, Remus ne saurait pas expliquer la raison de son geste, mais il se surprit à se tourner vers Luna pour lui lancer un regard suppliant. Luna, qui pensait que parler aux monstres était un bon sujet de conversation! Que pouvait-il bien espérer?

Mais Luna croisa son regard, et un sourire semblable à un rayon de soleil apparut sur son visage, et elle se leva et s'approcha de ses amis, attrapant les mains de Harry dans les siennes et mettant un petit coup de coude à Hermione.

"Vous devez être des grands, maintenant," leur dit-elle. "Les gens veulent que leurs miroirs les flattent, pas qu'ils leur montrent la vérité."

Et comme si elle leur avait lancé un sort, ses amis changèrent abruptement. Harry arrêta ses mimiques, Neville se concentra, et Hermione ferma son cahier, étudia les deux garçons d'un œil critique et hocha ensuite la tête à l'attention de Luna.

"Oui. Bien sûr. Je m'en charge, ma chère," dit-elle, et ensuite, elle se tourna vers Remus et les autres: "Allons-y."

Pas vraiment sûr de ce qui avait causé ce changement, mais soulagé que ce soit arrivé et espérant que ça durerait, Remus s'approcha de la cheminée et était sur le point de jeter la poudre de Cheminette lorsqu'une autre pensée inquiétante fit irruption dans son esprit.

"Vous savez que cette réunion à lieu au Manoir Malefoy, n'est-ce pas?" leur demanda-t-il, en repensant à leur première rencontre avec Lucius et le désastre que ça avait été.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un long regard indéchiffrable, puis Harry se tourna et lança un regard noir au bureau d'Albus, comme s'il pouvait le blâmer pour les péchés d'Albus en son absence.

"Oui," dit-il sombrement. "Ça nous a été expliqué. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne tuerons personne."

Il échangea un regard avec ses trois amis, indiqua à Luna de rejoindre Remus d'un signe de tête puis il attrapa les bras de Neville et Hermione pour les entraîner à l'autre bout du bureau.

"Allez-y sans nous," dit-il aux autres. "Nous vous suivrons dans une minute."

Severus et Lily semblaient prêts à protester, mais Luna se contenta d'attraper la main de Remus pour le traîner vers la cheminée, et au bout d'une minute, les amis de Remus les suivirent et partir pour le Manoir Malefoy.

"Pourquoi t'envoient-ils en avance?" demanda Remus à Luna. C'était une étrange décision pour un groupe aussi proche, de laisser Luna entrer dans ce qu'ils percevaient probablement comme la gueule du loup avec juste Remus et les autres pour la protéger.

"Ils ont besoin d'être des lions ce soir," lui répondit solennellement Luna en regardant la cheminée et la poudre de cheminette comme si elles la menaçaient. "Je ne suis même pas un véritable aigle."

Elle releva la tête vers lui et sourit.

"Plutôt un petit moineau," lui dit-elle sur un ton conspirateur. "Qui se perche sur les cornes des monstres et les dos de loups et ne se fait jamais attraper."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules et repositionna la fleur dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et de s'approcher du feu.

"Sauf une fois," murmura-t-elle. "Une fois j'ai été attrapée."

Puis elle disparut.

* * *

Lorsque Remus sortit de la cheminée pour entrer dans le grand hall chèrement décoré du Manoir Malfoy, il la trouva en train de l'attendre juste à côté de la cheminée, comme si elle ne s'était éloigné que du nombre de pas strictement nécessaire pour lui laisser de la place. Elle avait ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, ses yeux voyageaient partout dans la pièce et sa confiance habituelle avait complètement disparu. Sans même y penser, il lui attrapa à nouveau la main.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et pendant un instant, elle sembla presque sauvage. Mais ensuite son visage reprit son expression rêveuse habituelle. Elle lui serra la main et il en fit autant.

"Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour nous," lui confia Luna en examinant le sol en marbre blanc et noir et le chandelier en cristal avec ce qui semblait être du dégoût.

"J'ai toujours aimé le manoir," lui répondit Remus, en essayant de les entraîner vers une conversation polie avant que d'autres membres de l'Ordre ne puissent les entendre. Ils étaient seuls dans le hall d'entrée pour le moment, mais ça pouvait changer d'un instant à l'autre, et il ne voulait pas que la première impression que les autres membres de l'Ordre aient de Luna soit celle d'une petite fille folle. "Le manoir est peut-être un peu intimidant au début, mais il a beaucoup de charme une fois que tu connais l'endroit.

Luna lui lança un regard de reproche avant de lui sourire tristement.

"La dernière fois que j'étais là," lui dit-elle de sa voix aiguë et sereine. "Ils ont tué mon père sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié. Bien que les tapis étaient très jolis."

* * *

[Mode Saw-v2 ON]

Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

[Mode Saw-v2 OFF]


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 17 -**

Remus eut l'impression que son cerveau était court-circuité. Il savait que regarder Luna avec horreur n'était pas la réaction la plus appropriée, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement - il ne pouvait absolument pas réfléchir.

Elle avait l'air si innocente, et avait parlé si naturellement, et il avait été là, irrité à l'idée que ces voyageurs l'embarrassent en présence des autres membres de l'Ordre et souhaitant secrètement qu'elle arrête de le coller.

Alors qu'elle avait été confrontée à l'endroit où son père avait été assassiné.

Une part de son horreur dût apparaître sur son visage, parce qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau; un sourire plus joyeux cette fois.

"Ça va," lui chuchota-t-elle. "Tu as dit toutes les bonnes choses la première fois, Professeur. Et tu as _essayé_ de me sauver."

Soudainement, il ne voulait plus faire qu'une chose: la serrer dans ses bras et lui faire manger une tonne de glace, mais avant qu'il ne puisse effectuer la première partie de son souhait, le feu s'embrasa à nouveau et en sortirent...

Pas les gens auxquels il s'attendait.

Ce n'était que Neville, Hermione et Harry qui venaient d'arriver, mais il fallut une minute à Remus pour les reconnaître, parce que là où ils avaient toujours étaient vêtus de guenilles, ils portaient maintenant des robes de combat noires qui soulignaient leurs muscles (et les formes de Hermione - et depuis quand avait-elle des formes?) et qui semblaient être faites, s'il ne se trompait pas, en peau de dragon. Leurs baguettes étaient clairement mises en valeur dans des holster de qualité d'Aurors accrochés à leurs avant-bras (et chacun d'eux avaient deux baguettes, aussi illégal que ce soit), et dépassant au-dessus des épaules de Harry et Neville, Remus pouvaient voir l'éclat d'épées, alors que Hermione portait à nouveau sa double ceinture multipoches remplie de potions.

Ils semblaient plus grands qu'ils ne l'avaient été une minute plus tôt, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils se tenaient très droit, chacun de leurs gestes infusés par la grâce de guerriers aguerris, et leurs visages...

Ils ressemblaient à des guerriers qu'il avait vu sur de vieilles tapisseries décorant les murs de Poudlard, hautains, froids et légèrement fatigué par le monde, mais s'attendant implicitement à ce qu'il obéisse à leur volonté. Ils avaient l'air vieux et jeunes à la fois, gentils et impitoyables, et d'une étrange façon inexplicable, complètement magnifiques.

Si ça avait été les gens qui avaient franchi le portail, ils n'auraient pas douté de leur histoire un seul instant. Il aurait aussi été suspicieux, et légèrement ébahi.

"Ont-ils déjà commencé?" demanda Harry, et sa voix était plus profonde, plus rauque, autoritaire d'une façon que Remus ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Lui-même avait envie de se redresser, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi opposé aux rituels militaires, l'instinct de saluer l'aurait submergé.

Luna hocha calmement la tête.

Remus déglutit bruyamment.

Silencieusement, Harry haussa un sourcil à leur attention. Il semblait impatient, et parfaitement contrôlé.

"Tout va bien," dit Luna, comme si la nouvelle apparence de ses amis ne la surprenait absolument pas. Qu'avait-elle dit? Qu'ils devaient être des lions ce soir? Ben, ils en avaient certainement l'air. "Le monde du Professeur redémarre, mais nous serons bientôt là. Vous pouvez commencer sans nous."

Elle tapota la main de Remus pour le réconforter.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry pencha légèrement la tête en direction de Hermione, comme pour lui donner un ordre silencieux. Remus remarqua que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, presque toujours dissimulée sous ses cheveux, était maintenant bien visible, et semblait légèrement enflammée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés en arrière et le faisaient paraître plus vieux et un peu sauvage.

"Des sorts de protection hautement complexes." La voix de Hermione aussi était différente, sèche et précise, avec une sévérité implicite qui rappelait Minerva McGonagall à Remus. Chaque centimètre de son corps était aussi contrôlé que ses cheveux parfaitement tressés. "Lancés par Bill Weasley. Le Directeur est dans la pièce d'à-côté, avec un groupe composé d'une trentaine de personnes - nous connaissons la plupart d'entre eux. Rien ne pourrait nous faire du mal ici."

Une fois de plus, Harry pencha la tête sans parler, et Neville fit balancer son poids pour se mettre sur ses gardes - une position qui rappelait à Remus Moody dans ses jours les plus paranoïaques.

"Allons-y," dit-il doucement, d'une voix aussi ferme que sa présence.

Les yeux de Harry parcoururent la pièce d'un geste précis qui semblait d'une façon ou d'une autre bien plus impressionnant que les sorts de diagnostique que Hermione et lui avaient lancé plus d'une fois auparavant. Puis il sourit, un sourire dangereux et glacial sur son visage pâle, et son regard vert se plissa légèrement.

"J'ai toujours pensé que tout ce marbre rendait l'endroit ringard," commenta-t-il, et il semblait condescendant, supérieur, pas complètement fou et hors-sujet.

Hermione sourit, les lèvres pincées. Le souvenir de son Doloris fut soudain très vif dans la mémoire de Remus.

"Attention aux paons," murmura-t-elle d'une voix veloutée.

Et lorsque Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bal, à grandes enjambées donnant l'impression que se dresser sur son chemin était complètement ridicule, Neville et elle se positionnèrent de chaque côté de lui, le flanquant, leurs capes noires volant derrière eux, effleurant les talons de leurs bottes cirées.

Ils quittèrent le hall d'entrée en silence.

"C'était _quoi_ ça?" demanda finalement Remus, bien conscient que sa voix était tout sauf ferme. Malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours, il n'aurait jamais cru que les voyageurs soient capables de faire une telle entrée.

Une fois de plus, Luna lui tapota la main.

"Tu voulais qu'ils aient l'air d'un miracle non?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légère. "Tu voulais qu'ils ressemblent à des rois et des reines de l'ancien temps? Ben, ils le sont ce soir."

Ça avait presque du sens, songea distraitement Remus, mais une grande partie de son cerveau était occupée à trier toutes ses préconceptions et ses attentes qui avaient été complètement chamboulées au cours des cinq dernières minutes, et donc il ne protesta pas lorsque Luna serra sa main plus fort et qu'elle l'entraîna à sa suite.

Ils passèrent devant Severus et Sirius, qui avaient tous les deux la même expression choquée sur le visage, et s'arrêtèrent finalement à côté de Lily qui regardait son presque-fils, installé sur l'estrade à côté d'Albus Dumbledore, avec une expression que Remus ne pouvait pas déchiffrer.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur Harry, mais son corps se rapprocha de lui, comme si elle cherchait de la chaleur.

"Voilà qui était inattendu," chuchota-t-elle, et il murmura son accord dans ses cheveux.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il tenait encore la main de Luna jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ait fini son introduction, que les murmures se soient tus et que Harry se soit avancé, prêt à prendre le contrôle de la réunion.

C'était le moment le plus important, songea distraitement Remus. Un comportement étrange serait accepté plus tard, une fois que la crédibilité et l'autorité de Harry auraient été établis, mais s'il passait pour un fou maintenant, l'Ordre n'écouterait jamais ce qu'il avait à dire.

Mais à en juger par la façon dont Harry prit place, emplit la pièce de sa présence avec facilité, jaugea silencieusement les membres de l'Ordre alignés devant l'estrade, puis leva très légèrement la main, faisant taire les derniers bavards sans le moindre effort, le moment le plus important était déjà passé, et Harry les avait convaincu.

"Bonsoir," dit-il de la même voix profonde et rauque qui lui faisait paraître dix ans de plus. "Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous remercier de vous êtes tous rassemblés ici aussi rapidement. Le Professeur Dumbledore a eu la gentillesse de nous présenter, et j'espère avoir l'opportunité de discuter individuellement avec vous plus tard. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici."

Il se tut, tendit la main sur le côte, et d'un geste fluide, Hermione approcha et déposa un diadème scintillant dans sa paume.

Lorsqu'il le toucha, le visage de Harry sembla tressaillir de douleur, mais cette expression disparut en un instant, ne laissant que son contrôle à la place. Il leva la tiare devant lui, ses facettes et diamants créant des effets de lumière sur le sol et les murs. C'était un des plus beau bijoux que Remus avait jamais vu, et il se demanda où ils l'avaient trouvé.

"Ceci," dit calmement Harry. "Est un Horcrux. Malgré sa beauté, c'est l'objet le plus maléfique et dangereux que la plupart d'entre vous ne verront jamais. Hermione?"

À côté de Harry, Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et commencé une série de sortilèges de boucliers complexes séparant les gens sur l'estrade - Harry, Hermione et Neville - du reste de la pièce. Ensuite, elle ajouta des sorts individuels pour Harry et elle, et fit signe à Neville de descendre du podium pour se placer derrière les protections générales.

"Professeur Dumbledore vous a expliqué le processus de création d'un Horcrux et ce que ça signifie pour le sorcier qui l'a crée. Ce dont il ne vous a pas parlé, c'est des effets que l'Horcrux a sur les gens entrant en contact avec lui."

Harry s'interrompit, faisant tourner la tiare dans sa main pour l'examiner calmement, mais les lumières qui l'éclairaient semblaient maintenant agressives et aveuglantes, et non plus belles. Remus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et vit que les sorciers et sorcières autour de lui regardaient fixement l'estrade, pendus aux lèvres de Harry.

Il y avait de nombreux amis dans la foule, Kingsley Shacklebot, Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius Malefoy - et tous avaient la même expression révélant les émotions qu'il ressentait lui-même: peur, et révulsion, mais aussi une étrange fascination terrifiante.

"Les Horcruxes," continua Harry, et cette fois, il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix, comme s'il était vital qu'ils écoutent et prennent ses mots à cœur. "Sont l'essence du mal. Ils corrompent. Ils déforment. Ils détruisent toutes les bonnes choses en vous. Les détruire est physiquement dangereux, mais c'était aussi un combat mental et de l'âme. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile de les détruire. En fait, nous ne connaissons que deux méthodes, et croyez-moi - nous _avons _fait nos recherches."

Il détourna les yeux du Horcrux, comme si c'était un jouet dont il s'était lassé, et le public répondit à sa petite plaisanterie avec un rire nerveux.

Remus vit que Lucius se tenait près de l'estrade, un sourcil haussé en signe d'appréciation silencieuse de la capacité de Harry à jouer avec le public. Le Serpentard, qui était un maître en la matière, était aussi surpris par la performance de leurs invités que Remus.

Les rires s'étant éteints, Harry tendit son autre main, et cette fois, Neville avança, s'éloignant de ses amis pour approcher Severus.

"Maître des Potions Snape," dit Harry - et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des émotions contradictoires qu'il avait montré envers Severus ces derniers jours. "Voudriez-vous bien confirmer la nature de la substance recouvrant cette épée? Mais soyez prudent - c'est létale."

Ce fut suivit par des cris outrés, non seulement parce que l'épée que Neville avait tiré de son fourreau était clairement l'épée de Gryffondor (et Remus choisit de ne pas penser à l'épée identique accrochée au dos de Harry, et à la façon dont ils avaient réussi à se procurer l'épée de cette dimension), et parce que Severus lança quelques sorts de diagnostique qui résultèrent en un Maître des Potions très surpris et les mots 'venin de basilic' flottant dans la pièce.

Alors le 'grand serpent' qu'ils avaient tué juste avant la réunion avait effectivement été réel. Soudainement, Remus se sentit nauséeux en repensant au morceau de peau de serpent que Hermione avait enlevé des cheveux de Harry plus tôt. Lily frissonna dans ses bras.

La garde en première, la lame reposant sur son bras comme s'il était un chevalier la présentant à son roi, Neville tendit l'épée à Harry, qui l'a prit comme s'il était né avec une épée à la main. Il renvoyait une image étrange avec le diadème dans sa main gauche et l'épée mythique de Gryffondor dans sa main droite, mais son visage, fermé et sérieux, n'avait rien de stupide ou de romantique.

"Ce que vous allait voir va être horrible et horrifiant," leur dit-il. "Gardez en tête que c'est le secret du pouvoir de Voldemort."

Il pencha la tête et Hermione sortit à nouveau sa baguette. À sa commande, le diadème quitta la main de Harry et flotta dans les airs. Harry se mit en position défensive, et ensuite, il ouvrit la bouche et siffla quelque chose...

...et avant même que Remus ne prenne pleinement conscience du fait que Harry était un fichu _fourchelangue_, avant même qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce que ces bruits avaient été, une colonne de fumée verte émana du diadème, emplissant l'air au-dessus d'eux, pile à l'endroit où le bouclier de Hermione séparait l'estrade du reste du public.

Quelques personnes crièrent, mais la plupart d'entre eux se contrôlèrent admirablement. Nombres d'entre eux étaient des guerriers aguerris, et ils avaient vu bien pire que de la fumée magique. Remus s'était attendu à pire venant du sortilège qu'il étudiait depuis des jours maintenant, et il était presque sur le point de se détendre, quand soudainement, la fumée s'assombrit, commença à se tortiller, à prendre des formes pas complètement définies, pas complètement visibles, mais même cet aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir empli son cœur de terreur.

Et ensuite deux yeux semblèrent s'ouvrir de nulle part au beau milieu de la colonne de fumée, et elle parla, et là de nombreuses personnes perdirent le contrôle.

"_...Harry Potter..._" siffla une voix aiguë et terrifiante, qui envahit chaque coin de la pièce, et la draina de toute lumière et chaleur. "_...Je vois ton cœur...et c'est une petite chose exsangue et rabougrie, sans le moindre espoir. Cède-moi. Tu n'a plus rien, plus aucun pouvoir, plus aucune force, plus aucun espoir..._"

Remus était bien conscient que le message ne s'adressait pas à lui, que la conscience existant dans le Horcruxe ne pouvait probablement même pas sentir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais les mots semblaient tout de même trouver un écho au plus profond de lui, et il sentit le désespoir enfler en lui, la réalisation qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il perdrait la bataille contre le monstre vivant en lui, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Mais Harry n'en était absolument pas affecté, son bras portant l'épée fort et stable, et ses yeux étudiaient calmement la colonne de fumée comme si les mots de la chose ne signifiaient rien pour lui, rien du tout.

"_...pourquoi luttes-tu encore, Harry?_" siffla la voix. "_Tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais. Tout cet amour, cet avenir doré. Maintenant même ta mère fraîchement retrouvée pense que tu es un monstre, et ta seule récompense sera la mort, Harry. Cède, et abandonne. Tu ne gagneras jamais..._"

Lily gémit dans ses bras, le visage couvert de larmes, et Remus sentit un frisson agiter tout son corps, lui volant toute la chaleur qu'il avait jamais ressenti, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à trembler comme une feuille, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa femme.

Harry, cependant, tourna la tête vers Hermione.

"Ils deviennent répétitifs au bout d'un moment, tu ne trouves pas?" commenta-t-il avant de lever son épée.

La chose dans la fumée poussa un sifflement enragé et maléfique, puis la lumière changea, et la fumée se tortilla encore plus, et soudainement une silhouette humaine apparut dans les airs, la forme d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, surnaturellement belle, mais ses yeux étaient lisses et vides comme des billes.

"_Je ne t'ai choisi que parce que tu me faisais penser à lui, Harry_," murmura-t-elle, cruellement amusée, et cette fois-ci, Harry réagit, tressaillant visiblement, le visage pâle. "_Je ne t'aimais que parce qu'une part de son âme repose dans ton cœur. Mais tu es un lâche et un faible comparé à lui, et à la fin, plus personne ne se rappellera de ton nom..._"

Harry regarda le mirage de la femme, et malgré ses mots terribles, malgré la cruauté imprégnant les traits de son visage, il semblait la dévorer des yeux.

"Tu me manques," chuchota-t-il, d'une voix si basse que seuls l'ouïe développée du loup permit à Remus de l'entendre. "À chaque instant, tu me manques, amour."

Puis il abattit l'épée sur le diadème, et le cri de la fille fantomatique emplit la pièce de terreur.

* * *

Lorsque Remus rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était silencieuse et la lumière était redevenue la lueur douce des bougies et des sorts d'éclairage. Autour de lui, les membres de l'Ordre tremblaient sur place, les bras levés au-dessus de leurs têtes pour se protéger, et les visages emplis de terreur. Même Dumbledore s'était un peu éloigné de l'estrade, et Lucius était plus pâle que d'habitude.

De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, seuls Harry et Hermione sur l'estrade, et Neville et Luna au milieu de la foule, se tenaient toujours droits, sans la moindre peur.

"Ceci, mesdames et messieurs," dit Harry, et ça semblait impossible qu'il soit encore capable de parler après cette apparition, et encore moins aussi calmement. "Était un Horcruxe. C'est ce que nous allons combattre. Et, comme vous venez de le voir, c'est un combat que nous pouvons gagner."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Celles qui me suivent depuis longtemps auront remarqué que je n'ai pas pris mes deux mois de vacances habituelles... C'est à cause de cette $*!$!;*$!§$! d'école qui me colle en stage jusqu'au 31 juillet! Mais j'annonce officiellement que je pars donc en vacances du 2 au 30 août donc voilà ma dernière update jusqu'à la rentrée! Enjoy!**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 18 -**

Le reste de la réunion fut, comme toujours avec l'Ordre, rapide et efficace. Les décisions furent prises, les votes furent comptés, les résultats furent enregistrés, et l'Ordre accorda son financement et son support aux voyageurs pour les assister dans leur plan de chasser et détruire les Horcruxes en secret.

Albus réussit même à convaincre chaque personne présente de prêter un serment magique de ne jamais révéler cette nouvelle information - il y eut des grommellements à ça, mais il y avait bien trop de Serpentards dans la pièce pour qu'une telle paranoïa soit considérée comme irraisonnable.

Environ une demi-heure après que Harry ait tué une part de l'âme de Voldemort avec une épée mythique, la réunion fut finie et les elfes de maison apparurent avec des boissons et des canapés. Un groupe d'instruments à corde magique commença à jouer du Beethoven dans un coin (la faute de Lily, puisque c'était elle qui avait fait découvrir la musique moldue à Lucius).

Remus s'était attendu à ce que la toute nouvelle autorité des voyageurs s'évaporent dès qu'ils entreraient en contact avec les membres de l'Ordre, mais à sa plus grande surprise, leur compétence et leur calme demeurèrent. Alors que Neville était entouré de ceux qui avait connu le Survivant de cette dimension et qui souhaitaient les comparer, et que Hermione s'était lancé dans une leçon impromptue sur les sortilèges sur l'âme et leur histoire à ce qui étaient intéressés, Harry était entouré, à défaut d'un meilleur mot, d'admirateurs.

Tout un tas de personnes s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, pour se présenter, le féliciter sur la destruction du Horcruxe ou lui poser des questions. Que ce soit à cause de l'aura de danger qui l'entourait, entre sa robe de guerrier et son épée, ou que ce soit à cause de la cicatrice bien visible sur son front, ou que ce soit à cause de l'attention amicale qu'il donnait à tout le monde, Harry fascinait et manipulait la foule avec facilité, et il les traitait avec pile la bonne quantité de flatterie et de supériorité.

Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas dupes - ils étaient tous aussi expérimentés que lui dans cet art. Mais ils appréciaient tout de même sa capacité à appuyer sur les boutons et à afficher la bonne expression, et ça donna de la crédibilité au statut de Survivant de Harry, détourna, en fait, l'attention de Neville à lui, parce que leur Neville, quand il était encore en vie, n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnant, et que ce Neville, bien que poli, ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour se rendre plus abordable, s'orientant vers Harry à la place.

Tout en observant silencieusement la scène et en échangeant de temps à autres quelques murmures avec Lily, Remus se demanda où le jeune homme avait appris à faire ça, et à quel point les comportements de Neville et Hermione étaient naturels et accidentels, à quel point ils étaient calculés pour flatter le rôle de Harry.

Il se demanda comment les trois jeunes gens pouvaient bien être aussi doués pour ça et pourtant aussi incroyablement inaccessibles et irritants la plupart du temps.

Durant cette longue heure de conversations diverses et variés, Harry ne flancha que deux fois.

La première fois lorsqu'un jeune rouquin approcha les voyageurs dimensionnels, se frayant un passage à travers leurs admirateurs.

"Ron Weasley," se présenta-t-il avec l'aisance amicale qui lui avait attiré l'appréciation de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, et il lui tendit la main. "Un véritable plaisir de faire ta connaissance!"

Sa poignée de main était sûre, mais ses yeux brillaient de vénération et d'admiration.

Harry sembla brièvement interloqué, et Remus, qui était à côté de lui, le vit jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione, qui s'était tout simplement interrompue au beau milieu d'une phrase pour s'approcher d'eux sans la moindre discrétion.

"Harry Potter," se présenta-t-il ensuite, et il tordit même ses lèvres dans un sourire. "Le plaisir est pour moi."

Ron lui fit un large sourire.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'as tué ce truc!" s'émerveilla-t-il. "Et où est-ce que t'as appris à manier une épée? J'ai toujours voulu apprendre, mais c'est vraiment dur de trouver un professeur de nos jours, et ça coûte cher."

L'expression de Harry devint choquée, puis indéchiffrable, si vite que Remus ne vit presque pas le changement.

"J'ai appris sur le tas, avec un ami à moi," répondit-il doucement.

"Pendant tes aventures, hein?" plaisanta Ron, mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler une pointe d'envie. "Je parie que t'en as eu un bon paquet."

"Je ne les ai jamais considéré comme des aventures," lui dit Harry, clairement incertain maintenant.

"En fait, le terme de 'quête' serait bien plus approprié," intervint Hermions, d'une voix aiguë et nerveuse aussi proche de la panique que Remus ne l'avait jamais entendue. "Je m'appelle Hermione au fait."

Elle lui tendit la main.

Les yeux de Ron s'assombrirent.

"Oui, je sais," lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je...j'étais là quand t'es morte...ou quand l'autre est morte...euh voilà quoi."

Il lui serra la main, mais une seconde à peine, la relâchant aussi vite que possible.

"Enfin bref," dit-il ensuite, essayant de changer de sujet. "Sacrés protections que t'as lancé. Mon frère est un briseur de sort, alors je m'y connais un peu..."

"Oui, il a assuré la sécurité de ce soir, n'est-ce pas? J'ai remarqué sa signature dans la protection de la cheminée, et il y a une ou deux spécificités dans les protections qu'il a dû trouver dans les pyramides Égyptienne - je n'ai jamais vu que ce type de protection dans les tombes pré-modernes..."

Maintenant, Hermione babillait, et même la main d'avertissement que Harry posa sur son épaule ne put pas retenir cette avalanche de mots. Ron s'était remis du fait qu'il avait sous les yeux une camarade de classe qui était morte, et il la regardait maintenant comme s'il pensait qu'elle aurait sa place à Ste Mangouste.

"Ouais," dit-il sans le moindre enthousiasme. "Sûr. Écoute, je dois retourner auprès de ma mère, elle a été secouée par ce truc. Mais si tu veux, Harry, on pourrait se voir un jour, peut-être pour voler un peu? Je travaille dans le bureau des relations publiques des Canons de Chudley, donc je pourrais obtenir l'autorisation d'utiliser leur terrain? Réfléchis-y..."

Il hocha la tête à leur attention à tous, serra une deuxième fois la main de Harry, puis rejoignit le reste des Weasley.

Harry enroula un bras autour des épaules de Hermione, qui clignait rapidement des paupières, et l'attira plus près.

"Quand suis-je devenu Victor Krum?" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en enfouissant brièvement son visage dans les cheveux touffus de Hermione.

"Quand je suis redevenue une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout insupportable, apparemment," répondit Hermione sur le même temps en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Lily et Remus faisant de leur mieux pour les dissimuler aux regards du reste de la pièce. Ils avaient une vague idée de la signification de cette rencontre pour eux deux, et Lily fit signe à Lucius d'approcher, probablement pour guider Harry et Hermione vers une pièce plus privée ou rentrer à la maison, mais à cet instant, prouvant une fois de plus son mauvais timing, James Potter approcha de leur petit groupe.

Deux choses se produisirent immédiatement.

Harry releva la tête, pour fixer l'alter-ego de son père avec incrédulité, et Sirius et Severus apparurent de nulle part, s'interposant entre Lily, Remus et James. Ce fut fait efficacement, grâce à des années de pratique, et personne à l'exception de leur petit groupe ne se rendit compte de rien.

Mais Harry si, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le front unifié que les autres présentaient à James, la façon dont Remus vibrait de colère, et la façon dont Lily regardait partout et n'importe où, sauf James.

Qui soupira, avec regret mais aussi avec irritation, comme s'il trouvait ridicule qu'ils continuent ainsi, et la rage de Remus enfla encore plus. James approcha et Severus se plaça devant lui, lui barrant la route.

Nez à nez avec son ancien tourmenteur, il haussa un sourcil curieux mais ne bougea pas. Pas d'un centimètre.

"Snape," cracha James, toute sa vieille inimité bien audible dans sa voix, et cette fois-ci, Harry tressaillit visiblement. "Je veux juste me présenter. Pas besoin de t'enflammer."

"Je ne pense pas qu'un tel langage soit nécessaire, James," lui dit froidement Sirius. "Nous sommes tous des adultes, ici."

On aurait dit un commentaire normal, le genre de chose que n'importe qui dirait pour calmer une situation tendue, mais pour eux, ça signifiait bien plus, des années de moqueries et de provocations, des années passées à essayer de dominer l'autre, qui ne s'étaient arrêtées pour les quatre amis qu'une fois qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre une bonne fois pour tout, et jamais complètement pour James.

C'était aussi un rappel de la catastrophe qui avait porté leur inimité à de nouveaux sommets, et Remus ne put pas s'empêcher de grogner, l'animal en lui essayant de sortir pour s'en prendre à cet homme qui avait été un véritable danger pour eux.

"Remus," dit doucement Lily, d'une voix très fatiguée. "Sirius, Severus. Tout va bien. Laissez-le parler à Harry."

À contre-cœur, le mur d'amis se sépara, bien que Severus et Sirius s'assurèrent de flanquer Lily et de garder Remus derrière eux pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur James (bien que ça faisait des années que ce genre de choses n'était pas arrivée).

La tension était étouffante dans la pièce, et Harry et Hermione observaient toujours le groupe, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire au niveau de haine qu'ils venaient de voir.

Mais James Potter sourit aux deux voyageurs, et oui, même Remus devait bien admettre que cet homme pouvait être charmant, et il leur tendit la main, tout comme Ron l'avait fait.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui lui attrapa la main et la tint un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, alors que Harry se ressaisissait.

"James Potter," dit l'homme. "Je suis un Auror pour le Ministère. En fait, je fais la liaison avec l'Ordre."

"Super," dit faiblement Hermione - une réponse inhabituellement courte et insipide venant de la personne la plus intelligente que Remus avait jamais connu, et James lui lança un regard confus avant de se concentrer sur Harry.

"Tu es un Potter aussi, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il. "Même famille?"

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Remus de le regarder fixement. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de parler à James, bien évidemment, mais il avait simplement supposé qu'Albus _dirait_ à l'homme que son fils d'une autre dimension était destiné à combattre Voldemort. Franchement, qu'aurait-il pu penser d'autre?

Mais Harry ne sembla pas surpris, et Hermione non plus, et Remus réalisa soudainement que les voyageurs avaient décidé de ne rien lui dire, avaient, en fait, rien dit à personne d'autre que le petit groupe l'identité réelle de Harry.

Maintenant, face à la question, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses yeux le détaillaient des pieds à la tête, examinant rapidement l'homme qui était presque son père, avant de se poser sur le groupe d'amis qui regardaient attentivement la scène.

Ce ne fut que dans le miroir de ce regard que Remus réalisa vraiment à quel point ils devaient sembler étrange et sur la défensive. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Sirius avait tendu un bras devant Severus, comme pour le protéger d'une possible attaque, que Severus se tenait plus droit que d'habitude, le menton dressé dans un geste enfant qu'il avait complètement abandonné dans la vie de tous les jours. Comment lui-même avaient placé ses deux mains sur les épaules de Lily, pour la soutenir et la retenir à la fois, comment Lily observait attentivement James, le corps vibrant de tension.

Remus ne saurait jamais à quel point Harry avait lu la position de leur groupe, ou ce qu'il avait appris sur leur passé à cet instant, mais il vit quelque chose se fermer dans le visage de Harry.

"Non," dit-il finalement, d'une voix toujours un peu rauque, mais ferme. "Je ne pense pas. Je suis né-moldu."

Lily poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement, et Sirius fit passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

James, inconscient de tout ce qui s'était passé, souriait toujours.

"Quel dommage," dit-il d'une voix légère. "La famille Potter n'a jamais été très grande, et mes enfants auraient adoré avoir un cousin."

"Vous avez des enfants," dit doucement Harry. "Super."

"Oui, deux garçons et une fille," répondit facilement James. "Le plus jeune est en troisième année. L'aîné doit avoir ton âge je pense."

"Quelle coïncidence," chuchota Hermione, d'une voix faible.

Les mains de Harry semblaient trembler presque imperceptiblement. Il leva la main gauche pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière alors que sa main droite serrait encore plus son verre.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il?" demanda-t-il.

"Peter," lui dit James. "Le nom d'un très bon ami à moi qui a été tué par des Mangemorts pendant notre septième année."

Il sourit tristement.

"J'espère que la dimension d'où tu viens n'a pas été aussi déchirée par la guerre que la nôtre, Harry."

Harry lâcha son verre et il se serait écrasé au sol, mais Neville, qui les avait silencieusement rejoint sans attirer l'attention de personne, le rattrapa juste à temps.

"Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Auror Potter," dit-il avec l'autorité d'un général. "Mais je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Harry."

"Bien sûr," lui répondit joyeusement James, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Neville l'empêcha de lui serrer à nouveau la main. "Nous pourrons poursuivre cette conversation à la prochaine réunion, je suppose."

"J'en suis sûr," intervint calmement Neville, puis il toucha l'épaule de Harry et échangea un coup d'œil lourd de sens avec Sirius, avant d'entraîner son ami hors de la pièce.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Désolée pour la longue attente les gens... Comme pour tout le monde, la reprise a été très difficile et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Mes updates sont désormais de retour chaque semaine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 19 -**

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit qui tu étais à James?" demanda Sirius alors qu'ils guidaient Harry et les autres vers la bibliothèque.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de complications supplémentaires, je pense," lui répondit Harry d'une voix sèche qui trahissait son épuisement. "Vous n'en sauriez rien non plus si ça n'avait pas été nécessaire...et si j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir avant de te voir."

Remus ne savait pas vraiment que ressentir à ce sujet - soulagé, parce qu'ils _savaient_; irrité, parce que Harry donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne faisait que les utiliser; ou légèrement envieux, parce que ne pas savoir leur aurait évité pas mal d'ennuis...mais il repoussa cette dernière idée avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment y penser.

"Mais c'est ton _père_," répliqua Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?" lui répondit Harry avec méfiance, et il lança un coup d'œil à Severus, comme s'il avait exactement su comment _son _père avait été. "Et de toutes façons, c'est pas mon père. C'est le père de Peter, qui est sans doute le joueur star de l'équipe de Quidditch, un insupportable vantard et l'incarnation même d'un Gryffondor...Peter Potter..." ricana-t-il.

Bon, se dit Remus, refusant d'être distrait par cette description très juste de Peter, au moins ils allaient s'isoler avec Harry et les autres, seraient libres de leur poser toutes les questions qui le tracassaient depuis des jours, et pour la première fois, les quatre voyageurs semblaient être d'humeur à répondre à leurs questions. Si seulement ils pouvaient tenir encore un peu...

Mais dès que Lucius les fit entrer dans la bibliothèque et qu'il referma la porte et activa les sorts de silence, les voyageurs changèrent. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs personnalités dominantes et héroïques comme si ça avait été des costumes qu'ils avaient enfilés, ne laissant que les quatre adolescents qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et qui les frustraient au plus haut point.

Silencieusement, Neville et Harry détachèrent mutuellement leurs épées, Hermione enleva sa ceinture à potions, et Luna, avec grande précaution, ôta la fleur de ses cheveux. Les quatre objets disparurent ensuite facilement dans les poches de Harry et Hermione.

Puis, les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et il se jeta au sol - au sol! - où il s'allongea les bras et les jambes écartées, fixant le plafond avec l'expression boudeuse d'un petit enfant.

"Merlin!" gémit-il. "J'avais oublié à quel point j'ai horreur de parler en public. Vos morts à tous sont bonnes pour une chose, je suppose - je n'ai plus à faire de discours."

Remus le regarda, horrifié, alors que Neville s'installait dans un fauteuil en cuir en riant doucement, et que Hermione s'approchait des livres. Seule Luna resta proche des quatre amis de cette dimension, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose d'invisible et de lointain.

"Ça, et les cartes de Noël," approuva-t-elle sérieusement. "Je haïssais terriblement les cartes de Noël, et je n'ai pas eu à en écrire une seule depuis que tout le monde est mort."

"Et plus personne ne t'appelle l'Élu maintenant," ajouta Neville, pince-sans-rire. "J'ai passé la soirée entouré par des gens observant mes cicatrices et essayant de me toucher - Merlin, Harry, étions-nous vraiment si lourds que ça? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu tout simplement pas tous frappé?"

"Je ne me suis tout simplement pas débarrassé de Voldemort à temps," lui répondit paresseusement Harry. "C'est une bien meilleure vengeance, tu ne crois pas?"

Sirius trouva enfin les mots qu'ils avaient tous cherché.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous, _bordel_?" cria-t-il. "Comment pouvez-vous tous être aussi bizarre?"

Harry ferma les yeux et gloussa. Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Neville se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je suppose qu'on a arrêté d'essayer d'être normal," répondit-il. "Je veux dire, tout ceux qui vivent encore sont au moins aussi bizarres que nous, et on se comprend trop bien pour prendre la peine de faire semblant."

Dumbledore, qui se tenait près de la porte, pencha la tête et sourit.

"Dans ce cas," dit-il d'une voix légère. "Nous vous remercions pour ce compliment."

"Quel fichu compliment?" cria Sirius, trop perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour se calmer.

"Les autres ont vu leur écran de fumée," lui expliqua patiemment Luna. "Vous êtes suffisamment dignes de confiance pour pouvoir voir derrière le rideau, où tout est sale, perturbé et vrai."

Sirius semblait prêt à enfoncer son poing dans quelque chose face à ce nouvel exemple du mystère qu'entretenaient leurs invités, mais Remus pensait avoir compris Luna cette fois.

Est-ce que le comportement erratique des voyageurs était vraiment ça? Un signe de confiance? Une preuve qu'ils se sentaient suffisamment bien en présence des gens dans la pièce - enfin, à l'exception de Lucius, qui avait verrouillé la porte et les observaient tous en silence - pour ne pas prendre la peine de faire semblant? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire vis-à-vis des relations du groupe avec leurs alter-egos?

"Alors ce n'était qu'un spectacle?" demanda-t-il faiblement, sans poser sa véritable question: _et ça c'est la vérité?_

"Le monde entier est un théâtre, Et tous, hommes et femmes, sont de simples acteurs," cita doucement Hermione, mais Neville secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Prenant ça comme un signe, Lucius ouvrit son bar et commença à leur servir à tous un verre de son meilleur brandy.

Neville accepta d'un hochement de tête qui ne trahit rien de ses sentiments envers Lucius, seulement ses bonnes manières. Luna secoua la tête et demanda du jus de citrouille à la place, qui lui fut immédiatement apporté par un elfe de maison, et Hermione fut approchée, mais elle lança un regard noir à Lucius, démentant sa distraction apparente.

Harry, toujours allongé sur la moquette de Lucius, occupé à gémir théâtralement sur les discours publiques, fut tout simplement ignoré.

"Ce n'était pas qu'un spectacle," répondit enfin Neville. "C'est une part de nous. Harry est devenu le leader de l'Ordre du Phoenix après la mort du Professeur Dumbledore, Hermione a l'habitude d'enseigner dans des circonstances difficiles, et j'ai mené la résistance depuis Poudlard après que Harry..."

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de s'éclaircir la gorge, en guise d'avertissement, et Neville se tut soudainement.

"...enfin bref," dit-il ensuite. "On dirait que l'Ordre a été convaincu par nos actions."

"Cela semble être effectivement le cas, mon cher garçon," approuva Albus en sirotant le thé qu'il s'était invoqué. "Bien que je ne sois pas complètement convaincu qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire pour vous d'agir seuls. Nous sommes tous des sorciers et des sorcières entraînés, et nous pourrions vous aider..."

"Votre entraînement ne servira à rien," l'interrompit Harry, toujours par terre, d'une voix ennuyée mais tendue. "En fait, je me rappelle parfaitement bien de la façon dont votre bras s'est ratatiné et a viré au noir parce que vous n'avez pas su vous protéger d'un Horcruxe. Excusez-moi de ne pas vouloir revoir ça. C'était dégueu."

"Tes bonnes manières, Harry," lui rappela Hermione depuis sa position près des étagères, mais sa voix était fatiguée et vide de toute conviction.

"Oui," murmura Harry. "Sûr. Des gens morts partout comme si on était dans une centrale nécromancienne mais tant que nous gardons nos bonnes manières..."

Il semblait morne, limite désespéré, et la façon dont Hermione était ratatinée sur elle-même et dont elle concentrait toute son attention sur les livres rappela à Remus que le fiancé de Hermione s'appelait Ron, comme Ron Weasley, qui avait été dans la même année et la même maison qu'elle, et qu'elle l'avait regardé être torturé à mort dans cette maison.

Soudainement, la seule chose surprenante venant des voyageurs fut qu'ils aient tenus jusqu'à ce que les portes de la bibliothèque soient fermées.

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le Manoir Malefoy, Luna s'éloigna de Remus pour s'approcher de son ami allongé par terre. Prudemment, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, puis tendit la main pour la poser sur son front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice.

"Ce n'était pas Ginny," lui murmura-t-elle. "Rappelle-toi, ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas ton père non plus. Ni Ron. Et rappelle-toi qu'ils n'ont pas disparu pour toujours. Tu les reverras un jour."

"Oui," répondit Harry sur le même ton, semblant fatigué et vieux. "Plus tôt que tard."

Dans son coin de la pièce, Hermione fit tomber un livre.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle d'une voix sèche. "Mais il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici. La soirée a été productive, et vous avez tous été formidables, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte maintenant."

Silencieusement, Neville déplia son grand corps et se releva.

"Je viens avec toi," offrit-il. "Harry?"

"Je pense que je vais rester un peu là," répondit Harry en se pressant contre la main de Luna. "Les tapis _sont_ vraiment sympa, et je pense pas pouvoir me relever tout de suite. Les Horcruxes m'épuisent, tu sais?"

"Je sais," dit Neville. "Restes avec lui, tu veux, Luna?"

Luna hocha la tête, et pendant un instant, les yeux de Neville s'attardèrent tristement sur ses deux amis. Puis il s'approcha de Hermione, lui attrapa doucement le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte.

"Vous devriez retourner à côté, vous autre," dit-il, et c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose.

Lily échangea un coup d'œil avec Remus.

"Nous resterons avec Luna et Harry," promit-elle. "Retournez à côté, vous autres."

Étonnamment, en très peu de temps, la bibliothèque fut vide, à l'exception de Remus, sa femme et les deux ados occupant le centre de la pièce.

Pendant un moment, le silence régna, puis Lily s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Luna.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je pense," lui assura-t-elle, disant enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu dire depuis que le Horcruxe avait prit la parole. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, Harry, pas du tout."

Harry cligna lentement des yeux avec fatigue.

"Apprends à me connaître. Tu changeras bien assez tôt d'avis," lui promit-il avec dégoût.

Pendant un instant, Lily sembla vouloir répliquer à ça, mais ensuite, elle réalisa que Harry n'était pas en état de débattre.

"Qui était-elle?" demanda-t-elle à la place. "La fille. Elle devait beaucoup compter pour toi pour qu'il l'utilise contre toi."

Pour peut-être la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre, Harry chercha le regard de Lily et le soutint. Remus sentit son cœur accélérer. Ça pourrait signifier tellement pour eux deux, et s'ils arrivaient enfin à forger une connexion, si Lily pouvait passer outre son traumatisme et se rapprocher du garçon qui aurait pu être son fils...

Mais les yeux de Harry, bien que plongés dans les siens, étaient vides, ne révélant rien du tout, et après un long silence, il tourna la tête et rompit la connexion.

"Je vais dormir maintenant," annonça-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de prétendre ne plus être là.

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et Remus se levait de sa chaise pour la rejoindre, lorsque Luna se pencha en avant et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire," lui offrit-elle doucement. "Au sujet d'un héros et de son grand amour."

Lily releva la tête et croisa le regard de Remus qui hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait rien aux explications de Luna la plupart du temps, mais il commençait à voir à quel point elles étaient importantes. Peut-être que ça pourrait aider.

"Oui, s'il te plaît," chuchota Lily en se pressant contre la main de Luna, tout comme Harry l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Malgré la célébrité et la gloire qui l'attendaient," commença Luna d'une voix guindée. "Le héros de notre histoire a grandi haï, sans jamais connaître l'amour, donc lorsqu'il revint dans son monde natal et qu'il croisa une jeune fille qui était belle et gentille, il ne reconnut pas la destinée pour ce qu'elle était. Durant de nombreuses années, il resta donc aveugle, bien qu'il désirait être aimé."

Alors même qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ses paroles, Remus ne put pas retenir un petit rire. Alors que la dernière histoire de Luna avait ressemblé à un conte de fée, pleine de répétitions et de symbolismes, celle-ci semblait être inspirée des romans du dix-neuvième siècle, avec un héros incompris et tout ce qui allait avec.

"Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et qu'il vit la femme que la jeune fille était devenue, son cœur s'emplit de désespoir, parce que malgré son désir, il savait que son amour était interdit. Parce que notre héros avait été maudit par un destin si sombre et terrible que même les Dieux n'osaient pas en parler.

Mais malgré son futur stérile, notre héros accepta ce cadeau de la providence et s'autorisa à aimer et à être aimé. Pendant quelques précieux mois, il trouva du réconfort dans les bras de son amour, et leur dévotion mutuelle sembla assez forte pour arrêter les horloges pendant un temps."

Luna s'interrompit et sourit, ses yeux voyant quelque chose de lointain et magnifique. Lily était penchée vers elle, buvant ses mots, mais Remus se préparait déjà. Il avait suffisamment entendu d'histoires de Luna pour savoir que les ténèbres envahiraient bientôt celle-ci.

"Puis vint le jour du mariage de son frère, un jour censé être empli de joie, un jour qui se finit dans le désespoir et la destruction. Ils avaient dansé toute la journée, les longs cheveux roux de la fille balançant dans la légère brise de soirée, et pendant quelques parfaites heures, tout alla bien.

Mais ensuite le gardien cria au loup, et les hordes maléfiques s'abattirent de partout, transformant cette scène d'amour en champ de bataille. Les fêtards piégés combattirent bravement, du plus jeune enfant à la plus vieille femme, mais un par un, ils furent capturés ou tués, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit groupe, protégeant le héros, ses amis, et son amour. De la grande famille de la fille, il ne restait plus que trois membres survivants, la fille et deux de ses frères. Même le couple nouvellement marié serait mort cette nuit-là, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà partis."

Les yeux de Lily étaient écarquillés sous l'effet du choc et de la surprise, et Remus y vit sa propre douleur s'y refléter. Mais Luna parlait toujours de la même voix guindée, comme si elle lisait "David Copperfield", au lieu de raconter l'histoire de son ami Harry, qui était allongé à côté d'elle, encore en train de faire semblant de dormir.

"À la fin, seul le sacrifice de ses Gardiens les plus fidèles sauva notre héros et ses amis, et alors qu'ils fuyaient par magie cette horrible scène de tous leurs espoirs perdus, leurs cœurs se brisèrent dans leurs poitrines. Tellement de morts, et ils savaient qu'encore plus mourraient pour eux dans les mois à venir.

Mais ils étaient encore des enfants, et ils pensaient encore que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et donc à travers tous le chaos et toutes les ténèbres et les flammes, notre jeune héros s'accrocha à son amour, la serra contre lui et l'entraîna avec lui. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, s'était-il juré, même si la mort venait le chercher."

La voix de Luna se brisa légèrement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, et si sa main chercha le torse de Harry, se posant dessus comme pour se rassurer qu'il respirait encore, ce fut fait silencieusement, avec l'implicité de l'habitude.

"Mais à la fin, ce ne fut pas lui que la mort vint chercher. Ce ne serait pas lui avant longtemps. Et lorsqu'il fut enfin en sécurité, et que l'aube approcha, et qu'il put voir à nouveau, la seule chose qu'il serrait dans ses bras était un corps, froid depuis longtemps, qui ne danserait plus jamais."

Luna devint silencieuse. L'horloge de la bibliothèque égrena les secondes. Remus prit une profonde inspiration désespérée.

Et de sous ses paupières closes qu'il avait fermées au monde l'entourant, une seule larme s'échappa et roula sur la joue sèche de Harry Potter.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 20 -**

"Je n'arrive pas à le toucher, Remus," lui dit Lily d'une voix mécontente le lendemain matin. "Et la plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a pas vraiment envie."

Après les événements de la veille, Remus et Lily avaient décidé qu'un petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête était à l'ordre du jour. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour parler - un peu de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit, vraiment. Merlin, on était le vingt décembre, et ils n'avait même pas encore _réfléchi_ à leurs achats de Noël.

"Je veux dire, regarde hier. Ils sont passés de complètement dingues dans le bureau d'Albus, à complètement déprimés en moins de deux heures. Et ensuite, après s'être couché part terre, et avoir pleuré sa petite-amie morte, il saute sur ses pieds avec un large sourire et revient à Poudlard comme s'il ne s'était rien passé!"

"Je sais," lui dit Remus. Il avait été aussi surpris que Lily. Mais un autre problème avait prit racine dans son esprit. Il lui semblait désormais évident que les histoires de Luna racontaient la vérité, comme lui l'avait dit Hermione, et aussi qu'elles se concentraient sur Harry et les autres. Mais si c'était le cas, et que Ron et Ginny étaient les deux enfants qui étaient morts, et Hermione était la fille intelligente, Neville le garçon fort, et Luna la fille qui avait des visions, alors qu'est-ce que la partie de l'histoire concernant le garçon et le monstre voulait dire pour Harry...

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de parler de ça à Lily.

"Il semble s'attendre à ce que je le rejette, mais en même temps, il ne me laisse pas la moindre chance de l'approcher," continua Lily. "On dirait qu'il _attend_ ma désapprobation."

"Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'il connaît," lui suggéra doucement Remus, en repensant à ce que l'Horcruxe avait sifflé (_Tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais_) et à l'histoire que Luna leur avait raconté (_Le héros de notre histoire a grandi haï, sans jamais connaître l'amour_). "Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais eu personne pour prendre soin de lui."

Lily secoua la tête avec détermination.

"C'est impossible," lui dit-elle avec certitude. "Je veux dire, peu importe à quel point nos dimensions sont différentes, j'aurais toujours eu des amis, et Severus ou toi vous seriez occupés de Harry. Regarde comment il agit avec Sirius. Il semble évident qu'il le connaissait et qu'il l'aimait dans son monde."

"Probablement," soupira Remus, mais dans son esprit se répétaient les mots de la toute première histoire de Luna. _Un garçon qui avait été caché dans un placard_, avait-elle dit au sujet de Harry, et si c'était vrai, s'il avait passé son enfance loin d'eux tous...

"Je pense que la question la plus importante, c'est est-ce que tu _veux_ apprendre à le connaître, Lily," lui dit-il doucement. "Ils nous ont clairement dit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester, s'ils venaient à trouver le moyen de repartir. Et il est presque adulte. Ce n'est pas comme s'il a besoin de toi..."

"Est-ce que tu l'as bien _regardé_?" lui demanda Lily avec colère. "S'il y a jamais eu un garçon qui aurait besoin de quelqu'un, c'est bien Harry! Je ne sais pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il est évident que ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu se reposer sur un adulte digne de confiance."

"Et tu es sûre que tu peux être cette personne pour lui?"

De nombreuses choses s'entremêlaient dans cette question - le passé de Lily et leur douleur commune, le tempérament de Lily et l'apathie de Harry, et au lieu d'ignorer la question, Lily resta longuement silencieuse, et y réfléchit.

"Je n'en suis pas sûre, Remus," admit-elle doucement. "Mais il faut que j'essaye. Il aurait pu être mon fils!"

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu, comparant leurs observations et se questionnant sur le comportement d'Albus, se demandant pourquoi Lucius avait été si prudent la nuit précédente et si Harry essayerait de contacter Ron ou James.

Mais lorsque Severus toqua à leur porte pour accompagner Remus à la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune réponses à leurs questions.

"Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer pour essayer d'identifier leur dimension pour le moment," proposa Remus alors qu'il avançait avec Severus. "Pour autant que j'en sache, nous avons lu tout ce que la bibliothèque avait à offrir concernant la magie sur les âmes, et je pense que c'est un peu stupide de faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes alors qu'on sait que Dumbledore sait probablement tout ce qui a à savoir sur le sujet."

"Sans mentionner que c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire, puisqu'ils nous débarrassent de notre problème d'Horcruxes," approuva calmement Severus, avant d'ajouter à une petite pause. "Hermione se ruine la santé."

"Ils le font tous," dit Remus, aussi inquiet que lui. La soirée de la veille leur avait ouvert les yeux de plus d'une façon.

"Tu as été le premier à t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il ensuite à Severus qui lui lança un coup d'œil curieux. "À quel point ils étaient amochés. Tu es revenu de cet entretien avec Hermione, le tout premier soir, et tu savais ce qu'ils avaient traversé. C'est pour ça que tu es aussi protecteur avec elle. Mais comment l'as-tu découvert? Elle ne t'en a rien dit, à moins que tu l'ais passé sous silence pendant ton rapport."

Severus haussa les épaules et resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la bibliothèque et qu'ils se soient installés à une table invisible au premier coup d'œil qu'il répondit.

"Je sais ce que c'est d'être désespéré," dit-il doucement, et soudainement, ils eurent à nouveau douze ans et Severus pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que Remus avaient découvert les traces de coups sur son dos. "Je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Ils le cachent bien, ou peut-être qu'ils sont dans cet état depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte, mais ils sont à bout. Ils peuvent craquer d'une seconde à l'autre."

Il haussa les épaules, aussi embarrassé que toujours dès qu'il était fait mention de sentiments, ce vieux Serpentard qu'il était, et commença à faire léviter les livres nécessaires à leurs recherches.

Remus sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Il repensa à l'expression sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il avait vu Lily pour la première fois, à la façon dont Hermione avait couvé ses amis après leur libération, et à la façon dont Luna avait agrippé sa main la nuit précédente, terrifiée et pourtant n'envisageant même pas la possibilité de s'enfuir.

"Alors nous n'aurons qu'à nous assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas," dit-il.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils travaillaient dur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les quatre voyageurs, plongés dans une discussion.

"Nous prenons un sacré risques en aidant cette dimension," disait nerveusement Hermione, et Remus réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas conscient que Severus et lui étaient là, dissimulé derrière les livres. "Peut-être un trop gros risque. Peut-être que nous devrions nous contenter d'essayer de rentrer chez nous et les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs Horcruxes?"

La réaction de Harry fut immédiate et sans appel.

"Je ne laisserai pas Sirius approcher d'un de ces Horcruxes," siffla-t-il. "Et ma...et Lily non plus. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour ce qui pourrait arriver. Ils risqueraient d'être blessés."

"Mais nous aussi," répliqua Hermione. "Je veux dire... je ne dis pas qu'on _devrait_ les laisser s'en charger tout seuls, mais peut-être que nous pourrions les y préparer? Nous avons déjà bien assez à faire, Harry."

Dans le silence qui s'en suivit, Severus et Remus échangèrent un long regard empli de questions. Se manifester maintenant serait plus que gênant, mais ne rien faire leur donnait l'impression de trahir la confiance des voyageurs. D'un autre côté, c'était une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur les motivations de leurs invités, non?

Et au plus profond de lui, Remus ne pouvait pas ignorer une autre pensée: la joie que les quatre voyageurs se sentent suffisamment en sécurité à Poudlard et avec eux à proximité pour ne pas lancer leurs habituels sorts de détection.

"Les préparer à quoi?" demanda Harry, moqueur. "À se faire déchirer le cœur en lambeaux? À abandonner tout espoir? À espérer l'impossible?"

"Leur apprendre tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir signifierait leur enlever ce que nous voulons préserver," dit Luna, et Remus était _presque_ sûr que ça voulait dire qu'elle était d'accord avec Harry.

"Écoutez," dit Hermione. "Ce ne sont pas des enfants innocents, pigé? Ce sont des adultes, et brillants avec ça. Ils peuvent faire leur propre choix - ils en ont autant le droit que nous aurions dû l'avoir, Harry!"

Un autre silence s'ensuivit, et Remus pouvait presque voir les expressions bornées de Harry et Hermione, le regard de Neville voyageant entre eux, et Luna, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Tout ce que nous avons fait au cours des dernières années," dit finalement Neville, de la voix calme et forte qu'il utilisait toujours lorsqu'il avait longuement réfléchi à quelque chose. "C'était pour protéger les gens que nous aimons. Garder les innocents en sécurité."

Il hésita.

"Ben, _nos_ gens sont morts, pour la plupart," continua-t-il ensuite. "Mais il y a une version d'eux bien vivants, ici. Mais le risque n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle si nous pouvons les protéger de cette douleur?"

Il y eut un moment de silence puis un petit bruit qui signifia l'accord - à contre-cœur - de Hermione.

_Et qu'en est-il de votre douleur?_ songea Remus.

Mais aucun d'eux ne posa cette question, donc bien sûr il n'y eut aucune réponse, et peut-être même qu'ils n'auraient pas su quoi répondre de toutes façons. Et au bout d'un long moment, Harry et Neville quittèrent la bibliothèque et Luna et Hermione se rendirent dans la section interdite, laissant une chance à Remus et Severus de repartir sans être vus.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement, et les actions des voyageurs furent hautement mystérieuses. Tel un raz-de-marée, ils s'abattaient de temps à autre sur la bibliothèque, Hermione ne s'attardant qu'assez longtemps pour se tenir au courant des avancées des recherches de Remus et Severus, avant de disparaître pendant des heures, refusant de leur dire où ils allaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Lily essaya de les raisonner en vain - Hermione répondant à tous ses arguments par des contre-arguments avant de finir par un 'Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on règle votre problème, vous n'avez qu'à nous le dire' mesquin.

Severus essaya de marchander avec eux - leur promettant des potions de ses réserves personnelles s'ils prenaient quelqu'un avec eux - Neville secouant la tête et refusant même d'en parler.

Sirius essaya de les suivre en vain - deux fois il fut repoussé par des pièges qui le laissèrent sans voix, deux fois il reçut un sort et une fois (et Remus était convaincu que c'était Harry) quelqu'un avait monté Filch **(1) **contre Sirius donc leur ami passa une heure horrible à se disputer avec lui au sujet d'une nouvelle forme de punition dont aucun d'eux n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il renonça après ça.

Les voyageurs _mangeaient_ avec eux au petit-déjeuner et au dîner, cependant, même les bris de conversation qu'ils arrivaient à entendre au cours des repas ne leur étaient pas d'une grande aide - que ce soit parce que Harry et les autres parlaient par code ou parce qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas les mêmes références, leurs conversations n'avaient aucun sens.

"...se trouve que Mimi est aussi dragueuse dans cette dimension qu'elle l'était dans la nôtre," dit Harry au petit-déjeuner, le vingt-et-un, après être apparu avec ce qui semblait être un cahier relié en cuir couvert d'eau et de poussière, et qui avait un gros trou au milieu, comme si quelqu'un l'avait transpercé d'une épée. "Quelques petits chuchotements à son oreille, et elle m'a filé le truc."

"Et tu n'as même pas eu à te baigner devant elle," dit sérieusement Neville, et Luna gloussa.

En représailles, Harry abattit ce qui était probablement un ancien Horcruxe sur la tête de son ami, qui l'esquiva juste à temps mais renversa un bol de porridge se faisant. La situation aurait pu dégénérer en bataille de nourriture, si Hermione n'était pas apparue (après avoir passé déjà près de trois heures à la bibliothèque) pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient prévu de partir pour "la maison des Gaunt" dans une demi-heure. Où que ce soit.

Ce soir-là, Neville utilisa très peu sa main droite, comme si elle avait été blessée, et des marques de brûlure s'estompaient sur la joue de Harry. Mais ils semblaient de bonne humeur et ils passèrent tout le repas à se moquer de Hermione qui 'avait été tentée par la bague', l'accusant d'avoir des aspirations secrètes de conquêtes du monde.

Hermione était rouge comme une tomate et s'excusa pour retourner à la bibliothèque quelques heures. Neville et Harry, cependant se jetèrent sur un Sirius surpris et commencèrent à lui poser des questions très pointues sur son frères Regulus et ses connexions avec les Mangemorts.

Après que Sirius leur ait assuré plus d'une fois que son frère, bien que tenté par l'idéologie sang-pur que ses parents avaient répété toutes leurs vies, avait changé après sa première année à Poudlard, où il avait non seulement découvert la vision du monde très différentes de celle de leurs parents de Sirius et Severus, mais avait aussi rencontré de nombreux nés-moldus. En fait, leur expliqua Sirius avec un sourire fier, Regulus était marié à une née-moldue, et avec son aide, avait transformé le 12 Square Grimmauld en un Paradis pour eux et leurs trois enfants.

Ce passage de l'histoire de la famille Black ne sembla pas plaire aux voyageurs.

"Alors le médaillon est encore dans la grotte," dit sérieusement Neville, et Remus les connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il était vraiment inquiet. "Et les sorts de protections sont encore en place."

Harry et Neville échangèrent un de ces longs regards indéchiffrables qu'ils avaient perfectionné jusqu'à en faire un art.

"Oui," dit ensuite Harry, et c'était tellement plus qu'une confirmation des mots de Neville.

"Ça ne va pas plaire à Hermione, mais alors pas du tout," dit Neville, et après une longue pause, il ajouta: "Et ça ne me plaît pas non plus, Harry."

Et Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se tourner vers Remus.

"Nous devons vous voir dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, vous tous. Dans trente minutes?"

* * *

"Voici le diadème de Serdaigle," dit Harry une demi-heure plus tard en jetant le bijou sur la table avec irrespect. "Vous étiez là lorsqu'on a détruit l'Horcruxe qu'il contenait."

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le bureau d'Albus, les quatre voyageurs, Albus, Remus, Lily, Severus et Sirius.

Il déposa ensuite le journal relié qu'il avait brandi et le posa à côté du Diadème.

"Voici le journal intime de Tom Riddle, qui est probablement le tout premier Horcruxe que Voldemort ait jamais crée. Il fut glissé dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley par un Mangemort lors de sa première année et donc amené à Poudlard."

Pendant un instant, une expression de désespoir apparut sur son visage, mais elle disparut tout aussi rapidement et Remus et les autres le connaissaient suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que la moindre tentative de réconfort ne serait pas la bienvenue.

"Et ceci," dit-il enfin en ajoutant un anneau à la pierre fendue en deux sur la table, " Est la chevalière des Gaunt. Jusqu'à hier soir, c'était un Horcrux. Et c'est toujours une Relique de la Mort - la Pierre de Résurrection, pour être exact."

Il y eut une longue pause.

"C'est une blague?" demanda ensuite Sirius. "Les Reliques ne sont qu'une légende, tout le monde sait ça."

"Les Reliques?" demanda Lily. Ses origines moldues se montraient rarement mais cette fois-ci, elles apparurent. "N'est-ce pas un vieux conte de fée?"

"La Baguette de Sureau, la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection," intervint doucement Severus. "Soit-disant donnés aux frères Peverell par la Mort elle-même."

"Exactement," intervint Sirius. "C'est une légende."

"C'est la vérité," le corrigea sèchement Hermione. "Comme peut le confirmer le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais de toutes façons, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'avec la mort de votre Neville, quatre Horcruxes ont été détruits."

"Si c'est effectivement la Pierre de Résurrection, mon cher garçon," dit calmement Albus, ignorant la tentative de Hermione de changer de sujet. "Alors c'est un objet d'une grande valeur. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la garder?"

Harry grimaça.

"Non, merci," dit-il comme si on venait de lui proposer une assiette d'épinards. "J'ai la mienne. Et cette Pierre n'invoquera probablement que les morts de cette dimension, ce qui me serait complètement inutile. Je veux dire, il faudrait que j'explique une fois de plus qui je suis, et c'est déjà bien assez compliqué avec les vivants, non?"

Il laissa le silence se répandre, mais au moment où Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, il reprit, lui coupant la parole.

"Enfin bref, ça ne nous laisse plus que trois Horcruxes: Nagini, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Voldemort garde Nagini avec lui, donc vous devriez la garder en dernier ou il saura ce que nous savons. Il y a une bonne chance que la coupe soit trouvée dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange, pour lequel vous ne nous avez pas encore obtenu d'accès. Au fait, si vous ne vous activez pas avec ça, on va finir par entrer à nouveau dans Gringotts par effraction."

Il échangea un regard avec ses amis, et Remus n'était absolument pas sûr que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie.

"On va s'occuper du médaillon ce soir. Je laisserai un souvenir de sa location et de tout ce que je sais à son sujet au Professeur, au cas où nous ne reviendrions pas."

Cette déclaration causa d'étranges réactions dans la pièce. Les habitants de la dimension de Remus, bien que désapprouvant la mentalité de chasseurs solitaires des voyageurs s'étaient résignés à une telle inactivité des jours plus tôt, et acceptèrent donc cette déclaration sans broncher.

Mais Luna eut l'air choquée, et Hermione frémit de colère.

"Non, nous ne nous en occuperons pas ce soir," protesta-t-elle. "Puisque nous ne savons pas encore comment contourner ses défenses. Ça risque de nous prendre quelque temps pour trouver un moyen, voir même plus."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Si Dumbledore n'a rien trouvé malgré tout le temps qu'il a passé sur ses recherches, est-ce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire mieux, Hermione?" lui demanda-t-il. "Non. Nous avons une solution pour contourner les défenses, et c'est moi qui le ferais. La décision est prise."

Elle le regarda fixement.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux," dit-elle doucement. "Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qui va se passer! Comment peux-tu même l'envisager?"

Une fois de plus, Remus se sentit complètement perdu, et il vit le même sentiment sur le visage de ses amis. Même Albus avait perdu sa sérénité et regardaient Harry et Hermione avec les sourcils froncés, mais ils étaient perdus dans leur propre monde, ignorant même la présence de Luna et Neville à leurs côtés.

"Je veux en finir, Hermione," chuchota Harry. "Je veux en finir et retourner dans notre monde et pouvoir enfin me reposer. Est-ce trop demander?"

"Nous ne parlons pas d'une mission dangereuse, Harry." Hermione chuchotait aussi, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry avec une expression suppliante que Remus n'avait vu qu'une seule fois sur son visage, lorsque Harry avait pris son _Felix_ avant la bataille. "Nous parlons d'une certitude d'être gravement blessé, Harry. Et personne ne connaît les effets à long terme - il est mort avant que quiconque puisse l'examiner. Ce serait une folie."

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Seul Voldemort peut me tuer, et comme la dernière année nous l'a prouvé, ses pièges ne comptent pas. Je suis déjà endommagé, Hermione, alors qu'est-ce qu'un peu plus de folie?"

"De quoi vous _parlez_?" intervint Lily, horrifiée, mais aucun des deux ne sembla l'entendre.

Harry regardait son amie avec tristesse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et Hermione était blanche comme un linge, les lèvres pincées avec colère, les poings serrés si fort que ses articulations étaient complètement blanches.

Avec inquiétude, Remus réalisa qu'elle avait ressemblé à ça juste avant de lancer le sortilège du Doloris à Lucius.

Et lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut exactement de la même voix.

"Dehors, Harry. Maintenant."

* * *

**(1) Filch: Rusard**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 21 -**

"Je veux une explication," exigea Lily. "Maintenant."

C'était la voix qu'elle avait utilisé pour dire à Lucius Malefoy de changer de comportement ou il serait la risée de tout Poudlard - et à laquelle il avait obéit. C'était la voix qu'elle avait utilisé pour menacer Barty Crouch - et à laquelle il n'avait pas obéit. Elle lui avait brisé tous les os.

C'était la voix qui faisait fuir les élèves de Poudlard avec panique et qui décidait ses amis - et son mari - à accepter n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi! qu'elle puisse exiger.

Apparemment, ça fonctionnait aussi sur les voyageurs. Ils aurait dû essayer ça dès le début.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à son expression et commença à parler.

"Le médaillon de Serpentard est caché dans une grotte au bord de la mer. En plus des protections sanguines et d'une dégoûtante armée d'Inferi, il est protégé par une potion qui doit être bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte - volontairement. Ça crée...une douleur mentale est probablement la meilleure description possible. Le buveur se rappelle de tout ce qui a mal tourné dans sa vie, chaque instant douloureux et traumatisant comme s'ils les revivaient à nouveau, et il est complètement impuissant."

"Beaucoup de choses ont mal tourné dans la vie de Harry," commenta Luna, inutilement. "La potion ne saura pas quoi choisir. Peut-être qu'elle va être confuse et lui montrer des Joncheruines à la place?"

Neville lui attrapa la main.

"J'en doute, mon amour," lui dit-il à voix basse.

"Alors c'est comme un épouvantard liquide sans la moindre chance de protection," résuma Sirius. "Et il n'y absolument pas moyen de la faire disparaître? Pas moyen de la neutraliser sans la boire?"

Neville secoua la tête.

"Dumbledore n'en a pas trouvé," dit-il. "Bien qu'il ait fait toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables. Le portrait de Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il avait été de nombreuses fois dans la grotte pour analyser ses défenses et trouver une autre solution. Il ne l'a pas dit à Harry, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il y trouverait."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Dumbledore a prit Harry avec lui là-bas et l'a obligé à le forcer à boire la potion. Ça a dû être horrifiant. Et tout ça pour rien, puisque le médaillon était un faux."

Neville hésita.

"Notre Albus est mort cette nuit-là," ajouta-t-il ensuite, et bizarrement, il regarda attentivement Severus.

Ce fut presque drôle, la façon dont leurs yeux à tous se posèrent sur Albus.

Qui se resservit une tasse de thé et croisa leurs regards sans hésitation.

"Il semblerait que j'étais un homme différent, bien plus dur dans leur dimension," expliqua-t-il calmement. "J'avais perdu beaucoup plus qu'ici, bien sûr, et je craignais pour le futur, mais tout de même - je ne peux pas nier que j'ai honte de ce que mon alter-ego a fait."

Severus fut le premier à comprendre.

"Alors Harry a l'intention de boire la potion lui-même," dit-il lentement. "Afin que vous autres puissiez détruire le Horcruxe?"

Neville gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"Oui," admit-il. "C'est un plan fichtrement dangereux, mais je dois bien admettre que c'est le seul que nous ayons."

"Ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça," dit Luna, mais elle n'était pas convaincue. "Harry a l'habitude de ses pires souvenirs. Ils ne le surprendront pas."

"C'est un argument stupide," répliqua sèchement Lily.

Luna haussa les épaules.

"Harry est souvent stupide," dit-elle. "Alors c'est approprié."

"Non," refusa Lily. "Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions. Nous pourrions partager la potion, ou créer un réceptacle magique, ou utiliser un retourneur de temps et consommer la potion par étape..."

Neville se contenta de secouer la tête.

"Malheureusement, rien de tout ça ne fonctionnera. Harry n'est pas simplement convaincu par l'opinion de Dumbledore, vous savez - la potion a été bien étudiée. Des traces de potions ont été extraites du corps du Professeur et analysé par Slughorn et plus tard par le professeur Snape - Snape a même été examiner la grotte et les sorts protégeant la potion, puisque nous n'étions pas sûrs que Voldemort ne les réutilise pas. Aucun d'eux n'a trouvé la moindre solution, et il semblerait que ce soit impossible de créer un antidote."

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais Neville l'en empêcha.

"Harry a raison. Si les professeurs Snape, Slughorn et Dumbledore lui-même n'ont pas trouvé de solution au problème, alors il n'y en a pas."

"Alors vous allez juste laisser Harry boire du poison," demanda Sirius, horrifié.

Une fois de plus, Neville s'agita nerveusement.

"Hermione et Harry se disputent à ce sujet en ce moment-même," dit-il. "Ils sont nos leaders. J'accepterai leur décision."

Bien que ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

"J'y vais," annonça soudainement Lily avant de se lever, sa chaise grinçant sur le sol.

Neville secoua la tête.

"Ils ne veulent pas de toi," lui dit-il.

"Tu sais quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Je m'en fous. Je comprends que vous êtes habitués à agir seuls, et je respecte vos compétences, Neville. Mais nous aussi sommes des adultes, et non pas des enfants qu'on prend par la main et qui ne questionnent jamais rien. Et leur conversation est une décision qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de prendre seuls. _Je_ déciderai de qui se sacrifiera pour moi. Alors j'y vais."

Et elle se précipita hors du bureau, laissant dans son sillage un Neville abasourdi, une Luna souriante et un Remus très fier.

Pas très longtemps dans son sillage, bien sûr, parce que le départ de Lily fut leur signal à tous. C'était toujours comme ça - Lily perdrait patience, ou prendrait une décision, et ils la suivraient tous ('comme des canetons' avait une fois dit Severus avec dédain, mais lui aussi la suivait quand elle fonçait comme ça).

Bien que Lily n'eut pas l'opportunité de foncer très loin, parce qu'une fois de plus, Hermione et Harry avait juste tourné au coin et se tenaient dans le couloir. Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione n'était pas en train de sangloter dans les bras de Harry. Elle semblait, au contraire, prête à le frapper.

Ils se regardaient intensément, ignorant complètement les nouveaux-venus. C'était dans ce genre de situation que Remus réalisait à quel point ils étaient vraiment proches - comme s'ils formaient leur propre petit monde, dans lequel même Neville et Luna n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

"Tu es le membre le plus important de notre équipe, Harry," disait Hermione avec colère. "Même d'un point de vue stratégique, ce serait complètement stupide de te faire prendre la potion."

"Ça doit être moi," Harry refusait de céder. Il n'y avait même pas un 'ou..." dans la discussion. Apparemment, il avait décidé de se montrer têtu jusqu'à ce que tout le monde accepte sa décision.

Hermione cependant, ne semblait pas prête à faire ça.

"Toi et ton stupide besoin de sauver les gens, Harry! Tu n'as rien appris au cours de toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas? Tu es encore en train de sauver des filles de trolls! Il y a d'autres solutions!"

"Il n'y en a aucune, et tu le sais."

"On pourrait kidnapper Umbridge, ou peut-être Lockhart - ils sont tous les deux des ordures de toutes façons. Nous pourrions _les_ faire boire, ou peut-être un Mangemort."

Remus et les autres s'agitèrent à cette suggestion immorale, bien qu'un coup d'œil au visage de sa femme lui montra qu'elle avait considéré cette même option. Il se demanda si l'un d'entre eux devrait intervenir et interrompre la conversation, mais Hermione et Harry les ignoraient complètement.

"La potion doit être bue volontairement," lui répondit patiemment Harry. "Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione."

"Ben c'est à ça que sert l'_Imperium_, non?"

Harry rigola et la regarda avec admiration.

"J'oublie toujours à quel point tu es sans pitié," commenta-t-il.

"Je suis aussi sans pitié que nécessaire," répliqua-t-elle. "Pitié, Harry!"

Mais il secoua la tête.

"J'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre boire cette horreur, Hermione, et je peux pas le refaire. Jamais. Je suis bien plus doué pour me sacrifier que pour sacrifier les autres."

"Et tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse boire ce poison?" cria-t-elle. "Tu vas me forcer à te faire faire ça, alors que tu sais exactement à quel point ce sera horrible pour moi?"

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et lui fit un sourire fatigué.

"Je suis juste égoïste comme ça," dit-il. "S'il te plaît, Hermione. Accepte. Pour moi."

Même Remus pouvait entendre la finalité dans ses mots - pour Hermione, ce devait être une évidence qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Savoir ça sembla la calmer et leur faire réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Elle se redressa, ses yeux voyageant partout avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Harry.

"Si tu me fais faire ça," dit-elle doucement. "Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu me blesserai délibérément, Harry. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?"

Harry lui fit un sourire triste.

"Ce que je veux n'a pas eu la moindre importance depuis Halloween 1981, Hermione," dit-il doucement. "Je suis désolé. Mais c'est nécessaire."

Les épaules de Hermione s'affaissèrent. Elle semblait sur le point de céder, mais pas Lily.

"_Nous_ n'accepterons pas," intervint-elle. "C'est notre monde, Harry. Nos Horcruxes. Nous avons le droit de décider. Et si tu vas dans cette grotte, nous viendrons avec toi. Nous tous."

Harry soupira avec irritation, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le ton de sa voix leur dit que là où les objections de Hermione avaient été suffisamment importantes pour qu'ils en discutent, les leurs ne seraient jamais qu'une nuisance.

"Ce n'est pas une option," lui dit-il.

"Bien sûr que si ça l'est," riposta Lily. "Je sais que tu as cet étrange besoin de nous protéger, Harry, mais je t'assures que nous sommes tous des adultes compétents et que nous pouvons nous protéger..."

"Non," dit Harry, sa voix ne laissant place à aucun argument. "Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas venir. C'est parce que je ne veux pas de toi, Lily. D'aucun de vous."

Lily prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. On aurait dit qu'il venait de la gifler. Remus se demanda s'il devrait intervenir, et vit la même questions sur les visages de Severus et Sirius. Mais que pouvait-il bien offrir comme argument? Quoi dans sa vie pourrait lui permettre de dire à Harry Potter quoi faire et ne pas faire?

"Un compromis, alors," dit Albus, et la soudaine réalité de sa voix, emplie de pouvoir et d'expérience et d'une immense gentillesse, sembla changer l'atmosphère les entourant. "Les autres reste ici. Mais je vous accompagne."

"Non," dit à nouveau Harry, mais même sa finalité ne faisait pas le poids face à Albus Dumbledore.

"Si," dit-il. "J'ai bien peur de pouvoir être aussi têtu que toi, Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai tenu ma promesse de ne pas intervenir, et je suis bien conscient que cette promesse était tout autant un test que nécessaire. Mais ceci est une situation que mon alter-ego a causé et dans laquelle il était intimement impliqué, et tout comme tu réclames le droit de boire la potion à cause de ses actions, je réclame le droit d'être présent quand tu le fais pour la même raison."

"Non," répéta Harry, mais sa détermination s'épuisait.

Albus sourit. "Laisse un vieil homme essayer d'expier ses fautes, Harry," dit-il.

"Non."

"Si, Harry." Cette fois-ci, ce fut Neville qui parla, calme et stable et avec une conviction née de la plus complète loyauté. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre les autres. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Ce serait complètement stupide de ne pas le prendre avec nous."

"Il y a une différence entre être un agneau sacrificiel et une Chèvre Judas **(1)**," intervint Luna, les rendant complètement confus.

Harry hésitait toujours. Mais ensuite Hermione releva les yeux du sol qu'elle avait observé fixement et croisa son regard.

"S'il te plaît," chuchota-t-elle. "Pitié, Harry."

Et Harry céda.

* * *

Albus, Neville, Harry et Hermione partirent après le déjeuner. Neville était très sombre, Harry ne semblait absolument pas inquiet, Albus leur fit un signe encourageant de tête, et Hermione ne croisa le regard de personne.

Luna fut abandonnée sans la moindre explication, et elle ne vint pas leur dire au-revoir.

* * *

Remus passa les trois premières heures de leur absence avec ses amis, essayant vainement de les calmer. Severus s'inquiétait de la réaction de Hermione quand elle devrait faire boire la potion à Harry, Sirius était en colère que Neville n'ait pas insisté pour qu'ils viennent aussi, et Lily était suspicieusement silencieuse (et seul le fait que même Lily ne pouvait pas suivre des traces de transplanage remontant à plusieurs heures permit à Remus de ne pas redouter qu'elle se sauve pour suivre Harry et les autres).

Lorsque le soleil se coucha sur les collines entourant Poudlard, Remus renonça à calmer ses amis et se lança à la recherche de Luna.

Il la trouva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il faisait très froid là-haut, et les sorts de réchauffement ne faisaient que repousser la brise glaciale qui les entourait, mais la fine enfant ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Ses cheveux volaient autour de sa tête, sa cape flottait derrière elle, la faisant ressembler à l'une des héroïne romantique de Tennyson **(2)**, mais toute son attention était concentrée sur les grilles entourant Poudlard, à peine visible depuis le sommet de la tour, où ses amis transplaneraient à leur retour.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été avec eux, Luna?" lui demanda-t-il, la connaissant suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire la causette avant de lui poser les vraies questions.

Elle sursauta, comme si pour une fois elle n'avait pas été consciente de sa présence, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de la grille.

"Ils ne veulent pas que je sois blessée," dit-elle à voix basse, ses mots presque noyés par le vent. "Regarder ce que Harry devra faire me blesserait terriblement, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ils ne veulent pas ça."

"Mais ça blessera les autres aussi," objecta Remus en repensant au désespoir de Hermione. "Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es la plus jeune?"

"C'est parce que j'ai l'air bien plus innocente qu'eux," dit-elle d'une voix légère. "Ils n'ont pas pu protéger tous les autres, alors ils essayent de me protéger moi. Sauver quelqu'un est bien plus important pour eux qu'avoir une baguette supplémentaire, alors je les laisse faire."

Remus semblait comprendre ça, comprendre ça et le cœur et la tête de Luna, mais comme toujours, ses mots amenaient plus de questions que de réponses.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il donc, douloureusement conscient de sa propre impuissance, mais certain que cette question était importante, qu'elle était la clé pour comprendre les quatre voyageurs et les aider. "Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as raconté ces histoires, Luna, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu veux que je te comprenne, que je vous comprenne, mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, quelque chose très important, et j'ai peur d'échouer et de ne pas comprendre à temps."

Pour la première fois, Luna détourna les yeux de la grille pour les poser sur lui.

"Tu comprendras," lui dit-elle calmement et avec une conviction sans faille. "Peut-être pas toi, Remus - je pense que Lily fera la dernière connexion. Fais confiance à Lachésis **(3)**, elle te guidera."

"Mais pourquoi?" répéta stupidement Remus. "Hermione et Harry - ils sont si brisés. Ils semblent constamment inquiets l'un pour l'autre, et c'est différent d'avec Neville et toi. Pourquoi? Que leur est-il arrivé?"

Luna plongea silencieusement son regard dans l'obscurité, et pour une fois, ses yeux furent aussi vieux et hantés que ceux des trois autres.

"Il était une fois," commença-t-elle de sa voix chantante habituelle. "Un prince qui possédait un grand, grand trésor. Un jours, ce trésor, les deux parts qui faisaient de lui un Trio d'Or, lui furent volées par un Grand Serpent, et il..."

Elle s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration tremblotante, puis secoua soudainement la tête avec suffisamment de force pour dissimuler son visage sous ses cheveux.

"Ça n'ira pas comme ça," se chuchota-t-elle. Un long silence s'ensuivit, et Remus sentit un changement dans l'air.

"Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient en fuite depuis trois mois," dit-elle ensuite, et sa voix était si différente, dénuée de toute émotion, plate, brisée, que Remus ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder avec surprise. "Ils étaient salement secoués par la mort de Ginny et ce qui était arrivé au mariage. Ils avaient trouvé le médaillon, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Et ensuite, ils ont été attrapés. Hermione et Ron ont réussi à les éloigner de Harry, mais n'ont pas réussi à s'échapper ensuite et furent emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. Ils ont été enfermés dans la cellule à côté de la mienne, pendant trois semaines. Je ne les ai jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu leurs cris, et je..."

Elle s'interrompit une fois de plus et frissonna, et enroula ses bras autour d'elle à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

"Harry a tout essayé pour les retrouver, sans succès. Et donc il s'est introduit dans Poudlard, où le Professeur Snape était devenu Directeur, faisant toujours semblant d'espionner pour Voldemort tout en essayant de protéger les étudiants autant que possible. Il a fait de son mieux, mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

Enfin bref, Harry l'a confronté et a exigé du _Felix Felicis_, en pensant qu'il aurait une chance de les trouver avec la potion. Il a découvert que le Professeur Snape était toujours loyal à Dumbledore et il a obtenu la potion, ainsi qu'un avertissement de ne pas trop en prendre."

Une autre profonde inspiration, et elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

"Mais bien sûr, il n'a pas écouté," chuchota-t-elle. "Il a pris la potion jour et nuit, pendant trois semaines, et il a perdu la tête. Il a cherché et cherché, sans dormir, sans manger, sans s'inquiéter de sa propre vie. À la fin, il a tué Lucius Malefoy, et les a trouvé, et moi, mais Ron était mort et Hermione était...brisée. Ce fut la dernière grande perte de Harry, et il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Il ne considère pas sa vie comme importante, sauf quand il peut s'en servir pour les autres. Il n'a aucun espoir. Il est comme le Roi Pêcheur **(4)**, à compter les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin mourir."

Elle devint silencieuse, et soudainement, Remus fut à nouveau conscient du vent qui hurlait autour de lui. Il accueillit sa force, engourdissant son corps autant que l'était son esprit.

Tant de passages de cette histoire semblaient invraisemblables - trois adolescents en fuite, tous seuls, Severus directeur de Poudlard, trompant Voldemort lui-même, Lucius tué par Harry, et Hermione...brisée...

Mais alors que l'esprit de Remus se débarrassait lentement des images qui l'avaient bombardé, il se sentit étrangement convaincu, comme s'il avait suspecté tout ça ou quelque chose de ce genre depuis le début. Au plus profond de lui, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, et juste légèrement submergé, et tout en regardant Luna reporter son attention sur les grilles de Poudlard, il réalisa que ses précédentes histoires avaient posé les fondations pour ça, l'avait placé dans un état inconscient de compréhension avant de comprendre, pour ainsi dire.

Dans son esprit, le kaléidoscope de pièces de puzzle bougea, se réassemblant et lui offrant une nouvelle vision des quatre voyageurs qui n'étaient plus des étrangers.

Et pour la toute première fois, il ne ressentit pas la moindre irritation en voyant Luna, ni de la pitié, ou de la confusion, mais de l'admiration.

"Pourquoi m'as tu raconté l'histoire comme ça?" lui demanda-t-il, parce que n'importe quelle autre question avait besoin de temps, de pensées.

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus qui étaient emplis de choses qu'elle avait vu et compris, emplis de choses dont elle se rappelait et dont elle ne pourrait jamais parler.

"Les contes de fée, les histoires, les prophéties, ils donnent du sens aux choses. Ils les placent dans le bon ordre, d'abord ça, puis ensuite ça, la Reine meurt et le Roi meurt de désespoir. Ils donnent une raison. Mais certaines choses n'ont aucun sens, et prétendre le contraire ne serait qu'un mensonge. Je ne mens jamais."

Une fois de plus, son regard se détourna de lui, parcourut les terres de Poudlard et se posèrent sur l'endroit où ils réapparaîtraient, comme si ses yeux pouvaient les faire revenir, comme si sa vigie silencieuse ferait une différence.

Et qui sait? songea Remus. Peut-être que la fille au cœur de visions pouvait changer la réalité tout comme elle l'avait changé lui.

Remus agita sa baguette pour placer des sortilèges de réchauffement sur eux deux, avant de se glisser derrière elle pour protéger son dos du froid.

"Je vais attendre avec toi," dit-il doucement dans les ténèbres. "Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, Luna."

"Je sais, Professeur," répondit-elle calmement. "Tu as toujours essayé de me protéger. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne réussis jamais."

* * *

Ce fut au plus profond des ténèbres, sur les coups de minuit, que les voyageurs revinrent.

Albus semblait plus vieux que jamais et épuisé, une horreur innommable dans les yeux.

Le visage de Neville semblait gravé dans la roche, et personne ne trouva le courage de lui parler.

Hermione pleurait, son visage rouge, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle n'essayait même pas de les dissimuler.

Et Harry était inconscient, allongé sur une civière flottante, immobile et pâle, comme s'il ne bougerait plus jamais.

* * *

**Luna va devenir très sybilline par moment, je vous fournirais les explications que j'ai pour chacune de ses déclaration.**

**(1) Chèvre Judas: une pratique des abattoirs n'existant pratiquement plus désormais: Une chèvre dressée pour mener les autres animaux à l'abattoir. Puisque la chèvre n'est pas tuée, elle entre dans l'abattoir sans la moindre hésitation, entraînant les autres à sa suite pour être tués. **

**L'agneau sacrificiel est bien sûr une référence à Jésus.**

**(2) Une des héroïne romantique de Tennyson: par exemple "La Dame de Shalott".**

**(3) Lachésis: une des trois Moires. Dans la mythologie Grecque, les Moires sont les fileuses de la vie. Depuis la naissance, elles tissent le fil de la vie, le déroule et le coupe.**

**(4) Le Roi Pêcheur: dans la légende Arthurienne, gravement blessé, il veille sur le Graal. Il attend juste qu'on lui pose la bonne question pour pouvoir guérir (ou mourir selon les versions).**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Juste un message pour vous dire que même si je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews (je préfère utiliser le peu de temps libre que j'ai pour traduire de nouveaux chapitres...), je lis et apprécie chacune d'entre elle. Ce sont vos messages qui me donnent le courage nécessaire pour m'attaquer à de longs chapitres après de loooongues journées alors à votre bon cœur! Enjoy!**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 22 -**

Lily passa la nuit à alterner entre faire nerveusement les cents pas dans leurs quartiers et se glisser dehors pour aller voir Harry, profondément endormi à l'infirmerie.

À chacune de ses visites, elle trouva un des voyageurs avec lui, montant patiemment la garde. Luna et Neville lui souriaient à chaque fois. Hermione, quant à elle, se tournait à moitié pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une menace avant de regarder à nouveau dans le vide.

Harry passa la majeure partie de la nuit sans bouger, calmé par la large dose de Potion Sans-Rêve que Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il boive. Il ne semblait pas plus jeune dans son sommeil, contrairement à l'expression consacrée, mais plus vieux, épuisé, la peau si pâle qu'elle pouvait voir ses veines bleues, et sa cicatrice semblable à une plaie rouge sur son front.

En le regardant, Lily se demanda comment ce vieil enfant épuisé, si vulnérable dans son sommeil, pouvait lui échapper aussi facilement et complètement, comment il pouvait ériger des murs entre eux chaque instant.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle, qui n'avait jamais été intimidée par un challenge auparavant, n'arrivait absolument pas à le toucher de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.

Durant l'un de ses pèlerinages silencieux jusqu'à son lit, elle croisa Albus Dumbledore qui revenait probablement du même voyage.

"Que s'est-il passé?" lui demanda-t-elle, un peu choquée par sa voix suppliante.

La lueur dans les yeux d'Aebus la choqua encore plus.

"Je..." commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas . Albus n'hésitait jamais, il semblait toujours trouver une solution aux situations les plus difficiles avec facilité, et elle l'avait toujours admiré pour ça.

"Le piège de Voldemort était effectivement infaillible, les sorts étaient vicieux," répondit-il ensuite. "Nous avons passé près de quatre heures à les examiner, mais il fut clair pratiquement depuis le début que l'un d'entre nous devrait..."

Il s'interrompit, les yeux plongés dans les ténèbres derrière elle.

"Ce garçon..." continua-t-il ensuite. "Je n'ai jamais... il y a certaines choses dans ma vie que je regrette profondément Lily, et pour lesquelles je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'entraîner un garçon qui ne vient même pas de ma propre dimension à se considérer comme sacrifiable ferait un jour partie de cette liste."

"Alors il a bu la potion," dit Lily, citant l'évidence, mais elle devait continuer à le faire parler, pour en apprendre autant que possible sur cette situation à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'assister. "Est-ce que Hermione l'a forcé ?"

Albus rigola avec fatigue.

"Elle n'en a presque pas eu besoin. Seule la dernière coupe a nécessité un peu de persuasion. Le reste... il l'a simplement bu. Il pleurait et pleurait, mais il a continué à boire sans la moindre hésitation. Je..."

Il se détourna, mais pas avant qu'elle ne voit les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux .

"Va-t-il survivre ?" Demanda-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

"Oui," répondit Albus, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. "Il devrait s'en remettre rapidement. Physiquement j'entends. Je n'ose pas prédire son état mental."

"Qui le pourrait bien..."murmura Lily avant de le laisser là, au beau milieu du couloir, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

À l'aube, Remus la rejoignit dans le salon. Il lui avait proposé de rester debout avec elle, mais elle avait eu besoin de passer un peu de temps seule, et Remus, comprenant ce besoin comme lui seul le pouvait, était parti se coucher, essayant probablement de dormir en vain.

Pendant un long moment il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle puisse sentir sa chaleur réchauffer son cœur engourdi.

"C'est tellement tordu," murmura-t-elle, et en réponse, il lui parla de l'histoire de Luna et de la façon dont ils avaient attendus ensemble pendant des heures, en silence, le corps de la fille se tendant vers ses amis. Comment elle avait haleté une bonne seconde avant que le groupe réapparaisse, et s'était précipitée vers le hall d'entrée sans la moindre inquiétude ni peur, mais avec joie. Et comment elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à Harry, avait tapoté son épaule, et sourit.

"Il ira bien," avait-elle dit avec la plus profonde conviction. "Je vais me coucher maintenant."

Ça en dit beaucoup sur la vie de Lily au cours de la dernières semaines d'être réconfortée par cette histoire.

Mais tout de même, son esprit et son cœur étaient agités, et elle n'en connaissait même pas la raison. C'était quelque chose auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Et quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

S'il y avait bien deux choses dont Lily avait toujours été fière, c'était sa famille (qui incluait ses amis) et sa détermination. Et maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à se connecter avec son fils retrouvé, et elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait se connecter.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait le visage de Harry lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, et son corps livide, surnaturellement immobile sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Alors la dernière chose à laquelle Lily s'attendait lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, fût de trouver Harry, bien réveillé et bien conscient, qui semblait certes épuisé et tremblant mais qui sourit comme si rien ne lui était arrivé .

"Bonjour," lui dit-il joyeusement. "C'est Noël, tu le savais ?"

Ce ne fut même pas une décision consciente. Comme si ce geste était inscrit dans ses gènes, Lily le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Son corps se tendit au début, et il se serait probablement dégagé, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le relâcher, ne pouvais pas arrêter de toucher ce corps qui était chaud et vivant et tout l'opposé de la chose pâle et immobile qu'ils avaient ramené sur une civière. Au bout d'une minute, elle sentit Harry se détendre dans son étreinte, et lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, l'expression de son visage sembla presque être du regret.

"Okay," dit-il prudemment. "Alors tu es vraiment heureuse que ce soit Noël ?"

"Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois en vie, Harry," lui répondit-elle avant de lui mettre un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. "Et ne refais plus jamais ça, compris ?"

"Je n'aurais plus à le faire, à moins d'être envoyé dans encore une autre dimension, et c'est très peu probable, même avec ma malchance légendaire," répondit-il, honnêtement confus, et elle eut vraiment envie de le frapper à nouveau.

À la place, elle l'entraîna vers la table et lui colla une assiette dans les mains.

"Mange," lui dit-elle sévèrement. "Tu es trop maigre."

Alors, son visage s'adoucit et il lui fit presque un sourire sincère.

"Franchement," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. "Les femmes."

Lily avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie en compagnie d'hommes insupportables - en fait, nombre de ses amies avaient essayé de la convaincre au cours des années que c'était l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Comment une femme pouvait t-elle bien s'entourer de trois hommes magnifiques (les mots de ses amies, pas les siens, bien qu'elle était certainement d'accord avec elles) et les considérer comme la seule famille dont elle avait besoin?

Oh oui, ses amis _étaient_ insupportables. Alors Lily aurait dû être prête au désastre aussi connu sous les noms de Harry, Hermione et - dans son support silencieux et inébranlable, et donc terrifiant - Neville. C'était un autre signe de l'étrange tournure qu'avait pris sa vie qu'elle considérait Luna comme la personne la plus stable du groupe.

"Alors c'est presque tous les Horcruxes," déclara joyeusement Harry en avalant une plâtrée d'œufs brouillés. "Il ne reste plus que Nagini et la coupe de Pouffsouffle. Puisque l'autre Neville est déjà mort, son Horcrux ne posera pas le moindre problème."

Il était légèrement incommodé par le fait que Luna avait agrippé sa main à la seconde même où il s'était assis à côté d'elle, et qu'elle semblait bien décidée à ne plus jamais le relâcher.

Neville était assis de l'autre côté de Harry, légèrement trop près, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci disparaisse à l'instant où il détournerait le regard. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, bien que la simple mention de son statut de Survivant semblait lui donner la nausée.

Hermione, qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table, ne dit absolument rien. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas le nez plongé dans un livre ou une pile de parchemins, mais elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, avec tout de même une intensité qui était effrayante. Elle ne regardait aucun d'eux mais - dans une forme de reproche silencieux qui était vraiment impressionnante - _surtout _pas Harry.

"Alors je me disais," continua Harry. "On pourrait aller faire des repérages à Gringotts cette après-midi, et faire l'extraction demain."

Jugeant, à raison, que Neville ne protesterait jamais et que Luna ne l'écoutait pas, Lily décida que sans l'intervention de Hermione, personne ne calmerait la folie de Harry. Puisque aucun des autres n'étaient encore arrivés, elle supposa que la tâche lui incombait.

"Tu as failli mourir, hier, Harry," lui dit-elle, en essayant de prendre une voix douce et patiente dans l'espoir que sa colère/terreur ne soit pas trop visible.

Harry hocha la tête.

"C'était horrible," lui dit-il sérieusement. "De toutes mes expériences de mort imminente, je lui donnerai presque un huit. Le venin du basilic était plus douloureux, et la possession a été la plus déplaisante mentalement, mais c'était tout de même une de mes expériences les plus impressionnantes. On doit laisser ça à Voldemort, il a un certain flair pour les pièges démoniaques inattendus."

Seul le fait que le cerveau de Lily se court-circuita en cherchant la réponse la plus appropriée à cette déclaration - pleurer, crier, se frapper la tête contre la table, frapper la tête de _Harry_ contre la table - l'empêcha de s'humilier publiquement.

"Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit," lui dit-elle donc après que sa folle envie de crier lui soit passé. "J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi. J'ai passé la nuit à voyager entre ton lit et mon salon, en me demandant comment j'aurais pu te protéger Harry. Je dirais que ça vaut aussi un huit sur mon échelle 'les gens que j'aime sont en danger'."

Pendant un moment, il la regarda fixement. Puis il baissa la tête.

"Je suis désolé," marmonna-t-il. "Je n'ai pas réfléchi, encore une fois, et Hermione ne me parle plus, donc il n'y a personne pour me frapper et me dire d'être sage pour le moment."

Hermione l'ignora encore plus intensément. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore plus prononcées. Cette fille avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans le moindre rêve, songea distraitement Lily, en prenant mentalement note de la forcer à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

"Enfin bref, maintenant on a plus qu'à détruire la coupe, et ensuite..."

Il fut interrompu par Severus, Sirius et Remus, qui avaient ouvert les deux portes du Grand Hall en grand et s'approchaient d'eux avec un dramatisme exagéré que Lily avait toujours su qu'ils avaient. Les choses qu'on apprend au sujet des hommes quand l'alcool a coulé à flots et qu'on fait semblant de dormir sur le canapé...

"On a trouvé," cria Severus, et Lily l'entendit presque crier 'Eureka'. "Un moyen d'identifier votre dimension et de s'assurer qu'un portail s'y connecterait! On a trouvé!"

Harry poussa un cri d'excitation partagée. Luna et Neville ne semblaient pas sûrs que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Et Hermione se déplia de la chaise où elle s'était ratatinée, se leva, et tendit la main.

"Laissez-moi voir," exigea-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Elle parcourut rapidement les notes de Severus du regard, hocha la tête, et ensuite, sans le moindre regard en arrière, quitta la grande salle. Severus et Remus se lancèrent à sa poursuite comme des petits chiots excité.

Lily lança un regard noir au dos de son mari, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Severus, Remus, et elle partageaient, c'était l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient à chaque découverte scientifique. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se relever au beau milieu de la nuit, en criant pour qu'on lui amène à tableau, alors peut-être que ce serait un peu hypocrite de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Mais tout de même. Il aurait pu lui en parler avant de disparaître à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé, Sirius?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, bien consciente qu'elle devrait attendre d'avoir fini son petit-déjeuner et de les avoir rejoint à la bibliothèque pour obtenir une réponse détaillée. Mais elle voulait tout de même un aperçu de ce qui rendait son mari et son ami si excités.

Sirius se gratta la tête et prit une expression stupide. Lily savait que c'était en fait une technique défensive qu'il employait toujours quand quelqu'un le menaçait avec son intelligence, mais ça lui donna tout de même l'envie de le gifler.

"Sais pas," répondit-il avec l'équivalent vocal de son acte de stupidité. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont découvert que le Horcruxe que Harry porte en lui est connecté à l'autre Voldemort, et qu'ils pourraient utiliser cette connexion pour ouvrir le bon portail?"

_Brillantissime_, songea Lily, en révisant déjà mentalement ce qu'elle savait sur la magie transdimensionnelle et ce que Remus et Severus lui avaient dit de leurs recherches. Ça pourrait bien être la solution.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, chancela, manqua de tomber, fut rattrapé par Neville, ramené à sa chaise, et sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds. Cet instant ne faiblesse n'atténua absolument pas son enthousiasme.

"C'est génial !" S'exclama-t-il avec joie. "On peut aller à Gringotts tout de suite, se débarrasser de la coupe de Poufsouffle et cataloguer les objets. Puis Hermione pourra compiler les chiffres et on pourrait être rentré pour demain. Ensuite on pourrait..."

"Non, mon cher garçon," dit Albus, interrompant la panique de Lily avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche. "J'ai bien peur que ce soit entièrement hors de question."

Lily lança un regard reconnaissant à son ancien professeur.

"Mais pourquoi ?" Pleurnicha Harry. "Je veux dire, une fois qu'on aura la coupe, on aura fini ici. Il n'y a pas de raison de repousser l'échéance, si?"

Ce commentaire lui fit mal. Lily était douloureusement consciente qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se connecter avec Harry, mais être rejetée comme ça, d'un seul geste de la main ça faisait mal.

"Pour plusieurs raisons, en fait," le contredit Albus, et comme pour démontrer à Harry qu'il avait l'attention d'un enfant de dix ans, il leva la main gauche et baissa un doigt après l'autre pour compter ses arguments.

"Tout d'abord," dit-il. "Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de ce qui s'est passé hier. Tu auras besoin d'au moins deux jours complets de repos, où tu risques de flancher au pire moment, et ce ne serait pas juste pour tes compagnons."

Harry semblait prêt à le contredire mais Albus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Deuxièmement," continua-t-il. "C'est Noël, et il est impossible que la situation soit si terrible que vous ne puissiez pas prendre quelques jours de repos pour Noël. À moins que tu aies l'intention de t'introduire dans Gringotts illégalement, mettant inutilement en danger tes amis, il faudra attendre que l'un d'entre nous vous accompagne, et ce ne sera qu'après les fêtes."

Harry semblait frustré à présent.

"Et troisièmement, mon cher garçon, ton amie Hermione s'épuise à essayer de faire des recherches sur votre situation, à t'aider dans tes combats, et à utiliser notre formidable bibliothèque pour en apprendre autant que possible sur tout et n'importe quoi. Même si tu refuses de t'accorder quelques jours de repos, ne mérite-t-elle pas un peu de temps pour respirer ? Si vous fêtez Noël avec nous, et loin de la bibliothèque, il y a une bonne chance pour qu'elle puisse dormir et manger convenablement pour une fois. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

Si Lily n'avait pas été trop occupée à observer l'expression de Harry, elle aurait serré Albus dans ses bras.

Aucune mention de son état de santé n'aurait fait hésiter Harry, mais Hermione était toute une autre histoire. Il la surveillait toujours, après tout, s'assurant qu'elle mange suffisamment et qu'elle passe du temps loin des livres. Mais lui aussi savait qu'elle ne prendrait pas le moindre repos, tant qu'elle aurait accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. L'en éloigner avec une bonne raison, ça devait pouvoir convaincre même Harry.

"Penses-y," Lui murmura-t-elle. "C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Quelle que soit la situation dans ta dimension, vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de repos. Donne à tes amis une chance de récupérer avant de les mener à nouveau à la bataille."

Ça lui semblait étrange de lui parler comme ça, comme s'il n'était pas à peine adulte mais un Général. C'était, cependant, le seul moyen de le convaincre.

Et en le regardant accepter la décision de Albus, hochant la tête avec peu de grâce et beaucoup d'impatience, elle commença à se demander très sérieusement si le comprendre ne finirait pas par lui briser le cœur.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 23 -**

Lily trouva Hermione assise à sa table habituelle à la bibliothèque. Remus et Severus n'étais pas là, mais peut-être qu'ils s'étaient installés à une autre table ou qu'ils prenait une pause - c'était l'heure du déjeuner, après tout, et Lily avait apporté des sandwichs pour le prouver à Hermione.

"Écoute," dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la sorcière. "Albus a persuadé Harry d'attendre pour Gringotts jusqu'à après Noël pour que vous puissiez le fêter avec nous. Vous avez tous besoin d'un break."

Elle s'attendait à ce que Hermione se plaigne de la perte de temps, tout comme Harry l'avait fait, mais la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, de poser sa plume, et de faire craquer ses doigts.

"C'est une bonne idée," approuva-t-elle. Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Lily.

"C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, mais il y a une chose dont je veux te parler," dit Lily. "Traditionnellement, nous fêtons toujours Noël au Manoir Malfoy. Nous dînons ensemble, puis nous ouvrons les cadeaux ensemble le lendemain, et demain soir, il y aura un grand bal pour les membres de l'Ordre."

Hermione ne donna aucune indication de ce qu'elle pensait de cet arrangement.

"Alors il faut que tu me dises si ça va aller pour toi," continua Lily après avoir attendu en vain. "Si tu es mal à l'aise là-bas, ou si tu préfères ne pas passer autant de temps avec Lucius, nous pouvons nous arranger pour fêter Noël ici et juste se montrer au bal de demain soir. Ça ne poserait pas de problème."

La main droite de Hermione attrapa un livre et l'approcha de son corps. Elle commença à lui caresser distraitement la couverture, de haut en bas, haut en bas, alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur la table devant elle.

"C'est très attentionné de ta part," dit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. "Mais fêter Noël à Poudlard ne serait pas une bonne idée, surtout pas pour Harry. Et je n'ai jamais vu grand-chose du manoir Malefoy. Tant que je ne m'aventure pas dans les donjons, ça..."

Sa voix s'étrangla avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le mot 'ira'.

Pendant un long moment - plus tard, elle aurait honte de la longueur de ce moment - Lily se demanda si elle voulait vraiment s'impliquer là-dedans, si elle voulait ajouter une autre plaie à son incapacité à communiquer avec Harry.

Ça pourrait bien être pire, en fait, parce que Harry - malgré ou peut-être _à cause _de sa folie, de ses sautes d'humeur, de son inconscience quant à sa propre sécurité - Harry, elle pensait pouvoir le comprendre un jour. Même si une partie d'elle avait peur de cette compréhension.

Mais cette femme-enfant ? Cette sorcière brillante, surnaturellement déterminée mais ayant aussi une capacité démesurée à la violence qui rappelait à Lily son mari les soirs de pleine lune ? Ce général qui passait ses journées à rechercher le meilleur moyen de retourner dans un monde en guerre et rempli d'horreur, juste parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

Lily n'avait aucun point de référence pour elle. Et elle en était douloureusement consciente.

Mais tout de même. Elle ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un souffrir comme ça et ne rien faire.

Donc elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de Hermione, et fut récompensé par une jeune fille soudainement tendue et aux yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Hermione, "dit doucement Lily, en prenant bien garde à ne pas s'adresser à elle comme un professeur s'adresserait à un étudiant, mais en lui parlant comme si elle parlait à Severus. "À tout porter toute seule, tout le temps, à être la plus responsable à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Tu dois respirer un peu !"

Hermione rigola, d'un rire sans joie et retira sa main.

"Oh Hermione," dit-elle d'une voix horrible. "Arrête d'étudier tout le temps. Tu dois apprendre à aimer la vie ! Oh Hermione, arrête d'être aussi ennuyeuse. Oh Hermione, ne prend pas tout si sérieusement ! On ne faisait que s'amuser ! Quelque chose de ce genre, peut-être ?"

"Non," répondit Lily. "Quelque chose du genre si tu t'épuises maintenant, tu n'auras plus aucune force pour les batailles à venir."

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Hermione devint mauvais.

"Que sais-tu de nos batailles," dit-elle doucement, d'une voix où pointait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. "Tu ne nous aimes pas, Lily Lupin. De tous tes amis, tu es celle qui nous fait le moins confiance. Tu as critiqué chaque chose que nous avons fait. Tu t'en moques."

Lily se recula, l'envie de fuir le regard enragé et calculateur de Hermione la submergeant presque. Il y avait tellement de choses dans cet instant que ça lui faisait tourner la tête, et sa douleur n'était qu'une seule de ces choses.

Au cours de cette dernière minute, elle en avait appris plus sur Hermione, et peut-être sur les quatre voyageurs, que dans toute la semaine précédente, et bien qu'elle ne se soit pas attendu à une telle hostilité, encore moins venant de Hermione, c'était aussi une ouverture, une réaction plus honnête que les masques qu'ils avaient porté, un signe d'intérêt envers elle et ses opinions, là où Hermione n'avais jamais traité leur dimension que comme une épreuve de plus ou un arrêt temporaire.

Alors elle ne laissa pas sa douleur la submerger. À la place, elle attrapa à nouveau la main de Hermione.

"Peut-être que je vous critique _parce que _je tiens à vous," dit-elle doucement. "Peut-être qu'aucun de nous n'a la moindre idée de la façon dont nous pouvons vous aider, parce que votre situation va au-delà de tout ce que nous pourrions comprendre. Il m'a fallut bien trop longtemps pour comprendre ça, je sais, mais je suis là maintenant, pour t'offrir mon aide."

Une fois de plus, Hermione retira sa main de celle de Lily, mais cette fois ce fut avec hésitation.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire," dit-elle doucement, tout son agression disparue, et Lily se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois où un adulte lui avait offert son aide, si un adulte lui avait jamais offert son aide vraiment, et si Hermione avait eu la chance d'apprendre comment l'accepter. "Nous partirons bientôt. Nous serons à nouveau seuls, dans cette autre dimension, et nous ne pouvons compter sur personne d'autre que nous."

"Mais tu _peux _compter sur les autres ?" Demanda Lily, peut-être parce qu'elle voulait des informations, ou peut-être seulement parce qu'elle voulait entendre que cette fille n'était pas entièrement seule.

Hermione croisa son regard, alors. Elle le soutint pendant très, très longtemps, et Lily eut l'impression que c'était un test, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de ce qui était attendu d'elle.

"Pour faire ce qu'ils doivent faire, oui," répondit-elle enfin. "Mais Harry n'a jamais appris à prendre soin de lui, et Neville préférerait nous faire tous disparaître pour nous garder en sécurité, abandonnant le monde à ses problèmes, et Luna pense que tout ce qui doit arriver arrivera de toute façon, donc pourquoi devrait-elle être prudente, et donc..."

"Et donc la tâche t'incombe à toi," compléta Lily pour elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas ni même hocha la tête, mais la façon dont ses yeux se posèrent sur les livres et les piles de notes fut suffisante comme confirmation.

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer à cause de tout ce désespoir.

"Alors peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas t'aider à long terme," ajouta-t-elle rapidement, parce qu'elle avait besoin de dire _quelque chose_. "Mais ne pouvons-nous pas te soulager un petit peu ? Juste pour Noël ? Juste pour les vacances ? Le Manoir Malfoy est au moins aussi bien protégé que Poudlard, Hermione, et nous pourrions garder un œil sur Harry et les autres pour toi. Juste des vacances, Hermione. Quelques jours passés à manger, à dormir et à prendre de longs bains. À lire un roman pour une fois. Oui?"

Et Hermione ne répondit pas - pas que Lily se soit attendue à une réponse, mais ses yeux brillaient de désir, et c'était un bon signe aux yeux de Lily. Tant que quelqu'un pouvait encore souhaiter quelque chose, il y avait de l'espoir pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ils partirent du portail du manoir dans une longue procession qui était plus traditionnelle que nécessaire, parce que Lucius aurait, bien sûr, ouvert la cheminée hautement protégée pour eux. Mais lorsque Lily, Remus, Severus et Sirius étaient venus ici pour la toute première fois, ils avaient parcouru le kilomètre et demi séparant le portail du manoir dans une véritable tempête de neige, riant et plaisantant et ayant hâte de se vautrer devant les immenses cheminées du manoir, et donc cette longue marche était devenue une sorte de tradition pour eux.

D'une certaine façon, Noël ne serait pas Noël sans cette marche sur les graviers qui parcouraient la distance séparant les pelouse tondue et les arbres artistiquement placé.

Les plants de fleurs étaient tous protégés du gel, bien sûr, et les branches des arbres étaient nues et noires, contrastant le ciel blanc, mais la vue était toujours majestueuse, peut-être encore plus belle dans sa grande simplicité qu'au printemps ou à l'été.

"Nous passons chaque Noël ici depuis notre septième année à Poudlard," dit-elle à Harry, qui s'était retrouvé à ses côtés.

Devant eux, elle pouvait voir Severus plongé dans une conversation avec Hermione, Luna qui sautillait à côté de Remus, et Sirius qui observait le Neville silencieux, qui lui, observait le paysage les entourant.

"C'est cette année-là que le père de Lucius est mort dans un duel, et il est donc devenu Maître du Manoir et a enfin été capable d'inviter ses amis. Nous serions restés à Poudlard, autrement, parce que Severus et Sirius n'étaient pas les bienvenus chez eux, et les choses étaient... difficiles avec ma sœur. Donc nous avons passé Noël ici, avec Lucius et Narcissa, qui venaient tout juste de se fiancer et qui étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ce fut si merveilleux que nous y revenons chaque année depuis."

Lily était bien consciente que Harry n'avait pas demandé à entendre ses babillements nostalgiques, qu'il ne l'écoutait probablement même pas à en juger par la tension dans son corps et la façon dont ses yeux voyageaient partout autour d'eux.

Mais elle était impatiente de commencer ces fêtes, avait hâte de retrouver les rituels bien connu, et comme toujours, que la joie de Noël la submerge, ne laissant plus aucune place à la moindre pensée négative.

Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'il lui offrit un commentaire venant de nulle part, mais lui prouvant, qu'il avait, en fait, écouté ce qu'elle disait.

"Je passais généralement Noël à Poudlard ou avec la famille d'un ami," lui dit-il doucement sans la regarder.

Elle sentit une pointe d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'il lui offrait des informations sur lui.

"J'adore les sapins dans la Grande Salle," répondit-elle sur le même ton. "Mais Noël au Manoir c'est quelque chose de complètement différent. Tu..."

Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par ce qui était inévitablement devenu une part de leur randonnée de Noël traditionnelle - Sirius, ayant renoncé à essayer de parler à Neville, faisait léviter un gros paquet de neige vers Severus, qui était toujours en train de parler à Hermione. Sirius les regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne louperait ce moment, puis fit un sourire complice à Neville avant de laisser tomber la neige sur la tête de Severus.

Severus, surpris au beau milieu d'une phrase, se figea pendant un instant avant de hurler de protestation, faire volte-face et répliquer d'un coup de baguette qui fit volet Sirius dans les tas de neige rassemblés sur le côté gauche de leur chemin.

Il s'approcha de Sirius à pas lents et menaçants et attendit juste que son ami se redresse dans sa petite grotte de neige, frissonnant et crachotant, avant de le soulever magiquement par la cheville, le faisant léviter jusqu'à qu'il pende dans les airs, avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige fraîche pour faire bonne mesure.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rugir, ou plutôt de gargouiller de protestation, parce que sa bouche était pleine de neige, et comme toujours, sa confusion fit perdre son calme à Severus. Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux en train de rire hystériquement, et lorsque Sirius attrapa le pied de Severus et le tira, Severus perdit l'équilibre. Ils finirent tous les deux allongés ensemble dans la neige, à glousser, clairement pas décidé à se remettre debout, jusqu'à ce que Remus, avec un soupire, s'approche d'eux et agite sa baguette, faisant disparaître toute la neige et séchant leurs robes et leurs cheveux avec un sort qu'il avait utilisé de nombreuses fois au cours des années.

"Honnêtement," chuchota Lily. "Ces deux-là auront ma mort un jour."

Mais ensuite, elle remarqua le sourire sur le visage de Harry, immense et sans soucis, et l'expression impressionnée de Neville. Ses yeux étaient collés à Sirius, et lorsqu'ils reprirent leur chemin, il n'hésita pas à se placer à ses côtés, alors qu'il l'avait évité auparavant.

Harry dût remarquer sa confusion, parce qu'il ricana et lui offrit une fois de plus une explication inattendue.

"Neville était terrifié par le Professeur Snape. Lorsque Remus nous a enseigné la Défense en troisième année, son épouvantard a pris la forme de Snape, le disputant pour une de ses potions. Sirius sera son héros maintenant. _J'ai_ trouvé ça géant, et j'ai vu Snape ivre mort au moins deux fois."

"Je ne veux même pas repenser à combien de fois j'ai vu Severus ivre," grommela Lily, mais dans son cœur, elle était heureuse de la farce que ses amis venaient de jouer. "Ce n'est pas joli joli."

"Effectivement," approuva Harry, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans un silence agréable.

Puis le chemin de gravier tourna une dernière fois, leur révélant l'entrée principale. Des bougies étaient allumées à chaque fenêtre, les accueillant. Les colonnes qui encadraient la grande porte polie avait été décorée par des lumières de fée, et les deux gros sapins placés sur leur droite et leur gauche semblaient scintiller de vert et de joie devant les murs jaunes du Manoir.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, la grande porte s'ouvrit, libérant une armada d'elfes de maison qui prirent les bagages qui flottaient derrière eux pour les emmener jusqu'à leurs chambres avant de revenir pour leur retirer leurs vestes, bonnets et gants avec efficacité.

Comme chaque année, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco les attendaient au pied du grand escalier, et comme chaque année, Lucius ouvrit grand les bras en les voyant, les yeux brûlant d'amusement et de chaleur sincère.

"Bienvenue, mes amis," commença-t-il gravement, se préparant à leur faire le discours qu'ils connaissaient désormais tous par cœur.

Mais cette année, il fut interrompu par son fils.

Draco observa le groupe, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Hermione et Harry. Puis il trouva Neville, et malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit cette semaine, son contrôle disparut et il se précipita sous le nez de sa mère résignée, agrippa Neville et le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu es _vraiment _en vie," chuchota-t-il, sa voix se brisant sous l'effet du soulagement.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses se compliquèrent.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 24 -**

Plus tard, Lily repenserait à la façon dont la baguette de Hermione était soudainement apparue dans sa main, à la façon dont le sort de Harry avait catapulté Draco loin de Neville et l'avait attaché dans des cordes conjurées, à la façon dont Luna s'était précipitée vers Neville et avait commencé à l'examiner, à la recherche de la moindre blessure, et se demanderait pourquoi elle avait été surprise.

La simple vue de Lucius avait incité Hermione à lui lancer un sortilège du _Doloris_, après tout. Ils avaient de la chance que l'attaque que les voyageurs avaient perçu ne se soit pas finie en Sortilège de Mort.

Mais à cet instant, elle se plaça entre Draco et la baguette de Harry sans même y penser, n'attendant que suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer que Harry ne poursuivrait pas son attaque avec quelque chose de pire, avant de se précipiter vers Draco, qui était déjà en train d'être libéré par sa mère.

"Salut, tatie Lily," l'accueillit-il joyeusement, bien qu'un peu ahuri. "Ce n'était pas très intelligents de ma part, hmm?"

Lily sourit malgré son inquiétude, et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir lorsque Narcissa, s'étant enfin assuré que son fils était toujours en un seul morceau, commença une tirade inévitable.

"Franchement, Draco, parfois je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de te parler, puisque tu ne m'écoute jamais!"

Draco lui fit un sourire plein d'espoir.

"Parce que tu m'aimes tellement, ma très chère mère?" offrit-il, et Narcissa rigola malgré elle, se releva, l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et l'entraîna vers le groupe.

"Pas d'étreintes sans permission," lui rappela-t-elle, et il hocha honteusement la tête mais sa fausse humilité disparut dès que ses yeux se reposèrent sur Neville.

Cette fois-ci, il fut plus prudent, mais son enthousiasme et sa joie étaient bien visibles sur son visage, malgré son éducation de sang-pur, et lorsqu'il offrit sa main à Neville, et qu'il reçut la sienne en retour, il l'agita de haut en bas plus longtemps que socialement acceptable pour une poignée de main normale.

"Ils ne te l'ont probablement pas dit," dit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, comme si Harry ne l'avait pas fait voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Mais j'étais le meilleur ami de notre Neville. On a pratiquement grandi ensemble, donc je suis vraiment content de te voir, vraiment, vraiment content!"

Neville semblait plutôt secoué par cet accueil. Il jeta même un coup d'œil impuissant à Sirius, comme si l'homme pourrait le protéger de Draco. Mais Sirius se contenta de rire.

"Laisse-leur le temps d'arriver, cousin," conseilla-t-il à Draco. "Tu pourras lui sauter dessus bien assez tôt."

Neville pâlit à ça. La main de Hermione agrippait sa baguette, et Harry avait la mâchoire pendante, clairement abasourdi par ce retournement de situation. Luna, cependant, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si un angle différent pouvait lui expliquer Draco. Puis elle sourit, et hocha la tête avec détermination.

"Je préfère largement cette version," annonça-t-elle, et comme si ça avait la seule bénédiction dont ils avaient besoin, le reste du groupe se détendit.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, puisque Draco, suivant la conviction Malfoyenne que personne ne pouvait résister à leurs charmes, attrapa la main de Harry ensuite, puis celle de Hermione, avant de finalement passer à Luna.

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux.

"N'es-tu pas entrée à Poudlard un an après moi ?" demanda-t-il. "Luna Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle de toi. Une Serdaigle, un esprit brillant et unique. Tu étais capable de voir les sombrals dès ta première année."

Luna hocha la tête, lui serra la main avec un enthousiasme égal au sien, et lui répondit sans la moindre trace de l'hésitation que les autres montraient.

"Ma mère est morte dans un accident de potion," lui dit-elle. "J'étais avec elle lorsque c'est arrivé. C'était très triste."

Le visage de Draco s'adoucit.

"Ça a dû être terrible. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta perte."

"Merci," lui dit simplement Luna, avant de tendre la main pour repousser une de ses mèches argentées derrière son oreille. "Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon."

Draco rougit.

Hermione fit un bruit qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un gémissement.

"Okay, okay ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Harry avait ramassé sa mâchoire du sol et son regard voyageait entre Draco et Lily avec un reproche blessé qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver hilarant. "Pourquoi est-il gentil ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Tatie ? Pourquoi aime-t-il Neville ? Pourquoi porte-t-il du _rouge _?"

Severus poussa un petit soupir.

"Pas encore," chuchota-t-il.

"Et pourquoi _sourit_-il tout le temps?" ajouta Hermione avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur. "Je ne savais pas que son visage pouvait _faire _ça !"

Lily se rappela de ce que Severus lui avait dit au sujet de la réaction de Harry la première fois où il avait vu la couleur de sa robe. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à son expression outrée et décida qu'il valait mieux calmer le jeu pour le moment.

"Laissez-moi vous montrer vos quartiers," offrit-elle. "Je vous expliquerai tout en route."

Mais même ses meilleures explications furent insuffisantes pour calmer le raz-de-marée de choc que les quatre voyageurs expérimentaient. On aurait presque dit que de toutes les différences qu'ils avaient rencontré depuis leur arrivée, celle-ci était la plus incroyable pour eux - la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Harry avait le regard perdu dans le vide, secouant distraitement la tête de temps à autre. Hermione écoutait attentivement les explications de Lily - que, oui, Draco avait été le meilleur ami Neville et que oui, ils avaient pratiquement grandis ensemble, puisque ça faisait deux décennies que le manoir Malfoy était le QG de l'ordre maintenant et que Neville avez passé beaucoup de temps là-bas. Que, oui, il était vraiment un gentil garçon, même si parfois, il parlait trop vite et était d'une nature bien trop confiante.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre que Hermione croie quoique ce soit qu'elle leur ait dit. La seule qui, comme toujours, n'avais pas le moindre problème pour accepter la situation était Luna. Elle hocha joyeusement la tête en entendant l'explication de Lily, couina de plaisir en voyant les quartiers attribués aux voyageurs, et tapota distraitement le dos de Neville à chaque fois que celui-ci frissonnait ("Il m'a_ serré dans ses bras_. Draco Malfoy m'a _serré dans ses bras._")

"Là, là," lui murmurait-elle distraitement. "Vous serez bientôt les meilleurs amis au monde."

Ce qui le faisait frissonner encore plus.

Lorsqu'elle les laissa finalement seuls et se retira dans ses propres quartiers, ils n'avaient toujours pas donné le moindre signe qu'ils étaient prêts à assimiler les faits, et Lily se demanda s'ils devraient renoncer maintenant, pendant qu'il était encore temps. Il valait mieux ne pas fêter Noël que de voir Noël être complètement ruiné. Il valait mieux quelques jours calmes avec Remus plutôt qu'une danse gênée de formalités où les voyageurs surveilleraient constamment Draco et Lucius pendant que Draco souffrirait à chaque fois qu'il verrait le visage de son meilleur ami porté par un étranger.

"Ils acceptent bien plus facilement des ennemis inattendus que des alliés inattendus, n'est-ce pas?" Commenta Remus lorsqu'elle lui eut raconté la dernière demi-heure.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur trente-et-un et prêts à descendre prendre le thé - une autre de leurs traditions qui serait gâchée à présent.

"Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça," admit-elle avec surprise. "Mais tu as raison - ils semblent avoir bien moins de problèmes avec l'hostilité qu'avec la gentillesse."

Remus lui attrapa le bras, et comme toujours, sa chaleur et son assurance calme l'apaisèrent.

"Ils s'y feront," promit-il. "S'il y a bien quelque chose qui habitue à la gentillesse, c'est Noël en famille."

Elle tressaillit.

"Je ne pense pas que nous sommes leur famille, Remus," dit-elle doucement, et son bras se resserra autour d'elle.

"Mais nous le serons," lui répondit-il, d'une voix chaleureuse et riche et certaine.

Puis il sourit.

"Tu es bien trop têtue pour tout autre résultat, Lily."

Elle se tourna vers lui, et leur baiser fut long et langoureux.

"Je t'aime," chuchota-t-elle.

"Je t'aime aussi. Joyeux Noël."

* * *

Le thé et le dîner se passèrent bien mieux que ce à quoi Lily s'était attendue. Bien que les quatre voyageurs gardèrent leurs distances avec les Malfoy, les coup d'œil envoyés dans leur direction ne furent pas entièrement hostiles. Cela aida, bien sûr, que Draco soit tout aussi exubérant que d'habitude, passant d'un membre de la famille à l'autre avec une affection enchantée - parlant de potions avec Severus, de Quidditch avec Sirius, d'enseignement avec Remus et Lily, (il était l'apprenti de l'un des guérisseurs les plus connus de Grande-Bretagne, qui était réputé pour son approche directe de l'enseignement.)

Lucius haussait de temps à autre un sourcil critique lorsque les rires et les taquineries offensaient son idée de dissidence aristocratique, et Narcissa n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête en le voyant faire, mais ils dissimulaient tous les deux des sourires, et ils étaient tous les deux clairement fiers de leur fils unique. C'était une bonne chose que Draco soit devenu le garçon gentil et peu sûr de lui qu'il était, songea Lily, où ils l'auraient transformé en un petit monstre avec leur affection inconditionnelle.

Lorsque le dîner fut fini, et que même leurs meilleurs efforts pour faire disparaître les montagnes de nourriture que les elfes de maison leur avaient apporté furent vains, les conversations se tournèrent vers le passé, comme elles s'y tournent toujours lorsque les amis de toute une vie se rassemblent dans la joie et la paix.

Sirius était le meilleur narrateur parmi eux, et l'humour sarcastique de Severus ajoutait juste la bonne quantité de plaisanteries aux histoires, et bientôt ils rugirent tous de rire en se rappelant leurs aventures, même Lucius Malfoy perdit son calme en se souvenant comment Lily l'avait approché un soir, une petite troisième année qui n'atteignait même pas son épaule, et lui avait fait une telle morale, que même le suave Malfoy avait été réduit au silence.

"Et ensuite elle s'est tournée," se rappela Sirius, riant aux larmes. "Nous a regardé, a soufflé, et fait un petit geste de la tête, avant de dire..."

"ÇA LUI APPRENDRA," s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur, et Lily rougit et gloussa, et Severus enroula un bras autour de ses épaules dans un rare geste d'affection spontanée.

"Et nous l'avons fait," murmura-t-il. "Nous leur avons montré à tous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle sourit et se pressa contre lui

Lentement, elle laissa ses yeux voyager sur les gens rassemblés dans cette pièce, sa famille, riant et parlant et sirotant leur excellentes boissons. Luna s'est allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Neville, qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui souriant gentiment.

Lucius avait attrapé la main de sa femme, l'un de ses pouces à l'ongle parfaitement manucuré dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau, alors que leur fils était installé à leurs pieds, les regardant avec un sourire. Sirius gloussait dans son verre de whisky. Remus et Severus était assis de chaque côté d'elle, réchauffant tout son cœur.

Et ensuite, elle trouva le visage de Hermione, rempli d'une telle nostalgie qu'elle ne put pas s'empêcher de haleter, et Harry, oh, Harry pleurait, de grosses larmes roulant sur son visage en parfait silence, mais il était aussi en train de sourire, ses yeux d'un vert brillant éclairés par les flammes dansantes.

Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres, mais comme si ses yeux avait ouvert un pont, les autres commencèrent à le remarquer aussi.

"Tu pleures," remarqua Sirius avec surprise. "Pourquoi tu pleures?"

Harry secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que c'est encore une fois un 'vous êtes tous morts'? Demanda-t-il prudemment, et Hermione, les yeux suspicieusement brillants, secoua brusquement la tête.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Non. C'est un 'nous ne vous avons jamais vu aussi heureux', Sirius."

"Oh," dit Sirius, clairement perdu. "Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, hein ?"

"C'est une chose formidable", intervint Luna depuis le sofa. "Une chose faite de clochettes en argent et de lumière de fée!"

Lentement, rêveusement, Harry hocha la tête.

* * *

Lorsque Harry quitta la pièce, il fallut un bon moment à Lily pour s'en rendre compte, si discret qu'il fut en partant. Mais lorsqu'elle se lança à sa recherche, tapotant le bras de Remus pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien, qu'elle partait juste pour un petit moment, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas partit bien loin.

Il s'était rendu dans la salle à manger, où il s'était assis par terre devant l'immense sapin illuminé, ressemblant à un enfant attendant impatiemment le Père Noël.

Il ne réagit pas à son arrivée, bien qu'elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendu, et pendant un instant, elle envisagea de repartir, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il voudrait d'elle ici. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant aujourd'hui, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre tous ces progrès en allant trop vite.

Mais ensuite il pencha la tête dans sa direction, les yeux toujours rivés au sapin, et elle le prit comme une permission d'approcher.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, et lorsqu'il pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, avant d'acquiescer, elle s'installa à côté de lui.

Ensemble, ils admirèrent le sapin en silence.

"Alors on dirait que tu as eu pas mal d'aventures pendant ta scolarité," dit ensuite Harry, et la légèreté de sa voix, et la taquinerie dans ses mots la prirent par surprise.

"Pas autant que toi, je pense," répondit-elle, en essayant d'adopter le même ton.

"Ben", répondit-il, en faisant rouler le mot sur sa langue. "Nous avons sortis illégalement un bébé dragon de l'école une fois."

Son sourire en coin s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son choc, et il resta sur son visage lorsqu'il se retourna vers le sapin.

"Après mon arrivée à Poudlard," dit-il d'une voix lointaine. "C'est devenu ma saison préférée."

Lily hocha la tête.

"À moi aussi," approuva-t-elle. "Je suppose que c'est parce que Noël a toujours été la saison la plus magique de l'année. Et quel meilleur endroit pour la magie que Poudlard ?"

Elle ne mentionna pas à quel point le salon de ses parents avait semblé miteux en comparaison, à quel point les poupées exigées par sa sœur avaient semblé ennuyeuses. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'après avoir fait ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier, rien n'avait plus jamais été comparable

"Avant," continua Harry, d'une voix si basse qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer ses mots. "J'imaginais toujours ce que mes parents - mes vrais parents - m'offriraient pour Noël, et que ce serait tellement mieux que ce que je recevrais jamais de qui que ce soit d'autre. De formidables cadeaux, des trésors. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai réalisé que c'était ça mon vrai cadeau. La magie. Je leur en suis encore reconnaissant, même après tout ce qui s'est passé."

Lily sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge.

Il parlait d'elle. Ou pas elle. Une autre version d'elle, une qui avait été sa mère et qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu, une qu'il avait perdu avant même d'être assez vieux pour comprendre ce qu'était une perte.

Cette révélation la secoua, et la confession lui donna envie de lui rendre la pareille. Des souvenirs firent surface, emplissant son esprit, et sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle commença à parler.

"J'étais enceinte, une fois," dit-elle doucement dans la lueur douce du sapin. "Il y a quinze ans de ça. Remus et moi étions si excités, si fiers, mais j'étais bien déterminée à ne pas laisser ma grossesse déterminer ma vie. J'ai continué mes missions pour l'Ordre, et un soir, pendant une pleine lune, alors que Remus ne pouvais pas être là, j'ai pris un tour de garde avec Severus et James Potter. "

À côté d'elle, Harry s'était complètement figé, sans la regarder, mais les muscles de sa nuque étaient noués de tension, comme s'il tendait vers quelque chose d'invisible.

"James... il nous haïssait pas. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi j'étais amie avec un Serpentard, et amoureuse de Remus, qu'il considérait comme ennuyeux, au lieu de sortir avec lui. Il était comme un chien avec un os, ne renonçant jamais, insistant et méprisant et discutant et nous rendant complètement fous.

C'était son travail de garder un œil sur les protections, et je ne veux pas insinuer qu'il a fait exprès d'ignorer qu'elles s'étaient activées - rien de tout ça n'a été volontaire ou planifié. Il avait juste concentré toute son attention sur Severus et moi, comme il le faisait toujours, et lorsque les Mangemorts apparurent, et que je reçus un mauvais sort dans le ventre, il fut tout aussi choqué que nous, je pense."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le passé. Elle pouvait vivre avec, maintenant.

"Severus m'a emmené à l'hôpital, mais c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour le bébé, et apparemment les organes reproducteurs n'aiment pas être pulvérisés. Je ne peux pas... nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants, Remus et moi.

Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié. Je n'ai pas pu connaître sa date de naissance, ou ce à quoi il ressemblait, ou qui il serait. Mais chaque Noël, je lui ai acheté un cadeau, chaque Noël."

Elle hésita.

"Sauf cette année," murmura-t-elle ensuite. "Cette année, je t'en ai acheté un à toi."

Le sapin se dressait silencieusement, des décorations dorées scintillant dans les lumières de fée. Ils pouvaient entendre des rire étouffés dans la pièce d'à côté, la voix de Sirius s'élevant à la fin d'une histoire.

Les yeux de Harry était indéchiffrables. Ses lèvres étaient livides.

"C'était inutile," dit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute intonation. "Tu n'es pas ma mère."

À sa plus grande honte, Lily sentit sa gorge la brûler, et des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

"Je sais," dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "Je sais. Mais..."

Elle hésita, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle devrait dire, de comment elle pourrait jamais exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet étranger qui se glissait dans son cœur.

"Je t'aurais aimé," dit-elle au fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, férocement, avec la conviction de sa perte et les conséquences qui en résultaient. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te donner naissance, de prendre soin de toi et de t'élever, mais je t'aurais tellement aimé, Harry! Plus que tout au monde ! Je serais morte pour toi."

Ça venait droit du cœur, mais apparemment ça avait été la chose à ne pas dire - elle disait toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas apparemment.

Au lieu de se tourner vers elle, au lieu de sourire, ou même de faire signe qu'il avait entendu, il pâlit. Son visage se ferma, une maison vide, et il se leva en chancelant, les yeux détournés d'elle, détournés du sapin aussi.

Il regardait les ténèbres.

"Alors il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ais perdu cet enfant avant qu'il ne finisse par te tuer," lui dit-il.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**La scène devant le sapin est l'une des principales raisons qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de cette fic - outre le génie total de cette histoire. La déclaration d'amour de Lily me fait toujours frissonner. Et vous?**

* * *

[Mode_ Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 25 -**

Une fois de plus, Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir - la maternité était censée faire ça, mais Lily avait toujours pensé que c'était à cause des pleurs de bébés et des biberons au beau milieu de la nuit, pas parce que le désespoir de votre enfant devenait le vôtre et vous rendait complètement folle - et donc elle se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs du Manoir, submergée par de vieux souvenirs et de nouvelles inquiétudes.

À l'aube, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle du petit-déjeuner, espérant que les elfes aient au moins préparé du café, pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

Hermione était assise à un bout de la table, une tasse de thé à moitié vide et une assiette vide devant elle, le nez plongé dans un livre. Lily étudia le livre d'un œil critique, mais découvrit à sa plus grande satisfaction que Hermione avait suivi son conseil. Elle lisait 'Le Vent dans les Saules'.

Mais la plus grande surprise l'attendait à l'autre bout de la table.

Draco et Neville. Buvant un café. Et discutant.

Les yeux de Neville se posèrent sur elle avant même qu'elle n'entre complètement dans la pièce, mais dès qu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'était pas une menace, toute son attention retourna à la conversation. Draco releva la tête considérablement plus tard et lui fit un hochement de tête et un sourire, mais lui aussi, était concentré sur leur conversation et donc Lily se servit une tasse de café et une assiette de toasts et d'œufs brouillés avant de rejoindre Hermione à l'autre bout de la table, suffisamment près pour entendre la conversation des garçons, mais trop loin pour être intrusive.

"...Je ne peux pas me rappeler d'une époque où nous n'étions pas amis, toi et moi," disait Draco, d'une voix sincère et absolue que lui seul pouvait produire. "On a eu nos difficultés - j'étais sérieusement jaloux de ce truc de Survivant - j'étais un gamin envieux en général, je pense. Mais on est passé outre, puisque tu étais bien trop patient pour ton propre bien, Neville."

Neville gigota un peu, mais contrairement à la veille, il ne semblait pas tendu. Touché, plutôt, absorbé par l'histoire de leur amitié, et sa façon d'écouter semblait étrangement impliquée, comme s'il avait vu tout ça arriver, bien qu'il n'avait pas fait partie de cette histoire.

"Enfin bref," continua Draco, d'une voix plus basse. "Quand tu...quand l'autre Neville est mort, j'ai juste... Sirius a ramené son corps, là-bas, au beau milieu de l'arène du tournoi, et il pleurait tellement..._ Sirius pleurait_, je veux dire...je ne l'avais même jamais vu _ne pas rire_, et il était là, le serrant contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps..."

"Oui," dit Neville, tout aussi doucement, d'une voix douloureusement rauque. "Je sais."

Et étrangement, il savait, et Lily se demanda comment cette scène s'était déroulée dans leur dimension. Qui avait été tué, cette nuit-là. Qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Ça a changé les choses," dit Draco. "Ça m'a fait _voir_ des choses. Tu me manquais... il me manquait...terriblement, mais j'ai aussi commencé à comprendre à quel point j'étais chanceux, d'être en sécurité, d'être aimé. D'avoir Neville. Très peu de gens ont de tels amis."

Il sourit à Neville, et sans lui demander, remplit à nouveau sa tasse de café. Ils semblaient presque trop proches, considérant qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille et que leur relation avait commencé plutôt violemment.

"Ça fait des heures qu'ils discutent," commenta Hermione à voix basse, sans même relever la tête de son livre. Lily ne fut pas surprise. Hermione ne manquait jamais grand chose. "Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas dormi de la nuit."

"Et _toi_?" lui demanda Lily, et bien que Hermione ne lui sourit pas, le regard qu'elle lui lança ne fut pas non plus entièrement négatif.

"Après que je me sois occupée de l'épave émotionnelle qu'était Harry, oui, j'ai dormi."

"Comment va-t-il?"

Comme elle l'avait fait la veille dans la bibliothèque, Hermione soutint le regard de Lily pendant un long moment, empli de tension, comme si c'était une fois de plus un test surprise.

Trop tard, Lily réalisa qu'elle venait de demander à la personne la plus privée et protectrice qu'elle avait jamais rencontré (et elle était mariée à Remus!) des informations sur l'esprit de son meilleur ami. Il y a une semaine, Hermione aurait ignoré sa question. Il y a trois jours, elle lui aurait craché une remarque cassante.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui répondit.

"Il est submergé. Et affligé, en colère, et complètement honteux de la façon dont il t'a traité. Il essayera probablement de s'excuser avec une terrible maladresse."

"C'est moi qui devrait lui présenter des excuses," dit doucement Lily.

Il lui avait fallut un long moment de douleur et de rejet et de pure colère pour comprendre ce que Harry lui avait dit et pourquoi il lui l'avait dit. Puis elle avait compris l'implication de ses mots, et la culpabilité qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, et elle avait été horrifiée par ce qu'il portait en lui. Ça expliquait beaucoup, vraiment.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de toucher à une blessure."

Hermione haussa les épaules épaules.

"Chez Harry, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où tu ne trouveras pas une blessure," dit-elle nonchalamment. "Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il aime bien plus le contact qu'il redoute la douleur."

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, puis ajouta d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné l'incident de la grotte:

"Parfois, je pense qu'il se moque complètement de la douleur."

Lily décida d'ignorer ça pour le moment.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de ses parents," dit-elle à la place.

Hermione renifla.

"Est-ce que tu as rencontré Harry? Il se sent coupable de tout." Elle devint soudainement sérieuse. "Mais la mort de sa mère fut la première, et, à l'exception de celle de Sirius, la seule qu'il n'a jamais vraiment surmonté. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pourrais y faire quoi que ce soit, Lily."

Touchée et surprise par cette gentillesse, Lily hocha la tête et se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner.

Les garçons à l'autre bout de la table étaient devenus silencieux, les écoutant probablement comme elle les avait écouté, mais maintenant que les yeux de Hermione était à nouveau posés sur son livre, ils reprirent le fil de leur conversation facilement.

"Et comment t'es-tu tourné vers la guérison?" demanda Neville, honnêtement intéressé, la tasse de café dans sa main complètement oubliée. "Je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment un choix de carrière normal pour un Malfoy."

Draco renifla.

"Je suppose que non, en effet," confirma-t-il. "Mais je...j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile, tu vois? Et je ne voulais pas me battre - je suis un lâche, pour être honnête - tu aurais dû me voir pendant l'entraînement de l'Ordre."

Il rigola, amusé par lui-même, incluant facilement Neville dans son amusement.

"Père est l'un des principaux financeurs de Ste Mangouste, et après la mort de Neville, j'ai commencé à m'y rendre avec lui. Les choses que j'ai vu...tant de vies ont été ruinées par cette guerre, et jamais assez de bras pour aider. Alors voilà pourquoi, je suppose."

"Je sais," répéta à nouveau Neville.

Il s'agita à nouveau, ses mains s'enroulant autour de sa tasse, avant de la remplacer par une serviette. Étendant ses main sur le tissu avec indécision pendant un instant, il reprit la parole d'une voix étrangement rauque.

"Dans ma dimension," dit-il à Draco. "Mes parents ont aussi été attaqués. Mais ils ne sont pas mort."

Lily sentit Hermione se tendre à ses côtés, mais elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce signal pour comprendre l'importance de ce moment. Le visage de Neville lui l'indiquait bien assez clairement.

"Ils ont été torturé par le Sortilège du Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la tête. Ils ont vécu à Ste Mangouste jusqu'à ce que Voldemort attaque et tue tout le monde. Je ne les ai...jamais connu, d'une certaine façon, et ils ne m'ont jamais connu. Mais ça me manque de leur vendre visite. Les petits cadeaux que ma mère me donnaient, alors qu'elle ne savait probablement même pas qui j'étais me manquent énormément. Ils...me manquent."

Sa voix était détachée, calme et ferme, mais son désespoir brillait dans chacun de ses mots.

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

"Mon Neville," dit-il ensuite. "Il... on avait ce truc qu'on faisait, à chaque Halloween. On se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents, enfin, je restai principalement en retrait pour garder un œil sur lui, mais il passait des heures là-bas, à leur raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé cette année-là. Parfois, on buvait une bièraubeurre à leur mémoire. Ça semblait lui faire du bien."

Il hésita.

"Je pourrais t'y emmener, si tu veux. Je veux dire, peut-être que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, mais il a trouvé une paix intérieure comme ça, je pense, donc..."

Neville sourit, et ses mains, toujours étendues sur la table, se détendirent.

"Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps pour ça," répondit-il prudemment. "Mais merci, Draco."

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais sa réponse fut interrompue par le bruit de portes qui claquèrent et de pieds trépignants dans le couloirs. Sachant ce qui arrivait, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Draco lui sourit. Puis les portes de la salle furent ouvertes en grand et Sirius apparut, les regardant tous.

"Les cadeaux, tout le monde!" cria-t-il, toujours en pyjama. Il souriait comme un fou, et ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, le faisant paraître encore plus fou. "Lily, Draco, Neville, Hermione, les cadeaux! Venez! C'est Noël!"

Hermione semblait plus qu'un peu sceptique, mais Neville croisa volontairement le regard de Sirius pour la toute première fois, avant de lui faire un large sourire.

"On arrive, Sirius," répondit-il, et les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. "Draco?"

"Absolument," approuva Draco, et ensemble, les trois hommes se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, laissant Lily et Hermione les suivre.

Comme prévu, Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient déjà dans le salon. Lily soupçonnait Narcissa, il y a des années de ça, d'avoir ordonné aux elfes de maison de la prévenir dès que Sirius commencerait à se réveiller, afin qu'il les trouve prêts et présentables dès qu'il ferait irruption dans leur chambre au petit matin. Severus et Remus étaient là aussi, et son ami avait encore les yeux vitreux et une expression endormie au visage, alors que Remus la salua avec un petit sourire privé auquel Lily répondit joyeusement.

Luna dansait autour de la pièce, dans un pyjama couvert de sapins volants, dont les branches tournaient sur elles-même avec une vitesse alarmante.

Seul Harry brillait par son absence.

Le corps de Neville passa de détendu à tendu en moins d'une seconde - un fait qui surprit Draco et fit soupirer Hermione avec irritation.

"Il est dans la cuisine," lui expliqua-t-elle. "À la recherche d'un certain elfe. Je l'ai laissé là-bas il y a une heure environ - il allait parfaitement bien, Neville."

Mais Neville ne fut pas aussi facilement convaincu.

"C'est Noël," dit-il de sa voix calme et ferme. "Il devrait être là."

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

"Rien de ce qu'il veut n'est dans cette pièce, Neville," dit-elle platement. "Il n'y a pas la moindre raison."

"_Nous_ sommes dans cette pièce," la contredit Neville. "Il devrait être là. Je vais le chercher."

Il partit sans un autre mot, Luna sautillant à sa suite.

"C'était quoi tout ça?" demanda Draco dans le soudain silence, pas du tout dérangé par le regard noir que lui lança Hermione.

"En quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy..." Elle commença une phrase qui aurait probablement été aussi mordante que possible, mais ensuite sa bouche se referma, elle fit un pas en arrière et cligna deux fois des paupières.

Confuse, Lily croisa le regard de Severus, qui posa les yeux sur Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, avant de les tourner vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

Et Lily comprit. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, Hermione se retrouvaient en présence des Malfoy sans aucun de ses amis présents.

Sans même prendre une décision consciente, elle approcha de Lucius et se plaça directement entre Hermione et lui. Elle vit Severus s'approcher de la fille, si proche que son bras touchait le sien, alors qu'au même moment, la voix douce et calme de Remus résonna dans la soudaine tension.

"Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas à ouvrir tes cadeaux, Draco?" proposa-t-il. "Les autres seront de retour dans une minute, mais je pense que nous pouvons commencer sans eux, considérant que c'est Noël, non?"

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Hermione, qui se tenait très, très droite et immobile. Il regarda Remus, puis Lily, et hocha la tête. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, une compréhension qui était incomplète et pourtant douloureuse. Pendant un court instant, il ressembla à l'homme qu'il pourrait devenir.

Puis la bonne humeur et l'amusement réapparurent sur son visage, et il commença à exiger ses cadeaux d'une voix juste assez forte pour couvrir la respiration sifflante de Hermione. Lily regarda Narcissa et vit une fierté féroce sur ses traits magnifiques et soigneusement étudiés. Lucius ne montra aucune émotion, mais il s'était renfoncé sur son fauteuil, avait croisé les jambes et entrelacé ses doigts comme pour montrer très clairement qu'il ne se lèverait pas et qu'il n'attraperait pas non plus sa baguette. Venant de Lucius, c'était comme s'il reconnaissait sa culpabilité.

Avec l'aide de Sirius, Draco maintint une atmosphère légère jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse irruption dans la pièce avec Luna et un Harry mécontent sur les talons. Les yeux de Neville se posèrent immédiatement sur Hermione, et il ne put pas dissimuler son soulagement lorsqu'il la trouva calmement assise à côté de Severus.

"Désolé," dit-il à la ronde, mais les mots étaient pour Hermione. "Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça."

"Tout vas bien," lui répondit Hermione d'une voix basse, mais Harry, pâle, de grande cernes sous les yeux et regardant partout sauf Lily, passa à côté de Neville avec une expression sombre sur le visage.

"Rien ne va," la contredit-il, boudeur, avant de se jeter par terre dans un des coins de la pièce. "Dobby porte un torchon et est amoureux des Malfoy, je n'aurais pas mon pull, et cet endroit était bien moins flippant après que je l'ai brûlé."

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce. Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

"Charmant," commenta-t-elle.

Malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait toujours contre Harry, Hermione se hérissa, se préparant clairement à le défendre. Mais Neville la prit de vitesse.

"Draco m'a dit que j'ai passé la plupart de mes vacances de Noël et d'été ici, Harry," dit-il doucement. "Apparemment, le Manoir était le Terrier de l'autre Neville. Alors c'_est_ comme recevoir un pull. Mais pas pour nous."

Ça n'eut aucun sens pour Lily, ni, à en juger par les expressions confuses qu'elle vit dans la pièce, pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais ça eut clairement du sens pour Harry. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

"Un Terrier pourri, Neville," dit-il, boudeur, sans relever les yeux. "Il n'y a même pas de goule dans le grenier."

"Mais il y a des portraits de famille," intervint Luna. "Et des elfes de maisons contents. Et des fantômes dans les donjons, mais ce ne sont pas des fantômes récents, Harry."

Harry se ratatina encore plus.

"Allez-y alors," leur ordonna-t-il avec humeur. "Cadeaux et sucreries. Youpi."

Et donc ils y allèrent, alors que Harry observait le sapin, les murs et les personnes présentes d'un œil sinistre. Il refusa d'ouvrir ses cadeaux parce qu'il lui manquait ce mystérieux pull, mais les autres voyageurs ouvrirent les leurs, prudemment, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que les paquets emballés avec attention n'allaient pas leur exploser au visage.

Ils n'avaient préparé aucun cadeaux et ils ne s'en excusèrent pas, mais ils ne refusèrent pas les objets et l'équipement que Lily et les autres leur avaient acheté non plus, et Lily considéra ça comme une victoire.

_Comme mes standards ont changé_, songea-t-elle distraitement en regardant Neville essayer le nouveau holster à baguette que Sirius avait choisi pour lui. Une semaine plus tôt, elle aurait été insultée par la réception peu enthousiaste de leurs cadeaux. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait la présence des quatre voyageurs comme quelque chose de formidable.

Mais il y avait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas su, une semaine plus tôt, tellement qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris au sujet des voyageurs et de leur capacité à interagir avec les autres.

_Nous devons considérer la limite de chaque patient_, lui avait une fois dit un guérisseur, et de ce point de vue, les voyageurs _essayaient_, s'ouvraient autant que possible, et chaque instant dans cette maison avec eux devaient être un terrible effort.

Une fois de plus, ses yeux les cherchèrent, se posant sur Luna, qui essayait le collier de perles colorées que Remus avait trouvé pour elle; sur Hermione, qui agrippait la grosse paire de chaussettes en laine qu'Albus Dumbledore avait envoyé à chacun d'eux avec une expression étrangement dévastée sur le visage; sur Harry, qui évitait son regard avec une détermination boudeuse; jusqu'à Neville, qui surveillait attentivement ses amis tout en discutant d'herbes médicinales avec Draco.

Elle se rappela de cette première rencontre dans le bureau d'Albus, de la crainte de Hermione vis-à-vis de la situation et de l'énergie nerveuse de Harry, et réalisa qu'ils avaient, en effet, fait un bout de chemin.

Lorsque tous les cadeaux furent déballés et convenablement admirés, Narcissa demanda du chocolat chaud et en distribua à tout le monde (Harry refusa, bien sûr, et Hermione lança une volée de sort de détection pas vraiment subtiles sur le sien).

"En ce qui concerne le bal de ce soir," commença Narcissa, s'adressant aux quatre voyageurs d'une voix distante. "J'ai pris la liberté de vous procurer différentes robes dans vos tailles, puisque je doute que ce soit une part de l'équipement du parfait fugitif. Vous connaissez tous les sorts d'ajustements nécessaires?"

Hermione hocha brusquement la tête.

"Merci, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire," dit-elle sur le même ton. "Nous aurions pu métamorphoser quelque chose."

"Non!" protesta Luna depuis l'autre bout de la table, d'une voix étonnamment forte et déterminée. "Non, non, non, Hermione! Ce soir, je serai une princesse. Et nous danserons, n'est-ce pas, Neville?"

Neville n'avait pas l'air autant emballé que ça par la suggestion, mais ses yeux et sa voix furent chaleureux lorsqu'il répondit.

"Bien sûr, Luna."

Les lèvres de Narcissa tressaillirent.

"Alors je t'enverrai mon elfe de maison personnel, ma chère," offrit-elle. "C'est une excellente coiffeuse."

"Peut-elle me faire une coupe ressemblant à un Nid de Nargoles?" lui demanda très sérieusement Luna. "Avec des ailes et des griffes et des pattes de poulet?"

Narcissa sembla légèrement perturbée par cette image mentale, à en juger par la façon dont son nez se plissa. Mais elle maintint son calme.

"Je suis certaine qu'elle le peut," répondit-elle, tout aussi sérieusement, et elle fut récompensée par l'un de ces lents sourires doux que Lily n'avait que rarement vu et qui transformaient Luna en véritable beauté.

Prudemment, la jeune fille se délivra des emballages, des chaussettes en laine et de Neville, et s'approcha des trois Malfoy. Avec un air de cérémonie, une gravité pas le moins du monde réduite par les sapins volant sur son pyjama, elle étreignit d'abord Draco, puis Narcissa, et après un instant d'hésitation, Lucius.

"Merci," dit-elle solennellement, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et étrangement sages. "Je vous pardonne tout. Vous n'êtes absolument pas horribles, et vos tapis sont vraiment très jolis!"

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 26 -**

"Je hais les bals," grommela Remus alors que Lily ajustait son col. Une fois de plus.

"Non, tu ne les hais pas," le contredit-elle joyeusement. "Tu les aimes autant que Sirius. Tu aimes juste te plaindre."

"Non, je hais vraiment les bals, même dans des circonstances idéales," répéta Remus. C'était ce qu'il disait toujours juste avant le bal de Noël, et, suivant la tradition, Lily battit des cils et lui lança un regard malicieux.

"Han," roucoula-t-elle. "Mais ne veux-tu pas danser avec moi, mon nounours?"

Il renifla.

"Tu," lui dit-il en l'agrippant par la taille pour l'attirer plus près. "Es une horrible, horrible femme. Je pense que je danserai avec Luna ce soir. _Elle_ portera un nid de Nargoles sur la tête, après tout."

Lily lui fit un large sourire.

"Encore perdu," se plaignit-elle, avant de se tourner vers la porte. "Tu viens? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'même dans des circonstances idéales'?"

Il ouvrit la porte pour elle en faisant des manières, avant de la refermer derrière eux et d'attendre qu'elle lui attrape le bras.

"Je veux dire Harry ne se montrant probablement pas - ce qui pourrait bien être la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, Hermione égale à elle-même, Sirius collé à Neville et les Malfoy perturbés par la situation. L'Ordre du Phoenix est un mélange instable la plupart du temps. Tout peut arriver ce soir."

Elle se pressa contre lui pendant un instant.

"Espèce de bileux," lui dit-elle. "Ça pourrait aussi se passer splendidement bien. Luna et Neville vont s'amuser, Hermione va trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler théorie magique, nous danserons toute la nuit et..."

Elle chercha un moyen pour Harry de profiter de la soirée mais ne trouva rien. Bon. Au moins trois sur quatre pourraient passer un bon moment, et elle s'était promis de trouver un moyen de se reconnecter à Harry ce soir.

"Sûr," admit Remus après un moment d'hésitation qui en dit long. "Ne fait pas attention à moi, amour. C'est juste que je hais vraiment les bals."

Elle lui lança un regard.

"Est-ce que je dois recommencer la routine du nounours?" lui demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

"Mon Dieu, non, je serais probablement traumatisé pour le restant de mes jours!" C'était Sirius, qui les rejoignait par le couloir de gauche.

Presque par réflexe, Lily regarda sur sa droite, et vit Severus approcher, resplendissant dans sa robe d'un vert mousse sombre. Ensemble, ils se rejoignirent au sommet de l'escalier, échangèrent un long regard silencieux, avant de commencer à descendre les marches lentement, la robe en soie de Lily se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Ils rompirent leur formation lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de bal, Sirius se dirigeant vers un groupe d'anciens collègues Auror à lui, alors que Remus et Severus s'approchait de leur liaison avec les gobelins pour une dernière discussion concernant leur prochaine visite à Gringott.

Lily décida de faire un détour par le buffet, avant de s'installer dans un coin de la pièce d'où elle avait une bonne vue de toutes les entrées, puisqu'elle était de surveillance-de-voyageurs ce soir.

Les décorations de Noël dans cette salle, la plus élégante et formelle de toutes les salles de bal étaient aussi resplendissantes que dans le reste du Manoir. La nourriture et le champagne étaient exquis, et bien que ça venait à peine de commencer, la fête battait déjà son plein. Ce bal était une vieille tradition de l'Ordre - même les familles qui préféraient une fête plus privée, comme les Weasley, par exemple, envoyaient un représentant - et il était tout aussi traditionnel de s'amuser cette nuit-là.

Échangeant des étreintes avec ses nombreux amis parmi les membres de l'Ordre, des sourires et des poignées de main avec ses connaissances, et des salutations plus formelles avec ses étudiants actuels et anciens, Lily regarda l'Ordre se rassembler pour célébrer une nouvelle année de survie.

Elle regarda Severus danser gracieusement avec une jolie femme qui venait d'obtenir son Master de potions et qui le regardait avec adoration. Elle regarda Neville et Luna entrer dans la salle, être chaleureusement accueilli, et Luna fut plus d'une voix complimentée sur sa robe rose, regarda Sirius s'approcher d'eux, les épaules nouées par la nervosité jusqu'à ce que Neville lui sourit gentiment.

Elle regarda James Potter arriver avec son fils et sa femme, et pour la toute première fois, son cœur ne se serra pas en voyant la main que James posait fièrement sur l'épaule de son fils. Elle regarda ses amis et sa famille avec un bonheur amer. De Harry, elle ne vit pas le moindre signe.

Hermione entra silencieusement dans la pièce; si discrètement que Lily faillit la manquer, bien qu'elle avait surveillé son arrivée. Elle avait choisi une robe dorée, avec des broderies rouge sombre autour du décolleté carré, et la couleur lui allait vraiment bien, faisant ressortir le caramel de ses yeux et le châtain de ses cheveux. Et pourtant, elle semblait renfermée, et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, comme Lily.

Pour la toute première fois, Lily se demanda quel genre de personne Hermione était lorsqu'elle n'était pas stressée ou obligée de prendre le contrôle de la situation - comment elle interagissait avec les gens qu'elle ne protégeait pas et à qui elle ne donnait pas d'ordre. Neville et Luna semblait perpétuellement égaux à eux-mêmes, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler leurs particularités. Elle pensait avoir eu au moins un aperçu de Harry sous sa multitude de masques. Mais Hermione était toujours un mystère pour elle, et de la voir dans ce nouvel environnement, sans ses amis autour d'elle, était une révélation.

Pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas savoir comment se comporter avec les gens autour d'elle, s'attardant autour de groupes conversant, et lorsque quelqu'un l'approchait, elle se reprenait visiblement, redevenant la personne calme et contrôlée qu'elle avait été au cours de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre suffisamment vite pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mais Lily si. Et cette fois-ci, elle pouvait voir les artifices qu'elle utilisait.

Pendant près d'une heure, Hermione parla d'Horcruxes, de voyages transdimensionnels et de missions de l'Ordre avec tout le monde tout en ignorant talentueusement chaque question personnelle sur elle et ses compagnons. Durant cette heure, Lily dansa deux fois avec Remus, deux fois avec Sirius et une fois avec Severus, encouragea Neville à goûter les excellents canapés pendant que Luna gloussait parce que Draco plaisantant sur l'appétit d'ogre de Neville dans n'importe quelle dimension, et chercha constamment Harry.

Mais une part de son attention était fixée sur Hermione et sa réaction aux gens qui l'entouraient, comme un sortilège de traque qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, et donc elle remarqua le changement en elle suffisamment tôt pour se détacher de Remus et s'approcher discrètement de la jeune fille et de son nouvel interlocuteur.

Bill Weasley s'était approché d'elle, son expression sérieuse complètement inappropriée pour une telle situation. Et Hermione clignait rapidement des paupières, ses mains agrippant son verre d'eau, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

"Monsieur Weasley," dit-elle à voix basse, et ce fut la première erreur que Lily la voyait faire, admettre qu'elle le connaissait avant même qu'ils aient été présentés.

Il lui fit un sourire tendu.

"Bill," offrit-il. "Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Granger."

"De même. Et c'est Hermione."

Puis un silence s'ensuivit, pour une fois, pas le genre de silence abasourdi qui suivait une conversation avec les voyageurs, mais le silence tendu de deux étrangers ne savant pas comment débuter une conversation.

"Je voulais vous féliciter pour vos sortilèges de protection durant la dernière réunion de l'ordre, Hermione," lui dit finalement Bill, d'une voix étrangement gardée. "Les protocoles ont parfaitement été exécutés. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que l'une de vos runes de base était plus qu'un peu...inhabituelle. En fait..."

Il s'interrompit, clairement embarrassé, mais malheureusement, Lily ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment dans cet art pour comprendre ses mots.

Hermione, si, clairement. Elle rougit.

"Oui," répondit-elle doucement. "Oui. C'est l'une des tiennes."

Ça semblait être une information de grande importance, à en juger par la façon dont Hermione agrippait son verre.

"Mais comment..." Bill était clairement perdu. Lily aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Hermione gigota.

"Tu me l'as appris." Elle gigota à nouveau, et comme par instinct, ses yeux parcoururent la salle de bal, analysant les positions de chacun et les menaces potentielles avant de se reposer sur Bill. "Quand je suis devenue ton apprentie."

"Je...quoi? Mais je n'ai même pas encore trente ans! Personne en dessous de trente ans ne prend d'apprentis! Est-ce que vous avez même fini l'école?"

Hermione cligna à nouveau des yeux.

"Les circonstances étaient...inhabituelles?" offrit-elle, et la façon dont Bill la fixa, sa curiosité se mêlant à de la peur et à un rejet presque instinctif, blessa Lily comme un coup de poing au ventre.

_Les avons-nous tous regardé comme ça?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Et si nous l'avons fait, pourquoi ont-ils même jamais pris la peine de nous dire quoi que ce soit?"_

"Inhabituelles comment?" lui demanda Bill, et en réponse, Hermione sourit avec fatigue.

"Crois-moi," lui dit-elle. "Tu veux pas savoir. Mais enfin bref, est-ce que tes recherches de solution pour le Maléfice Devon avancent?"

Une fois de plus, Bill la regarda, la mâchoire pendante.

"Je vous ai _parlé _de ça?" lui demanda-t-il. "Je dois vraiment beaucoup vous aimer dans votre dimension!"

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Hermione fut bien plus chaleureux, et Lily put presque voir la véritable Hermione, la femme qui oubliait de manger dans sa fascination avec un vieux livre.

"Beaucoup, en effet," confirma-t-elle, et la joie évidente sur son visage indiqua à Lily que pour une fois, Hermione parlait de quelqu'un encore en vie, un ami qui n'avait pas encore souffert une mort atroce. "Est-ce que tu as réussi à ré-encoder les séquences pour faire disparaître le contre-coup? Mon Bill n'a jamais vraiment réussi."

"J'avais le même problème," confirma ce Bill. "Mais ensuite j'ai reçu l'aide d'un Maître d'Arithmancie, qui a créé une matrice de stabilisation qui m'a permit de..."

Et ils furent partis, plongeant la tête la première dans une conversation que Lily, malgré son esprit brillant, ne comprit qu'à moitié. Mais elle pouvait voir Severus, qui avait clairement ressenti le même désir de garder un œil sur Hermione, et _il _semblait fasciné, ses sourcils disparaissant presque sous ses cheveux, donc elle supposa que leur conversation portait sur une forme de magie très avancée.

Plus ils parlèrent, échangeant des petits trucs et astuces, plus Hermione devint vivante. Ses épaules, habituellement tendues, se détendirent et ses mains et ses bras commencèrent à s'agiter, et après le premier petit rire de Bill sur un jeu de mot que Lily n'avait pas compris (les spécialistes théoriques étaient, comme lui l'avait une fois dit Sirius, les anoraks du monde sorcier, et ce, peu importait à quel point ils étaient tatoués et se faisaient appeler 'briseurs de sort'), ils semblèrent échanger des plaisanteries de plus en plus osées.

Puis Hermione releva la tête pour marquer un point, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux brillant d'amusement et de passion. Elle semblait vivante, perdue dans le moment, et le souffle de Lily se coupa dans sa gorge.

_Alors te voilà,_ songea-t-elle. _Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Hermione Granger._

Les yeux de Lily se tournèrent vers son mari. Elle hésitait à lui demander une autre danse, puisque Hermione s'amusait clairement et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que Lily veille sur elle. Mais ensuite, les gens les entourant se séparèrent, et apparurent James Potter et son fils.

Hermione se tendit. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et soudainement, elle redevint celle qu'elle avait toujours été, prudente et méfiante.

"Mr Potter," salua-t-elle James, et rien dans sa voix n'indiquait qu'elle était contente ou irritée de le voir.

"Mademoiselle Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir," lui dit-il sincèrement en lui serrant la main. "Votre ami Harry n'est pas là? Je voulais vous présenter mon fils à tous les deux - Peter, voici Hermione Granger, une jeune fille qui connaît certainement sa magie."

Peter, une copie conforme de son père, de ses cheveux ébouriffés à la couleur de sa robe, attrapa la main de Hermione et l'observa d'un œil appréciateur. À présent dans sa septième année, il était le chouchou des filles, et l'expression de son visage indiquait clairement que ça ne le dérangerait pas de flirter un peu avec cette fille-là. Mais la poignée de main de Hermione fut brève, et elle ne soutint pas son regard plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Comment allez-vous?" lui demanda-t-elle, toute en bonnes manières moldues. Lily, qui était bien consciente que cette expression était pratiquement inconnue à tous les Sangs-Purs, réprima son amusement à grand peine lorsque Peter lui répondit d'un "Très bien, merci. Et vous?"

"Écoutez," lui dit ensuite James, après un moment de silence poli. "J'ai parlé à quelques membres de l'Ordre et ils m'ont dit que vous vivez à Poudlard et ici, au Manoir Malfoy. J'ai juste réalisé que personne ne vous a offert d'alternatives. Je suis sûr que vous aimez Poudlard tout autant que chacun d'entre nous, et cet endroit est certainement impressionnant, mais peut-être que vous préféreriez ne pas à avoir à vivre avec...des Serpentard, alors je voulais juste vous informer que ma maison est, bien sûr, ouverte à vous quatre."

_Comment ose-t-il!_ Pendant un instant, Lily vit rouge, et seule l'idée qu'elle ruinerait la soirée de tout le monde l'empêcha d'aller écraser son poing sur le visage James.

Mais comment osait-il supposer ça, se mêlant d'une situation dont il ne connaissait rien et jouant au Lion généreux, comme si Remus et elle n'étaient pas des Gryffondor aussi et les meilleurs! Comment osait-il!

(Et ils n'accepteraient pas son offre, n'est-ce pas? Aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit quant à leur hébergement, mais Harry et Neville n'avaient pas dissimulé leurs problèmes avec Snape, et être là _était_ difficile pour eux, donc et si...)

"Vous pensez que nous ne voudrions pas vivre avec des _Serpentards_?" répéta Hermione, et la douceur de sa voix qui en dissimulait la dureté apaisa les doutes de Lily. "Comment savez-vous que Harry n'est pas un Serpentard lui-même, Mr Potter?"

James la regarda avec une surprise sincère, avant d'avoir le cran d'éclater de rire.

"Comme si le Survivant pouvait être un Serpentard quelle que soit la dimension," rigola-t-il. "Il faut du courage pour être un leader, et la seule chose que vous trouverez dans la maison des serpents et de leurs soi-disant amis, c'est de la lâcheté."

"Leurs soi-disant amis?" répéta Hermione, d'une voix encore plus froide. James ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"Ceux qui les fréquentent," lui expliqua-t-il, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus et Lily. "Presque pire que les vrais. Est-ce que vous saviez que tous les sorciers maléfiques viennent de Serpentard?"

"Oh vraiment?"

Les yeux de Hermione se posèrent sur Peter, et en d'autres circonstances, Lily se serait posé des questions, mais pour le moment, elle était trop occupée à _ne pas_ ruiner le bal de Lucius; à ne pas sombrer dans la piscine de souvenirs que ces mots avait ouvert, des souvenirs de douleurs lorsqu'elle avait été rejetée par sa propre maison, de Remus pleurant dans un coin parce qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui dans son propre dortoir, de Severus assis à côté d'eux avec impuissance, leur offrant de ne plus leur parler en public si ça pouvait leur faciliter la vie, et seule la distance de vingt ans passés avec ses amis pouvait apaiser sa furie.

Mais la furie de Hermione, apparemment, n'était apaisée par rien du tout. Un instant, elle l'écoutait poliment; l'instant d'après, elle était très près de James, presque sous son menton, et le fait que ses mains ne tremblaient pas et que sa voix était basse ne la rendait pas moins effrayante. Pas du tout.

"Laissez-moi être claire, Mr Potter," dit-elle calmement. Ses yeux étaient comme des pierres polies, ne révélant rien, et le souvenir de cette femme lançant un Endoloris, massacrant des homme à coup d'épée, tenant tête à Albus et gagnant, fut soudainement très réel.

"Dans notre monde, vous êtes mort. Vous êtes mort peu après la naissance de votre fils, et la seule raison pour laquelle votre garçon est encore en vie là-bas, c'est parce que ces Serpentard et leur 'soi-disant amis' l'ont protégé. Malgré la façon dont vous les avez provoqué lorsque vous étiez en vie, ils n'ont pas abandonné votre fils à son propre sort. Ils ont pris soin de lui, lui ont enseigné tout ce qu'il devait savoir et ils sont morts pour lui lorsque vous ne pouviez pas, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça tout spécialement ironique considérant votre implication dans la non-naissance d'un certain autre enfant."

James prit une inspiration tremblotante. Que ce soit en découvrant le destin de son alter-ego ou parce que Hermione avait une connaissance inattendue du passé, il semblait secoué. Et à la façon dont elle le regardait, le dominant facilement alors qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, Hermione semblait bien déterminée à marquer le point.

"Vous avez une dette envers eux, Mr Potter," dit-elle, d'une voix toujours si basse que quiconque d'autre croirait que c'était une conversation, certes intense, mais amicale. "Et même si ce n'était pas abondamment clair dans cette conversation, ma dimension prouve que ce sont des gens que _vous_ devriez admirer, dans n'importe quelle dimension. Passez une bonne soirée, Mr Potter. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons."

Elle lui fit un sourire final, un petit geste brusque semblable à un coup de couteau, avant de se retourner vers Bill.

"Tu disais?" lui demanda-t-elle, et tout à son honneur, Bill babilla au sujet de l'usage des bijoux dans les pierres fondatrice juste assez longtemps pour permettre à James de récupérer son fils et de disparaître dans la foule.

"Wow," dit-il ensuite. "Je suis vraiment content que ça ne soit pas adressé à moi."

Hermione tressaillit.

"C'était nécessaire," dit-elle d'une voix plate, mais elle ne le regarda pas et redevint immédiatement silencieuse.

Elle semblait misérable, mais pas comme si elle regrettait le massacre verbal de James Potter.

Lily se rappela du verre de vin qu'elle tenait et en prit une petite gorgée. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était triomphante au vu du rejet froid de James ou choquée par l'implacabilité dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle aurait pu utiliser ses connaissances de leur dimension si elle avait voulu les blesser. Une fois de plus, elle se rappela que Hermione _essayait_ en ce qui concernait Lily et ses amis, et que les choses auraient pu être très différentes

"Ron, mon frère, m'a demandé de vous saluer," dit finalement Bill, dans une tentative de relancer la conversation, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Lily qui tressaillit, bien consciente que ce sujet ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de Hermione.

"Il voulait vous parler à Harry et vous, mais Noël est très important pour ma famille, et Maman compte tellement sur lui..."

Hermione cligna des yeux. Pendant un instant, elle sembla être dans un tout autre monde.

"Je comprends, "dit-elle doucement. "Sa famille est la chose la plus importante au monde pour Ron. Je sais."

Bill l'observa avec surprise, mais une lente réalisation apparaissait aussi sur son visage. Bill n'était pas l'un des plus jeunes briseurs de sorts jamais employé par Gringott pour rien. Il était un excellent observateur.

"Bien," dit-il, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voyait. "La plupart des gens trouvent ça bizarre, en fait, la façon dont il place la famille au centre de sa vie. Ça a été une source de moqueries à l'école, donc il a souvent peur que les autres ne comprennent pas..."

"Oh, non," l'interrompit-elle. "Ron n'a jamais été vraiment sûr de son rôle dans la vie, et étant le plus jeune garçon, il pensait ne pas vraiment être important. Ça a du être réconfortant pour lui de prendre soin de ta mère. Je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé sa place dans la famille."

Maintenant, Bill la regardait avec choc.

"C'est exactement ce que mon père a dit," commenta-t-il. "Vous devez vraiment bien le connaître dans votre dimension."

Hermione devint livide, et ses yeux parcoururent toute la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une issue.

"Nous..." balbutia-t-elle. "Je... Nous avons grandi ensemble, je suppose. Il était..." Sa voix trembla. "Il était mon...ami."

"Je suis content d'apprendre ça," dit doucement Bill. "Après la mort de Ginny, il est devenu un peu solitaire. Il a des amis, bien sûr, mais parfois je pense qu'ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment."

"Oui," dit Hermione, de cette même voix agonisante. "Ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre à connaître le vrai Ron. Il est profondément dissimulé."

Elle s'interrompit, et fit demi-tour comme pour mettre fin à cette conversation, mais ensuite ses yeux cherchèrent et croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Bill, et il y eut quelque chose de suppliant dans la façon dont elle toucha son épaule.

"Bill," demanda-t-elle. "Est-il...est-il heureux?"

Le visage de Bill s'adoucit, faisant brièvement écho à la douleur visible dans les yeux de Hermione. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la sienne et la pressa calmement.

"Oui, Hermione," dit-il, et il y avait une nouvelle qualité à sa voix, une intimité qu'il réservait généralement à ses frères et à ses parents. "Je pense qu'il l'est. Bien que je sois désolé que ce Ron n'ait pas eu l'occasion de te connaître. Tu aurais fait une meilleure personne de lui, je pense."

Lily fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et laissa les deux jeunes gens à leurs affaires familiales.

* * *

Trois danses et une conversation avec Narcissa au sujet de la nouvelle bourse d'étude que celle-ci débutait à Poudlard plus tard, Lily repéra enfin Harry, dans une autre pièce, à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre arquée de deux énormes rideaux de velours.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres invités sur lui, elle s'approcha pas à pas, s'éloignant du centre illuminé de la pièce, s'éloignant de la joie festive de ses amis et des danses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans les ténèbres comme lui, devenant invisible aux yeux des autres.

Le souffle de Harry s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vint se placer à côté de lui, s'accéléra encore lorsque son épaule toucha la sienne. Avec ses talons, elle faisait presque la même taille que lui. Mais il ne se tendit pas, et il ne s'effaça pas dans les ténèbres, et donc ils restèrent silencieusement ensemble, à regarder la vie et la chaleur et la joie, les couples dansant et les amis buvant ensemble, la célébration d'un jour de paix.

"Je suis désolé pour hier," lui dit-il soudainement. "Je n'ai pas réfléchi, une fois de plus, et je n'aurais pas dû..."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser," lui assura calmement Lily, bien que ça apaisa un peu sa douleur. "Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça."

Il fit un petit bruit.

"En gage d'excuse, je pourrais démolir James pour toi," lui offrit-il innocemment, et elle rigola malgré elle.

"Je pense que Hermione s'est déjà chargé de ça, Harry."

Il lui fit un sourire qui lui indiqua qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

"Ouais, ben, elle a toujours été plus rapide que moi."

Un silence confortable s'abattit sur eux.

"Tu ne veux pas rejoindre tes amis?" lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, et il tressaillit, de surprise cette fois, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là.

"Non," lui répondit-il lentement. Sa voix était rauque, mais paisible pour une fois. "Non. Ils ne feraient que s'inquiéter pour moi, s'assurer que je m'amuse et que je sois heureux. C'est...c'est bon de les voir comme ça."

"Comme quoi?"

"En vie," répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. "Eux-même. Je les ai entraîné dans cette vie, et je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ce que j'ai fait sans eux, mais parfois j'aimerais..."

Il sourit.

"C'est bon de voir qu'ils n'ont pas tout perdu. Qu'ils peuvent reprendre une vie normale une fois que tout ça sera fini. C'est pour ça que je le fais, après tout."

"Tu n'as pas tout perdu, non plus," lui rappela-t-elle doucement. "Toi aussi tu es en vie, Harry."

Son sourire devint mélancolique, les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent. Lily réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi immobile auparavant, si dénué de vie, tout son énergie nerveuse et ses sautes d'humeur disparues.

"Tu devrais y retourner," lui dit-il. "Ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir de ton absence, et je suis sûr que ton mari veut une autre danse avec toi."

Les yeux de Lily quittèrent le visage de Harry pour voyager le long des ténèbres silencieuses menant à l'autre pièce, où il y avait de la lumière et de la chaleur et de la musique. La distance lui sembla insurmontable, et les ombres mouvantes se tordirent, comme vue à travers un verre déformé.

Son fils. Dans les ténèbres même lorsque entouré de lumière. Toujours à l'extérieur, en train de regarder à l'intérieur.

"Non," dit-elle calmement. "Non. Je préfère rester ici, Harry, avec toi."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 27 -**

Alors les choses allaient bien. Noël avait été un succès, tout compte fait, et il y avait tellement d'harmonie et de bonne volonté et de paix sur terre dans l'air que Lily oublia presque comment les choses se passaient toujours avec Harry et ses amis. Elle se permit même de se détendre.

Ce qui fut, bien sûr, l'instant où tout leur explosa au visage.

Ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner, ou si un tel concept moldu existait dans le monde sorcier, le brunch, et alors que Neville et Luna ne semblaient pas encore parfaitement réveillé (ils _avaient_ beaucoup dansé la nuit précédente), et que Hermione semblait parfaitement contente de siroter son thé et de grignoter un muffin, les autres étaient occupés à discuter du bal de la veille en détails.

Narcissa avait une fois informé Lily que ça faisait partie de la vie sociale et que c'était au moins aussi important que la soirée en elle-même. Pour Lily, c'est une occasion de cancaner, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y prendre part avec plaisir. Elle n'était pas aussi douée à ça que Sirius, qui semblait connaître les petits secrets de chaque famille de Sangs-Purs, mais elle était bonne observatrice, et donc le dernier drame en date la prit par surprise au beau milieu d'une conversation sur les mauvais choix vestimentaires de Mme Periwinkle.

"J'ai une idée," dit Harry, en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient fiévreusement brillants, et Lily n'aurait pas eu besoin d'entendre le 'oh-oh' de Neville pour savoir que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Moi aussi," annonça Hermione en refermant son dernier livre en date (_Guerre et Paix_ \- Hermione avait une définition étrange de lecture pour le plaisir) avec détermination. "Je pense que nous pouvons mesurer la position magique relative de notre monde et de cette dimension durant le prochain essai comme une sorte de 'fréquence' de relativité dimensionnelle. Nous avons juste besoin de..."

"Oui, je suis sûr que c'est fascinant," l'interrompit Harry en agitant la main. "Mais écoute: j'ai une idée! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant, mais je réfléchissais, et c'est la solution à tous nos problèmes, et c'est si facile!"

Quelque chose dans la façon dont les yeux de Hermione et Neville étaient concentrés sur Harry, dans leurs expressions très inquiètes, dit à Lily que les idées de Harry, surtout les 'faciles', n'étaient jamais très bonnes.

"Dis-nous, Harry," dit finalement Neville, d'une voix résignée.

Le visage de Harry prit une expression presque enfantine d'excitation. Il accompagna ses paroles de grands gestes, comme s'ils pouvaient donner du poids à ses mot...ou adoucir leur impact.

"Alors je me disais," répéta-t-il. "En fait, on a vraiment plus que deux Horcruxes à détruire dans notre monde, plus moi et Voldemort. Il a probablement déjà récupéré la coupe dans le coffre-fort de Bella, de toutes façons, donc l'atteindre en plus de Nagini sera une question de discrétion. C'est le travail d'un seul homme, vraiment, et donc je me suis dit - pourquoi ne pas en faire officiellement le travail d'un seul homme? Nous avons juste besoin de ma cicatrice pour trouver la bonne dimension, de toutes façons, donc il n'y a pas la moindre raison pour que vous trois ne puissiez pas..."

Il fut interrompu avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, mais ils savaient tous ce qu'il allait dire de toutes façons.

"N'y pense même pas," lui dit Hermione, d'une voix basse et glaciale. "N'y pense même pas, Harry. C'est autant notre combat que le tien."

L'implication de ses mots apparaissaient lentement à Lily, et sa réaction fut encore plus lente. Alors c'était ça qui s'était passé la nuit dernière? Il avait vu ses amis heureux, ou en tout cas contents, et sa réaction avait été de se couper d'eux? Réalisait-il au moins à quel point c'était ridicule? Quel genre de monstres lui avaient appris que sa valeur dépendait de sa volonté à se sacrifier?

Mais il avait repris la parole, et l'atmosphère autour de la table, si détendue un instant à peine plus tôt, était devenue tendue et nerveuse, comme une tempête.

"Je le sais bien, Hermione!" protestait Harry à présent, les mains levées devant elle pour calmer sa colère. "Ne crois pas que je ne le sais pas! Vous m'avez été d'une aide inestimable vous trois, et je n'aurais pas pu faire tout ça sans vous, mais il n'y a plus qu'un dernier plongeon, et ça m'aiderait plus de savoir que vous êtes en sécurité!"

"Non, bordel!" C'était Neville, la tête baissée comme un taureau se préparant à charger, les veines de sa gorge saillantes. Draco le regardait avec surprise. Ils le regardaient tous avec surprise. "Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, Harry. Nous ne le permettrons pas."

Les paumes de Harry étaient toujours levées, mais il les pressait contre l'air devant lui maintenant, comme si c'était un mur qu'il pouvait pousser pour leur montrer, si seulement il essayait assez fort.

"Mais pensez-y," exigea-t-il. "Vous aimez cette dimension! Les gens que vous connaissiez et aimez sont encore en vie ici, et peut-être que vous pourriez les aimer à nouveau. Il y a des créatures à découvrir ici, Luna, des plantes à faire pousser, Neville, des bibliothèques à explorer, Hermione, alors que notre monde n'est plus qu'une terre brûlée. Vous pourriez avoir une vie ici!"

"Toi aussi," lui répondit sèchement Neville. "Et pourtant, tu n'as même pas envisagé de rester."

Harry fit un geste de la main.

"Je suis différent, et tu le sais. Je suis nécessaire là-bas."

"Nous aussi." Il ne faisait aucun doute, à entendre le ton de la voix de Neville, qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis. "_Tu_ as besoin de nous. Et nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, quoi que tu dises."

"Ce n'est pas ta Cène, Harry," ajouta Luna, presque sèchement. "Et nous ne dormons pas. Nous ne dormirons pas un seul instant jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini."

Lily pouvait voir que la conversation était finie pour Neville et Luna. Ils ne changeraient pas d'avis. Mais plus que ça, la façon dont Neville ferma les yeux, le fait que même Luna montrait de l'irritation lui indiquait que ce n'était pas la première conversation de ce genre pour le groupe.

Absolument pas touché par ces sentiments, Harry était en train de s'énerver.

"Ne soyez pas stupide," leur dit-il. "Vous pensez peut-être que c'est votre travail de me protéger, mais quand je vous dit que ce travail est fini, il est fini."

Lily parcourut la pièce du regard et vit la confusion sur le visage de ses amis, vit l'inquiétude de Draco, l'évaluation silencieuse de Narcissa, l'outrage grandissant de Severus et Sirius. À leurs yeux, Harry questionnait la loyauté des autres, la pire insulte au monde pour des amis.

Et elle pouvait le voir, pouvait comprendre à quel point ses mots semblaient blessant pour les autres. Elle l'aurait même condamné comme eux - si elle ne se rappelait pas d'une période où elle avait été désespérée, folle de douleur, et toujours épuisée, et l'idée de repousser tout le monde avait soudainement eut du sens. Avait été séduisante, même.

Elle n'avait voulu voir personne à l'hôpital, après que son bébé soit mort et que ses organes se soient transformés en champ de bataille. Et lorsqu'ils l'avaient relâché, et qu'elle avait trouvé Remus devant la porte de la chambre, les yeux rouges et épuisés, elle avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui, parce qu'il était sur le point de craquer, et qu'elle ne ferait que l'entraîner avec lui.

_C'est mon problème_, lui avait-elle dit, et _je m'en occuperai,_ et _j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps._ Elle lui avait dit que leur relation n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout, et qu'il avait toute sa vie devant lui. Elle avait - généreusement, avait-elle pensé - offert de le laisser vivre sa vie.

Elle avait pensé lui rendre service. Elle avait décidé de ne pas entendre son _c'était aussi mon fils_.

Et il lui avait fallut des années pour comprendre à quel point elle l'avait blessé, pour réaliser que garder toute sa souffrance pour soi, refuser de la partager était juste une autre forme d'égoïsme.

Elle vit ce même égoïsme désespéré, ce stupide espoir de protéger en se renfermant chez Harry, et la douleur de Remus chez Neville et Luna.

Mais le visage de Hermione était dur, indéchiffrable, et lorsqu'elle se leva, pressant ses mains sur la table, elle fut aussi inébranlable qu'un rocher.

"C'est là que tu as tort," dit-elle à voix basse. "Tu ne me dis pas quand le travail est fini. Tu ne me dis pas non plus quel _est_ mon travail, Harry."

Lily pouvait presque voir la tension dans l'air, comme des vagues de chaleur, murmurant leur colère et leur violence.

Mais Harry était têtu.

"Je t'ai entraîné là-dedans," dit-il. "Tu m'aides. Et je peux décider de ne plus vouloir ton aide, Hermione. Je ne veux plus de ton aide. Reste ici. Je ferais le reste tout seul."

"Je _t'aide_?" La voix de Hermione était devenue sèche et cassante, complètement différente de la femme contrôlée et dangereuse qu'elle avait prétendu être. Là c'était horrible, et vicieux, et très réel.

"Tu n'aurais pas survécu à ta première année à Poudlard sans moi, Harry. Tu es peut-être la raison originelle pour laquelle je me suis retrouvée embarquée là-dedans, mais n'essaye pas de me dire que tu pourrais y arriver sans moi! Je pointe du doigt et tu charges, ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même? En quoi es-tu si spécial que tu peux te permettre de nous rejeter sur un coup de tête?"

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent.

"Je _suis_ l'Élu," dit-elle.

Pendant un instant, Hermione eut l'air prête à le frapper.

"Et je suis l'intelligente," siffla-t-elle. "Alors arrêtes ces conneries et dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment!"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais même Lily connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour voir que ce serait inutile. Donc il adopta une stratégie différente, ou peut-être qu'il renonça tout simplement, et décida de dire la vérité. Ses mots se firent suppliants, insistants et ils déchirèrent le cœur de Lily.

"Fais-le pour moi," chuchota-t-il. "S'il te plaît. Reste ici. Reste en sécurité. C'est de ça que j'ai besoin, Hermione."

"Non." La colère de Hermione n'avait pas changé, et la réponse de Harry non plus.

"J'ai bien plus besoin que tu sois heureuse que de ton aide," dit-il. "S'il te plaît, ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça?"

"Heureuse?" lui demanda sèchement Hermione. "Nous n'avons pas été 'heureux' depuis des années, Harry. 'Heureux' ne fait même plus partie de notre vocabulaire."

"Pas là-bas," confirma doucement Harry. "Pas...chez nous. Tout est trop détruit. Mais ici? Tu pourrais être tellement de choses, Hermione!"

Elle fit un geste brusque de la main. Son visage était tout en angles et en impatience.

"Je suis qui je suis, Harry. Rien ne changera jamais ça."

Harry ne vit pas sa colère. Ses yeux étaient très loin, sur le futur qu'il avait imaginé pour elle. Il ne voyait que la Hermione de ses espoirs, pas la vraie.

"Oui, je sais, mais pense à toutes les opportunités! Je te manquerai au début, bien sûr, mais une fois que tu auras trouvé tes marques..."

Les fenêtres de la pièce commencèrent à vibrer. Les assiettes et les couverts s'agitèrent sur la table. La tension dans la pièce devint presque insupportable.

"Que penses-tu qu'il arrivera, Harry?" lui cria Hermione. "Tu vas partir et je vais juste...oublier? Trouver un bon type, me marier, faire des enfants et travailler au Ministère? Tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf!"

"Bien sûr que non, Hemrione! Mais tu as la chance d'avoir une bonne vie. Je veux m'assurer que..."

"Il n'y a _pas_ de bonne vie pour moi sans toi! Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner, comme l'ont fait les autres!"

Elle haletait maintenant, tout son contrôle disparut, sans aucun moyen de se détacher de ses émotions, et Lily pouvait voir que même Neville la regardait avec inquiétude.

Harry se contenta de soupirer.

"Soyons honnête," dit-il, comme si Hermione était une enfant qui refusait d'être raisonnée. L'épuisement de son visage était presque aussi douloureux que sa résignation. "Je suis déjà brisé. C'est trop tard. Même si la prophétie...même si les choses étaient différentes, je suis si endommagé que je ne pourrai jamais guérir. Mais _toi_ si! Tu es la part de Ron, toi et moi qui survivra à tout ça, et qui continuera. Tu es plus forte que moi, Hermione, tu as toujours été plus forte que moi, je le sais!"

Le temps d'une inspiration, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Ils devaient former un étrange tableau, songea une minuscule part du cerveau de Lily, debout ou assis comme des statues de cire, tous figés entre _ça_ et les souvenir d'un petit-déjeuner plaisant.

Puis Hermione rigola, un rire amer et froid, comme si le fait que son ami se considérait _endommagé_ était drôle pour elle, et Lily ne savait pas ce qui brûlait le plus, les yeux honnêtes et suppliants de Harry ou l'amusement sombre de Hermione.

"Mais tu ne vois donc pas, Harry?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Je suis tout aussi endommagée que toi. Je suis tout aussi désespérée. Ma seule raison de vivre, c'est toi, et vu comme c'est partit, je serai très tentée d'entrer dans un camp de Mangemort sans ma baguette dès que tu seras mort."

_Non_, psalmodia silencieusement Lily. _Non, non, non, ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça; personne n'est censé penser ça à leur âge; ils ne peuvent pas dire ça et être sincère; un monde dans lequel cette conversation a du sens n'est pas censé exister!_

_Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à me briser le cœur comme ça._

Harry regardait Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois. Lily avait vu tellement d'expressions sur son visage au cours de la dernière semaine, tellement de sautes d'humeur, tellement de choses qui n'avaient pas leur place dans la vie d'un homme aussi jeune, mais ce genre de désespoir était nouveau. C'était terrifiant.

"Mais tu ne peux pas," lui dit-il stupidement. "Tu n'as pas le droit. Je...ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je suis prêt à faire le nécessaire, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras heureuse et en sécurité, vous trois, j'ai besoin de savoir..."

"Mais je ne le suis pas!" l'interrompit Hermione avec furie. "Je ne suis pas heureuse - je suis complètement endommagée. J'ai des parents en Australie dont j'ai effacé la mémoire, et j'ai Luna, Neville et toi. C'est tout!"

"Des parents dont elle a effacé la mémoire?" chuchota Sirius à côté de Lily, mais il se parlait à lui-même, ou peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose d'autre que les cruautés que les deux voyageurs s'envoyaient à la figure. Lily l'ignora.

"C'est tout pour _le moment_," insista Harry, mais il ne regardait pas Hermione, et un rideau de cheveux dissimulait son visage baissé. "Mais il y a le futur! Une fois que je ne serais plus là..."

"Une fois que tu ne seras plus là quoi?" hurla Hermione. "Dis-moi, quelles choses formidables m'attendent? La solitude? Les cauchemars? L'incapacité totale à fonctionner dans la société? Dis-moi ce qui m'attend ici, parce que je ne le vois vraiment pas, Harry!"

Il y eut un long silence. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, son visage était couvert de larmes.

"Mais je fais tout ça pour toi," chuchota-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle rigola.

"Et moi pour toi," dit-elle doucement. "Et nous n'avons donc que l'un l'autre. Ne me quitte pas avant de le devoir."

Harry secouait la tête, la secouait sauvagement, et que ce soit un effet secondaire du _Felix_, attisé par le stress, ou juste parce qu'il avait atteint sa limite, il y avait de la folie dans ses yeux.

"Mais ce n'est pas censé être comme ça!" chuchota-t-il. "Je... Il y a le bien et le mal, hein? Le destin? Et depuis le jour où j'ai entendu la prophétie, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire pour moi, et les souvenirs de Snape étaient très clairs... j'ai compris, je suis pas stupide, je sais ce qui va m'arriver. Mais il doit y avoir une récompense, il le faut, et si c'est ma vie, si c'est tout ce que sera jamais ma vie, alors les bonnes choses doivent arriver à quelqu'un d'autre! Quelqu'un aura la fin heureuse que je n'aurais jamais, et je _sais_ que ce sera toi, je le sais, parce que tu le mérites, Hermione, tu le _mérites_..."

"Non, Harry," l'interrompit Hermione. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. "Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous aura une fin heureuse. Ce n'est pas une histoire."

Une fois de plus, il secoua la tête, et il leva les mains, les doigts écartés comme pour repousser la vérité.

"Ça ne se peut pas," la contredit-il férocement. "C'est impossible Nous devons nous assurer que tu iras bien, Hermione. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'après tous les gens qui sont morts pour moi, tous les gens que j'ai tué...j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai au moins réussi à te sauver toi."

Hermione attrapa l'une des mains de Harry et la serra de toutes ses forces. À travers ses larmes, elle lui sourit. Un sourire empli de regrets.

"Je donnerais ma vie pour toi sans hésitation, Harry Potter," dit-elle doucement. "Mais il y a des choses que même moi je ne peux pas faire pour toi."

Et Harry, qui avait calmement envisagé de se sacrifier pour eux quelque secondes à peine plus tôt, croisa son regard de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, puis fit volte-face et quitta la pièce.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	28. Chapter 28

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 28 -**

Après le départ de Harry, Hermione se tourna vers les autres.

"Nous partons pour Gringotts dans trois heures," déclara-t-elle calmement.

Remus n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

"Mais..." protesta-t-il, en faisant un geste de la main, pour parler de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pour parler de Neville et Luna, qui s'accrochait l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour tenir debout seuls, parlant de sa femme debout, les mains agrippant la table, ses phalanges blanches.

Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il y avait des larmes sur son visage - encore - des traces brillantes qui sécheraient lentement si elles n'étaient pas essuyée, mais elle ne montrait pas le moindre autre signe d'émotion.

"Ça ne change rien," dit-elle. "Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous ou non - c'est votre décision. Je suis désolée que nous ayons ruiné votre petit-déjeuner, mais il y a vraiment des choses plus importantes que ça."

Et sur ces mots, elle partit, Neville et Luna sur ses talons, ne protestant pas à son annonce, comme si rien n'avaient changé. Et Remus s'approcha de Lily et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, et Severus les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, alors que Sirius réconfortait Draco et essayait de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait expliquer _ça_.

Le besoin de disparaître le submergea presque à cet instant. Il avait besoin de distance, _avait besoin_ de perspective, avait besoin de calme et de silence pour comprendre ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, ce que ça signifiait pour eux et les quatre voyageurs.

Mais il pouvait sentir une vibration lancinante dans son corps, le rythme frénétique d'un train prenant de la vitesse, les entraînant tous, tous, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre du recul pour tout analyser.

Noël avait semblé être une césure, un plateau s'étirant dans le temps, leur donnant le temps de respirer, de réfléchir. Mais ça avait été une illusion, un cadeau qu'aucun d'eux n'avait convenablement apprécié, et maintenant ils étaient repartis, se précipitant vers Gringotts, vers un Horcrux, vers le retour des voyageurs dans leur dimension.

Vers une fin que même Hermione ne semblait pas prête à nommer.

Remus avait besoin de réfléchir. Il voyait mieux avec du recul. Mais puisqu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion, il calma la partie frénétique et paniquée de lui et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il observerait, et resterait silencieux, et il y aurait du temps, quelque part, entre deux crises, assez de temps pour donner du sens à tout ça et trouver la meilleure façon de le dire aux autres.

Parce qu'il avait enfin compris.

Ici et maintenant, au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner, alors que Hermione criait et Harry pleurait, et que Luna agrippait la main de Neville de toutes ses forces, Remus avait compris.

Harry allait mourir.

Pas: Harry _pourrait_ mourir. Pas: Il y avait des chances qu'il meurt. Pas: ils prenaient tous de terribles risques.

Harry allait mourir.

Volontairement. Inévitablement. Et ils le savaient tous les quatre.

Remus les regardait, ces voyageurs d'un autre monde, silencieusement alors que cette terrible conviction se propageait dans son esprit et engourdissait son corps.

Les voyageurs s'étaient rassemblés dans le Hall d'Entrée bien avant qui que ce soit d'autre, une fois de plus vêtues de leurs guenilles ensorcelées. Neville avait agrippé la nuque de Harry pour le garder près. Harry était pressé contre son large torse comme si c'était le seul espace fixe du monde. Luna avait décroché quelques décorations du sapin des Malfoy et les avait accroché dans ses cheveux, comme des souvenirs du bref bonheur qui disparaissait déjà.

Hermione se tenait à l'écart, droite et calme, mais ses yeux étaient âgés, si âgés et épuisés alors qu'ils se posaient sur ses amis, et les doigts qu'elle avait croisé sur son ventre tremblaient légèrement.

Remus n'aurait rien remarqué de tout ça une semaine plus tôt. Il les aurait trouvé inchangés.

Et peut-être qu'ils l'étaient. Qui savait combien de fois cette dispute avait eut lieu dans le passé, après tout? Il pouvait déjà voir Harry retourner dans son armure, ses épaules se détendant, son visage prenant le mélange de sérénité et de danger qui lui était si unique.

Qu'avait porté Luna dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils l'avaient sauvée du donjon de Voldemort? Remus n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Est-ce que les poings de Neville s'étaient toujours serrés convulsivement comme ça, tendu par la connaissance que sa force ne pourrait pas protéger ses amis? Remus ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Harry allait mourir.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il entraînerait les trois autres à sa suite.

_Tous les cœurs doivent se briser,_ songea-t-il distraitement, ses pensées retournant à la toute première histoire que Luna lui avait raconté. Toutes les réponses s'étaient trouvées là, à cet instant, mais il avait été bien trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte.

_Que pouvons-nous faire?_ songea-t-il désespérément. _N'y a-t-il vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire?_

Il resta aux côtés de Lily lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Gringotts. Elle était devenue silencieuse après les événements du petit-déjeuner, et il n'avait pas encore eu le cœur de lui parler, de lui demander si, elle aussi, avait vu l'éléphant dans la pièce et compris ses implications. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire: rester à ses côtés, à l'affût du moindre signe de désespoir pour l'apaiser.

(Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Lily n'accepterait jamais une telle chose, elle crierait et résisterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle et ne permettrait jamais qu'une telle tragédie se produise. N'est-ce pas?)

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans les wagonnets et que Luna vint s'asseoir devant lui, il lui attrapa la main et la serra silencieusement.

_Alors Harry survit au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers,_ songea Remus, récapitulant mentalement tout ce qu'il savait alors que les wagonnets se lançaient dans les grottes de Gringotts. _Il est ami avec Hermione et Ron, qui sont attirés l'un par l'autre._

Alors que la descente s'accentuait et que leur vitesse augmentait, Hermione commença à agripper les bords du wagonnet en marmonnant avec colère.

_Harry découvre la prophétie. Puis de nombreuses personnes meurent, y compris Ron, et ils sont en fuite, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Et ensuite, à un moment indéfini, ils découvrent que Harry est aussi un Horcrux, et que pour vaincre Voldemort, il devra mourir - mais comment le découvrent-ils?_

Le sol disparut sous eux, et Harry poussa un cri d'extase, Sirius lui faisant écho encore plus fort. Remus s'agrippa, en priant, comme toujours, pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Mais il ne relâcha pas la main de Luna.

_'Les souvenirs de Snape étaient très clairs_,' avait dit Harry. Hermione leur avait dit que Severus était mort dans ses bras, après avoir essayé de les protéger aussi longtemps que possible. Mais alors...

_Leur Severus savait? Mais alors, s'ils ne l'ont pas découvert tout seul... Alors Albus aussi devait le savoir! Mais il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Il ne peut pas!_

La pression de la main de Luna dans la sienne le ramena au présent.

"Arrête de réfléchir, Professeur," chuchota Luna. "Ça n'aide pas de réfléchir. Il vaut mieux avoir de l'espoir. C'est un sentiment bien meilleur, plus agréable et chaleureux. Comme une couverture, en fait. Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vendent des couvertures-espoir quelque part, Professeur?"

Il déglutit, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Les wagonnets ralentissaient.

"Je ne sais pas, Luna," lui dit-il. "Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus 'Professeur'. Je suis prêt à parier que j'ai appris bien plus de toi que toi de moi."

Luna gloussa.

"Ce titre ne parle pas d'enseignement," lui dit-elle. "C'est une façon de t'honorer. Lorsque nous aurons tous survécu, je pense que je te tricoterai une couverture-espoir. Ça ne peut pas être si dure que ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"...Tous survécu?" répéta Remus, et n'était-ce pas étrange que les mots de cette fille-fée puissent le réconforter? "Mais je croyais que..."

En réponse, Luna se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Hermione est très intelligente, mais parfois, elle essaye tellement fort de voir ce qui est réel qu'elle oublie ce qui est vrai. Ceci _est_ une histoire, comme tout l'est. Et nous pouvons décider du genre d'histoire que ce sera."

"Mais Harry semble si sûr qu'il devra..."

Luna lui fit un sourire, un sourire secret et magnifique.

"C'est parce qu'il a _besoin_ d'en être sûr. Ça fait partie de l'histoire. Mais pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas trouver un bélier **(1)** avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?"

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour la questionner encore plus, mais un cri de Harry l'interrompit.

"Luna, dépêche! On est presque arrivé!"

"J'arrive! Faîtes attention aux vols de dragons!" répliqua Luna avant de sauter au bas du wagonnet. Elle avait immédiatement lâché sa main, et Remus réalisa qu'elle lui l'avait tenu pour le réconforter, pas parce qu'elle en avait eu besoin.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit à nouveau.

"La nuit est toujours plus sombre avant que quelqu'un pense à utiliser un _Lumos_. Viens, Remus! Nous partons à la chasse au trésor!"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Une fois que les gobelins et Hermione eurent annulé la plupart des sorts défensifs placés sur le coffre-fort, en prenant bien note de leur nature et de leur position pour pouvoir les relancer, ils s'activèrent.

Bien que tout le monde _savait_ que les Lestranges travaillaient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne n'avait encore été en mesure d'en apporter des preuves concrètes. Alors bien que l'Ordre était appelé dès que quelqu'un les apercevait, ils n'avaient pas le droit de saisir leurs possessions. Cette expédition était plus due à leurs démarches diplomatiques qu'à autre chose. Les gobelins ne trouvaient aucun intérêt à protéger les Mangemorts (qui leur apportait peu de profits mais beaucoup de dommages), mais ils ne coopérerait que tant que l'Ordre serait discret et ne leur causerait pas le moindre problème.

Remus soupira, en regardant Harry se frayer un chemin à travers les piles d'or et d'argent qu'il renversait sans un regard. Être discret et ne pas causer de problèmes serait difficile pour les voyageurs, et bien que Hermione était sur les talons de Harry, agitant sa baguette et réparant son chaos, Remus la connaissait trop bien maintenant pour s'attendre à ce que ça dure.

Une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé le premier signe de l'objet ayant causé le portail inter-dimensionnel, Hermione serait dans son monde, et ils devraient gérer Harry.

Le-dit agent de l'entropie sus-nommé porta à cet instant une main à son front et la pressa contre sa cicatrice.

"Ouch," dit-il. "Il est définitivement là. Là-haut dans le coin, je pense."

Remus ne savait que Harry pouvait agir comme un détecteur de Horcruxe, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de quelque chose leur simplifiant la vie. Alors que Severus et Harry récupéraient silencieusement une superbe coupe en or, il rejoignit Hermione, Sirius, Luna et Lily dans leur recherche de l'objet inconnu qui les avait catapulté dans cette dimension.

Il y avait de nombreux artefacts possédant des propriétés de métamorphose. Au cours des siècles, la famille Lestrange avait rassemblé une immense collection d'objets de magie noire. Nombre d'entre eux étaient complètement inconnus à Remus et encore plus étaient dangereux. Il surprit le regard envieux de Hermione vers les piles de livres, mais tout à son honneur, elle garda le contrôle et se concentra sur les paramètres de leur 'chasse au trésor' à la place.

Malgré leur approche méthodique des recherches et les sorts de diagnostiques rapides que Hermione avait développé, il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour trouver trois candidats possibles à l'ouverture de la faille.

Ils ne furent pas aidé par Harry, qui au lieu de se joindre à leurs recherches comme l'avait fait Severus, insista pour étudier les autres objets ensorcelés présents dans la pièce, leur annonçant joyeusement que 'l'Archéologie n'est pas mon truc, non merci, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour la métamorphose, continuez donc, je vais juste jouer avec ce truc là!"

C'était comme si le matin n'avait jamais eu lieu, ou comme s'ils avaient tous repris leurs bizarreries avec vengeance pour oublier leur confrontation. Harry faisait sa routine de Chapelier Fou, Hermione donnait des ordres à tout le monde, Luna sautillait joyeusement partout, en parlant à tout ce qu'elle voyait jusqu'à que Hermione lui dise qu'aux vues des circonstances, elle devrait invoquer la clause 'Luna n'a pas le droit de parler aux monstres' de leur amitié. Luna bouda après ça.

Et Neville? Neville resta à l'écart, montant la garde près de l'entrée du coffre-fort. Il resta silencieux alors que les autres discutaient de leurs avancées et de leurs découvertes ou racontaient n'importe quoi dans les cas de Luna et Harry.

Si silencieux, en fait, que Remus oublia complètement qu'il était là. Jusqu'à ce que Neville bloque le _Reducto_ lancé vers le dos découvert de Sirius.

* * *

**(1) Référence biblique: alors que Abraham est sur le point de sacrifier son fils à Dieu, un ange apparaît et lui dit qu'ayant passé le test de dévotion, il peut sacrifier un bélier piégé dans un buisson à la place. En gros.**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	29. Chapter 29

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 29 -**

Lorsqu'il entendit le signe avant-coureur d'un sort d'attaque, Sirius fit volte-face, la baguette en main, juste à temps pour voir le _Reducto_ qui l'aurait transformé en bouillie s'écraser sur un bouclier bleu.

Ses yeux cherchèrent et trouvèrent Neville, qui se tenait prêt de la porte, la baguette levée, et le temps d'un battement de cœur, ils se regardèrent avec une compréhension totale.

Puis le bouclier s'effondra, Harry passa d'en train de roucouler sur une dague maudite à prêt à se battre si vite qu'on en aurait le tournis, Hermione agita sa baguette et fit disparaître les artefacts choisis dans sa ceinture, et Neville, d'une voix si tonitruante et enragée qu'elle résonna au plus profond de Sirius, cria deux mots:

"Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Il se _jeta_ hors de la salle, et avant même que Sirius n'atteigne le seuil de la porte, il entendit les bruits d'un duel violent.

Neville était un bon duelliste, rapide, mais Bellatrix avait vingt d'expérience de situations de vie-ou-de-mort, et bien que Neville savait se défendre, attaquant sans le moindre intérêt pour sa propre sécurité, ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius et Harry se joignirent à lui qu'il prit vraiment l'avantage.

Bellatrix caqueta, mais elle semblait inquiète et perdue.

"Neville Longbottom," siffla-t-elle. "J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas mort après tout, mais que tu oses m'affronter après que j'ai réduit ton joli petit corps en miettes, c'est surprenant."

Sirius sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Alors c'était elle qui avait tué son Neville. Il aurait dû le savoir. Sa cousine avait toujours eu goût à la cruauté.

Neville retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents et ses sortilèges devinrent bien plus vicieux. Sous la volée de sorts, Bellatrix fut réduite à maintenir son bouclier le plus fort, et ses yeux voyageaient de gauche à droite, cherchant une échappatoire.

"Et qui d'autre? Sirius, mon cher cousin? Toujours ton chien fidèle, n'est-ce pas, Neville? Toujours à tes côtés. Dégoûtant, à quel point il tenait à toi. Était-il triiiiiste quand il n'a pas pu te sauver, quand il n'était pas là au moment le plus important? Est-ce qu'il a..."

La lueur bleue d'un sort déchira son bouclier, et avec un cri, Bellatrix s'effondra, les deux jambes brisées, sa baguette volant vers Harry, qui la rangea calmement dans sa poche. Sirius tressaillit au craquement horrible de ses os se brisant, avant de se tourner vers la source de ce sort.

Hermione se tenait sur sa droite, sa baguette rivée sur Bellatrix, et à côté d'elle, Luna observait la Mangemort avec des yeux clairs et glacials.

"Petrificus Totalus," dit inutilement Luna, avant de regarder le corps de Bella se figer.

Pendant un moment, un silence total s'abattit sur eux, uniquement interrompu par le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes. Sirius parcourut rapidement la caverne du regard et vit que tout le monde semblait indemne. Lily et Severus se tenaient toujours près de l'entrée - toute cette affaire n'avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes, après tout. Remus était à côté du gobelin qui les avait amené ici. Sa baguette était sortie mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir.

"Tout le monde va bien?" demanda Sirius et il reçut des confirmations de ses amis et un grognement dégoûté du gobelin. Ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur coopération.

"Comment est-elle arrivée ici?" demanda-t-il ensuite au gobelin. "Et pourquoi vos collègues ne vous ont pas prévenu de son arrivée à Gringotts?"

Le gobelin haussa les épaules. Il semblait retirer une certaine satisfaction de la situation.

"Pas de communication entre les bureaux et les caves," lui dit-il d'une voix bourrue. "Protocole de sécurité. Et je suppose qu'elle a lancé des sorts supplémentaire sur son coffre-fort. Certains clients le font, généralement les paranoïaques. Nous les avons probablement annulé et ça l'a avertit qu'il se passait quelque chose."

"Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça pourrait nous intéresser de savoir que ça risquait d'arriver?" lui demanda furieusement Sirius.

Les mots de Bellatrix l'avaient touché plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même après toutes ces années, il pouvait se rappeler parfaitement de la nuit où il avait trouvé Neville. La façon dont ses bras et ses jambes avaient été tordus dans des angles bizarres sur la terre du cimetière. La sensation gluante de son sang sur les mains de Sirius. La froideur de sa main lorsque Sirius...

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se tendit. C'était Neville qui s'était approché de lui, l'autre Neville, celui dont le sang n'avait jamais coulé cette nuit-là.

"Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre," lui dit doucement Neville. "Elle a cet effet sur tout le monde, mais tu ne dois pas lui le permettre."

Il hocha silencieusement la tête. Ils n'avaient jamais atteint ce stade, Sirius et _son_ Neville, le stade où ils pouvaient se prêter leurs forces, où ils étaient devenus égaux. Son Neville avait toujours dépendu de lui, et bien que voir ce que celui-ci était devenu le remplissait de fierté, la vue le lançait aussi comme une blessure. Ce Neville n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Mais ensuite il le regarda à nouveau, plus attentivement, et vit la sauvagerie dans les yeux de Neville. Il remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore enlevé sa main de son épaule. Et lorsqu'il vit que Severus les regardait silencieusement, et qu'il aperçut l'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, qui l'avait, après tout, presque vu assassiné quelques minutes plus tôt, il se rappela.

Grandir ne signifiait pas qu'on avait plus besoin des autres. Ça signifiait juste que le besoin changeait.

Donc il se pencha légèrement vers Neville, juste assez pour effleurer son épaule.

"Tu as bien agi," lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il ne s'adressa pas au garçon qu'il avait aimé ou au héros qu'il avait vu la première fois où il avait rencontré ce Neville. Il s'adressait à l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours des derniers jours. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Et la main de Neville lui serra l'épaule un moment avant de le relâcher. Il se tourna immédiatement, mais ses yeux semblaient plus clairs, et les lignes de son corps étaient calmes et fortes.

"Quand tu veux," lui dit-il doucement.

"Génial," dit Harry, se tenant au-dessus de Bellatrix comme un chasseur de gibier. La seule chose qui manquait c'était qu'il pose un pied sur son ventre. "Alors, qui va la tuer?"

"Quoi?" crièrent Severus et Lily.

"Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ce que nous ferons d'elle," protesta Remus. "Pourquoi tu parles de la tuer?"

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête. Ils n'arriveraient à rien avec une approche humanitaire. Ils avaient besoin d'un argument pragmatique.

"Elle pourrait avoir des informations utiles, Harry," dit-il donc. "Nous ne capturons pas assez de Mangemorts pour pouvoir nous permettre d'en tuer un."

Mais Hermione aussi secouait la tête.

"Pas celle-la, Sirius," le contredit-elle. "Des informations pourraient être utiles, mais Bellatrix est trop tordue pour ça. Trop dangereuse. Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle."

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas juste la tuer!" Severus semblait sincèrement choqué, et Sirius était assez d'accord avec lui. Tuer dans le feu de la bataille était très différent de tuer de sang-froid un ennemi désarmé et ligoté. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtre pour lui.

"Bien sûr qu'on peut," le contredit joyeusement Harry. "C'est très facile. Un petit sort et oups, Bellatrix est morte. Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, vraiment. Je me porterai bien volontaire, mais je l'ai déjà tué la dernière fois, et tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de tuer Bella. Ce n'est que justice, n'est-ce pas?"

"Harry, je ne pense pas que ce serait la meilleure chose..." commença Remus, clairement horrifié par sa nonchalance, mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Elle a tué mon parrain," dit-il, soudainement sérieux. "Elle a éviscéré Molly Weasley comme on vide un poisson."

"Elle a torturé mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la tête," dit Neville, en se plaçant à côté de Harry. "Elle a crucifié Susan Bones à un arbre en gloussant tout le temps."

"Elle a tué mon père," dit Luna. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et sa voix plus grave et plus dure qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu. "Et ensuite, elle a tué Remus, parce qu'il a essayé de me protéger et m'a donné sa nourriture et s'est interposé lorsqu'ils voulaient me faire du mal. Elle l'a tué avec une dague en argent."

"Elle m'a torturé," dit Hermione, en rejoignant les trois autres pour former une ligne entre Bellatrix et les autres. La symbolique était très claire. "Elle a regardé Lucius Malfoy tuer Ron en riant. Et c'est juste les atrocités qu'elle a commis dans notre monde. D'après ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle a tué ce Neville. Peut-être même ses parents. Qui sait ce qu'elle a fait d'autre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la laisser vivre."

Et il fut de retour, leur vieil ami, le silence abasourdi.

"Bien," dit ensuite Harry, en tapant dans ses mains. "D'autres objections?"

Lily fit un pas en avant.

"Il se trouve que oui," répondit-elle. "Je comprend pourquoi vous voulez faire ça. Vraiment. Si j'avais été là, je l'aurais tué moi-même pour vous protéger. Mais ça, ce serait un meurtre. Ce serait mal. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire."

Les traits de Harry se durcirent.

"Essaye de nous arrêter," dit-il, et Hermione ouvrit la main et jeta une pierre par terre. Elle agita sa baguette et un bouclier apparut autour d'eux, doré et puissant.

"Je suis désolée," leur dit-elle, mais elle n'en avait pas l'air, et bien que Severus et Remus lancèrent des sorts de diagnostique sur le bouclier et que Lily et Sirius commencèrent immédiatement à l'attaquer, ils savaient tous que ce serait inutile. Ça leur prendrait des heures pour passer outre ce bouclier.

Mais ils essayèrent quand même.

"Ensemble alors?" demanda Harry à ses trois amis, ignorant complètement leurs efforts pour briser leur bouclier.

Hermione hocha la tête, et quelque chose semblable à un sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Ensemble," approuva-t-elle - et étaient-ils vraiment en train de se réconcilier en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange?

"Ensemble," répétèrent Neville et Luna, et ils tournèrent tous les quatre le dos à Sirius, Remus, Lily et Severus.

Une lueur verte emplit la caverne. Le bouclier s'éteignit mais personne ne bougea.

Ils connaissaient tous le sort de Bellatrix.

* * *

Le trajet de retour à Poudlard fut tendu et silencieux.

Pas pour la première fois, Sirius fut content qu'aucun étudiant ne soit resté pour Noël cette année. Originellement, ils avaient prévu de renforcer les défenses de Poudlard pendant les vacances, et avaient donc renvoyés tout le monde chez eux. À la place, l'école vide avait vu quelque chose de très différent. Mais, maintenant, l'idée même de croiser des étudiants dans une telle situation faisait frissonner Sirius.

Il pouvait à peine se contrôler. L'idée de garder une façade professionnelle devant les enfants n'étaient même pas imaginables.

Ses amis et lui étaient en colère, et ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de le cacher. Ils avaient travaillé si dur au cours de la semaine, étaient sortis de chacune de leurs zones de confort pour accommoder leurs visiteurs, pour les comprendre et les soutenir. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils construisaient une relation sincère.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry et les autres leur tournent le dos à l'instant où ça les arrangeaient. Littéralement. Pourquoi c'était _eux _qui devaient faire tous les compromis? Pourquoi c'était à _eux_ de se montrer tout le temps compréhensifs, alors que les voyageurs ne prenaient même pas la peine d'écouter leurs arguments?

Oui, ils étaient furieux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient ce niveau de colère collective, ils laissèrent Lily parler. Elle était la meilleure à ça. Même Albus lui présentait des excuses quand elle était aussi en colère.

En cette occasion, elle fit de son mieux.

"Ça," dit-elle dès qu'ils furent entrer dans la Grande Salle et rassemblés autour de la table, "n'était pas acceptable. Sous aucune forme."

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ça devait être fait, cependant," répondit-il d'une voix légère, et Sirius vit Neville et Hermione hocher la tête avec approbation.

"Ce n'était pas votre décision," répliqua-t-elle. "C'est notre dimension. Nous prenons les décisions. Vous auriez au moins pu nous laisser en discuter!"

Harry eut le cran de lui faire un sourire moqueur.

"Nope!" annonça-t-il, en s'installant à table avant de conjurer du thé pour ses amis et lui.

Sirius avait longtemps été un Auror avant d'accepter son poste d'enseignant, et il était membre de l'Ordre depuis ses dix-huit ans. Il savait que, bien qu'il préférait garder son sourire et plaisanter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éloigné ses amis de l'abysse sans fin qui les menaçait, il y avait des moment où il fallait fermer son cœur et laisser son sourire disparaître et rendre justice.

Il connaissaient les réalités de la vie, et les nécessités. Et ce n'était pas ça. Ça c'était de la pure provocation.

Apparemment, Remus en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

"Est-ce que tu _dois_ être comme ça?" demanda-t-il à Harry. C'était rare pour lui de montrer son irritation aussi clairement.

Harry sirota son thé avec une satisfaction évidente.

"Ouaip!" répondit-il joyeusement. Sirius aurait pu l'étrangler.

Il croisa le regard de Neville et haussa un sourcil critique. Neville eut la décence de rougir des actions de son leader choisi, mais il ne semblait pas désolé, pas pour ce qui était le plus important.

"Ce que Harry veut dire," dit Neville, "c'est que c'était une décision que nous devions prendre. Nous nous sommes impliqués dans votre dimension lorsque nous avons commencé à détruire les Horcruxes, et nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que Bellatrix s'échappe. Ça devait être fait."

Il s'interrompit.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé que nous vous soyons passé outre."

"Vous ne nous avez même pas laissé le choix," répliqua Sirius.

"Et ça ne change pas le fait que ce que vous avez fait est mal!" ajouta Lily. Elle aussi s'était tournée vers Neville dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation rationnelle. "Il y avait d'autres options, d'autres façons de régler ça."

Les yeux de Neville se posèrent sur Hermione, puis sur Harry. Mais ensuite, il secoua la tête.

"Non," dit-il. "Pas d'autre option. Pas avec celle-là."

Lily grogna presque de frustration.

"Tu ne peux pas simplement..."

"Il n'y a rien de simple là-dedans," l'interrompit Luna. Sa voix habituellement légère était très déterminée. "Il y a des fils et des fils et des couches et des couches, et tu ne peux pas voir d'où vient l'araignée si tu es prise dans sa toile, tu peux seulement t'attendre au pire!"

Harry profita du silence confus qui s'en suivit pour reprendre la conversation, en en rajoutant joyeusement une couche.

"En plus," dit-il, "pensez à quel point c'est pratique pour vous! Elle devait mourir et vous n'auriez pas été capable de la tuer avec votre petit code moral, et on était là! Une opportunité! Considérez-ça comme un service!"

Sirius n'eut même pas besoin de regarder ses amis pour savoir que Harry venait juste d'empirer les choses. Il avait eut suffisamment de conversations portant sur l'éthique avec Remus et Lily qu'il aurait pu prédire leurs prochains mots.

"Le bien et le mal ne sont pas des questions de convenance," protesta Remus comme prévu. "Vous n'auriez jamais dû passer au-dessus de nos têtes, et vous n'auriez _certainement_ pas dû la tuer. Ces faits ne changeront pas juste parce que ça ne vous plaît pas!"

Harry souffla et sirota son thé, comme s'ils avaient juste une agréable conversation. Mais sa voix était dure lorsqu'il répondit.

"Nous n'aurions probablement pas dû détruire vos Horcruxes pour vous - intervention dans d'autres dimensions et toutes ces conneries - et je ne devrais certainement pas mentionner que nous en avons un que nous n'avons pas encore détruit en notre possession, et que vous ne voulez vraiment pas me contrarier tant que le futur de votre monde dépendra de mon humeur, non?"

Un silence abasourdi répondit à cette déclaration. Même Hermione semblait choquée. Puis Lily prit une profonde inspiration, et il y avait de la douleur sur son visage, une incrédulité douloureuse, mais aussi le genre de colère qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à contrôler, le genre qui explosait et ce peu importait à quel point elle essayait de se contrôler.

"C'est du chantage," dit-elle d'une voix très calme, très basse, ce qui était le plus dangereux.

Harry pencha la tête.

"Et?" lui demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par ça.

"Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous jettes ça à la figure! Nous vous sommes reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, et nous comprenons votre situation, mais nous n'allons pas faire tout ce que vous voulez juste parce que vous nous aidez, et nous ne tolérerons certainement ce genre d'atrocités simplement parce que tu penses que communiquer n'est pas digne de toi!"

"Ce n'est pas juste," intervint Hermione. Elle essayait de se montrer raisonnable, mais sa voix était un peu trop aiguë pour ça. "Harry manque peut-être d'un peu de diplomatie, mais nous avons fait ce qui était nécessaire, et si vous être trop pris par vos scrupules pour réaliser que..."

"Est-ce que tu t'_écoutes_ même parler?" siffla Lily. "Ce que vous avez _fait _était un meurtre, et Harry ne manque pas de diplomatie, il nous force à tolérer son comportement insupportable, à nous provoquer comme un adolescent qui ne comprends pas le concept de limites! Ce n'est pas vous! Vous valez mieux que ça! Vous agissez comme si vous _voulez_ vous attirer nos foudres! Je pensais que nous étions plus proches, mais vous voilà, agissant soudainement comme des gens que je ne connais pas, et pour être honnête, que je ne veux pas connaître!"

Hermione tressaillit à ces mots, et Neville fit un pas vers son amie.

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

"Je m'en fous," dit-il nonchalamment. "Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de nous tant que tu restes hors de notre chemin et que tu nous laisses faire notre truc."

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, réalisa soudainement Sirius. Il n'était pas aussi doué pour lire les gens que Remus, peut-être, mais il avait longtemps été un Auror avant de devenir professeur. Il savait quand les gens mentaient, et Harry mentait définitivement.

Les mots de Lily l'avaient blessé. Et comme s'il avait juste attendu ce rejet, il les avait poussé à bout, les irritant et les titillant et les provoquant, s'attendant au moment où tout s'effondrerait et tirant une satisfaction douloureuse de ce fait. À cet instant, il fit penser Sirius à Severus et la façon dont il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour croire en leur amitié. Il se demanda ce que ça disait au sujet de l'enfance de Harry.

Mais Lily ne partagea pas la réalisation de Sirius. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de faire entendre raison à Harry.

"Nous ne resterons pas hors de votre chemin! Pas tant que votre _truc_ sera de tuer les gens. Nous ne permettons pas un tel _truc_ dans cette dimension, Harry!"

Harry rigola, d'un rire froid et amer.

"Ben, alors je suis sûr que tu seras contente de nous voir partir," lui dit-il d'une voix légère, où pointait tout de même de la douleur. "C'est très gentil de votre part de nous avoir toléré aussi longtemps, vraiment. Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais un monstre. Et je t'avais bien dit que tu changerais d'avis si t'apprenais à me connaître."

Une expression choquée apparut sur le visage de Lily à ces mots, mais il avait déjà fait volte-face pour quitter la Grande Salle et ne le vit donc pas. Sirius se surprit à faire un pas en avant pour l'arrêter, parce que si ça se finissait comme ça, ce serait un vrai désastre, et il vit Neville faire de même. Mais Lily fut plus rapide qu'eux d'eux. Se précipitant après lui, elle lui agrippa le coude, et bien qu'il ne se tourna pas, elle s'accrocha à lui.

"Non, Harry," lui dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. "Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu viens d'un monde différent où tu as un passé différent, et nous nous disputerons toujours. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus te connaître. Ça veut juste dire que je m'inquiète suffisamment pour toi pour que tu sois en mesure de me rendre folle."

Harry garda la tête détournée mais tout son corps se tendait vers elle.

"Pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais," murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Lily lui répondit quand même.

"Parce que je tiens à toi," répondit-elle, et la tête de Harry se tourna vers elle comme si elle l'avait tiré, comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. "Parce que je veux que tu sois là. Parce que je suis fière de qui tu es et de ce que tu as fait, même si je désapprouve certaines de tes méthodes. Ça n'a pas la moindre importance que je ne sois pas ta mère, pas pour moi, mais je suis sûre qu'elle aussi aurait été fière. Tellement, tellement fière de toi."

Harry la regarda.

Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient verts auparavant, à quel point ils avaient la même forme que ceux de Lily, mais remplis de tellement d'émotions différentes, de telles ténèbres que ça avait été impossible de voir la ressemblance auparavant.

Mais maintenant, alors que Harry semblait concentrer tout son être sur elle, cataloguant chaque nuance de son visage comme s'il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité, Sirius pouvait enfin voir les similarités entre eux, leur férocité, leur loyauté dévouée aux autres. Leur désespoir silencieux quand ils ne pouvaient pas aider.

Harry regardait Lily, et pour la toute première fois, Sirius voyait un fils et sa mère.

"C'est bien," dit finalement Harry, et il déglutit difficilement. "C'est... Je suis content. Je suis content d'avoir pu entendre ça. Ça fera moins mal, en le sachant."

Le souffle de Remus devint sifflant à ces mots. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que Harry voulait dire par ça, mais ça ne semblait annoncer rien de bon, et l'expression de Remus, désespérée et douloureuse, le rendit inquiet, encore plus inquiet que leur problème actuel.

Lily s'en rendit compte aussi. Elle tendit la main qui n'agrippait pas le bras de Harry, et lui caressa la joue d'un geste qui aurait encore été présomptueux quelques minutes à peine plus tôt. Maintenant, ça fit frissonner Harry qui se pressa contre sa main.

"De quoi parles-tu, Harry?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui fera mal?"

Il lui fit un sourire lent, adouci par quelque chose que Sirius aurait qualifié de tendresse sur le visage de n'importe qui d'autre. Puis il se recula, se détachant facilement de sa caresse, et avec ce pas en arrière, il sembla s'enrouler dans son contrôle comme dans une cape.

Pendant un instant, il ressembla à un roi.

"Mourir," lui répondit-il simplement, et le mot fut doux comme une brise, comme une caresse, comme pour apaiser la brutalité du terme. "J'ai toujours su que ma mère m'aimait, m'aimait suffisamment pour se sacrifier pour moi. Mais savoir que tu es fière de moi, qu'_elle_ serait fière de moi, c'est...je m'en souviendrai lorsque je marcherai vers ma mort. Ça me facilitera la tâche, je pense."

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle, sur eux tous, fut doux et calme et sans le moindre sentiment censé accompagner une telle déclaration. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère sur son visage, pas la moindre résignation. Juste de l'acceptation et une étrange légèreté, comme si ces mots venaient de lui enlever un poids des épaules.

Harry fit un dernier sourire reconnaissant. Puis il fit volte-face et quitta la Grande Salle.

Pendant un instant, ils furent tous figés par l'incrédulité.

Puis la respiration choquée de Lily résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. La peur sur son visage était atroce.

"Que voulait-il dire?" demanda-t-elle. "Dîtes-moi ce qu'il voulait dire!"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, déglutit, et la referma à nouveau.

Ce fut Neville qui prit la parole, d'une voix complètement brisée.

"Harry est un Horcrux. Le dernier. Pour rendre Voldemort mortel, Harry devra le laisser le tuer. Il devra le rejoindre et accepter sa mort sans lever sa baguette pour se défendre. Il mourra pour nous. Nous le savons depuis un petit moment maintenant."

"Non!" dit Lily. "Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen! Il doit y avoir..."

"Non," l'interrompit Hermione. Toute ses connaissances écrasaient ses mots, toutes ses recherches frénétiques et l'épuisement que Sirius l'avait vu ignorer encore et encore. "Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire d'autre que le laisser marcher à sa mort."

"Mais..."

"Rien du tout," répéta Hermione, un cri se dissimulant derrière ses mots, et Neville s'approcha d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Il est l'Élu," dit-il doucement.

Sirius se rappela que Harry s'était appelé comme ça le matin-même, durant cette horrible dispute avec Hermione. Il se rappela de l'expression de Harry, de ses yeux sombres, de son corps épuisé.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace de doute en lui, pas la moindre hésitation. Pas de désespoir.

Uniquement de la détermination et une volonté aussi dure qu'un diamant.

"Mais il pourrait rester ici!" chuchota Lily. "Il pourrait rester en sécurité. Vous n'avez pas à y retourner, comment pouvez-vous, quand vous savez..."

"Et laisser notre monde à la merci de Voldemort?" demanda calmement Neville. "Il ne ferait jamais ça."

Il s'interrompit, et sa main se resserra autour de l'épaule de Hermione. À sa droite, Luna apparut et se glissa sous son bras. Sirius ne pouvait pas dire clairement qui supportait qui en les voyant se dresser comme trois colonnes portant cette terrible vérité sur leurs dos, mais ensemble ils se dressaient sans faillir.

"Il ne l'a pas choisi," dit Hermione. "Mais depuis le jour où Voldemort l'a marqué, sa destinée est claire. Et bien qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu, bien qu'il a lutté de toutes ses forces pendant aussi longtemps que possible, son seul choix maintenant est de faire son devoir ou d'abandonner tout le monde. Il ne ferait _jamais_ ça."

"Son amour pour nous est plus grand que sa volonté de survivre," leur dit Luna. Les mots étaient clairs et légers, s'envolant vers le plafond enchanté comme de petites hirondelles. "Il est le digne fils de sa mère."

Lily fit un bruit qui était un mélange de sanglot, de gémissement et de hurlement de déni, avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de Remus. Et Remus se replia autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, essayant, comme toujours, de la protéger de toutes les douleurs du monde, et comme toujours, échouant.

Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Luna, et lorsqu'il parla, il n'usa pas de ses propres mots.

"Mais le monstre se moqua d'eux," dit-il, étrangement calme. Sirius reconnut la toute première histoire que Luna lui avait raconté, le matin après qu'ils l'aient secouru; celle que Remus avait passé des jours à essayer de comprendre. Et il réalisa que Remus avait su avant eux, et qu'il était resté silencieux pour les épargner. "Et il attrapa leurs cœurs et en détruisit deux, et il était sur le point de détruire les autres, lorsque le dernier garçon approcha."

Luna sourit, un sourire triste et douloureux, et elle s'appuya contre Neville pour prendre la suite de l'histoire.

"'Non,' dit Harry," continua-t-elle à voix basse. La Grande Salle était très silencieuse, et la façon dont la lumière tombait à travers les fenêtres pour créer des petites flaques dorées semblait être la chose la plus paisible que Sirius avait jamais vu.

"Et il se redressa. Et il dévoila son cœur, et c'était un cœur fait du plus grand amour que le monde avait jamais vu. 'Cet amour est ta perte, monstre,' dit-il. 'Et nous mourrons ensemble'. Et il étreignit le monstre, malgré ses terribles dents et ses griffes acérées, et son amour brûla plus fort que le soleil, et ensemble, ils moururent, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu et le monstre qui voulait vivre pour toujours."

Elle s'interrompit, et tendit la main pour effleurer le front de Hermione, puis le torse de Neville là où battait son cœur .

"C'est ce que c'est," dit-elle calmement. "Et au final, l'amour sera toujours plus puissant et plus terrible que n'importe quelle autre magie au monde."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	30. Chapter 30

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 30 -**

Le Réveillon de Nouvel An trouva Severus en train de traverser les couloirs éclairés par la lune, une malle flottant patiemment derrière lui. De temps à autres, il stoppait net, non pas parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de son chemin - il connaissait si intimement le château qu'il aurait pu le parcourir les yeux fermés - mais parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr des raisons de sa visite nocturne.

Les raisons pratiques - oui, bien sûr, il en avait parlé avec Lily, Sirius et Remus, et ils étaient tous les quatre d'accord. Et puisque plus d'une chose contenue dans cette malle était hautement illégale, il valait mieux impliquer le moins de monde possible.

Les derniers jours avaient été remplis de recherches, d'expériences, et dès qu'ils avaient une seconde de pause, d'arguments passionnés de Severus et ses amis que les quatre voyageurs choisissaient tout simplement d'ignorer.

Non, ils ne resteraient pas là, en sécurité. Et, non, ils ne prendraient personne de cette dimension avec eux - Neville avait refusé cette suggestion avant même que Sirius ait fini de la faire, et il n'avait que plus tard, plus calmement, expliqué que vu la situation actuelle de leur monde, même vingt guerriers supplémentaires ne feraient pas la moindre différence. Cette explication avait été très convaincante, et tout aussi déprimante, encore plus parce qu'Albus l'avait confirmé.

Après ça, les idées de ses amis étaient devenues de plus en plus désespérées, jusqu'au point où Remus avait très sérieusement suggéré d'interférer avec le portail dimensionnel qu'ils préparaient pour qu'il ne s'ouvre pas. Severus avait été surpris et impressionné par cette roublardise inattendue du Gryffondor, mais il avait été forcé d'objecter que Hermione, paranoïaque comme elle l'était, vérifierait chaque étape de la procédure, et qu'une telle tentative ne ferait que la mettre en colère.

Sirius avait même été jusqu'à suggérer que les voyageurs restent une semaine de plus pour aider l'Ordre à se débarrasser de Nagini, ou plutôt du Horcruxe à l'intérieur d'elle, et de Voldemort lui-même. Pas parce qu'ils avaient besoin de leur aide pour ça, mais parce que ça leur laisserait plus de temps avec Harry, Hermione et les autres, et peut-être une chance de les convaincre de rester.

Mais Harry avait tout simplement refusé. S'était, en fait, excusé de les laisser alors que leur problème d'Horcruxes n'était pas complètement résolu, et leur avait, en guise d'excuse, dit qu'il ne pouvait possiblement pas s'approcher de leur Voldemort, puisqu'il se pourrait qu'il soit capable de tuer Harry et ne serait-ce pas un vrai problème, hmm? D'être tué par la bonne personne mais dans la mauvaise dimension, et même le Destin pourrait être confus en essayant de corriger ça, et que feraient-ils alors? Ils recommenceraient?

Cet argument, déclamé d'une voix légèrement amusée et - pour Harry - plutôt logique, avait fait pleurer et hurler Lily une fois de plus, et Harry avait été désolé de la faire souffrir encore plus, ce qui n'avait absolument pas aidé.

Maintenant que le secret était dévoilé, Harry ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème à parler de sa mort prochaine. Il n'arrêtait pas de la mentionner, la traitant simplement comme un autre fait de leur retour dans leur dimension, se moquant que Neville et Hermione se tendent à chaque fois qu'il en parlait.

Parfois, il en plaisantait. Parfois il s'en servait comme d'une excuse pour ne pas manger ses légumes. Parfois il en parlait comme s'il avait hâte. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, Severus réalisait qu'il avait toujours fait ça, qu'il avait nonchalamment mentionné sa mort depuis le début. Sauf qu'ils avaient été trop aveugles pour s'en rendre compte auparavant.

Voir que c'était traité comme une réalité inévitable les blessait tous, tout le temps et pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé de solution. Albus les avait juste regardé avec une résignation triste lorsqu'ils avaient exigé qu'il leur donne une alternative et même Lily et Remus avaient arrêté d'essayer de convaincre les voyageurs de changer d'avis lorsque Harry avait commencé à quitter la pièce à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet.

Et Severus? Il avait lui-aussi envisagé de nombreuses idées au cours des trois derniers jours, tout en travaillant ostensiblement sur un baromètre qui mesurerait les fréquences des deux dimensions (il l'avait fini le deuxième jour, mais le bidouiller gardait ses mains occupée pendant que son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse). Il avait envisagé chaque scénario possible, essayant d'en trouver un qui se finirait bien, qui garderait leur quatre visiteurs en vie et entiers et protégeraient le cœur de ses amis.

Et cette visite solitaire le soir du Réveillon, alors que Luna et Harry dînaient avec Remus et Lily dans leurs quartiers, alors que Sirius, Draco et Neville étaient partis pour Pré-au-lard une heure plus tôt, plus que probablement pour s'enivrer horriblement, et alors que Hermione avait décliné les deux invitations pour 'passer une bonne nuit de sommeil', cette visite était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé.

Pas que ce soit une _bonne _solution.

Il avait atteint sa destination cinq bonnes minutes plut tôt, mais il lui avait fallut tout ce temps pour rassembler son courage et toquer à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée avant même qu'il n'ait rabaissé la main. Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit.

"Prof...Severus?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce...?"

Elle semblait plus qu'abasourdie.

"Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?" lui demanda Severus. "Je pourrais revenir plus tard si tu préfères..."

Elle se reprit visiblement.

"Non", dit-elle ensuite. "Non, pas du tout. Je m'attendais juste à ce que ce soit Harry ou quelque chose le concernant. À moins que..."

"Non, pour ce que j'en sais, il est encore avec Lily et Remus," lui dit-il rapidement. "Je voulais juste... Puis-je entrer?"

"Bien sûr!"

Elle lui ouvrit la porte en grand, comme pour s'excuser de son accueil moins que chaleureux, et il la suivit dans le salon de la suite qu'Albus leur avait attribué à leur arrivée.

Aucun de ses amis n'étaient jamais venus ici. Ils avaient prit bien garde à ne pas envahir l'espace des quatre voyageurs, convaincus que des gens aussi gardés qu'eux protégeraient férocement leur vie privée.

Les chambres d'invités de Poudlard étaient sobres en général, puisqu'il était supposé que chaque sorcier ou sorcière y reposant pourrait y ajouter ses touches personnelles. Ces quatre n'en avaient rien fait, ou s'ils l'avaient fait, tout avait déjà été retourné à leur état original: des murs blancs, des planchers polis et un sofa et des fauteuils en cuir avec quelques coussins marrons. En comparaison, les quartiers de Severus était du plus grand luxe.

Hermione fit un geste invitant vers le canapé. Elle semblait un peu perdue, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités.

"Puis-je t'offrir quoi que ce soit?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Cette suite n'a pas de cuisine, mais je suis sûre qu'un elfe de maison pourrait..."

"Non, merci," lui dit rapidement Severus, en reposant la malle au sol avant de s'asseoir. "Ça va."

Hermione hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

Severus n'était pas très doué pour détendre les gens, et il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas été aussi seul avec Hermione depuis la nuit de son arrivée (et même pas cette nuit-là, en fait, puisque Harry avait été dans la pièce, bavant dans son sommeil, mais tout de même). Sans considérer leurs recherches et leurs discussions dans la bibliothèque, bien sûr. Mais lorsque Hermione réfléchissait, elle avait tendance à agir comme si tous les auteurs dont elle parlait étaient vraiment dans la pièce avec eux, donc ils n'étaient jamais 'seuls'.

Et ça n'avait aussi jamais été gênant. Contrairement à là. Définitivement.

"Je t'ai ramené des potions," dit-il, un peu brusquement, mais ça valait mieux que les autres choses qu'il aurait pu dire. "Il y a du _Felix Felicis_, bien que je ne devrais vraiment pas alimenter l'addiction de Harry, et autant de potions de guérison que j'ai pu en faire durant votre séjour ici, et ma version améliorée du Polynectar - elle n'existe pas encore, officiellement j'entends, mais je l'ai testé complètement, et la base tient, donc ça devrait aller..."

Il hésita, puis se pencha en avant pour ouvrir la malle, lui révélant son contenu.

"Il y a aussi quelques poisons horribles là-dedans - sois prudente - et quelque chose que Sirius appelle 'l'équivalent magique d'un cocktail molotov'. La plupart des potions sont mortelles, sans mentionner illégales, mais je suppose que ce sera le dernier de vos soucis dans les semaines à venir."

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle le regardait attentivement. Alors il reporta son attention sur la malle de potions. Il était à l'aise avec les potions.

"J'ai testé une distribution aérosolique pendant quelques mois, et bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser avec la Goutte du Mort Vivant, les résultats devraient être satisfaisants, tant que vous vous rappellerez d'utiliser des sortilèges de Têtenbulle avant de les utiliser..."

Il se surprit à babiller. Ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Enfin bref," conclut-il. "Il y a une liste détaillant toutes les potions et leur usage là-dedans. Ça devrait vous aider."

Un autre silence gêné s'ensuivit. Puis elle déglutit audiblement.

"Merci," dit-elle. "Je...ça nous aidera beaucoup. Sincèrement, je m'attendais à une autre conversation essayant de me convaincre de ne pas repartir."

"Non," dit Severus, sans vraiment la regarder. "Je ne te parlerai pas de ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu dois le faire."

"Vraiment?" Elle semblait très vulnérable, et ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

"Oui. Ils sont tes amis. Ils ont besoin que tu les guides pour survivre. Alors tu dois y retourner."

"Harry est notre leader," protesta-t-elle rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement. "Je me contente des recherches.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de renifler. Lui aussi avait eu cette attitude à une époque, la conviction que l'image renvoyée était plus importante que la matière grise derrière, et il avait fallut des années à Sirius pour le débarrasser de sa manie de se sous-estimer. Il avait enfin réussi en lui demandant combien de fois il avait vu Albus prendre part à une bataille, et si ça avait jamais diminué son respect pour le Directeur.

"Oh, je t'en prie," lui dit-il. "Autant que j'admire son courage, Harry ne survivrait pas cinq minutes sans toi. Ne te sous-estime pas. Tes 'recherches' et toi sont les seules choses qui feront la différence entre la défaite et la victoire dans votre monde. Sans toi, les autres n'ont pas la moindre chance."

Il était encore en train de se concentrer sur la malle de potion donc il n'eut aucune indication que le silence qui s'ensuivit était différent du précédent. Cette indication vint lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il vit que Hermione clignait rapidement des yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne réussit pas.

"Je suis désolé," lui dit-il rapidement, surpris et un peu perdu. "Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?"

"Non, non," chuchota Hermione, en essayant vainement de se calmer. Elle n'était pas belle quand elle pleurait - son visage était couvert de plaques rouges et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de cette vulnérabilité tragique que Narcissa arrivait si bien à projeter. Hermione semblait tout simplement submergée. Et très très jeune.

"C'est juste que...notre Snape m'a dit la même chose, juste avant sa mort," continua-t-elle après s'être reprise. "Enfin, il y avait bien plus d'insultes, et des mentions de crétins et de stupides Gryffondors et aucune chance que ça marche de toutes façons, mais...en gros, c'était ça."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, surpris que le Snape qu'elle lui avait décrit passe ses derniers instants à complimenter qui que ce soit, y compris Hermione. "Que tu es brillante et qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais sans toi?"

"Non," dit-elle. "Que ça ne dépendait que de moi. Que j'étais le seul espoir qui nous restait, aussi faible que ce soit, et que si j'échouais, j'entraînerais la Résistance par le fond avec moi."

Severus fixa son visage sincère et complètement rouge.

Il était, très franchement, consterné. Quel genre d'homme dirait ça à _qui que ce soit_, et encore plus à une jeune fille à qui il avait enseigné, qui avait perdu autant que Hermione?

Il comprenait que les choses avaient été très différentes dans leur monde. Il comprenait que leur Severus avait souffert de choses qu'il ne pouvait (et ne voulait) pas imaginer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le haïr un peu pour sa cruauté.

Et soudainement, il se demanda quels dommages il avait engendré, cet autre Snape, dont ils parlaient tous avec admiration mais qu'ils semblaient toujours craindre et ne pas aimer. Cet autre lui qui semblait ne jamais sourire ou ne pas avoir d'amis ou ne pas prendre la peine d'être poli ou qui semblait considérer moralement acceptable de rendre un jeune homme comme Harry accro au _Felix Felicis_. Il se demanda à quel point les vies de Harry et Hermione avaient été vides de figures d'autorité pour qu'ils fixent tous leurs espoirs sur un homme aussi cruel.

"Tu as dit qu'il était mort dans tes bras," dit-il doucement. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait refusé de répondre, mais elle était clairement trop perdue pour ça, et Severus avait appris à user de toutes les ouvertures qu'il trouvait avec ces quatre voyageurs.

"Oui," répondit-elle tout aussi doucement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se dissimulait derrière ses mots.

"Il...nous recherchions des informations sur la coupe ensemble, lui et moi, et ça s'est avéré être une embuscade. Mais, Merlin, c'était le meilleur duelliste que j'ai jamais vu, à part le Professeur Dumbledore, et ils les a _décimé_, ne laissant aucun survivant, même s'il se vidait de son sang à cause d'un maléfice, et je n'avais aucun espoir de pouvoir le mettre en sécurité, aucune potion qui serait efficace, et je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire de s'accrocher parce que...parce que, très franchement, il était le dernier adulte en qui j'avais confiance, le dernier qui était là pour nous, et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'on ferait sans lui..."

C'était une douleur fraîche, réalisa Severus en écoutant sa voix aiguë et nerveuse, une blessure qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de cicatriser, et de nombreuses façons, c'était encore plus frais que la connaissance de la mort inévitable de Harry.

"Mais il les a ignoré, tous les mensonges qu'on dit à quelqu'un qui va mourir. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il..." Elle hésita, et sa main se porta inconsciemment à sa tempe. "Il m'a donné les souvenirs dont Harry avait besoin, à la place, ceux nous disant que Harry était un Horcruxe et qu'il devrait se sacrifier. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il aimait Lily, ou qu'il tenait à Harry bien plus que simplement pour la nécessité de l'entraîner, et pourtant il était là, à me donner une part de lui, non pas parce qu'il me faisait confiance, mais parce que c'était nécessaire pour notre réussite. Et ensuite, il m'a dit..."

Elle tendit une main, comme si elle voulait toucher quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur le sol, et Severus comprit que dans son esprit, elle était là-bas, avec l'autre Snape, le souvenir de ses derniers instants gravés si profondément en elle que même maintenant, elle pouvait encore le voir.

"Il m'a dit que ça dépendrait de moi et de moi seule, à la fin. Qu'aucun des autres n'avait le bon sens ou l'intelligence nécessaire pour le faire. Que je _ne devais pas_ échouer ou que je serais responsable de la victoire de Voldemort. Il était..."

Elle frissonna. Severus était bien conscient que n'importe qui d'autre aurait craqué sous la force de ce souvenir, mais elle continua, traversant la douleur comme si c'était une tâche qu'elle devait finir. Et il savait que tenter de la consoler ne ferait qu'empirer les choses à cet instant. Donc il resta silencieux.

"Il était tellement brisé, mais si brillant, si fier. Il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas chercher d'échappatoire, que c'était mon devoir de laisser ça arriver et de garder Harry jusqu'au bon moment. Et j'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, que je ne pourrais jamais laisser mon meilleur ami mourir, mais il a dit que je le _devais. _Que ça pourrait bien me détruire, mais que ma vie importait aussi peu que la sienne. Que je ne devais pas essayer de sauver Harry ou de me sauver_ moi-même_, parce que cette tâche était plus importante que nous tous."

_Que sa vie importait aussi peu que la sienne_? songea Severus, se murmurant les mots dans la tête, essayant de leur donner du sens en vain.

"Si brisé," chuchota-t-elle. "Et même à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre si brisé. Maintenant je le sais."

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que du silence.

"C'est _horrible_," dit Severus, les mots venant du plus profond de son cœur. "C'est la chose la plus _horrible_ que j'ai jamais entendu, et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une version de moi, quelle qu'elle soit, ait pu te dire ça."

Hermione prit une autre inspiration tremblotante.

"Je crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est répété au cours des années, encore et encore," chuchota-t-elle.

"Alors, il était un homme tordu et très malheureux," asséna Severus avant d'hésiter. "Et il avait tort," ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Malgré sa tristesse, Hermione sembla scandalisée par ce jugement.

"C'était ce qu'il croyait. Ce qui le faisait tenir," protesta-t-elle.

Soudainement, Severus se mit en colère. C'était libérateur après des jours d'insécurité anxieuse.

"Ben, c'était clairement un idiot, alors," dit-il avec force.

"Pas du tout!"

L'outrage remplaça rapidement toute autre émotion sur le visage de Hermione, et il s'entendit même dans sa voix.

"Peut-être pas un idiot," se rétracta-t-il rapidement. Ça n'aiderait en rien de la provoquer sur ce sujet. "Mais trop résigné à son destin pour voir une alternative? Trop amoureux de sa propre destruction? Je connais ce sentiment, Hermione, aussi différente que ma vie ait pu être. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais déjà un petit cynique amer, attiré par l'idée de souffrance sans fin. J'ai un talent pour le drame, et une lutte sans fin contre des forces insurmontables semble être exactement ma tasse de thé. Si je n'avais pas eu Sirius, ou si j'avais perdu Lily, j'aurais pu finir de la même façon, donc je le sais."

Il pouvait voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle était, en fait, prête à défendre son professeur bien-aimé, cruel bâtard qu'il ait été ou non. Mais c'était important, et donc Severus insista, ne lui laissant pas la chance de justifier les actions de son alter-ego.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez mes amis?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle l'avait félicité pour sa capacité à se faire des amis auparavant, et peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison, que c'était ça la différence entre leurs mondes, ces amitiés auxquelles Severus ne s'était pas attendu, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. Mais si c'était le cas, alors ça ne faisait que montrer qu'il avait compris quelque chose que _son_ Snape n'avait jamais eu la chance d'expérimenter. Ça ne faisait que montrer que la perspective de _son_ Snape était fausse.

"Lorsque Lily a perdu son bébé, et lorsque la fiancée de Sirius a été assassinée, ils ont tous les deux un peu perdu la tête." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ça, et Severus réalisa que probablement personne ne leur avait parlé de la mort de Sarah. "Mais ils s'en sont _remis, _et regarde-les maintenant! Regarde Remus! C'est un foutu loup-garou, mais il a réussi à se bâtir une vie malgré ça. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire ça - traverser quelque chose d'horrible, souffrir, faire mon deuil et reprendre ensuite ma vie. Mais je les admire pour ça, et je vois la même qualité en toi, Hermione. Tu es plus forte que moi ou ton Snape le serons jamais."

Elle se contenta de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés et surpris et pourtant affamés de ses mots. Alors il continua.

"Ces choses qui te sont arrivées - elles sont bien trop horribles pour que je puisse même les imaginer, mais tu es toujours là!" lui dit-il, avec toute la conviction qu'il ressentait. "Tu es toujours debout! Tu as pu traverser tout ça et en ressortir de l'autre côté, peut-être pas entière, et peut-être pas la personne que tu pensais être, mais toujours en vie. Et après ça, il y aura du temps pour guérir et pour comprendre et pour découvrir ce que le futur te réserve. Tant que tu seras en vie."

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

"Mais pas Harry," dit-elle, chaque mot lourd comme une pierre tombant dans un puits sans-fond. "Il n'y survivra pas. Il ne sortira pas de l'autre côté."

"Tu n'en sais rien tant que ce ne sera pas fini," lui dit-il. "Des choses bien plus étranges sont déjà arrivées. Mais même s'il ne survit pas, même si les choses se terminent comme tu le penses - _tu_ survivras! Et ça n'aidera personne que tu te suicides après sa mort."

Elle tressaillit violemment, et il ferma brièvement les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa douleur et sachant pourtant qu'il le devait, qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ces choses pour s'en rappeler au bon moment.

"Je sais que ça te semble cruel," chuchota-t-il. "Mais les vivants ne devraient jamais se sacrifier pour les morts. N'oublie pas qu'un futur t'attend, quoi que tu puisses ressentir en ce moment. Ne perds pas espoir."

"J'avais de l'espoir autrefois," lui dit Hermione, d'une voix dénuée de toute intonation. "Je me rappelle comment c'était. Nous étions trois enfants en fuite, nous dissimulant au monde entier dans une foutue tente, luttant contre le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération. Et nous pensions honnêtement pouvoir gagner."

Elle lui fit un sourire désespéré, perdue dans ce souvenir. Puis son sourire mourut, laissant son visage vide et mort.

"Mais maintenant je sais ce que nous coûtera la victoire. Je sais ce qu'il reste lorsqu'une bataille est livrée. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'espérer, Severus."

"Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne _pas_ espérer," la corrigea-t-il gentiment. "Tu vois, je suis bien conscient que ma vie a été très différente de celle de ton Severus, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, la plus grande différence était qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne et n'espérait plus rien. Maintenant, je ne nie pas qu'il était probablement un millier de fois plus courageux et plus intelligent que moi, mais il attendait la mort. Peut-être même qu'il l'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Ce pourrait bien être la raison de sa mort. Si tu n'attends plus rien de la vie, tu n'essayes pas vraiment de survivre de toutes tes forces."

Elle rigola avec amertume, comme une plume grattant sur un parchemin, comme des ongles griffant un mur, cherchant une entrée.

"Et que pourrais-je bien attendre de la vie?" lui demanda-t-elle.

La résignation dans sa voix, la conviction absolue qu'il n'y avait plus rien et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien, lui fit mal et l'enragea à la fois. Elles rendirent ses mots plus secs et bien plus directes qu'ils ne l'auraient été autrement.

"Tu as _dix-neuf ans_, Hermione," insista-t-il, non pas avec la supériorité qu'un adulte montrerait à un enfant, mais avec l'honnêteté impitoyable d'un collègue. "Tu prends part à ce conflit depuis que tu es une enfant. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la vie d'un adulte, sans mentionner que tu ne l'as même jamais testé. Ne te ferme pas des portes que tu ne connais pas encore! Tu es bien trop intelligente pour ça."

Elle secoua la tête. Mais elle ne le contredit pas et il prit ça comme un bon signe.

Lentement, il lui attrapa la main. Elle était serrée en un poing, raide à ses côtés, mais il la caressa lentement, dépliant ses doigts, massant doucement les traces rouges que ses ongles avaient laissé sur sa peau.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je sais que tu as besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout," lui dit-il doucement. "Mais peut-être que quand ce sera fini, tu pourrais revenir. Tu as une maison, ici, tu sais? Vous en avez tous une. Quand vous le voulez, cet endroit, nous tous, nous vous attendrons. Lorsque nous aurons mesuré la fréquence de nos deux dimensions, tu pourras facilement recréer un portail."

Lentement, il lui tourna la main jusqu'à ce que sa paume repose dans la sienne. Puis il y glissa une petite amulette.

"Une fois que nous avons déterminé quel objet avait causé la brèche, j'ai fait quelques tests supplémentaires. Le Manoir Malfoy a une immense collection d'objets de magie noire, un héritage dont Lucius est terriblement fier. Il m'a permis de fouiller sa collection, et j'ai trouvé ça. Elle a les mêmes propriétés que la dague trouvée dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange. Prends la avec toi. Survis. Et quand tu auras fini là-bas, utilise-la pour nous revenir."

Sa bouche, pincée en une ligne livide jusqu'à maintenant, s'ouvrit en un 'oh' de surprise silencieux. Ses yeux voyagèrent du visage de Severus à l'amulette dans sa main, de son honnêteté à la preuve physique de cette honnêteté. De haut en bas.

Pendant très longtemps, elle ne dit absolument rien.

Et Severus savait ce que ça devait lui coûter - abandonner son futur tout décidé pour considérer une alternative. Imaginer un monde sans Harry où elle serait toujours là, un monde qui la verrait vivre et vieillir.

En la regardant envisager cette possibilité, alors même que tout en elle devait hurler pour la fin qu'elle avait décidé pour elle-même, Severus l'admira plus que jamais.

"Peut-être..." chuchota-t-elle, mais les mots contenaient plus de doute que d'espoir, et il savait qu'il devrait la lier à cette possibilité, que sa propre volonté de survivre ne serait peut-être pas suffisante.

"Promets-le moi," exigea-t-il donc. "Tu as promis à l'autre Severus d'aller jusqu'au bout. Maintenant promets _moi_ que tu continueras après ça jusqu'à ce que toi et quiconque ayant survécu puissiez revenir ici pour que nous puissions nous occuper de vous. Promets-le moi."

Elle cligna à nouveau des paupières, très vite et secoua brusquement la tête. Ce n'était pas un non. Ce n'était pas un oui non plus.

"Promets-le moi!" répéta-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien. Mais sa main se referma autour de l'amulette, l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et la pressa contre son cœur. Et peut-être que ça suffisait comme promesse.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	31. Chapter 31

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Chapitre 31 -**

L'aube se leva dans une robe de glace, et le château était couvert de neige comme une perle grise enveloppé de dentelle.

Albus Dumeblore accueillit le nouveau jour et la nouvelle année à l'alcôve de son bureau, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, les murmures de son monde une musique calme et régulière à ses oreilles.

_Tout va bien_, lui chantèrent les protections, l'essence même du château semblable à un dragon endormi, flottant lentement dans ses rêves, attendant les étudiants pour s'éveiller à nouveau, activée par leur magie.

Dans les cuisines, les elfes de maison avaient déjà commencé leur journée de travail, leurs mains agiles et leurs pensées serviables créant un rythme adapté aux notes plus lentes des consciences humaines. Il laissa son esprit s'enfouir dans leur magie pendant quelques précieuses secondes, savourant leur clarté, la simple beauté de leur monde.

_Des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, _lui chanta leur intention, _et une salade de fruits et des muffins, et de la nourriture non-périssable pour les amis des elfes de maison qui vont nous quitter aujourd'hui._

Albus sourit doucement et agita magiquement un des minuscules marshmallows qui flottaient dans sa tasse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole dans les airs pour venir se poser dans sa bouche. Il y avait très peu de difficultés pour un sorcier de son âge et de sa puissance, mais garder sa barbe propre malgré son amour pour le chocolat était définitivement l'une d'entre elles.

Son esprit dansa dans le château, une caresse, une salutation, un bref contact. Pour certains (Peeves!), un gentil rappel à l'ordre. À d'autres, un rappel: Tout allait bien, mais la paix de Poudlard était toujours capricieuse.

Il visita les anciens gardiens endormis - les armures, les gargouilles, les sorts et les charmes et les malédictions si anciens que la simple durée de leur existence les avait transformé en vieux hommes grincheux et mégères braillardes.

Et les tableaux partout, une telle multitude de passés et d'intentions, subjugués maintenant à la volonté toute-puissante de leur demeure. Leurs voix un chœur de connaissances et de vérités et de terribles commérages, et leurs esprits peints, insipides ou vifs, profonds ou superficiels, unis en harmonie tant que l'école se dresserait.

Ses humains se réveillaient, aussi, des points de magie perdus dans la vastité des murs et des chambres et des cavernes, et pourtant, chacun d'entre eux précieux, chacun d'entre eux uniques. Ils étaient le trésor du château, ses enfants et ses protecteurs, attachés et cultivés dans un cycle si éternel que les saisons changeantes ne semblaient obéir qu'aux rotations de la terre.

Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des petites étincelles de temps condensé pour Poudlard, de l'herbe dans une clairière, et pourtant, tous ensemble, leur feu avait brillé à travers les âges et illuminé le foyer de leur propre création.

C'était le don et la malédiction de chaque véritable Directeur, cette vision qui leur était donnée: De ne jamais pouvoir voir qu'un seul aspect - l'éphémère ou l'été, la lueur d'une bougie ou les flammes d'un feu de camp. L'un naissait de l'autre, et avec le temps, finissait par être dévoré par l'autre.

Tout ce qui vivait ici devait mourir, emporté par la nature dans l'éternité. **(1)**

Et même lui, acclamé qu'il l'était comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération, suivrait ce chemin avec obéissance.

Il soupira et referma sa robe sur ses épaules encore droites. Elle était verte aujourd'hui, le vert bleuté d'un bouton de fleur à peine éclos, et même lui ne savait pas si l'explosion de couleurs était un cri de déviance dans le vide du temps ou le souhait de brûler plus fort, pour s'éteindre plus vite.

Il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour voir son destin, multiplié dans les visages de ceux qui étaient venus avant lui. Portrait après portrait accrochés au mur, créant un réseau de vies et de magies et de rêves maintenant à ses ordres, et toute leur grandeur désormais réduite à une rivalité ridicule. Dans ses moments les plus arrogants, Albus Dumbledore se disait qu'il serait accroché à niveau d'œil.

Mais même ça, juste pour un temps.

Et ensuite il serait une ombre parmi les ombres, ne pouvant que servir ce dont il avait été le maître le temps d'une respiration. Un jour, il n'aurait plus de souhaits, plus d'espoir et plus de chocolat chaud. Un jour, il n'aurait plus de pieds à réchauffer durant les longues soirée d'hiver.

Un jour, il n'en aurait plus rien à faire.

Cette réalisation était un poids posés sur peu d'épaules, parce que sa nature détruirait l'échine de plus grand nombre, aspirerait sa moelle et les laisserait sans but avant leur fin. C'était une connaissance qui donnait du pouvoir, certainement, mais comme toujours, le pouvoir était bien plus cher et bien moins satisfaisant que ne le pensaient ceux qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs.

Et pourtant ces enfants le savaient.

À l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur eux pour la toute première fois, familiers et aimés du château, et pourtant, _étrangers_, une part de lui avait été transpercé par du désespoir pour leur destinée. Il avait vu les ténèbres d'une grande malédiction vaciller autour de l'homme, les ténèbres de la connaissance et de la magie autour de la femme. Ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers des ombres de leurs souffrances, teint en gris et en cuivre terne des cheveux de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu.

Il avait pleuré pour eux, allongés là, inconscients, maigres et épuisés et tenaillés par une faim dévorante qu'aucune nourriture terrestre ne pourrait jamais assouvir. Il avait pleuré, parce qu'il avait vu l'emprise de la mort sur eux.

Et ensuite Hermione avait ouvert les yeux, et son esprit avait jaillit brillamment parmi les ténèbres, une lame d'or et une clochette d'argent, ne brûlant pas les ténèbres mais nourri par elles, plus féroce, plus fort, plus aiguisé parce qu'il avait été taillé dans leur étreinte silencieuse, et oh, ça avait été une véritable joie à voir, cette femme forgée de lumière et de ténèbres, acceptant tout sans broncher, inconquérable à cause de sa propre faiblesse.

Son désespoir avait disparu sous la joie, et s'il était réapparu à nouveau en voyant la chose brisée et fracturée qu'elle avait appelé Harry Potter, alors la gloire brûlante de son amour et de sa conviction l'avait chassé pour toujours.

Et Neville, le roc qui les ancrait si infailliblement à la chair qu'ils avaient presque laissé derrière eux, inébranlable et stable et réel comme peu de gens réussissaient jamais à l'être dans ce monde de plaisirs éphémères et d'illusions. Et la fille, Luna, s'élevant au-dessus d'eux comme un chant d'oiseau et pourtant volontairement liée à leur voyage, une âme pure comme Albus n'en avait jamais rencontré, et si intouchée par les pièges cruels du destin que chacune de ses inspiration lui donnait de l'espoir pour le futur.

Ils ne réaliseraient peut-être jamais leurs forces, mais ces quatre voyageurs, des enfants de bien des façons et des anciens de bien d'autres, leur potentiel lui rappelant tant de ceux qui avaient parcourus ces murs et pourtant bien plus uniques que n'importe lequel d'entre eux - ils détenaient un pouvoir que seul le monde le plus improbable aurait pu forger, et pourtant ils s'inclinaient tout de même sous le joug de la nécessité.

Et la façon dont ils acceptaient leur défaite était la chose la plus victorieuse qu'Albus avait jamais vu.

Ces quatre voyageurs ne deviendraient jamais des portraits se disputant sur leur importance pour la Lumière. Ils avaient pris le monde et s'en étaient façonné une cape, et ensuite, ils s'étaient séparés de cette protection, la laissant à d'autres.

Ils n'étaient pas des étincelles dansant sur la tapisserie du temps. Leur tissage avait fait d'eux une part même de la tapisserie.

Une dernière goutte de chocolat restait au fond de sa tasse. Albus la dégusta lentement, savourant l'amertume sucrée sur sa langue.

Il les sentit se rassembler dans la Grande Salle, ses anciens élèves et ceux qui lui étaient venus d'un autre Dumbledore, et lui aussi, rassembla ses pensées et referma sa robe et se prépara à les rejoindre.

Il était temps.

Physiquement, huit personnes étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour remplir la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Mais Albus n'était pas devenu ce qu'il était en ne voyant que le visible, et les multitudes que ces quelques hommes et femmes contenaient emplissait la Salle jusqu'au plafond magique.

Des huit, seul Harry était calme. Seul lui considérait son voyage de retour comme une inéluctabilité ne valant même pas d'être discutée, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune alternative envisageable. Les esprits des autres s'opposaient à cette réalité, passant de la résignation à l'incrédulité, certains d'entre eux cherchant frénétiquement une échappatoire même maintenant, d'autres écrasant leurs pensées pour se préparer à ce qui allait venir.

Albus entra dans la Salle avec Minerva à ses côtés. Son adjointe était rentrée de sa visite annuelle à ses enfants et ses petits-enfants le matin même, et sa confusion vis-à-vis du changement de situation ajoutait une nuance à la situation qu'Albus trouvait presque relaxante.

"Vraiment, Albus," chuchota-t-elle de ce ton désapprobateur qu'il considérait comme une vérité de sa vie. "Qu'est-ce que vous _avait fait_? Je pars deux semaines à peine, et voilà ce que je trouve à mon retour?"

Son grand geste de la main désigna bien plus qu'elle ne le réaliserait jamais: l'arche taillée dans le métal et couverte de runes qui stabiliseraient le portail suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre un voyage sûr. Les tonnes d'équipement consciencieusement divisés sur le sol - Sirius et Lily avaient passé les derniers jours à acheter tout ça, et il ne faisait aucun doute à Albus qu'une prière de sécurité avait accompagné chaque matériaux de camping, chaque sac, chaque arme, chaque amulette, chaque artefact et chaque objet qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être répartis entre les voyageurs maintenant.

Les deux quatuors d'amis, aux personnalités si différentes et pourtant à la loyauté et à la dévotion si semblable, maintenant unis par des expériences communes - aussi récentes soient-elles - et de nouveaux liens qui s'enroulaient autour de leurs cœurs en fins fils fragiles.

"Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis votre départ, Minerva," lui dit calmement Albus. "La plupart complètement inattendues. Certaines m'ont même surpris moi."

Minerva renifla, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança était perspicace.

"J'en doute sincèrement, vieil homme brillant," dit-elle doucement.

Albus soupira mais ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de la dissuader de cette confusion. Les légendes de son omniscience s'étaient répandues au fil des années, et maintenant, les gens ne le croyait plus lorsqu'il leur disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et qu'aurait-il pu lui dire des chocs et des trépidations que même lui avait subi ces derniers jours? De cette longue, impossiblement longue heure qu'il avait passé dans une pièce hautement protégée avec Hermione et Harry, à regarder souvenir après souvenir dans une pensine qui avait appartenu à son alter-ego? De ces choses qu'il avaient appris sur ces quatre voyageurs, sur leur demeure, et, peut-être plus important que tout, sur lui-même?

"Le monde a certainement tourné plus que nécessaire ces deux dernières semaines," commenta-t-il donc sereinement, comme si rien ne pouvait le déraciner.

"Et vous n'avez pas jugé nécessaire de m'en informer," dit-elle sèchement, toujours irritée par ça."

"Ah, ma chère, mais il y a des choses surprenantes qui se passent chaque jour dans notre monde," lui dit-il nonchalamment, sans ajouter qu'elle le connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que sa perspicacité soit présente alors qu'un seul mauvais pas de sa part dans la direction des jeunes voyageurs auraient pu ruiner leurs futurs ou celui de leur monde. "Les informations de ce genre vous auraient privé interminablement de vos vacances bien méritées, et j'ai besoin que vous soyez parfaitement reposée pour la rentrée."

Elle renifla à nouveau, comme si elle pouvait sentir ses omissions, mais il lui sourit et lui envoya un filet de complaisance, et elle se calma comme toujours.

Son sourire s'effaça. La seule différence à cet échange constant était la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, le filet de doute qui l'accompagnait depuis que les quatre voyageurs avaient ouvert leurs mémoires à ses yeux - était-ce acceptable d'utiliser son pouvoir comme ça?

La magie utilisée était dérisoire, réelle et après des décennies passées à lui donner des ordres, ça ne lui demandait aucun effort d'appuyer ses mots d'une pointe de suggestion, mais tout de même, était-ce acceptable?

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé, dans sa jeunesse, au cours d'un autre siècle qui lui semblait désormais aussi différent qu'un pays étranger, lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait presque fait, quel chemin il avait prit par amour, un amour stupide et aveugle (et dont le souvenir était désormais délavé d'y avoir trop pensé, l'amour aussi vieux et usé et sans danger que la culpabilité et la honte qu'il avait fait naître), sa force et son esprit était devenus des objets de craintes, et il s'était fait servant au lieu de maître.

Il s'était abandonné au plus grand bien, avait échangé la grandeur pour la satisfaction silencieuse d'apprendre à d'autres à être grands. Avait échangé la gloire pour l'excentricité et l'émerveillement pour une tolérance aimante.

Ce n'était pas, tout compte fait, un mauvais échange, et au fil des décennies, l'idée de cette école et lui, unis ensemble et gardant les détails de centaines de vies, était devenue bien moins un confinement nécessaire qu'un choix précieux.

La sérénité qu'il ressentait - et qu'il propageait - était le résultat d'une vie bien menée.

Et ensuite, il avait rencontré cet autre lui dans les volutes de fumée d'une pensine, un homme avec la même conviction, suffisamment satisfait de ses accomplissements pour pouvoir abandonner sa vie avec les plus minimes des regrets, un homme qui avait vu les horreurs d'une catastrophe approchante, et qui avait répondu à l'appel en passant de gardien bienveillant à araignée tissant son fil.

En prenant des enfants, innocents, qui lui avaient été confiés, et les élevant pour en faire des sacrifices.

"_C'est _vous_ qui devrait me tuer," cet autre serviteur du plus grand bien avait dit à un homme si sombre et brisé et tordu qu'Albus avait à peine reconnu le visage chaleureux et timide de Severus Snape. Et Albus avait senti le pouvoir enveloppant ces mots, la volonté et la magie et le passé commun qui n'avaient laissé à ce Severus durci et détruit aucun choix, et il avait aussi vu ce que ça en avait coûté à Albus de blesser cet homme à qui il avait enseigné et en qui il avait toute confiance, mais ça ne faisait pas la moindre différence, parce qu'il ne permettait pas que ça en fasse une._

_Il ne permettait pas à ses sentiments d'influencer ses décisions alors qu'il regardait ce chemin dans l'avenir révéler la misère et la souffrance d'autres et le choisissait. Parce qu'il mènerait à la victoire._

_"Alors ce garçon...ce garçon doit mourir?" avait demandé l'autre Severus, trop perdu dans son propre amour mort et dans ses propres regrets pour voir ce qui se dissimulait dans les yeux du Directeur. Mais Albus le vit, un écho dans ce souvenir d'un souvenir: des regrets, et de la douleur, mais par-dessus tout, la ferme conviction que ce qu'il faisait était _bien_._

_"Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main, Severus," avait répondu ce vieil homme impitoyable et manipulateur, et Albus avait vu la lumière vaciller dans ses yeux. Elle ne s'était pas éteinte - elle ne s'éteindrait jamais. Mais elle était devenue plus froide. "C'est essentiel."_

Minerva soupira sur sa gauche, et Albus sortit de la piscine de ses souvenirs avec reconnaissance.

"Ils sont si jeunes," chuchota-t-elle, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle parlait de Lily et de ses amis ou des hommes et femmes qui leur étaient venus d'un autre monde. Ils étaient tous jeunes à ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas notre âge qui nous définit, mais nos choix," lui dit-il, signifiant bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

Elle prit ça pour le proverbe commun que ça semblait être pour elle, et secoua la tête.

"Je le sais bien, Albus." Sa voix s'adoucit. "Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il y ait une alternative pour eux. Ils ne devraient pas _avoir_ à faire ça."

Albus croisa son regard, bleu et doux d'une façon qu'elle ne révélait qu'à lui et à quelques autres triés sur le volet, puis il détourna la tête et observa lentement les huit personnes rassemblées dans la Salle.

Sirius, qui se tenait épaule contre épaule avec Neville alors qu'ils vérifiaient et cataloguaient l'équipement sous leurs yeux. Severus, qui restait aussi près de Hermione qu'elle le lui permettait alors qu'elle vérifiait le portail et les runes une dernière fois. Remus, aux côté de Luna, qui lui tenait la main, ses doigts à peine recourbés autour des siens et pourtant stabilisant la jeune femme. Lily et Harry, qui se regardaient dans les yeux, se disant silencieusement tout les mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer, avec leurs yeux qui reflétaient la même douleur émeraude.

Il vit la magie s'enroulant autour d'eux, protection et défense et sorts de sang et des choses qui étaient tout aussi magique mais plus dures à reconnaître, comme l'amour et l'inquiétude et la douleur.

Et par-delà ça, les images que lui fournirent son esprit, mi-souvenirs et mi-contes et peurs - Sirius, glissant derrière un voile dans les ténèbres. Neville, menant une armée d'étudiants qui gieraient morts à ses pieds une heure plus tard. Severus, périssant dans les bras de Hermione, et Hermione, témoin de l'agonie de son fiancé, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête.

Remus, se tenant devant Luna, protecteur, puis tombant, tombant pour toujours, et le visage de Luna, illuminé par l'espoir lorsque la porte de sa cellule céda sous les sorts d'un Harry complètement fou.

Lily, affrontant Voldemort lui-même, parce qu'elle ne laisserait pas son fils sans protection.

"Ils n'ont _pas_ à le faire," dit-il à voix basse, et quelque chose dans sa voix incita Minerva à le regarder. "Qu'ils choisissent de le faire, cependant, et n'acceptent aucune alternative, c'est quelque chose qui devraient nous rendre tous humbles."

"Mais ce n'est qu'un garçon," lui dit férocement Minerva. "Ils ne sont encore que des enfants."

Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça pour elle - elle n'avait pas passé les dernières semaines avec eux, après tout, n'avait pas vu Luna et Neville danser au bal de Noël et Hermione faire boire à Harry une potion qui aurait détruit un esprit plus fort que le sien, mais d'une certaine façon, Albus était reconnaissant de la simplicité de sa conviction: les enfants devaient être protégés de ce genre de chose, et ce peu importait le prix, peu importaient les risques.

Pendant un instant, Albus se demanda ce que la Minerva de cet autre Albus Dumbledore avait eu à dire sur son comportement, et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Mais peut-être avait-elle eu autant confiance en son Directeur que cette Minerva avait en lui.

"Ils le sont," approuva-t-il calmement. Il n'ajouta pas ce qu'il pensait: _Nous le sommes tous, d'une certaine façon, pour toujours_.

À la place, il regarda silencieusement Hermione et Severus finir leur dernière inspection du portail et le juger prêt. Il regarda les deux quatuors commencer à se tourner autour dans une longue danse compliquée de réconfort et d'adieux et d'à bientôt.

Severus prit Hermione par les épaules, ne l'étreignant pas vraiment, et il lui parla d'une voix rapide et urgente. Elle ne hocha pas la tête ni ne la secoua, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança était plus sincère et plein d'espoir qu'Albus ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sirius agrippa le bras de Neville et lui dit quelque chose qui le fit rire, juste avant d'être attrapé dans une étreinte surprenante du jeune homme. Remus relâcha la main de Luna avec hésitation, puis sortit une photo de sa poche - une photo d'eux huit que Draco avait pris le soir du Réveillon, si Albus ne se trompait pas - et bien que le visage de Luna semblait aussi serein et impassible que d'habitude, ses doigts caressèrent le papier glacé lorsqu'elle la rangea soigneusement.

Lily attira Harry plus près, aussi près que possible et le serra longuement contre elle. Il ne gigota pas ni ne protesta, mais ses yeux étaient perdus au loin alors même qu'il répondait à son étreinte. Finalement, elle attrapa ses joues à deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice. Albus n'aurait pas eu besoin de savoir lire sur les lèvres pour deviner ce qu'elle lui dit.

"Ils sont devenus très proches, considérant le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble," remarqua Minerva.

Albus fit un petit bruit d'approbation. Il répondit au sourire de Neville, au hochement de tête de Harry et au haussement de sourcils de Hermione - leurs adieux pour lui ne furent ni émus ni longs, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour ça et pour la distance qui se dressait entre eux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regretter. Il aurait aimé qu'ils l'apprécient.

Mais ensuite Luna se tourna dans leur direction à Minerva et lui, et soudainement, ses yeux furent clairs et rivés sur lui, et elle releva le menton dans un challenge silencieux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré et Albus ne put pas s'empêcher de lui faire un large sourire, ravi par cette alliée inattendue, et il leva sa baguette vers le plafond enchantés, pour faire apparaître des phœnix dans le ciel, enflammant le bleu de leurs ailes déployées.

"Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que ce sera assez proche," murmura-t-il, en se parlant autant à lui-même qu'à Minerva, et son cœur fut plus léger.

Minerva plissa les yeux.

"Que ne leur dîtes-vous pas, Albus?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Vous en savez plus que vous ne le dîtes, je peux le voir dans le pétillement de vos yeux."

Il refit le même bruit et regarda les quatuors se séparer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent à nouveau deux groupes d'amis, se faisant face, l'un prêt à partir se battre, l'autre prêt à rester attendre.

"Pas grand chose, Minerva," lui répondit-il d'une voix plaisante. "Seulement que rien n'est jamais aussi sûr qu'on le pense, ni autant sans espoir qu'on le craint."

C'était une autre chose qu'il s'était demandé au cours de ces longues nuits blanches depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité - était-ce juste qu'il sache, pas tout, mais tellement plus que les hommes et les femmes sous ses yeux, tous des enfants pour lui malgré leurs âges et leurs expériences; était-ce juste qu'il sache et qu'il ne leur en dise rien?

Mais l'autre Albus était mort avec cette dernière vérité enfermée au plus profond de son cœur, était mort comme la boîte de Pandore, ne retenant aucune douleur, juste une minuscule mais aveuglante étincelle d'espoir.

_"Il faut que Harry continue d'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit nécessaire de savoir,_" avait-il dit à un Severus Snape désespéré et complètement brisé lorsque l'heure de sa mort approchait. "_Sinon comment pourrait-il avoir la force d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait?_"

Et Albus s'était demandé, alors même qu'il regardait ce souvenir et voyait les secrets de l'autre Albus dans ses yeux, si ce lui plus dur et plus cruel avait su la vérité - que sa plus grande création et son plus grand échec, le garçon Harry, ne faillirait jamais à sa tâche, pas tant qu'il y aurait des gens encore en vie à protéger, mais plutôt que, s'il donnait suffisamment de temps à Harry Potter pour se résigner à sa mort, ce ne serait pas mourir qui lui serait insupportable, mais continuer à vivre après ça.

Parce que c'était ça la vérité qu'Albus avait su en voyant le visage de son alter-ego, et c'était la vérité que Luna avait dit à tout ceux qui pouvaient l'écouter proprement - Harry mourrait, et il _devait_ se résigner à cette inéluctabilité.

Mais à moins qu'il le choisisse, à moins que sa vie ne soit si vide d'espoir qu'il ne voit aucune raison, à moins qu'ils aient failli à lui donner quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher et pour laquelle il voulait vivre...

Il n'aurait pas à _rester_ mort.

"Oui," chuchota-t-il en regardant quatre homme et femmes si courageux passer bravement le portail pour traverser le vide entre les dimensions, en regardant quatre homme et femmes si courageux les laisser bravement partir malgré ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils croyaient. "Oui. Harry Potter pourrait encore tous nous surprendre, Minerva. L'espoir n'est jamais vain."

* * *

**(1) Tout ce qui vit doit mourir, emporté par la nature dans l'éternité - Hamlet, Acte I Scène 2**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	32. Chapter 32

**Auteur : **kayly silverstorm

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Adventure/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à kayly silverstorm. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Sophia...Merci Sophie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**\- Épilogue -**

_\- Un An Plus Tard -_

Au plus profond des forêts montagneuses de Roumanie, Hermione et Harry regardaient un dragon.

Le Vert Gallois volait en rase-motte, roulant et dansant dans les courants d'air, et sa joie était fascinante. Ils le regardaient silencieusement, leurs mains reposant ouverte sur le bois grossièrement taillé de leur banc, les paumes vers le ciel, se touchant presque mais pas complètement.

De l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'aller bien mieux que durant leur visite imprévue d'une autre dimension. Hermione avait reprit du poids, et Harry avait perdu son air fou. Ils étaient tous les deux propres et bien habillés.

C'était une bonne chose que personne ne puisse voir à l'intérieur d'eux, parce que la tristesse là n'était pas belle à voir.

"Il fait un peu plus chaud, aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas?" demanda nonchalamment Hermione, sa main s'approchant minusculement de celle de Harry. "Il y a du soleil, aussi."

Harry ne lui répondit pas.

"Neville a fait l'aller-retour de la maison jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt aujourd'hui," continua-t-elle. "C'est Luna qui me l'a dit. Elle était très fière."

Silence.

"J'ai reçu une autre lettre de Fleur. L'enfant et elle ont trouvé leurs marques en France, bien qu'elle soit encore complètement folle de chagrin pour Bill. Elle nous a invité à aller vivre avec elle. Une fois de plus."

Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que le vent causé et manipulé par les ailes puissantes du dragon.

"Harry," dit Hermione en se tournant complètement vers lui. "Si tu ne recommences pas à parler bientôt, je serai forcée de te lire les livres de Lockhart. Chacun d'entre eux."

Harry croisa son regard, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse la voir. Elle n'était jamais sûre de ce qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était mort et revenu à la vie. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit _vraiment_ revenu, si elle était honnête avec elle-même.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'être revenue _elle-même_, en y réfléchissant bien.

Voldemort n'était plus là, mais tout n'allait pas bien.

Bien sûr que non. Seul un idiot ou un fou romantique se serait attendu à ça, et Hermione n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. La plupart de ceux qui avaient affronté Voldemort étaient morts, laissant le Ministère et les forces de l'ordre en ruine et des sycophantes se battant pour remplir le vide laissé. Neville avait perdu sa jambe droite dans la seconde tentative d'obtenir la coupe, et Luna son œil gauche durant l'embuscade finale qui avait vu la mort de Voldemort. La plupart de leurs amis étaient morts. Tout comme leurs raisons de rester en Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione essayait de garder son monologue léger et amusant, la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui était un anniversaire spécial, pas un des nombreux anniversaire où ils pleuraient leurs morts et se demandaient pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas encore rejoints, mais ce jour marquait leur retour de cet autre monde, l'endroit où ils avaient été, pendant une courte période, presque contents.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione ne pouvait pas prétendre que tout irait bien, parce qu'elle se rappelait d'un endroit où ça aurait pu l'être, et ça la blessait plus que tous ses souvenirs de guerre auraient jamais pu.

"Parle-moi, Harry," chuchota-t-elle. "S'il te plaît. Ça fait trois mois, et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. _Je_ ne peux pas continuer comme ça."

Harry bougea, son souffle faisant de la buée dans l'air hivernal. Sa tête se tourna, et elle put voir ses yeux vert briller sous ses trop longs cheveux noirs.

Il la regarda, et aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Ils semblaient presque la voir.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge une fois, deux fois, et presque par réflexe, elle attrapa une tasse de thé posée à côté d'elle et la lui tendit.

Il l'attrapa - une première - et le sirota légèrement, grimaçant lorsque le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge.

Le souffle de Hermione se coupa dans sa gorge à cette expression humaine - et presque normale. À son plus grand embarras, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle pleurait comme une vieille femme émotive ces derniers mois.

"Est-ce que tu..." chuchota-t-elle, sans savoir comment finir cette phrase, de peur d'interrompre ces premiers signes de réaction.

Il secoua la tête et continua à siroter son thé, mais ce ne fut pas un geste de refus, juste une requête pour un peu de temps.

Finalement, il abaissa sa tasse, et la regarda une fois de plus.

"Ça fait un an aujourd'hui," dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses larmes coulèrent. Elle ne put pas les retenir. Elle pleurait à chaude larme, sans le moindre contrôle, mais en même temps, elle souriait tellement que son visage lui faisait mal.

"Je sais," chuchota-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser de la journée."

Un autre silence, mais cette fois-ci, il fut confortable, en tout cas pour Hermione, presque content.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles," chuchota-t-elle ensuite, avec hésitation, parce que les souvenirs étaient devenus des choses aiguisés et dangereuses depuis qu'il avait marché jusqu'à sa mort. "Ce que ça a fait, d'être dans cette pièce le soir du Réveillon, à les regarder se raconter des histoires et à rire et à être heureux?"

Il lui fallut un long moment pour répondre, si long que l'inquiétude étouffa à nouveau son cœur, le poussant jusque dans son estomac; si long, en fait, qu'elle commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas juste imaginé sa voix, si elle n'avait pas finalement perdu la tête comme elle s'y attendait secrètement depuis quelques temps maintenant.

"Je me rappelle..." dit-il ensuite, lentement, comme un enfant testant sa voix pour la première fois, comme un vieil homme réapprenant douloureusement à parler après une attaque. "Maman. Me disant qu'elle..."

"...était fière de toi," compléta-t-elle pour lui. "Oui, Harry. C'est arrivé. Elle t'a dit ça."

Il secoua la main et sa main autour de la tasse se resserra presque en poing.

"Non," la contredit-il. "Pas cette Mère. Celle-ci. Ma propre Mère. Elle est apparue, avec Papa et Sirius et Ron et...et Ginny, avant que je..."

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette longue marche solitaire dans la Forêt Interdite, où il avait été rejoindre Voldemort. Elle avait été furieuse avec lui de lui avoir échappé, de ne pas l'avoir laissé être avec lui pour ces derniers instants.

Elle avait trouvé l'idée qu'il marche seul jusqu'à sa mort insupportable.

"Qu'a-t-elle dit?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, et en réponse, son visage grimaça, se tordit, s'étira en une ruine de sourire.

"Qu'elle m'attendait encore," lui dit-il doucement. "L'autre elle. Qu'elle attendrait toujours. Qu'ils ne nous avaient pas oublié."

Hermione trouvait ça dur à croire, trouvait tout le concept de morts apparaissant aux vivants fantastique, pour être honnête, et ce, même s'il y avait de la magie, des fantômes et des portraits parlant dans sa vie. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si Harry avait imaginé les fantômes des gens qu'il aimait l'entourant, mais décida ensuite que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pas si ça lui avait donné la force dont il avait eu besoin.

"C'est bon à savoir," chuchota-t-elle donc. Et ça l'était. Ça l'était vraiment.

Harry ne reparla pas jusqu'à ce que le dragon soit parti et que le vent se soit calmé.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils nous voudraient encore, Hermione?" Le _comme ça_ n'eut pas besoin d'être prononcé.

Hermione hésita à répondre, mais ça l'avait brûlé au cours de ces dernières heures désespérées - tous les mensonges et les stratégies et le mieux pour les autres. Donc elle lui dit la vérité.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry."

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre.

Puis il ferma les yeux et sembla se renfermer sur lui-même de la façon à laquelle elle s'était habituée, même si ça la blessait à chaque fois de le voir faire. Elle ne savait pas où il se cachait lorsque toute vie le quittait et que sa peau ne ressemblait plus qu'à une enveloppe vide, complètement usée. Elle espérait que c'était un meilleur endroit.

Elle s'attentait à ce que leur conversation soit finie - c'était un miracle qu'il lui ait même parlé, et peut-être que c'était quelque à quoi elle pourrait se raccrocher au cours des semaines à venir, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se convaincre de tenir le coup, jusqu'au printemps, où tout serait plus facile à supporter.

Vidant leurs tasses sur l'herbe gelée à sa droite avant de les ranger dans son sac à dos, où se trouvait la thermos (elle avait prit l'habitude de ne pas utiliser la magie pour les choses quotidiennes de la vie au cours de ces derniers mois, parce que chaque sort pouvait être détecté, chaque sortilège pouvait les condamner à mort), elle se leva et serra les dents lorsque sa hanche qui avait été broyée lui envoya une pointe de douleur en signe de protestation.

Elle tendit une main vers Harry - un geste inutile, mais ça valait mieux que de lui dire de venir comme à un enfant ou un chien - et une fois de plus, une autre surprise l'attendait en ce jour de choses inattendues et positives.

La vie revint à Harry, et il pencha la tête jusqu'à pouvoir la voir.

"_Pourrions_-nous y retourner?" lui demanda-t-il, et oh, comme elle avait attendu cette question, avait attendu plus longtemps et plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait elle-même réalisé, et soudainement, elle fut empli d'un désir si sauvage et pur, tout autant plus fort parce qu'il était complètement inattendu, et elle ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir, révéla juste la vérité.

"Oui," dit-elle, d'une voix essoufflée même à ses propres oreilles. "Oui, on pourrait. J'ai l'amulette, et tout le nécessaire pour créer un portail. On pourrait y retourner. Demain. Si on veut."

Il ne montra pas le moindre signe de l'avoir entendu, mais là encore, il ne le faisait jamais.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bois autour d'eux, sur l'herbe sous leurs pieds, sur le ciel. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

"_Est-ce_ que tu veux?" lui demanda-t-elle. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de lui poser des questions parce que ça faisait trop mal quand il ne lui répondait pas. Peut-être que les choses étaient en train de changer?

Il baissa la tête, et ses doigts effleurèrent son front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice, comme s'il voulait se rappeler de quelque chose.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question.

Mais il attrapa sa main, et sa poigne fut chaude et étonnamment forte, et vivante.

Il leur fallut longtemps pour retourner à leur cachette, une hutte au milieu de nulle-part. Pas parce que c'était loin, ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la force d'aller plus vite que le lent mouvement de leurs pieds. Hermione avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette marche, besoin d'un peu de silence, d'un progrès régulier d'un endroit à un autre, un voyage, aussi court et peu dramatique qu'il soit.

Ils ne parlèrent pas en marchant. Hermione garda les yeux sur les magnifiques bois profonds les entourant. Elle ne regarda pas Harry et il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux bien conscient que quelque chose grandissait en eux, qu'au milieu de l'hiver, parmi les silhouettes sombres des arbres nus, une graine avait commencé à pousser en eux.

Et lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la clairière et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant leurs amis, Hermione tenant la main de Harry et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry répondant au contact, lorsque Neville et Luna les regardèrent, calmement et silencieusement, comme s'ils n'avaient fait que les attendre, eux et la graine qu'ils portaient en eux, lorsque Harry croisa leur regard, et Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête -

Luna leva la tête, ses yeux fouillant le ciel comme s'il lui murmurait ses secrets à l'oreille.

Et elle sourit.

"Enfin," dit-elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un monde très semblable et pourtant fondamentalement différent, quatre amis se promenaient sur les rives gelée du Lac Noir.

Severus et Sirius ne vivaient plus au château. Que ce soit par goût du danger ou par besoin de faire quelque chose de plus actif que l'enseignement, Sirius avait renoncé à sa position de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la fin de l'année et avait repris ses fonctions d'Auror à la place.

Et puisque la défaite de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts avait rendu tout garde supplémentaire au château inutile, et que même l'Ordre du Phœnix s'était discrètement démantelé trois mois plus tôt, Severus avait joyeusement réemménagé dans son cottage avec son immense laboratoire souterrain.

Mais cette semaine, ils s'étaient réunis dans leur ancienne demeure - pour célébrer la Nouvelle Année et se rappeler des événements écoulés. Mais plus que tout, peut-être pour commémorer les quatre voyageurs qui les avaient quitté un an jour pour jour plus tôt.

Un an. C'était passé si rapidement, mais c'était toujours si long en comparaison des deux semaines à peine qu'ils avaient passé avec Harry, Hermione, Neville et Luna.

Maintenant, ils avaient abandonné presque tout espoir de leur retour. Un an. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans cette autre dimension, mais sûrement ils n'auraient pas pu tenir si longtemps face à Voldemort et survivre. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient gagné et qu'ils avaient choisi de ne pas revenir ici, ou ils avaient gagné mais étaient trop blessés ou fatigués pour continuer.

"Je me demande toujours si nous aurions pu faire plus. Je veux dire, on les a simplement laissé partir," Lily répéta une pensée qui avait empêché chacun d'eux de dormir à un moment ou un autre au cours de l'année écoulée.

Severus se l'était demandé lorsqu'il avait continué ses recherches sur les Horcruxes jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Remus se l'était demandé lorsqu'il avait rendu visite à la Luna Lovegood de ce monde, mais qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'une jeune femme qui était peut-être aussi voyante que leur Luna, mais si seule et fermée au monde qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le moindre contact.

Et Sirius avait eu une pensée horrifiée en tête lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort, avec Albus, ses amis, et chaque autre combattant aguerri de l'Ordre - _Nous les avons laissé faire ça tout seuls!_

Mais les regrets et les inquiétudes étaient futiles, et peut-être qu'il valait mieux être reconnaissant du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble - ça valait mieux, en tout cas, que se perdre dans des rêves et des possibilités et oublier de vivre sa vie.

Comme toujours, ce fut Sirius qui les sortit des ténèbres que ces pensées leur avaient causé.

"C'était complètement fou, quand même," commenta-t-il en riant. "Vous vous rappelez quand Albus s'est étranglé sur un bonbon au citron à cause de Hermione?"

"Et quand Harry a fait irruption dans la pièce avec des morceaux de Basilic dans ses cheveux," ajouta Severus, pince-sans-rire. Il était habillé tout en noir aujourd'hui, un choix inhabituel pour lui. C'était approprié cependant, parce que d'une certaine façon ils ne faisaient pas que se rappeler des voyageurs qu'ils avaient rencontré, mais aussi ces hommes et femmes de cette autre dimension, leurs alter-egos, qui étaient morts et avaient laissé ces quatre tous seuls.

"Et lorsqu'ils sont apparus pour leur toute première réunion de l'Ordre," se rappela Remus. "Tout en peau de dragon et en visage fermés et en attitude, et qu'on avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait..."

Ils continuèrent à échanger des souvenirs tout en continuant à parcourir les terres de Poudlard, échangeant des anecdotes comme s'ils polissaient des joyaux qu'ils avaient collectés et qu'ils gardaient maintenant précieusement, et pendant un moment, ce fut comme si les quatre voyageurs étaient parmi eux, éphémères et juste hors de portés, mais en vie.

Si forte était cette impression, si tangible, qu'il leur fallut un moment pour réaliser que les bruits qu'ils entendaient _étaient _réels, et non pas seulement dans leurs têtes et leurs souvenirs, mais ici et maintenant. Maintenant!

Lily agita sa baguette.

"Une décharge magique, énorme," chuchota-t-elle, le souffle aussi court que les autres. "Et les protections ont été violée. Des intrus là-bas!"

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, espoir et incrédulité s'affrontant dans leurs yeux.

Puis ils furent partis, se précipitant à travers les terres de Poudlard, en direction de la colline que Lily leur avait indiqué, courant de toutes leurs forces comme si une autre seconde pourrait faire la moindre différence.

Une mélodie accompagnait leur vol au-dessus des brindilles, des cailloux et de l'herbe, la susurration surnaturelle qui avait commencé l'ouverture du précédent portail. Elle les entoura, s'infiltra dans leurs têtes, leur murmura des promesses et des rêves, et Lily éclata de rire, et agrippa la main de Remus plus fort, mais elle pleurait aussi, et Sirius était si collé à Severus que c'était un miracle que leurs pieds parcourent la terre gelée sans s'emmêler.

"Là," dit Lily, en pointant la colline du doigt. "On y est presque!"

Et ils le sont.

Ils escaladent la colline, leurs cœurs battant la chamade dans leurs poitrines, leurs yeux se focalisant pour être les premiers à voir.

Ce ne sera pas réel tant qu'ils ne le verront pas, ne sera qu'un espoir vain comme le sont tous les espoirs, un mensonge nécessaire qui ne gagne sa vérité que lorsque nous posons les yeux dessus.

Dans leurs esprits, ils peuvent déjà voir, la vallée s'étirant derrière la colline, les brins d'herbe gelés brillant au soleil, et quatre tas de vêtements et de chair et d'os, quatre voyageurs inconscients qu'ils ont conjuré des milliers de fois dans leurs rêves.

Mais ce n'est pas encore la vérité.

Laissons-les là, alors, dans la forêt glaciale de janvier, avec les fragments de leur espoir sur le point de prendre forme. Nous ne traitons pas les réalités mais les peut-être.

Laissons-les.

Les deux mondes sont sauvés, et cette histoire est racontée.

Il est temps pour nos Élus d'être en paix.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, cette superbe histoire est terminée. Je trouve la fin très poétique, pas vous? J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi! J'ai adoré vous la faire découvrir, comme chacune de mes autres traductions.**

**D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autres traductions (quelle transition!), pour ne pas laisser mes fans de Harry Potter en plan, j'annonce que je poste dès aujourd'hui une nouvelle histoire, bien plus longue que celle-ci et que j'aime tout autant (voir même peut-être plus, mais bon, elles appartiennent à deux registres complètement différents). Donnez-lui une chance, pour celles qui ne m'ont pas en alerte auteur, vous la trouverez en allant sur mon profil (ça peut prendre quelques heures puisque c'est une nouvelle histoire), elle s'appelle le Plan d'un Maraudeur et j'espère que vous allez lui donner une chance parce qu'elle en vaut vraiment le coup!**

**Une dernière petite review pour me dire ce que vous de la fin?**

**A plus sur une autre de mes traductions!**


End file.
